The Fea Vairar
by ToryIsConfusedDotCom
Summary: Kalina's life has never been perfect; her parents have always been there controlling her every move. But there is one thing they cannot control - her gift. Kalina is the Fea Variar, the Spirit Weaver, and she must embark on a journey to fulfill her destiny... The time has come for the Fea Vairar to once again stand alongside the heir of Elendil in the final battle for Middle Earth.
1. Prologue

Kalina was second the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, the elven lord and lady of Lothlorien. Her older sister, Celebrian had sailed to Valinor long ago after an orc attack. Kalina had been born after Celebrian had sailed, so had never met her older sister, whom she had heard much about. Although having never met her sister, Kalina missed her dearly.

Not yet 700 years old, Kalina was young for her race. She was tall - roughly 5'7", with a slender figure and delicate features, including the most piercingly beautiful Lapis Lazuli blue eyes. Her blonde hair fell down to the small of her back in delicate waves, very similar to her mother.

Kalina was not the child her parents had desired - they described her as wild and uncontrollable, Kalina preferred passionate and strong willed. They described her as untamed and disobedient, Kalina preferred independent.

The clashes Kalina had with her parents had occurred often when she was younger, but as she grew, the frequency of the disagreements diminished. Galadriel wished for her daughter to be identical to Celebrian, for she missed her daughter terribly. She tried to convince Kalina to wear beautiful gowns, attend gatherings, and learn how to behave like a lady, as well as attract many possible suitors. Sadly, Galadriel knew when Kalina was born, that this would not happen, however hard she pushed the young elleth.

Kalina was born with a gift, which had not been seen for almost 2000 years - she was the Fea Vairar (**spirit weaver**) - Kalina was able to manipulate and control the four elements - Air, Fire, Water and Earth - to do her will. The Fea Vairar was only ever seen when the realm of Middle-Earth was in need of protection from a great evil. The previous Fea Vairar was killed in the war against Sauron and none had been born since those times of darkness; The power of the Fea Vairar was only ever present in one person. When a Fea Vairar died, a new one would be born withing the next decade to take on the role of protecting Middle Earth. After Sauron's distruction, no Fea Vairar was born during the years of peace. Kalina's birth and her mark of the Fea Vairar was the first sign that darkness was beginning to blossom within Middle Earth once again.

When Kalina was old enough to understand the importance of her gift (or curse, as some called it), she began to train with a bow, with twin blades, with her fists, on horse back (Kalina owned a large jet black mare named Iskierka, whom she would ride for hours at a time throughout Lothlorien, and could would not be sighted by anyone searching for her during these times), and of course, she trained with her gift. Her combat skills were learned from an elf who would soon become like the sibling she longed for - Haldir - but the mastery of her gift was one thing that Kalina had to learn on her own.

The young elleth used to stand for hours in front of the Anduin river that ran adjacent to the edge of Lothlorien, trying (and mostly failing) to get the water to bend to her will. She would do the same with fire - standing in front of a torch or fire pit, arm outstretched and a fierce look of concentration on her face, with very little effect. For air, she would find a large clearing, and raise her arms to the sky, whispering in elvish, attempting to tell the air how to act, according to what she desired. For earth, Kalina would wander for days among the golden trees of Lothlorien, whispering to them, telling them to grow taller, or wider, or to go into bloom even it was the wrong season. These practices continued until the elleth's control and understand of the elements began to improve - the elements would begin to bend to her will, but Kalina soon learned not to ask too much, or she would collapse, as the only fault with her gift was that the energy that was required for the desired action to occur, for any of the elements, would be taken from her; if she attempted a task that was too great for her energy and skill levels, it would cause her to collapse and remain unconscious for a few days, or if the she was completely out of her league, the task could kill her.

As Kalina grew older and her understanding of the elements grew, Celeborn and Galadriel allowed her to venture into Lothlorien on her own less and less; she would have two, three, four elves following her wherever she went, armed, ready to step in at any moment. This confused Kalina to begin with, but soon made her angry - if she rode out with Iskierka to be able to think and feel the wind through her wild hair, she would sense horses near her, shadowing her every move, never leaving her be. When she finally confronted her parents for answers, Celeborn and Galadriel only stated that vile creatures were beginning to be seen scouting the edges of the forest, and they were merely taking precautions for her safety.

After hearing what her parents had to say, Kalina became even more enraged - did they doubt her ability to look after herself?

So, Kalina's rides would become longer and more frequent, and she would spend most of her time in the archery range, or on the practice field (with Haldir during his spare time), training harder, tuning her skills to almost perfect precision, proving to her parents she was capable. But still Kalina's shadow (as she had began to call the guards) remained, watching her every move, waiting on her every step, watching for any possible dangers. None came.


	2. Decision Making

The wind ran through Kalina's hair as she galloped through the golden trees of Lothlorien bareback on Iskierka.

"Oh Iskierka, I wish life was always like this!" Kalina whispered to the mare as they leapt over a stream and continued on their usual route through the trees.

A shadow was cast on Kalina's thoughts suddenly, as she heard the sounds of two other sets of hooves on the soft detritus covered ground.

_M__y shadow, _Kalina thought, feeling slightly angry at the stubborn nature of Celeborn and Galadriel. _I have proved my skills in combat, and yet they still believe I require protection!_

Kalina continued on with her ride, forgetting her worries, and just letting her hair whip round her head as if it had a mind of its own, but her uneasy feeling of being followed remained, as it always did nowadays. Iskierka, who knew the route of their gallop well, began to turn home without seeking permission from Kalina, as she had done many times before. Kalina smiled at this, feeling humbled how she had stumbled upon such an intelligent mare, who served as the only one who would listen to her when life became too complicated.

When Kalina finally pulled Iskierka up to cool off before they returned to the stables, they were roughly a five minute walk away, an elf was waiting for them; Kalina recognised him as Beinion: "Can I help you Beinion?" Kalina asked, stopping Iskierka as Beinion walked up beside the mare and rider.

"My Lady" Beinion bowed before he continued "your parents have asked me to pass on their request for your presence. An extensive period of time has passed since I was set my task, as you are not the easiest elleth to find in these woods." A wave of annoyance appeared on Beinion's face, but he soon regained his composure and returned to his routine blank expression.

Kalina noticed this and felt a pang of guilt, for her tardiness would probably reflect on Beinion's standing with Celeborn and Galadriel.

"I am sorry for being a difficult find, Beinion." Kalina said as she dismounted from Iskierka "I will mention to the lord and lady that I was away on a ride, so you could not find me; I will lay the blame for my tardiness on myself."

A wave of relief passed over the male elf's face before he replied: "Thank you my lady, your kindness is much appreciated." Beinion bowed again, before turning on his heal and walking away into the trees towards wherever his next duty lay.

Kalina whispered in Iskierka's ear, before sending the mare towards the stables by herself. She then briskly made her way towards the trees that made up the main part of the city. While ascending the stairs towards her level, Kalina began to remove the branches and leaves from her hair (which was still very windswept from her ride).

Once the leaves and branches were removed from her hair, Kalina filled her bath with water and heated it using her gift, before bathing and washing her hair. She then proceeded to change into a simple floor length green dress, which was pulled in at her tiny waist to show off the best of her figure and draped across the ground behind her in an elegant fashion. Kalina then proceeded to pull her hair up into a messy bun, allowing some of the curls to hang free down the side of her face, until she was satisfied with the image she saw in her looking glass.

Kalina walked up the steps to the receiving room, where Celeborn and Galadriel were waiting for her, sitting in their two adjacent chairs engaged in quiet conversation. When they noticed her arrival, the conversation stopped abruptly. Kalina walked forward to the steps in front of the lord and lady, where she knelt and bowed her head. "I apologise for answering your summons so late father, mother, but I was away on a ride and Beinion was unable to reach me with the message until I returned. The fault is mine."

Kalina remained on her knee for some minutes while her parents watched her intently, prolonging the silence.

Finally, Galadriel spoke up: "Did you enjoy the ride, my child?"

"Yes, Naneth (**mother**)." Kalina replied simply, "the ground is currently in perfect condition for rides such as mine."

An awkward silence followed. Kalina raised her head, a look of confusion on her face. Yes, conversations with her parents were often awkward, but they always had something to talk about, however dull or lengthy. Kalina looked into the eyes of her father, and saw that underneath Celeborn was troubled, as if supressing something of importance.

"What troubles you, Ada (**father**)?"

There was a moment of hesitation, before Celeborn answered his daughter: "You have been summoned by Elrond of Rivendell. The reason is unstated in his letter, but your mother and I sense a dark entity is making its way to Elrond's house."

Kalina's interest was sparked by this revelation. Why would Lord Elrond require her presence, and at such an odd time of the year. The sound of many small voices because to chant at the back of Kalina's head: _The Fea Vairar__ is summoned to fight. The Fea Vairar is summoned to fight._

Kalina mentally shook herself. _Fi__ght? _She thought _Lord Elrond said nothing of fighting did he_? Although the meaning of the summons was still unclear, Kalina's mind was already made – she wanted to, no, needed to leave for Rivendell as soon as she was able to. She felt as if something was pulling her, forcing her to leave Lothlorien. Something important.

"Do you not wish for me to go? It would be rude to ignore the summons of Lord Elrond." Kalina murmured, hoping to hide her enthusiasm with her dulled tone.

Celeborn and Galadriel exchanged worried glances before Galadriel spoke up: "Kalina, I fear that if you leave these woods and make for Lord Elrond's house, you will never return here again."

Kalina was shocked. Not from what her mother had said, but by how she said it – sadness was evident in Galadriel's voice, something which had never happened in this manner before.

Speaking slowly, and being careful with her choice of words, Kalina said "But _Naneth_, what if you are mistaken. What if I leave to travel to Rivendell, as asked for by Lord Elrond, and then I return a different person – one that you do not recognise, because whatever events unfold between now and then change me, change the way I act or view the world? Would you let me go if that was to be?"

Celeborn raised his head. "But how do we know that Kalina? We may not agree on some things," - Kalina could not stop herself from letting out a small laugh at her father's words – "but you are still our only daughter, and although you may not think so, we love you dearly."

"I do not know for certain what will happen Ada," Kalina said quietly, suddenly becoming very interested with a certain section of the ground in front of her, "but I am confident, unless I am killed, I will return here, to Lothlorien, as this is my home. I would never leave and refuse to return to you and Naneth for you are my parents and you are dear to me."

Kalina kept her eyes on the ground as for once, she was too embarrassed to look her parents in the eye. Suddenly, there was a rustle of fabric as Galadriel rose from her chair, and swept down the stairs to embrace her daughter.

"You have grown, Kalina. After all that has happened between us, you are still willing to say things as you just did, showing strength of character, and for that I am proud of you."

Kalina looked into her mother's eyes. "So you will let me answer Lord Elrond's summons?"

Galadriel rose and glided up the steps to return to her seat beside Celeborn. The lord and lady then exchanged a long, meaningful look, before Galadriel turned back to her daughter waiting anxiously on the step below.

"You may leave, and may the spirit of Lothlorien send you one your way with great haste."


	3. Departing

**Wow hey guys! I woke up this morning and had like, a gazillion notification emails – where did you all come from? I am really grateful that you all have taken to this story, as it is my first EVER Fanfiction and I'm quite shocked at how many people liked it – I was expecting, like, 2. Anyway I'm going to answer some of the questions you guys might be coming up with, to hopefully help you get an understanding of Kalina and the story:**

**The images above is supposed to be Kalina, in case anybody was wondering**

**Kalina translates into "Light"**

**Yes she will eventually get with Legolas (as it hints above), because he is my favourite LOTR character**

**Kalina seems really perfect (too perfect) at the moment, and I never realised, so I will give her a weakness of some kind as the chapters progress; something she has alongside the energy problems concerning her gift. Maybe insecurity or something like that, but nothing pathetic, like "scared of heights", or "scared of the dark".**

**So, thank you for reading and I will try and do a new chapter every day / every other day as I am now on summer holiday and have broken my ankle so I am stuck on the sofa. Yay me!**

**Thanks again to:**

**Superkiran**

**Bluevamp**

**Misterygirl9**

**Glory Bee**

**Phoenix Retribution – hey thanks for the review! I never realised how "perfect" I had made Kalina, so thanks for pointing it out and I promise some weaknesses will be installed into the story! Thanks again, it is really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, any of the places characters, or plots. I also do not own the name Iskierka (Naomi Novik – Temeraire. Read it, it's a good book), but it was so cool, I couldn't leave it out.**

**Please review. I don't bite… Much! **

Kalina was aiming to be ready to leave Lothlorien at dawn. She had spent the night gathering together supplies that she would need for the two week journey – food, blankets, clothing for many occasions, her unstrung bow, quiver and twin blades, and finally a letter for Lord Elrond from Galadriel. Kalina was able to gain a few minutes rest in her room among the trees before she was due to depart when the sun rose. She leaned back on her chaise longue, closing her eyes, and allowed her mind to wander. Her peace was quickly disturbed, when she heard light footsteps ascending the stairs to her level.

"Kalina?" a voice said, interrupting the aimless thoughts of said elleth.

Kalina opened one eye and peered towards the stair, seeing Haldir standing there in his light armour (as he had just returned from his patrol of the northern border).

"Haldir! You have returned!" cried Kalina, as she leapt from her resting place on her chaise longue to embrace her friend.

"Oh Kalina," Haldir laughed "I have been away for not three weeks, and you have managed to get yourself in quite a position!"

Kalina looked up into Haldir's eyes, seeing a twinkle of amusement. She then stepped out of the embrace and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"You find my situation amusing do you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Haldir replied, failing to stifle a chuckle.

Kalina huffed, avoiding Haldir's eyes as she turned and walked across the room, where she found a pile of travel clothes. Picking them up, Kalina walked behind a screen, and began to strip, before changing into the dark green breeches, a pale green tunic and brown boots. She emerged from behind the screen and stood in front of her friend, but could think of nothing to say.

"Kalina?" Haldir asked, a hint of worry present in his voice

"Yes Haldir?"

"Have I offended you?"

Kalina sighed. "No, _mellon_ (**friend**). I simply have many thoughts flowing through my head like a great cascade of water, and I am struggle to keep it under control." She lowered herself onto the chaise longue again, having retrieved her travel bag and placed it between her knees. She placed her head in her hands.

Haldir swiftly walked across the small space that separated them, and sat down next to her. "Do you wish to share your thoughts? Two would do better than one when attempting to stem the flow of water."

Kalina raised her head and looked into the eyes of her friend before admitting: "Haldir… _im gosta_ (**I am afraid**)."

Silence followed for minutes, as Haldir processed the words that had been said; this was Kalina. She was never scared, and had never been scared in her life. The young elleth had changed, and he did not know how or why.

"What is there to be scared of?" Haldir asked, trying to be optimistic, but causing Kalina more pain, as she groaned and placed her head in her hands once again.

"This will be the first time I depart Lothlorien properly in my whole life." Kalina whispered. Haldir said nothing, so she continued. "When I conversed with my mother and father, they sounded scared, anxious, worried. As if they know of something I do not." Again there was another silence, where neither elf spoke.

"Galadriel said the path I have chosen to take will never see me return to Lothlorien. She had felt that some dark power was moving towards the house of Elrond, and, if I were to become involved with it, my life would change drastically. I am scared for what this could entail. I have always longed to leave Lothlorien, and live a life of adventure, but now I stand on the doorstep of another life, and I am beginning to have doubts."

"Kalina…" Haldir murmured, before lifting her chin to see into her shining blue eyes. "Follow what your heart tells you; it knows best. This has always been your dream, and anybody in your position would worry if the chance had been given to them in this way." There was nothing more Haldir had to say, so he pulled Kalina towards him into an embrace.

"_Gen hannon, eh quel mellon _(**thank you, my good friend**)." Kalina whispered into Haldir's chest. "Your words have comforted me, but now is the time for me to leave."

Pulling away from Haldir, Kalina rose from the chaise longue, pack in hand, and she began to scan the rest of her room for any items she would require on the journey. She heard movement behind her as Haldir rose and walked towards the stair. Before descending, Haldir spoke. "_Man lû vin achenitham_ (**when will we see each other again**)?"

Kalina looked up and stared her friend in the eye before saying "I have not thought about it, so I do not know." This was met with a sad look on Haldir's face, before he began to descend the stairs.

Kalina felt terrible. He was one of her few friends in Lothlorien, but she did not have feelings for him, so did not wish to say things that might suggest otherwise, but at the same time, she did not wish to push him away, as he would always listen, and had taught her everything she knew.

"Pull yourself together, girl." Kalina said as she too began to descend the stairs.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kalina was atop Iskierka, making last minute checks that she had everything with her. Elves began to gather in the trees around her; news her departure had spread throughout the forest, but none came forward to wish her farewell.

With everything in place, it was time to leave, so Kalina pushed Iskierka forward, out of the stables, and began to head through the golden trees on the northern path. Neither Celeborn nor Galadriel had come to see her depart, but as the trees began to change from gold to green, the elleth sighted her mother a way off among the trees. Galadriel simply raised a hand to her daughter as she passed from the haven of Lothlorien. Kalina heard a small voice whisper in her head: "_Cuio vae__. __Calo anor na ven_ (farewell. May the sun shine on your road)."

As Kalina ventured further, the trees began to thin, until she emerged into a green field, the forest to her back, and the Dimrill Dale visible in the distance. "The journey has begun, Iskierka." Kalina said to the mare "Let us see what Middle-Earth holds in store for us."

The horse and rider continued on through the day, the forest of Lothlorien growing smaller behind them, until it had disappeared from sight completely.

Looking behind her, Kalina smiled, before saying "Now, there is no turning back."


	4. Meeting by the Bruinen

**Hey guys! I don't have much to say, but the next few chapters are going to be coming in quick succession (hopefully) at the moment as I am stuck at home with a broken ankle. I'm sure you won't mind though, as it means you'll be getting regular updates on Kalina's progress.**

**Cwatker222 – thanks for the review! I hope the story lives up to your expectations! If you have any tips etc, please feel free to review again, or PM me ****x **

**Thanks also to:**

**Shadow-Heart-Of-Death**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu (awesome name, btw)**

**Shellyjb**

**Missing A Muse**

**XXxIsn'tThatironicxXX**

**RiverLad Domino (couldn't miss you out, could I?)**

**I'm sorry if some of you find this chapter boring, but it was really difficult to think of something exciting to happen while Kalina rides through a couple of fields and over a mountain.**

**Read and review! I don't bite… Much.**

The first days of Kalina's journey along the eastern edge of the Misty Mountains passed without incident. When the sun touched the horizon, she would find a safe place to make camp for the night. She developed a routine where she would tend to Iskierka before anything else – she would remove any bags from the mares back, clean off any sweat, then find her a good source of water and make sure there was an area where the mare could graze peacefully during the night.

Once Iskierka had been tended to, Kalina would find an area to light a fire, before having a small supper consisting of lembas bread and dried fruits. Having eaten, Kalina would pull her bow from her quiver (having strung it on the first evening) and knock an arrow, so she would be prepared if anything attacked during the night. Her quiver was also home to her twin blades – Elen (**Star**) and Ithil (**Moon**). Both blades were identical, but at the same time, complete opposites of each other:

Elen had a bright silver-white steel blade that shone in the sun and reflected many colours as it moved. The cross-guard and scabbard of Elen were crystal white, with a small complex series of Celtic knots and patterns covering their entire surface. The patterns also continued along the fuller and central ridge of the blade. All the designs had been etched on, and then filled in with a black dye, so they were a stark contrast against the white of the blade. Set in the pommel of Elen was a large white crystal.

Ithil, however, was a complete contrast to Elen; the blade was jet black with the same Celtic knots and patterns etched into the fuller and central ridge, the cross-guard, and the scabbard. Unlike Elen, the etchings on Ithil had been filled with white dye, so contrasted the blade in the same way. In the pommel of Ithil, was set a jet.

Kalina would spend her nights sitting by the fire wrapped in a blanket, eyes closed, but ears always listening for the sound of any movement around her. More than once, a noise would cause Kalina to jump up with her bow at the ready. Her eyes would be scanning the darkness around her, looking, waiting. But the source of the noise would eventually be revealed to only be something petty such as a squirrel or a fallow deer.

At dawn, Kalina would then clear her campsite, retrieve Iskierka from wherever she had rested, and set off on her journey again before the sun had fully risen. Kalina would then travel throughout the day, often with one or two short breaks to allow her mare to rest and drink. Her evening routine would then begin again once the sun touched the horizon.

By the end of the first week, Kalina had made good progress and was making camp at the base of the western side of the Pass of Caradhras. Although it was the middle of September, the pass was already been covered in a blanket of snow, and had not been the easiest part of the journey for the horse and elf. The sky was a bright, clear blue, not a cloud to be seen, so it was very cold upon the top of the pass – Kalina, although elves don't feel the cold as much as other races, was forced to wear a heavy cloak over her travelling clothes.

As time progressed into the second week, Kalina travelled north-west through the fields running adjacent to the Misty Mountains, until she came upon the Bruinen (the river Loudwater in the common tongue) on the ninth day. From then on, Kalina's journey became much easier, as she had to simply follow the river on its course north-east until she eventually came to the Ford, and slightly further on from that, Rivendell.

* * *

As the sun set on the thirteenth day, the Ford came into sight. Kalina was still a good half days ride from Rivendell, so decided to stop and rest for the night. Iskierka welcomed this, as the foliage by the river was lush and very green.

Half an hour after stopping, Kalina had managed to tend to Iskierka and get a fire going. As she was removing her bow from its quiver, Kalina heard the sound of a horse approaching. She swung round, arrow knocked, and aimed her bow at the source of the noise; Her mouth fell open.

"Arwen!"

Atop a grand, dapple grey stallion sat Arwen, daughter of Elrond, and one of Kalina's closest friends. A smile played on her lips and her eyes sparkled as she dismounted.

"Kalina, _mellon __nín_ (**my friend**)." Arwen laughed as she glided forward to embrace Kalina. The two elleths laughed together as they spoke; filling each other in on matters of importance either one or the other had not heard.

"I assume you travel to Rivendell?" Arwen asked, once they had sat down together. Kalina was removing lembas bread from her pack, but lifted her head at the question. "You did not know?"

"No, hence the reason I asked the question." Arwen replied with a laugh, but as soon as she saw her friend's expression, the smile died on her lips.

"I was summoned by your father." Kalina said as she sat up. "The Lord and Lady were not keen on letting me come. They said a dark entity was making its way towards Rivendell."

Arwen frowned, before saying: "_M__ellon __nín_, your parents were not wrong. I have been sent by my father to search for a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins. He carries an item of great importance, and must be brought to Rivendell immediately, as his life is in grave danger."

Kalina had stopped concentrating on her food a long time ago, and looked her friend in the eye, seeing all the light from their previous conversation had been extinguished.

"I have not passed a… Hobbit, did you say?"

Arwen nodded. "A Halfling, as your people might call them."

"Indeed they do." Replied Kalina, suddenly recognising the name. "As I said, I have not passed a Halfl- Hobbit on my journey, nor heard whisperers of one on the wind."

"It does not surprise me you have not. He travels from the direction of Bree."

Kalina frowned. "Then what are you doing on this side of the Ford?"

"I saw the light from your fire before crossing, and thought it best to check who was passing so close to Rivendell."

Kalina remained silent, unsure of how to continue the conversation. She retrieved the Lembas bread she had begun to remove from her pack, before breaking the loaf in half and offering one to Arwen. The two ate in silence as the night grew older and darkness closed around them.

Arwen finally spoke up: "Do you mind if I share the warmth of you fire with you tonight, as I seem to have made myself comfortable without permission."

Kalina laughed, "Why would I refuse, _mellon __nín_? You are always welcome, as you should know by now!"

Arwen smiled and laughed with her friend. The two spent the remainder of the evening talking about each other, as the last time Arwen had visited Kalina in Lothlorien had been over 10 years previous.

As the fire began to die, Kalina said she would take the first watch, and bade Arwen to sleep. Knocking an arrow, Kalina sat by the fire, and stared into the flames, watching them as the curled and danced on the logs. The elleth stretched her hand forward, allowing the flames to cover her flesh. She was not burnt, and as she withdrew her hand, flames stayed curling around her fingertips. Using her gift, Kalina entertained herself by creating small bears, wolves and other creatures and watching them dance round her head.

Hours passed but Kalina did not notice, as she was captivated by the way her fiery creatures would behave as if they had minds of their own; circling round and round the campsite, landing on Kalina's shoulder, fighting with each other.

As the sun began to rise, Kalina returned to herself and allowed the creatures to extinguish, before walking over the Arwen and waking her.

"You watched the whole night." Arwen said, as she rose, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I told you to wake me." She said with a tone of annoyance clear in her voice.

"I lost track of time." Kalina replied, scolding herself for not thinking of a better reason.

"Well next time, don't. It pains me to know you did not rest."

"Do not worry Arwen, for I am only half a day's ride from Rivendell, where I will be able to rest well, while you must continue on in the opposite direction."

Arwen turned away, satisfied with Kalina's reasoning, and also feeling slightly grateful that the elleth had done what she did.

The two ate in relative silence, simply enjoying each other's company, before preparing their horses to travel. By the time the sun had risen fully, Both elves were atop their horses and saying their goodbyes:

"I shall see you at Rivendell in a week, if all goes well." Arwen said, as she began to turn her stallion away.

"Yes. I will wait to see your return!" Kalina shouted her reply as the two horses began to move away from each other, traveling in opposite directions; Arwen crossing the Ford, while Kalina beginning the ascent up the path that lead to Rivendell.

* * *

As the day passed into the early afternoon, Kalina beheld Rivendell for the first time in her life. The tall towers of stone rose high above the other building surrounding them. The clear blue waterfalls, cascading down towards the Bruinen.

To the elf, her first view of Rivendell was something she would never forget. She paused a moment, before urging Iskierka forward anxious to be within the beautiful walls.


	5. Elrond Reveals

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I just had no time at all yesterday. First of all, here are review replies:**

**Phoenix Retribution****: I'm glad you think it has improved! I've also ****come up with a weakness for her, which will be revealed in later chapters. About the twin blades – did you ever read the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini (if you haven't, then READ THEM, the books are amazing)? Well in the story, Eragon has a Rider****'s sword (first Zar'roc, then Brisingr), and they each have a gem in the pommel to act as an energy store, and I thought they were awesome, so I included them **

**Song of the Seas-1****: I like the idea of her and Gimli being enemies, seeing as she is from Lothl****orien, so thanks, and as for Haldir, I'm stuck between them having a big fight, because Kalina doesn't love him, or their friendship remaining intact and Legolas becoming jealous. If you have a preference, or other ideas, feel free to leave a review x**

**Saph****irabrightscales****: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! It's my first Fanfic and it's actually really hard to right (when it is not part of the movie)! Also, I love your pen name; the Inheritance Cycle is awesome, although I really didn't like the ending, ****with Arya admitting her love etc etc, and Eragon leaving! I cried for ages! **

**IMPORTANT**

**I promise things will begin to pick up now that Kalina has reached Rivendell and the journey is about to begin. For any people wondering, I will be incorporating parts from both the book and the movies (i.e. Moria and Lothlorien=book, while Rohan and Gondor= movies). **

**Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

"Lady Kalina."

Kalina dismounted Iskierka and turned to face the elf who had spoken. The elf bowed and introduced himself as Indulor.

"We have been expecting you. If you would follow me, I'll lead you to your room."

Without waiting for Kalina to reply, Indulor turned on his heel and began to ascend the stairs into Rivendell. Kalina grabbed her bags and then set out after him. She was led along a corridor that curved around the front of the building, before being lead up a first, and then a second flight of stairs.

From there, Kalina was lead straight down a long, broad corridor, which had a bannister on one side looking out onto the floor below, and murals covering the walls on the other side, which depicted Isildur defeating Sauron with the broken sword of Elendil - Narsil. As the elves continued along the corridor, they passed a statue of a woman holding a platter, which was covered in soft purple silk. Kalina paused, and ascended the steps by the statue to see, laid on the silk was Narsil, the blade that was broken.

Kalina could not hide the shock from her face as she looked over the blade, seeing that every piece was present, and that none were missing. Indulor had silently moved to stand beside her.

"How long has it been here?" Kalina whispered, although not expecting an answer.

"Since the death of Isildur. He was the last King of Gondor, so the sword of Elendil was moved here to be kept safe for these last few thousand years." Indulor sighed. "It is cleaned every day, so the blade does not go dull, and the pieces are always arranged in their exact places, as if the blade were still intact."

The two elves remained there in a comfortable silence for some minutes, before a silent word passed between them and they moved away in unison.

Having arrived at her room, and thanked Indulor for his services, Kalina opened the door and moved inside. The room was large and bright; one side was completely covered in windows, with a pair of large glass doors in the centre leading out onto an extensive balcony. Ignoring the rest of the room, Kalina glided across the floor and pushed the doors open to have her first view of the extensive gardens of Rivendell.

Below where Kalina stood, was a large courtyard of stone. Surrounding the courtyard was a small stone wall, which had been built into the soil, so climbing roses and other plants had gradually covered it, therefore surrounding the whole courtyard with colour. To Kalina, it was simply beautiful. From the courtyard, a flight of steps lead down onto a vast lawn, where a lake lay beyond it – the water was crystal clear.

Surrounding this lawn, was a huge variety of trees, forming woods on each side, and Kalina could see small gravel paths leading through the trees which probably lead to other sections of the gardens. On closer inspection, Kalina could see these paths were lined with beautiful wild flowers that stood tall and waved in the wind, breaking the uniformity of the courtyard and lawn.

Kalina stood on the balcony mesmerized for some minutes, before turning her back on the beautiful scene, and going inside to make herself presentable before her meeting with Lord Elrond. To her surprise, an elleth – clearly younger than herself - stood in the centre of her room, obviously waiting for her to finish admiring the view.

"My Lady." The girl bowed, making Kalina blush slightly. "I have taken the liberty of preparing a bath for you, as I am sure you must have been on the road for quite some time without a proper wash." The girl's eyes dropped slightly, looking at the travel worn clothing Kalina wore. "The water should still be warm."

Kalina smiled and inclined her head slightly, bringing the girl's attention back to her face. "Thank you, _mellon_, indeed I am in desperate need of a wash."

The girl smiled, before opening a cupboard and removing a towel for Kalina to use.

"The bath is through there, My Lady. If you do what you wish, and then I shall wait here to help you dress." The girl bowed slightly as she gave Kalina the towel.

"That is very kind of you indeed." Kalina said, smiling. "But please, call me Kalina; do not worry about the 'Lady' part. Also, you have not told me your name."

The younger elleth blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"It's Priscilla, my La- Kalina." Priscilla said, obviously finding the lack of title awkward.

"Thank you, Priscilla." Kalina smiled, before turning and entering another room containing the tub of water where Kalina was to bath.

Once the door was closed, Kalina began to undress, first removing her quiver and twin blade (and placing them in a safe corner, far away from where any accidents could happen), then her boots, tunic, and breeches. Once these were folded in a neat pile, Kalina slipped into the tub and allowed herself to sink below the surface of the warm water. A wave of content wash over her as the warmth of the water began to sink into Kalina's limbs.

After a moment, Kalina surfaced and began to scrub the grime from her body – between her fingers, below her nails, behind her ears, and of course, from her hair. Once satisfied she had removed as much as she could, Kalina began to lathe soap all over her body and in her hair, removing any dirt she had missed. After rinsing, Kalina stood and climbed from the bath, making a grab for the towel as the cold air tickled her wet limbs.

Once Kalina had dried of and towel dried her hair, she wrapped the towel round her shoulders and made her way back into the main room. Priscilla had been busy and emptied her travel bags – removing all her clothing apart from a dress (which was laid out on the bed) and some flat shoes. Kalina was relieved to see that Priscilla had also carefully placed the letter for Lord Elrond from Galadriel on the table beside the bed.

"Ah, La- Kalina. You have finished your bath." Priscilla said, as she noticed Kalina had entered the room. She ushered Kalina to a chair, where she began to come through her golden hair, falling down her back in wet waves. Kalina sighed.

"Is something wrong? Am I hurting you?" Priscilla asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"No, no! Everything is fine, there is no need to worry! Just let me-" Kalina placed her hand on her hair, and using the combination of wind and the heat from fire, she dried her hair in a matter of seconds.

"There." Kalina smiled, standing, and turning round to see a shocked Priscilla standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"There is no need to look like that!" Kalina laughed when Priscilla remained where she was

"But… Kalina! How..?" Priscilla stammered.

Kalina felt suddenly quite stupid. She had never used her gift so openly in front of another before. She had made it a bad habit – drying her hair using her gift.

Kalina raised her head and looked Priscilla in the eye, before removing the towel from her right shoulder, revealing the tattoo she had had since birth – the tattoo was the reason people knew that Kalina was the Fea Vairar. A gasp escaped from Priscilla's lips when she caught sight of the tattoo.

The tattoo itself, could only be described as beautiful. In the centre were two elven glyphs – F and V. Branching off from the glyphs, were eight leaves joined together forming a circle with their tips pointing outwards. At the end of each tip was a star. If a person looked closely, they would be able to see that these leaves were made of an intricate pattern of knots, birds, trees, flowers, and leaves all joined together in one design.

"It cannot be…" Priscilla whimpered. "The Fea Vairar has returned…"

Kalina shifted, uncomfortable that her tattoo was being stared at for so long. Priscilla raised her bright eyes to Kalina's, awe written all over her face. Kalina lifted the towel over her shoulder, covering the tattoo, and walked over to stand in front of the shocked elleth.

"This does not change anything, Priscilla, _mellon nín_, I am still Kalina to you, and Kalina only. "

Priscilla blinked, as if coming out of a trance, and smiled at Kalina. "Shall I help you into the dress now? You would not want to be any later for Lord Elrond!"

Kalina sighed, relieved that Priscilla had not reacted any worse, and she relaxed, listening to the young elleth chatter about Rivendell, Elrond, Arwen, and anything else that came into her mind while she was dressing.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kalina knocked on the door of Lord Elrond's study, wearing one of her favourite dresses – it was a deep blue colour that matched her eyes, with big sweeping sleeves that almost touched the floor, and an intricate gold pattern covering the front. Priscilla made a good choice keeping this one out.

"Come in."

Kalina paused in front of the door, allowing herself to breath, before entering Lord Elrond's study.

Once the door was closed behind her, Kalina allowed herself a quick glance round the square room – 3 sides were covered in shelves upon shelves of books, while the fourth was simply a balcony, looking over the lake from different angle to Kalina's room. In the centre of the room was a large desk, covered in piles of books and papers, with Elrond sitting proudly on a high-backed chair behind it.

"Lord Elrond." Kalina said as she curtsied low, lowering her eyes in respect. She heard Elrond stand and make his way round the desk towards her; Kalina remained in her low curtsy. Elrond stood in front of Kalina for a few seconds, looking down on the elleth, before clasping her shoulder in his strong hands and helping her stand straight.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Kalina. It is good to see you again." He smiled down at her, allowing some of the tension in Kalina to dissipate.

"It is a pleasure to be her, my Lord." Kalina replied, before handing Lord Elrond the letter. "This is from the Lady Galadriel. Both she and Lord Celeborn send their best wishes."

Elrond placed the letter on the desk, before turning back to Kalina.

"I am glad you managed to arrive so quickly. Was your departure simple?" Elrond asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"My parents were not keen," Kalina said "but they agreed, as they trust you, my Lord."

"Well, I am glad they did." Elrond laughed, as he made his way around the desk and settled himself in his high-backed chair.

"You are probably wondering why I have asked you to come, are you not?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Well, I can answer some of your question now, but the remainder will have to wait."

Kalina remained silent, as she had expected this to happen. Elrond raised an eyebrow, before launching into his explanation.

"Recently, there was a prophecy discovered, saying a great evil would return to Middle-Earth, sparking the largest war since the time of Sauron." Elrond began, keeping eye contact with Kalina.

"In it, there were details of a small group of companions, who would come together and decide the outcome of this war." Elrond paused, allow Kalina to think. "You, Kalina, are part of this prophecy."

Kalina could not contain a small gasp. She looked into Elrond's eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"The details about the group were unclear, apart from you would be one of them. You would all embark on a journey together, and in the end, you, using your gift, will either succeed or fail in carrying out a monumental task, which would then influence the outcome of the war."

Kalina remained silent, staring at the floor. Elrond rose and walked swiftly round the desk to her.

"Kalina?"

"Why have you told me this now?" She asked, although she feared she already knew the answer.

"Because the companions must come together now; the war is about to begin."

Kalina looked up. "What war? Who is it with? Over what?"

A sad smile crept onto Elrond's face as he said: "The answers to those questions are going to have to wait."

**So guys what do ya think? The next chapter will see everyone arrive for council of Elrond etc etc, and sorry if this one was a bit boring but it was really important! In the meantime, you see that little blue button down there? Click it, NOW. I need reviews to improve the story! **

**You know you wanna click the button.**

**Click the precious…..**


	6. The Council of Elrond

**I PROMISE THINGS WILL BEGIN TO SPEED UP FROM NOW ON! I think the other chapters have been a bit boring, but they were needed so you guys could get to know Kalina, and the role she is going to play. BUT NOW we are getting into the book, so enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters (mentioned in this chapter) apart from Priscilla and Kalina.**

* * *

Ten days had passed since Kalina's meeting with Lord Elrond. Kalina had been left to her own devices for this time. As Arwen was away, Kalina had nobody to talk to apart from Priscilla, who was a very nice young elleth, but had a habit of talking too much.

Kalina had been walking round the garden exploring Rivendell, when she came across the archery range. She almost cried out in joy! She sprinted back to her room to retrieve her quiver before returning to the range.

Taking a lane next to an elf who introduced himself as Glorfindel, Kalina strung her bow and knocked an arrow. Before aiming, Kalina took a deep breath, calming herself, preparing to fire…

"Do you not do much archery then? You seem a bit hesitant. I could give you some tips, or a lesson?" Glorfindel asked from beside her, smugness clear in his voice.

Kalina shot him a glare, before raising her bow and releasing the arrow in a quick smooth action. The arrow struck the dead centre of the target. Kalina glanced at Glorfindel to see his mouth hanging open.

Kalina began to fire arrow after arrow at the target until her quiver was empty. She had made three circles round the arrow in the centre she had shot originally. Glorfindel had not moved.

"Many people do not believe I am one to wield a bow." Kalina said, a small, victorious smile playing on her lips.

"I owe you an apology my Lady." Glorfindel said, bowing. "Who is it who taught you these skills?"

"Haldir of Lothlorien." Kalina replied smiling.

"Yes I know of hi-"

Glorfindel broke off his sentence as he and Kalina saw a dapple grey stallion making its way up the path to Rivendell, fast.

"Arwen…" Kalina whispered before retrieving her arrows and running from the archery range towards the stables. Kalina arrived as Arwen was dismounting the stallion, a child in her arms. _Wait, no… __that__ is no__ child _Kalina thought, _it is a__ hobbit!__ The hobbit Arwen was pursuing.__ What was his name? Baggins… Frodo Baggins! _By the time Kalina had realised this, Elrond had come rushing down the steps from the building and taken Frodo into his arms.

Kalina ran over the Arwen before she followed her father.

"Arwen! What happened?" Kalina asked. Arwen turned, tears filling her eyes, a cut across her right cheek.

"Wraiths. All nine of them. Frodo was stabbed by a morgul blade and is terribly close to being lost." Arwen let out a sob before continuing: "I must go and help by father with Frodo, but could you ride out to the Ford, where you should find Aragorn with three Hobbits? Bring them here as fast as you can!"

Arwen turned and ran up the steps after her father, while Kalina strapped her quiver to her back. Once the quiver was secure, Kalina ran to the stables and put tack on one of the geldings (Kalina knew Aragorn did not ride bareback) before mounting a slightly shocked Iskierka. She then rode out of the stables with the reins of the gelding held firmly in one hand, and made her way as fast as she could down the path from Rivendell towards the Ford.

* * *

After 20 minutes of unbroken gallop, Kalina reached the end of the path and pulled the horses to a slow trot; the Ford was not far away.

Kalina soon came upon the Ford, were there was no sign of Aragorn (Kalina had never met Aragorn, but knew plenty of him from Arwen). She crossed the Ford and continued along the road for another ten minutes, before finally spotting Aragorn and three halflings on the road ahead of her. Kalina urged the horses into a canter and approached the group. Aragorn ran forward to meet her.

"My name is Kalina, a friend of Arwen. She sent me to find you and bring you to Rivendell." Kalina said, dismounting Iskierka and handing the gelding's reins to Aragorn.

"Thank you." Aragorn said as he took the reins. "What shall we do with the hobbits?"

"I am able to carry two, as Iskierka is strong." Kalina replied, before lifting up the nearest hobbit and placing him on Iskierka's back. He was the tallest of the three with blonde curly hair and a broad face. Aragorn lifted the plumpest hobbit onto the gelding, before mounting and settling into the saddle behind him.

Kalina lifted the remaining hobbit, the smallest with dark blonde hair, onto Iskierka, before she too mounted and settled herself between the two. She instructed the one behind her (who introduced himself as Peregrin Took, more commonly known as Pippin) to wrap his arms round her waist securely. Kalina then told the hobbit in front of her (who introduced himself as Meriadoc Brandybuck, more commonly known as Merry) to hold onto a piece of Iskierka's mane, while she wrapped one arm round his small waist to keep him in place.

Silently, they made their way back to Rivendell. On the way, Merry said to her quietly, that the hobbit riding with Aragorn was called Sam, and he was Frodo's closest friend.

"How is Frodo?" Pippin asked quietly from behind her.

Kalina turned her head slightly to see his face, and then answered: "Last I saw he was alive, but very close to falling into darkness." Pippin's face fell.

"Do not fear, Peregrin Took. Frodo is in the hands of Elrond and his daughter Arwen, who are two of the greatest healers known to the elves."

The rest of the journey up the path passed in silence. Kalina did not speak, as it was clear the travellers were worried for Frodo and were comfortable in their own thoughts, especially Aragorn.

When they arrived at Rivendell, Kalina lead the group to the room where Frodo was being treated, although they were not allowed inside. Kalina left them waiting worriedly outside the door before retracing her steps to where the stables were. She walked in and found Iskierka happily eating hay, in a large, clean stall. Kalina walked up beside the mare and began to stroke her neck.

Kalina stayed with Iskierka for a long while, lost in thought, losing track of time.

Soon, Kalina was brought back to the present when a big bay horse came thundering into the stable yard outside, causing quite a commotion. Kalina left Iskierka to investigate. When she walked out into the evening sunshine, Kalina saw the cause of the commotion was a sweat-covered horse, whose rider was dismounting. Kalina recognised him instantly.

"Gandalf!" Kalina cried, rushing forward to greet the old wizard.

"Kalina my dear, good to see you." He paused, looking around. "Where is Frodo?"

"Inside." Kalina replied, a frown forming on her lips. "I will take you to him."

Kalina lead the wizard to the same place where she had taken Aragorn, Merry, Pippin and Sam. She and Gandalf arrived as Lord Elrond was leaving the room, trying to hold back the wave of the three desperate hobbits attempting to enter.

"Peace! Frodo lives, but he needs his rest to be able to recover. With you three in there, rest will not be an option!"

Elrond pulled the door shut behind him before he caught sight of Kalina and Gandalf approaching.

"Gandalf." The elf and the wizard approached each other and clasped hands.

"Good to see you Lord Elrond. May I go in?" Gandalf pointed towards Frodo's door. Elrond agreed, causing voiced protests from the three hobbits.

"One of you may enter!" Elrond finally shouted above the noise. "One and only one may go in with Gandalf."

Sam instantly stepped into the room before Merry and Pippin had a chance. Kalina chuckled to herself when she saw the two hobbit's faces.

"Let us leave them to their squabbling." A voice said from behind Kalina. When she turned, she saw Arwen standing behind her.

"A very good idea, _mellon nín._" Kalina replied, slipping her arm through Arwen's as they fell in step together.

"Shall we find some food?"

* * *

Five day's had passed since the arrival of Frodo, and he was making a swift recovery. Kalina eyed the hobbit, sitting a few chairs along from her at the Council of Elrond. He was pale, yes, but there was a twinkle in his eye, that had surfaced when he found his uncle, Bilbo.

Looking round the circle, Kalina could see many unfamiliar faces. On the end sat Frodo, with Gandalf seated beside him. Then herself, and to her left sat four elves of Mirkwood. Among them was their prince, Legolas. Kalina grimaced and looked away to her right as she noticed Legolas watching her. On their left sat two elves of the House of Elrond and beyond them, four dwarves. Kalina wrinkled her nose. _Dwarves! _Never had their raced been thought of highly in Lothlorien, and Kalina believed it was going to stay that way.

Then came a man of Gondor, who had arrived late the previous evening. Kalina had seen his arrival, and took an instant dislike to him; he treated his travel weary horse with heavy hands, and a cruel mind. _Must be the son of the steward _Kalina, had thought at the time, before turning away. To the Gondorian's left sat three more elves, Arwen being among them. On the end of the line sat Aragorn, his face expressionless. He seemed as if in deep thought.

Kalina's thoughts were interrupted as Elrond stood.

"Strangers from distant lands friends of old." He began "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

_Uh-oh _Kalina thought to herself _I already am not liking the sound of what the prophecy has in store!_

"Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction." Elrond continued, "None can escape it. We will unite or we will fall. Each race is bound by this fate – this one doom."

Kalina shifted, uncomfortable at the words coming from Elrond's lips.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond said, motioning towards the small table in the centre of the circle.

Frodo stood and walked slowly over to the table, before hesitantly placing the small gold band in the centre and returning to his seat by Gandalf. Kalina found herself completely captivated by the ring. She stared at it for what felt like an eternity, and was only brought back to the real world when her tattoo tingled painfully on her arm.

"So it is true…" the words came from the Gondorian. Everyone in the circle froze.

The man stood. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, and in the west, a pale light lingered. And voices crying of dooms near at hand…" As the man spoke he began to creep closer to where the ring lay. He stretched out his hand.

"Isildur's bane is found…" he whispered. "Isildur's bane…"

Kalina shot a glance at Elrond who caught her eye and nodded. Kalina stood and raised her hand, calling on wind to create a field of air around the ring, so the man could not touch it. At the same time, Gandalf stood and began to chant in an ancient tongue, causing the birds to stop singing, and the sky to turn dark. The Gondorian's hand shot back as he retreated a few steps, staring at Gandalf with a shocked look on his face. Gandalf continued, forcing the man to retake his seat.

When Gandalf stopped speaking, Elrond lowered his hand from his forehead. "Never before has the black speech of Mordor been uttered in Imaldris."

"Do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf said as he sat down next to Kalina "For the black speech of Mordor may yet still be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is altogether evil."

"May I ask what it was that elf did?" Asked one of the elder dwarves, as he pointed an accusing finger in Kalina's direction.

"Do not concern yourself, Master Gloin." Elrond said, looking calmly down upon the dwarf "Kalina is known to the elves as the _Fea Vairer,_ which translates into the common tongue as 'Spirit Weaver'. Kalina is able to control the four elements and bend them to her will."

All eyes were now resting on Kalina, shock on many faces, especially those belonging to elves.

"The _Fea Vairer_ has not been seen since the defeat of Sauron, where the last bearer of the gift was killed in the final battle." Elrond raised his head high and looked around the cirlce "The gift onlyreturns when there is a great evil threatening the wellbeing of the free people of Middle Earth. Kalina's arrival only confirms our suspicions of darkness brewing in the East."

The council remained silent for some moments, taking in the words Elrond had spoken, and staring long at Kalina, making her feel uncomfortable.

"We have digressed." Elrond said, pulling all eyes away from Kalina and back to himself "We still must decide upon what must be done with the Ring."

"It is a gift." The Gondorian said quietly, as he stood for the second time, bring the attention of the council to himself "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people!" He looked round triumphantly. "Give Gondor the power of the enemy; let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it." Aragorn interjected. "None of us can!"

The Gondorian turned round slowly to face Aragorn.

"The one ring answer to Sauron alone," Aragorn continued "it has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The Gondorian cut in.

Legolas stood with a look of outrage on his face. "Boromir, this is no mere ranger." He said. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas sat.

"This is Isildur's heir?" The man named Boromir said with a look of horror on his face.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.

"That is enough Legolas." Aragorn said quietly.

Boromir looked outraged, before turning to face Aragorn. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." The man returned to his seat and slouched, as if in deep thought.

"We have only one choice: we must destroy the Ring of Power." Elrond declared, bringing all eyes back to him.

One of the dwarves, stirred, getting from his seat and pulling his axe from his belt. "Well. What are we waiting for?" The dwarf lunged forward and pulled his axe down upon the ring. A huge force of energy sent him flying backwards into his kindred. His axe lay shattered on the ground while the ring remained intact. Kalina could not help but release a chuckle, earning herself a stern look from Gandalf next to her.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any means apart from being throw into the fires of Mount Doom from whence it came." Elrond said, rising to his full height. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and tossed into the fiery chasm. It is the only way the ring can be unmade." Elrond looked around the circle. "One of you must do this.

Chaos erupted at the council of Elrond, as people began to shout and shout, voicing their conflicting ideas on who should take it (the elves and dwarves were the worst behaved).

Kalina remained where she was. Politics and cross race matters never interested her, and she had a good idea how the meeting was going to end. Kalina looked at Frodo where he was seated and winked at him when he looked up.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted as he stood, although he was completely ignored. "I will take ring to Mordor!" Silence fell in the courtyard, as all eyes turned to Frodo. "But I do not know the way."

"I shall bear this with you, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf said, walking up to Frodo. "As long as it is your to bear."

Aragorn stood and made his way over to Frodo "By my life or death I can protect you, I will." He knelt in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, stepping forward to stand beside Aragorn

"And my axe!" Gimli said as he too strode forward.

Kalina sighed, knowing it was her turn. She rose and knelt in front of Frodo. "As the Fea Vairar, I promise to do all I can to aid you, Frodo Baggins." Frodo smiled at her as Kalina rose and moved round to stand by Legolas who was looking at her right arm, obviously trying to see her tattoo, to know she was the Fea Vairar.

Finally, Boromir moved forward. Kalina grimmanced inwardly. "You carry the fate of us all little one." He said. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

_He is very patriotic, isn't he? _Kalina thought to herself sarcastically.

A shout was suddenly heard from the bushes, as Sam emerged and ran to stand by Frodo's side. "Mr Frodo ain't going anywhere without me!" He said, folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

"No indeed, it is impossible to separate the two of you, even when _he _is summoned to a secret council!" Elrond said with a smile on his lips.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry shouted, as he and Pippin descended the stairs from the house, causing Elrond to have a completely shocked expression on his face. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry declared.

"Anyway," Pippin added, "you need people of intelligence on this mission… quest… thing!"

Merry looked seriously at Pippin. "Well that rules _you _out Pip!"

Kalina could cot supress a chuckle.

"So be it!" Elrond declared. "Ten companions…You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Pippin looked up, smiling. "Right! Er… Where are we going?"

* * *

**Right, all done! PLEAE PLEASE PLEASE review! If you don't, then i cannot improve the story!**

**You see the little blue button down there..? CLICK IT!**

**Go on... Click the Precious... **


	7. The Journey Begins

**Hey guys! I am updating pretty quick at the moment, so make sure you haven't missed any chapters!**

**Review replies:**

**Holstiener****: Thank you so much! I hope the story doesn't disappoint in future X**

**Trollalalala:**** Hehehe you're so nice, thank you! I have got a flaw planned in my head for Kalina when she goes into combat, but you're going to have to wait for the mines of Moria to see what it is! ;) X**

**Right then, on with the show! Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

A week had passed since the council of Elrond. All supplies that would be needed were now prepared and ready for the Fellowship to leave. Kalina's pack had been prepared since the evening of the council, and she had spent most of her week waiting nervously, wishing for the journey to begin.

Kalina was sitting on her bed, with her pack between her legs, fingering the strap of the pack; her nerves were at their full height. The company were due to leave Rivendell in half an hour, but Kalina needed something to take her mind off things before she made her way to the gate.

Kalina stood and shouldered her pack, before taking one last look around the room and leaving, pulling the door shut behind her. He wandered aimlessly through the halls of Imaldris, before her feet finally took her to the stables, where she found Iskierka munching contently on some fresh hay.

Kalina entered the stall and began stroking the mare, lost in thought.

"You should let her go." A voice said from behind causing Kalina to spin round

"Gandalf! You scared me!" Kalina said, placing her hand over her heart dramatically, causing Gandalf to chuckle.

"You should let her go." Gandalf repeated. "Send her home to Lothlorien, our journey is not for her." Gandalf entered the stall and began to whisper in the mare's ear. "There!" The wizard declared, stepping back. "Send her on her way and she will be able to find her own way home."

Kalina looked at the mare, then back to Gandalf, then to the mare again. "But Gandalf…" she began, before Gandalf cut her off.

"It is the best thing for her." He argued. "Besides, she knows Lothlorien well, and is happy there."

The wizard then left the Kalina with the mare, and walked away towards the stable yard.

Kalina rested her eyes on the black mare's face. Walking forward, she whispered to her: "Are you happy to travel alone?"

The mare tossed her head about in and up-and-down motion, before nudging Kalina forward, whickering.

"Very well." Kalina sighed, before opening the stable door, allowing the mare to walk freely into the yard. Kalina walked up to her and buried her face in the soft, black mane. "_Voronda mellon nín…_ (**My faithful friend**)" Kalina whispered, before stepping back and looking her mare in the eye.

"Be safe, and may your journey be swift." The mare tossed her head in the air, snorted, and then took off down the path leading away from Imaldris, almost knocking Aragorn over in the process. Curious, Aragorn walked to Kalina's side.

"Where is she going?" he asked.

Kalina sighed, feeling one single tear trickle down her cheek. "Home."

* * *

Half an hour later, Kalina was standing at the gates of Imaldris with the rest of the Fellowship. Elves were gathering around them, waiting for Lord Elrond to bid them farewell.

Frodo was standing in the front, with Merry and Pippin on his right, and Sam holding the reins of Bill the pony on his left. Behind Merry and Pippin stood Legolas, Boromir and Gimli. Boromir had one hand rested on Pippin's shoulder. Aragorn stood on Bill's other side, while Kalina and Gandalf stood together at the back.

Kalina looked round at every member of the Fellowship. She was still having difficulty accepting the fact that she would be travelling with a dwarf. She grimaced as she looked at his back. Her people in Lothlorien had many vile memories of their encounters with dwarves, which made Kalina shudder just thinking about them. Aragorn she trusted, as Arwen had said many things of him, which made Kalina look upon him in awe. Gandalf too she trusted with her life, as she had known him for most of it. She also enjoyed the company of the Hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, although over the last week she had developed a closer relationship with Frodo although Sam would not let her get too close. He did not speak much at all, at least, not in her company.

Kalina frowned as her eyes then fell upon Boromir and Legolas standing side by side. Boromir she disliked almost as much as the dwarf, for he had been exceedingly rude to Aragorn and had an arrogance of a man with an oversized ego. Legolas, though, Kalina could still not decide; she had avoided him in Imaldris if he ever tried to speak to her, although unsure afterwards why. She had also seen him practicing in the archery range, displaying his pin-point accuracy. His confidence in his ability made Kalina uneasy; what if he turned out to be an egotist like Boromir?

Elrond's voice at the front of the group pulled Kalina from her thoughts.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom." He began. "On you who travel with him, neither oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

The Fellowship shifted at his words. Frodo looked at Sam, a worried expression on his face.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose." Elrond continued. "May the blessings of Elves, and Men, and all Free Folk go with you." Elrond spread his arms wide, signalling for the Fellowship to leave.

Gandalf looked at Frodo. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer."

With one last look at the buildings of Imaldris, the house of Elrond, Frodo turned and made his way to the front of the group, and began to lead them through the gate. Following him came Gandalf, then Kalina, followed by Gimli, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, and Sam with Bill the pony. Legolas walked beside the pony, while Aragorn was behind it.

"Mordor Gandalf, is it right or left?" Frodo whispered.

"Left." Came the confident reply from the wizard.

Hearing this made Kalina chuckle as the Fellowship began their journey across Middle Earth to destroy the One Ring.

* * *

One week had passed since the Fellowship had left the safe haven of Imaldris, and they were making camp among some large rocks on the crest of a hill. Boromir was giving Merry and Pippin a lesson in sword play, with Aragorn sitting nearby smoking and watching. Gandalf sat on a rock with Gimli, the two of them also smoking in a comfortable silence. Sam and Frodo were cooking food over a fire while Legolas stood further away, looking out across the land towards the south.

Kalina surveyed the campsite in front of her, not sure where to go. She sighed and began to march over to where Aragorn sat. She removed her quiver before sitting next to him silently. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, before turning back to Boromir and the hobbits. Kalina began to pull arrows from her quiver, inspecting them for any damage, such as chips, dents or blemishes. Once she was done, Kalina did the same to her bow, making sure it was in prime condition.

"Move your feet, Pippin!" Aragorn said, as Boromir advanced on the small hobbit.

"Hey, I thought I was doing pretty good!" Pippin retorted, before nodding at Merry to have a go.

Boromir did the same with Merry; advancing on him, going through different sequences of movement, but his blade suddenly slipped down Merry's, and cut the hobbit's finger. Merry shouted out in pain, with Boromir coming forward apologising profusely.

"GET HIM!" shouted Merry and Pippin together, as they shot at a startled Boromir and tackled him to the ground. They then began to jump all over him in a mock fight, shouting: "For the Shire!"

Aragorn let out a chuckle from beside Kalina, before moving from where he sat and pulling the two hobbits off Boromir's back by the scruffs of their necks. Merry and Pippin exchanged a glance, before they both grabbed one of Aragorn's ankles each and pulled them from underneath him, so Aragorn too fell to the floor.

Kalina sighed as she watched the scene unfold. She got up and walked away, feeling slightly excluded. Everyone in the group had someone; Sam had Frodo. Merry had Pippin. Gandalf and Gimli often smoked together. Even Aragorn and Legolas had become friends with Boromir. Kalina had nobody – much like what her whole life had been like, apart from when she was with either Arwen or Haldir, which was not very often.

Kalina pulled her pack open, searching for her whetstone. _It is the price I paid for learning how to fight and how to wield my gift _she thought to herself.

Kalina's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Sam.

"What is that over there?" He asked any who were listening, pointing to a strange cloud formation not far off.

"Huh?" Gimli huffed "Nothing. Just a wisp of cloud, nothing more."

Kalina looked up at the dark shape in the sky. "It cannot be. It is moving too fast to be a cloud!" She said, standing and replacing her quiver to its place across her shoulder.

"It moves against the wind!" Boromir said.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried, jumping down from his place on the rock. "Everybody hide!"

The Fellowship began to rush round the campsite, grabbing their belongings and moving to find hiding places.

"Kalina give us more time!" Gandalf shouted to the elf. Her only reply was a nod, before she turned to face the Crebain. Raising one hand in the air, Kalina called upon air and sent a relentless force of wind head on into the creatures as they flew ever closer. However hard she tried, the Crebain still remained airborne, when any normal winged creatures would have been sent tumbling from the sky. This frustrated Kalina, causing her to loose focus on the world around her, and forgetting to find a hiding place, as her full concentration was now on the Crebain.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands took hold of Kalina round the waist and pulled her into a hole under some bushes. Kalina was too shock to realise what was happening, until Legolas placed himself protectively between her and the entrance to the hole. A wave of fatigue washed over her as Kalina released the wind she had been driving into the Crebain.

Kalina suddenly felt her cheeks flush with heat, although she did not know why. She was more concerned with how close Legolas was, and how uncomfortable it was making her feel.

The Crebain were upon them instantly, circling round their camp, no longer hindered by the wind Kalina had sent. They circle a few times, before turning and flying back south. Not one of the Fellowship moved until no sound was heard from the repulsive creatures.

Legolas climbed from the hole, turned, and offered his hand to Kalina. She hesitated, before reluctantly taking his hand and allowing herself to be pulled from the hole.

"Thank you." Kalina said quietly, avoiding Legolas' eyes.

"You are welcome, my Lady." Came his reply, as he tried to smile at Kalina, but she was too embarrassed to meet his eyes. The two stood there for an awkward moment, before Legolas heard Aragorn calling his name, giving him an excuse to turn away.

Kalina let out a long sigh. What had happened to her? Why did her cheeks feel hot and why could she not look him straight in the eye? As she wandered over to where the rest of the Fellowship were, she continued to think, and then became frustrated with herself as she could find no logical explaination to her questions.

When Kalina returned to herself and began to listen to what the others were saying, she found them in the middle of a heated argument:

"We must go south to the Gap of Rohan and then continue on to my city!" Boromir cried.

"No!" Gandalf argued "The Gap of Rohan is being watched-"

"And it passes too close to Isengard!" Aragorn interjected.

"We could go through the mines of Moria!" Declared Gimli. "My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

"No!" shouted Gandalf above all the other voices. "I would not go through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Gandalf turned away from Gimli and looked into the eyes of every member of the now silent Fellowship, before saying:

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

* * *

**Well guys? Hope you liked the chapter! Next one will be the pass of caradhras and them going into Moria! oooohhhh scaaaarry! ahaha!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! i cannot improve the story if i dont get a review!**

**Oh and for the record, the relationship between Kalina and Legolas is going to come on slowly, becuase it really pisses me off if i read a story and they meet for the first time, and then two chapters later they're already making babies.**

**Anyway! You see the little blue button down there? down a bit... right a bit... right a bit more... there! you found it! now... click on it!**

**Click the precious... for smeagol's sake!**


	8. The Pass of Caradhras

**Sorry for the delay of my usual "One Chapter a Day" scheme… thing… XD I've had a bit of a hectic few days, what with friends going on holiday and the Olympics being just round the corner. **** Anyway! Moving on to review replies!**

**Phoenix Retribution****: Hehe yer. Kalina has never had "feelings" for an elf before, so she's a tad confused about what is going on between her and Legolas (why do my cheeks feel hot? XD )**

**Silentmidnightdeath****: Legolas is also my favourite, hence the Fanfic ;) I am glad you like the story! Keep R&R-ing!**

**Cetacea-of-Time****: By pressing the magic button, you've helped Sméagol move one step closer to his precious in heaven! Nawww! I'm going to update as fast as I can! X**

* * *

The pass of Caradhras had changed dramatically since Kalina had been there in September; the snow was three feet deep in the worst drifts, and the hobbits were being affected badly by the cold.

Kalina, as an elf, was able to walk on the snow ahead of the Fellowship with Legolas, searching for the shallowest route through it. Soon though, Kalina made her way to the back of the group where Merry and Pippin were struggling. She allowed herself to sink into the snow between them, and then wrapped her arm around them both. Kalina then called upon Fire to send heat from her, into the bodies of the frostbitten hobbits. This warmed Merry and Pippin, and soon colour had returned to their cheeks. The heat that radiated from Kalina's body also began to melt the snow surrounding them, and Gandalf soon noticed what she was doing:

"Don't Kalina." He said from ahead of them "You must save your energy."

Kalina nodded to him, showing she had understood. As soon as Gandalf had turned away, Kalina sent more heat into the Hobbit's bodies, causing them to voice their gratitude and forget about the cold completely.

* * *

"Frodo!" Came Aragorn's voice from behind Kalina, she stopped and turned herself, Merry and Pippin to see what had happened.

Frodo had slipped and fallen backwards down the mountainside, only to be caught by Aragorn. When the hobbits rose, he was covered in snow and began the process of wiping it away, only to discover the chain holding the Ring had disappeared.

_Oh no… _Kalina thought, as she saw Boromir bend down in front of her and pull the chain from the snow.

She could only see his back, but Kalina could imagine the look of longing and wonder now covering Boromir's face. Kalina shuddered, not sure whether it was because of the cold, or because of Boromir.

"Boromir?" Aragorn asked quietly, moving his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"It is a strange fate that has suffered so much fear and doubt from so smaller thing…" Boromir said, his eyes unmoving from the golden Ring hanging from the chain. "Such a little thing…" Boromir whispered, as his hand began to rise towards the Ring.

Kalina had had enough, moving from her place between Merry and Pippin, she marched to Boromir's side and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Boromir, stop! You are a man of Gondor!" Kalina shook Boromir's shoulder to try and bring the man from his trance.

Boromir raised his eyes from the Ring, but did not see the world properly.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted, unsheathing his sword slightly. Boromir blinked, as if waking from a dream, before looking at Kalina then Aragorn.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn said, his voice much quieter than before, but authority running through it.

Kalina lifted her hand from Boromir's shoulder as he began to slowly move towards Frodo, his eyes on the Ring the whole time.

Boromir held the Ring in front of Frodo and finally raised his eyes. "Take it." He said, looking at Frodo, whose hand shot out and took the Ring and chain before Boromir could change his mind.

Boromir began to step back, looking as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. "I care not." He then turned completely, his back facing Frodo and Aragorn, before continuing through the snow as if nothing had ever happened. Only then did Aragorn relax his grip on the hilt of his sword.

_I do not know what just happened… _Kalina thought to herself as she took Merry and Pippin in her arms again _but I did not like the way Boromir looked… _

* * *

The Fellowship made good progress up the mountain for the next few hours, before a storm appeared from nowhere, making their journey much more difficult; Gandalf remained at the front of the company, using his staff as leaver to make a path through the snow for those behind him to use. Legolas walked above the snow at the back of the company, watching for any that might fall behind.

Kalina had allowed Merry and Pippin to be taken from her into Boromir's arms, so she moved back and took Frodo in hers, sharing her body heat with his. She then called upon fire, as she had done with the other hobbits, to replace the heat he had lost from the journey through the snow. Sam was taken by Aragorn, who held onto the hobbit with one hand, and Bill the pony in the other, as they progressed slowly through the snow.

Kalina looked up at Legolas as he walked passed those in the snow. She too, had the luxury of not being so affected by the cold, and the ability to walk on the snow, rather than through it, but having been up there, and then looking down on the hobbits struggling so much, Kalina felt as if she had to help them; they had never seen snow in the Shire before, or felt the effects of it, and Kalina felt terrible seeing the cold marks on their cheeks, and the lack of colour in the tips of their ears.

Suddenly, Kalina was able to hear a voice on the air, chanting to Caradhras. She looked up and saw shock on Legolas' face; he could hear it too.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" He shouted from the front, turning back to look at the rest of the Fellowship.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted, before rocks from high above began to fall.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted through the snow "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf cried, before turning and beginning to chant a counter-curse that could protect them from the storm Saruman had created.

Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt struck the top of the mountain, causing an avalanche to fall on the Fellowship, burying them in snow over three metres deep. Kalina felt Frodo cling to her as the snow surrounded them. It became much harder to breath, so Kalina lifted one hand, and called upon Fire to help her. The familiar tickle of flames wrapping around her fingertips came, as Kalina began to use the heat to push her way out of the snow, pulling Frodo with her. Their heads suddenly emerged from the snow, Frodo gasping for air, as Kalina used the flame in her hand to melt the snow around Gimli.

_What am I doing? _She thought, halfway through helping the dwarf free _I do not like dwarves!_

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted to Gandalf "We should make for the Gap of Rohan!"

"But that passes too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

Gimli though it the perfect time to add to the conversation: "Gandalf! If we cannot go over the mountain, then why don't we go through it!"

Gandalf appeared suddenly very tired, as he looked at Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Was the only thing he said, looking at Frodo.

Frodo sank back into Kalina as all eyes turned to him.

"It is alright, do not worry." Kalina whispered into his ear, as he looked at the Company surrounding him.

"We will take the road through Moria." He said, slowly, his eyes on Gandalf.

The wizard sighed. "So be it."

* * *

Having located their way down the mountain, it took the Fellowship to the next evening to arrive at the walls of Moria.

"Dwarf doors are invisible." Gimli said proudly as he walked along the wall, tapping his axe as he went.

"Yes." Said Gandalf, as he too began to examine the wall. "Even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are lost."

Legolas was walking by Kalina. He chuckled, before saying to her: "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Kalina smirked as Gimli's face flushed with colour, and she found herself smiling at Legolas, and looking him in the eye. He smiled at her, before moving forward to talk to Aragorn quietly.

Kalina stopped where she was. What had she just done? It felt so… _natural…_ Kalina thought, confusing herself further.

Gandalf suddenly marched forward to a section of the wall, running his fingers over the surface, whispering to himself. He then turned and looked at the moon, which had just emerged from behind a cloud. The wall suddenly began to glow, as white markings appeared: The door the Moria. The whole fellowship looked on in awe.

Gandalf raised his staff and tapped it against the writing at the top. "It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, looking at the doors with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh it is quite simple really!" Gandalf said "If you are a friend, you speak the password and enter."

The wizard raised his staff dramatically, and placed the end upon the door before saying: "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi amen!_"

The doors remained shut.

Gandalf tried again: "_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth l'a__men!_"

Again, the doors remained shut.

Kalina sighed as she allowed herself so slide down the wall into a sitting position; they were going to be there for a while.

Gandalf threw himself against the door, before stepping back in disgust, muttering to himself: "I used to know all the spells in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs."

Pippin looked up at the wizard. "What are you going to do then?"

Gandalf shot round and stared Pippin in the eye. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not settle it, then I will try and find some peace, so I may think of the correct words."

With that, the remainder of the Fellowship followed Kalina's lead; finding places to gain a few moments of sleep, or cook something small to eat.

* * *

Two hours had passed and still nothing had occurred. Kalina must have drifted into sleep, for when she woke, Merry and Pippin had moved from their places at her side, to where they were throwing rocks into the lake opposite.

Aragorn moved to where the two hobbits were, and grabbed Pippin's arm before he could throw another stone.

"Do not disturb the water." Was the only thing he said, before moving away again.

Looking at the lake, Kalina could see small ripples beginning to cover the surface of the water, even when the hobbits were not throwing stones. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Aragorn.

"Look." She said, point at the water, where the ripples were beginning to appear. "Something is in there."

The two of them moved towards the water together, studying the ripples, curious of what could in the water.

"It's a riddle!" Came Frodo's voice from behind them "Speak friend, and enter."

All eyes were now on Frodo, having forgotten the disturbance in the water.

"Gandalf. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon._" Gandalf said, not expecting much to happen.

The doors promptly swung open as soon as the word left Gandalf's lips.

Chuckling, Gandalf rose and began to walk into the mines, the Fellowship following him.

Kalina watched as Gandalf placed a crystal in his staff, which then cause light to flood the room as Gandalf lifted it high.

"So master elf!" Gimli said proudly, talking to Legolas. "You're about to taste the hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli roared as if what he said contained a joke which all found funny. The sight Kalina saw before her eyes was not funny at all.

"This is no mine…" Boromir whispered. "It is a tomb!"

Half decayed bodies of dwarves were strewn across the floor and stairs in front of them. Legolas ran forward and pulled an arrow shaft from one of the corpses, as Gimli's cries of sorrow began to fill the room.

"Goblins!" Legolas said, having examined the shaft and tossed it aside.

"Get out! Get out!" Boromir shouted as he drew his sword.

Kalina pulled her bow from the quiver and knocked an arrow, a wave of nerves suddenly running though her.

"FRODO!" Came the cry from the hobbits behind where Kalina stood. She turned to see Frodo being pulled by the tentacle of a creature towards the water.

Aragorn came rushing past her, running towards Frodo, but the hobbit was lifted into the air, out of the ranger's reach. So instead, Aragorn ran into the water, followed by Boromir, and they began to hack at the creature's tentacles.

Legolas and Kalina stood side by side, shooting arrows at the creature. Kalina was absolutely terrified, although she tried to hide it; the only things she had every shot at before were targets at an archery range. This was completely different! She had never killed anything before. What if her aim failed her and she hit Frodo?

Kalina began to aim as far away from Frodo as she could - different tentacles or the creature's head, as it rose from the water. Aiming for one on its eyes, Kalina loosed an arrow that struck home, causing the diversion Aragorn and Boromir needed to cut the correct tentacle for Frodo to be released.

Frodo fell from the air, and was caught by Boromir as Gandalf began to order the Company into the mines. The creature surged from the water, frustrated at having lost its prey. As the Aragorn made it into the mines, the creature began to pull stone from the cliff face, causing the walls by the door to collapse, blocking the Fellowship into the mine, surrounding them in darkness.

Light suddenly flooded the hall as Gandalf placed the crystal in his staff. He inspected where the walls had collapsed, before looking around at the Fellowship gravely, and saying:

"And so we must venture into the depths of Moria. It is a four day journey from here to the other side. Let us hope we pass through without being noticed."

Gandalf turned and began to lead the Fellowship up the stairs, making his way into the depths of the mines of Moria.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Also, don't forget to review!**

**You see that little blue button down there? If you click it, you'll help Sméagol move one step closer to his precious in heaven.**

**(warning: random alert) I will leave you with my favourite quote from the movie, 'Sherlock Holmes: A Games of Shadows'; it is how Holmes describes horses:**

"**I have never liked horses. They are dangerous at both ends, and crafty in the middle." **


	9. Ambush in the Mines

**Right guys here we are… MORIA *dramatic drum roll* A couple of chapters ago, I said I would try and write Moria as it was in the book. SO. I tired. And I failed. Dramatically. So here I am re-writing Moria as it was IN THE FILM. Sorry for saying I would do it that way and then not. **** ANYWAY. Moving on to review replies:**

**Phoenix Retribution****: Hehe Sherlock Holmes was a good movie, it made me laugh so hard! I also have another quote from it that I am going to put at the bottom again! Yay quote time!**

**Superkiran****: Thanks, I am going to get Kalina to use her gift more - it is going to be part of the *****climax* of her journey ;)**

**Goggles11****: Thank you! I hope I don't let you down as chapters go on. You wrote an essay for me! aww it was really nice of you to say some of the things you did, and I will deffinately take on board the advice you have given me. Thank you!**

**Theta-McBride****: I know not many people like Sméagol, but Andy Serkis is awesome! Also, I am so glad you thought**** it was "AWESOME" :'D thank you x**

**Saphirabrightscales****: (I still think your pen name is awesome!) Thank you so much! We have finally moved on from sitting around doing nothing to walking round doing something! Yay! **

**Eliza Russell****: ****Hey thanks for the heads up about the grammar. I write the chapters on word, so they should have been picked up, but I'll double double check from now on ;) **

**Now then, let's move on to the story… MORIA… mwahahahaha… *silence***

* * *

The Fellowship had been traveling through the dark halls of Moria for two day. So far, nothing had disturbed them, and they had disturbed nothing, so they were making good progress.

Gandalf lead the group, holding his staff high so all could see around them, taking confident strides through the mines. He led them through passages and corridors, up and down flights of stairs.

"Does he know where he's going?" Pippin asked Gimli quietly, but Gandalf heard him.

"Of course I do, Peregrin Took! For I have passed through the halls of Moria once before."

Kalina raised her eyebrows "Not many alive can say to others they have passed through Moria." Many had tried to pass through the mines and were never seen again, including a large number of Gimli's kin.

"Having passed through once," Gandalf said, turning to face Kalina, "I had never wished to see these walls again."

Silence followed as the Fellowship continued through the mines. Legolas and Gimli followed closely behind Gandalf, and then Kalina. She felt very uncomfortable, having never spent so much time underground before. _I will be glad when we leave this place _Kalina thought. Following behind Kalina were the four hobbits, whose faces were a mixture of awe and fear as they progressed. Aragorn and Boromir were bringing up the rear, talking quietly to each other.

Gandalf stopped suddenly, and placed his hand on the wall.

"The wealth of Moria, was not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril." He said, raising his staff, so all the Fellowship could see the silver tendrils of Mithril running through the walls around them.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings," Gandalf said to Gimli as the Fellowship began to move again "Thorin gave it to him."

"Oh, that was a Kingly gift!" Gimli said looking at Gandalf.

"Yes!" Gandalf chuckled "I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire!"

Gimli's laughter began to fill the quite hall.

* * *

Soon, the Fellowship had reached a steep flight of stairs, and at the top they found three doorways. Gandalf stood in front of the doorways, looking at each one before whispering to himself.

"I have no memory of this place."

So the Fellowship sat down and made themselves comfortable, while Gandalf stood in front of the doors, deciding which would be the best to take.

Kalina sat down and leaned back against the wall. Merry and Pippin came and sat beside her. The three began to talk quietly; Merry and Pippin told Kalina about the Shire, and made her promise to come and visit them one day, once the quest was over.

"We don't get many Big People come and visit." Merry said, pulling his pipe from his coat.

"Yes!" Pippin added "Never in my lifetime have Big People, besides Gandalf, been to visit the Shire, let alone _elves_. Where are you from, by the way?"

Kalina chuckled before answering: "Quite a distance from your Shire."

The two hobbits could not gain any more information about Lothlorien from Kalina, so they began an argument about who had been the last Big Person to visit the Shire (Gandalf excluded).

"Hobbits are a strange race." Legolas said, as he sat down beside Kalina.

Kalina felt her cheeks flush with heat. _Why does this happen to me whenever he is around? _

Kalina turned her head to look Legolas in the eye. "I do not see Hobbits as strange. Only different from what we are used to. They never travel far from the Shire. I believe Bilbo was the last to leave, although I could be mistaken."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, probably shocked that Kalina had spoken to him directly.

"From talking to Merry and Pippin, it seems as if the Hobbits believe that if they disturb nobody, then nobody will disturb them." Kalina leaned back into the rough stone wall and closing her eyes "So the Hobbits stay peacefully within their lands, and they remain untainted by the darkness in the east."

"Would you ever go to the Shire?" Legolas asked quietly, studying Kalina's face.

"I would very much like to visit." Kalina replied, opening one eye to look at Legolas "Would you?"

Legolas sighed and looked down at his hands. "Before all this," he said, gesturing to the walls of Moria. "Before meeting these Hobbits, I would not have done. Their existence was more of a myth than a fact to my people in Mirkwood. Although now… I think I would."

The two elves remained in silence for a while, appreciating each other's company. Kalina no longer felt heat in her cheeks, which made her smile.

"Why do you smile?" Legolas asked from beside her.

Kalina almost jumped into the air, having not expected the question. Thoughts ran through her mind quickly, before she decided upon a decent answer:

"I was thinking about being above ground." She said, looking at Legolas. "Wind running through my hair. Clean air that has not been festering underground for thousands of years…" She trailed off, allowing his imagination to take over.

"Oh!" Gandalf said from his place by the doors "It's that way!"

The wizard pointed to the door on the left.

"He's remembered!" said Merry, rising hastily from his resting place.

"No!" Gandalf said, turning to face the Hobbit "The air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Legolas rose from beside Kalina, and then offered her his hand. Kalina thanked him and took it, allowing herself to be pulled up.

The two elves began to walk after Gandalf side by side, with the Hobbits and Gimli in front, and Boromir and Aragorn behind.

"It should not be long now before we are out of these mines." Legolas said, turning slightly to look at Kalina.

"Yes…" She said, letting out a long sigh. "And good riddance!"

* * *

The Fellowship travelled on through the mines for another hour, before the corridor they were in opened out into a large hall.

"I think we can risk a bit more light." Gandalf said as he raised his staff into the air.

As light flooded the room, the whole Fellowship let out a gasp at the size and beauty of the great hall in front of them. Kalina looked over to see Gimli's eyes brimming with tears and shining with awe.

"Behold!" Gandalf said as the Fellowship took in the sight before them "The great realm of the dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!

The Fellowship began to make their way through the great hall. Kalina could not help but be in awe of the craftsmanship of the dwarves. The ceiling of the hall must have been as high as some of the tallest trees in Lothlorien.

Suddenly, a door appeared off to the right, the room beyond was filled with light. Gimli stopped and stared at the door, before he ran forward into the room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted, trying to get the dwarf to stop, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

The Company followed Gimli into the light-flooded room, where they found the dwarf kneeling in front of a stone tomb. Loud sobs began to tumble from his lips. On top of the stone tomb, were dwarf runes. Gandalf moved forward and translated for the rest of the Fellowship.

"Here lies Balin, son of Hundin, Lord of Moria. So he is dead then."

Gandalf removed his hat and looked round gravely "It is as I feared."

Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin, before bending down and removing a book from the clutches of a skeleton, which was slumped against the side of the tomb. Kalina moved forward and placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder, trying to comfort him in while he wept.

"We must move on." Legolas whispered to Aragorn "We cannot linger!"

"They have taken the bridge and the second floor." Gandalf said, reading from the last entry in the large book "We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long." The whole Fellowship were now listening to Gandalf, even Gimli had ceased his wailing. "The ground shakes; drums… Drums, in the deep. We cannot get out… They are coming."

Suddenly, a crash came from behind Gandalf, as Pippin poked a skeleton resting against a well, causing it's head to roll off and tumble down into the depths. The whole Fellowship looked on in horror, as Pippin jumped back, knocking the whole skeleton into the well. As the skeleton fell, crashes filled the room and could be heard throughout the levels of Moria. Finally, with one last ear-splitting crash, the noise stopped, as the skeleton reached the end of its journey.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf roared at the startled Hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time to rid us of your stupidity!"

Drums began to fill the air, their beats starting off soft and slow, but then building in speed and volume, until the walls of the room were shaking. The Fellowship looked around the room in shock, not sure what to expect.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, pointing at his friend's sword, Sting, which was glowing a pale blue colour.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried, startling the Fellowship into action. The hobbits ran to the back of the room and drew their swords, fear written all over their faces. Boromir and Kalina ran to the door of the room and looked out. They both jumped back in unison as two arrows imbedded themselves in the wooden door. Boromir pulled the door shut with a resounding boom, before turning to Kalina and say: "They have a cave troll."

As Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir began to blockade the door with discarded weapons from around the room, Kalina ran to where the Hobbits were at the back.

"Sam!" She said, coming to a halt in front of the Hobbit. "Oil! Do you have oil?"

Sam look startled. "What? Do you mean cooking oil?"

"Yes! Any oil!" Kalina said looking at the Hobbit in desperation.

Sam removed his pack and began to shuffle around inside, looking for the oil.

"Hurry!" Kalina urged, aware that Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir had almost finished blocking the door.

"Here it is!" Sam said triumphantly, as he removed the oil container from his pack.

Kalina took the container and began to run towards the door, not aware of Sam shouting: "Don't use all of it!" from behind her. At the door, Kalina upended the container and covered the floor in oil, so an area of roughly two metres by two metres was covered in the liquid. Kalina then ran to stand by the tomb, where Gimli had climbed to stand on top. She tossed the empty container back to Sam, before calling on Fire to wrap round her fingertips. Kalina raised her flaming hands in anticipation of the orcs about to enter the room.

"Let them come!" Gimli growled from beside Kalina. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The orcs began to push and clatter against the door, weakening it further and further, until a gap appeared in the wood. Legolas and Aragorn sent arrows flying into the gap, killing three orcs, before the doors gave in and allowed the attackers to flood into the room.

As soon as the door had failed, Kalina flung her hands forward and released two balls of fire, which landed in the oil among the orc's feet, causing it to ignite, surrounding the first wave of orcs in a wall of flame, killing them. As the smell of burnt flesh reached Kalina's nose, she almost retched. They were the first orcs she had ever killed, and she would not forget.

As the fire began to die down, Kalina drew her blades, Elen and Ithil, and twirled them in her fingers, anxious for the orcs that were about to come. The two blades glimmered with a dark beauty as she held them.

Before Kalina knew it, a wave of orcs flooded into the room and engaged with the Fellowship. Brandishing Elen and Ithil, Kalina ran forward with a cry and ducked as an orc swung at her head, before she swept her right arm back and beheaded the foul creature. Before she could think, another orc was in front of her, raising it's sword in the air as if to behead her. Kalina raised Ithil in the air to block the blow, before plunging Elen into the creature's stomach. The battle continued on like this for a few moments more, before a roar from the hall outside told Kalina that the cave troll had arrived.

Kalina was allowed a second to catch her breath. Looking down at her blades, she saw the black blood that stained them. A wave of nausea suddenly came over Kalina as she realised what she had done. _I have killed _she thought, suddenly feeling very tired. Fear engulfed her as she heared the troll bellow. It was moving ever closer to the room. _I do not think I can do this_.

The volume of orcs had diminished when the troll was finally dragged into the room by some orcs on the end of a long chain wrapped round the creature's neck.

Sam was stood in front of the troll, fear covering his face as it raised it's hammer to kill him. Just before the hammer fell, Sam let out a cry and dived between the troll's legs, but his efforts were in vain as the troll turned on him and raised it's foot to crush on the Hobbit. Meanwhile, Aragorn and Boromir had killed the orcs on the end of the troll's chain, and together they pulled the creature away from Sam. The enraged troll lashed out at Boromir, causing him to fly across the room and crash into the wall on the far side.

Kalina began to run towards where Boromir had fallen, as to her horror, orcs were beginning to advance on him, seeing him as easy pickings. Kalina threw Ithil at an orc that was about to attack Boromir. The blade embedded itself in the orc's heart, killing it instantly. Kalina ran forward and removed Ithil from the fallen cresture's chest, before she began to slice her way through the remaining orcs that had surrounded Boromir. As she beheaded the last orc, Boromir shook his head, as he began to come around. Kalina helped the man get to his feet before they both turned to see how far the fight against the troll had advanced.

To her horror, Kalina saw Aragorn on the ground, unconscious, with Frodo lying next to him, a spear protruding from the Hobbit's chest. Merry and Pippin were both on the back of the troll, trying to do as much damage as they could. Together she and Boromir ran forward to help.

"Get the Hobbits off its back!" Kalina ordered Boromir, before sheathing Elen and Ithil. Merry fell from the troll's back and landed on the floor, bruised but unhurt, as Pippin jumped into Boromir's arms.

Kalina ran to where Legolas was standing. She called Water to her, and droplets began to gather round her fingers. She looked at Legolas.

"When it's mouth opens, shoot it." She said. Legolas gave a sharp nod, before Kalina turned her full attention to the troll.

Raising her hands in the air, Kalina sent water flying into the troll's face, surrounding it's head, so the creature could not breath. It began to thrash and throw it's arms around, trying to scrape the water from around it's head. Kalina was relentless and held the water in place. Gradually, the troll's movements slowed, and it opened it's mouth, struggling to breath with it's head engulfed in water.

"Legolas, any time now." Kalina grunted to the elf beside her.

Legolas did not need to be told twice; he knocked and arrow and set it flying into the mouth of the troll. Kalina released the water and let it fall to the ground as the troll began to choke. Within seconds, the creature fell to the floor, dead.

Together, Legolas and Kalina made their way over to where the rest of the Fellowship were gathered round Frodo.

"He's alive." Kalina heard Sam say, causing her to release a sigh of relief.

Looking down, Kalina saw Frodo pulling himself up from the floor with Aragorn aiding him.

"I'm alright." He said, clutching his left side.

"You should be dead." Aragorn said, shock on his face. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

Gandalf moved forward to stand in front of Frodo. "I think there is more to this than meets the eye."

Frodo looked down at his chest, before lifting his shirt, revealing to the Fellowship a mail shirt underneath.

"Mithril…" Gimli muttered, wonder all over his face.

_It's beautiful _Kalina thought, as she beheld the dwarven mail.

"You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Gimli said with a smile on his face. The Fellowship relaxed for a second, glad that they had all survived the orc attack.

Sadly, this rest did not last long, as suddenly the sound of orcs filled the air, causing the Fellowship to raise their weapons.

Gandalf looked around at the door, the shadows of orcs already dancing on the walls.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm, quickly!"

.

**Well then here we are guys! End of Moria, beginning of ****Khazad-dûm! Hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review!**

**You see the little blue button below? For every person that presses it, Sméagol will be kept in rehab for another year XD**

**At the end of the last chapter, I left you with a quote from**** the movie "Sherlock Holmes: a Game of Shadows" and now, I will leave you with another (also one of my favourites)!**

**Holmes: "Take that gun out of my face."**

**Watson: "It's not in your face it's in my hand."**

**Holmes: "Take what is in your hand, out of my face!"**


	10. The Bridge of Khazad dûm

**Welcome to the (not so) dramatic ending to….. MORIA. Hope you guys enjoy it. Just to say, I found it soooooo hard to write, so if it seems a bit weird, you'll know why ;)**

**Review replies**

**XXxIsn'tThatIronicxXX****: I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! X**

**Theta-McBride****: Can you imagine Sméagol sitting in a cell in rehab singing Amy Winehouse? "They try to make me go to Rehab, but I say **_**Gollum**_**! **_**Gollum**_**! **_**Gollum**_**!" XD lol**

**Goggles11****: I PM-ed you my reply, but THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! And please keep your awesome essays coming (I love them) x**

**That's finished, so let go on with Moria! Mwahahahahaaa… *silence***

* * *

The Fellowship ran from the room containing Balin's tomb, back into Dwarrowdelf, with Gandalf in the lead holding his staff high as a source of light. Kalina pulled her bow from her quiver and knocked an arrow, looking around the large hall for any sign of movement. In front of her, the four Hobbits ran as fast as they could, holding their swords high. Fear was written all over their faces as Frodo's sword, Sting, began to glow brighter.

Orcs suddenly began to fill Dwarrowdelf; they sprang from the ground and climbed down from the ceiling. Many also chased the Fellowship from the room they had just vacated. The Company ran as fast as they could, but the multitude of orcs was just too great and very soon they found themselves surrounded.

The orcs formed a circle around the Fellowship, each group waiting for the other to attack. Legolas and Kalina had their bows held at the ready, waiting for a moment to release their arrows. Kalina glanced down at the Hobbit beside her: it was Pippin. She could see his whole body trembling in fear as the orcs surrounded them, shouting war cries and banging metal against metal.

For a tense few moments, nobody in the great realm of Dwarrowdelf moved.

A roar filled the air, startling both the Fellowship and the orcs. They all looked round and listened silently. Again, the roar came, this time causing the orcs to scream in fear.

As fast as they had arrived, the orcs left; they either climbed up the great pillars, or jumped down the holes in the floor, until no orc remained in the great hall.

The Fellowship stood in shocked silence for a moment. Kalina looked down the hall, and saw the walls begin to light up with the shadow of fire. She lowered her bow and replaced her arrow to the quiver; they would not be of any use in the fight against this new threat.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir cried, frustration ringing clear in his voice.

Gandalf sighed, leaning heavily against his staff. "A Balrog. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

As one, the Fellowship turned and began to run the remaining length of the hall, before they came to an intricately carved door. Boromir made it through first, and continued through the corridor before almost falling into a chasm at the end of a broken flight of steps. He was saved by Legolas, who pulled him back.

Kalina ran at the back of the group with Aragorn. Gandalf had paused by the doorway and pulled Aragorn to a stop next to him. Kalina stopped too, waiting for the ranger and the wizard.

"Lead them on, Aragorn." Gandalf said, placing his hand on the ranger's shoulder "The bridge is near. Do as I say!"

Together the three of them ran after the remainder of the Fellowship. Kalina dropped back to run beside Gandalf.

"A Balrog is a creature of fire, is it not?" Kalina asked, turning to look at Gandalf as they ran.

"It is." Gandalf replied, giving a sharp nod.

"Then fire can be quenched with water." Kalina continued.

"Kalina…" Gandalf said, looking at the elf with a worried expression on his face. "Your magic is a dangerous type. If you do too much it could kill you."

"But it could work! Let me try!" Kalina said desperately.

Gandalf remained silent as they continued through the twisting corridors. The stone walls were much more uneven, they dwarves had obviously taken less care when carving them out of the stone.

"You may try." Gandalf said finally. "But remember, you must relax when you call upon the elements. If you do not, then they will not bend to your will as easily." Gandalf turned his head to look at Kalina directly. "Believe in yourself."

By now, Kalina, Aragorn and Gandalf had caught up with the Fellowship just as the corridor ended and they found themselves descending an uneven flight of stairs into a large cavern. The staircase twisted and turned until the Fellowship came to a gap where part of the stair had been destroyed.

Legolas leapt across the gap first, before motioning for Gandalf to follow. The wizard leapt and landed safely, as arrows began to rain down from above. Kalina had her bow in her hand in an instant, and she sent an arrow flying towards the ceiling, where orcs were firing the arrows. The arrow struck home and an orc fell. Aragorn and Legolas began to do the same.

Boromir took Merry and Pippin by the scruffs of their necks and hauled them across the gap as he jumped.

"Kalina!" Aragorn shouted, motioning for the elf to jump next.

Kalina threw her bow over her shoulder, before taking Sam in her arms and jumping. Legolas and Boromir steadied her as she landed, before she released Sam and turned to see more of the stair falling away, while Gimli, Aragorn and Frodo remained on the other side.

Aragorn turned to Gimli as if to throw him, but the dwarf raised his hand in the air, saying: "Nobody tosses a dwarf."

With that, Gimli leapt across the gap, but when he landed on the other side, his foot slipped and he began to fall. Legolas' hand shot out and grabbed hold of the dwarf's beard pulling him to safety. Kalina took her bow in hand again and continued shooting down orcs as best she could.

The stair began to fall away more before Aragorn and Frodo had the chance to jump. The Balrog was making its way ever closer to the Fellowship. Its heavy footfalls cause parts of the rocky ceiling to be dislodged and fall. One large rock fell onto the stair behind Aragorn and Frodo, completely destroying it, so the two had nowhere to go.

The fallen rocks had damaged the foundations of the stair and they began to crack, making the structure sway precariously.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn shouted to Frodo as the stairs began to collapse. Gradually, the stair moved forward, until it was close enough for Aragorn and Frodo to jump across into the waiting arms of Legolas and Boromir.

The Fellowship continued down the staircase, aware of the Balrog moving ever closer behind them. The bridge of Khazad-dûm was now in their sights.

"To the bridge!" Gandalf cried "Fly!"

The weary Fellowship ran, the bridge coming ever closer, but the Balrog was now directly behind them.

"Gandalf!" Kalina shouted, gesturing at the Balrog.

The wizard looked her in the eye for a moment before saying: "Try. If your gift fails, then run!"

Kalina turned to face the Balrog, it's whole body was a mass of flame. She breathed in, relaxing her tense muscles, before calling on Water. A smile crept to her lips as she felt the familiar sensation of droplets curled round her fingertips. The elf raised her hands towards the Balrog and sent a powerful stream of water towards the flaming creature. She imagined the water curling round the Balrog, engulfing it, extinguishing the flame in which it lived. When she saw this in her mind, the water began to at; it covered the Balrog, causing it to shriek as if in pain.

Kalina was vaguely aware of the Fellowship making it to the bridge, but she pushed them from her mind as she looked up at the Balrog. The creature was stepping back, trying to get away from the water, but Kalina only pushed harder. Grim relief crept through her as she saw the flames on the Balrog's arms begin to diminish.

All of a sudden, the Balrog marched forward again, looking down at Kalina. It opened it's mouth and roared, the sound filling the whole of Moria, before it stood up straight and threw it's wings out wide, breaking Kalina's hold on it and sending her flying backwards.

Kalina was vaguely aware of someone catching her and carrying her towards the bridge. The power the Balrog had thrown into it's attack had completely stunned Kalina. When she had recovered enough to open her eyes, she looked up into the face of Boromir; they had reached the far side of Khazad-dûm.

"I can walk." Kalina croaked, pulling herself from Boromir's grip. The man set her on her feet, but kept hold of her arm to help her walk.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted from behind, causing Kalina to whirl round. She saw Gandalf standing on the bridge, facing the Balrog. Her stomach twisted as she saw Gandalf raise his staff high.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." A circle white light began to appear around Gandalf. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

A sword of flame appeared in the Balrog's hand. The creature raised the sword high and bought in down upon Gandalf. The circle of light surrounding the wizard protected him, but was destroyed in the process.

The sword in the Balrog's hand was replaced with a whip of fire, as the creature took one step onto the bridge.

Gandalf put his sword and staff together, before raising them high and shouting: "YOU… SHALL NOT… PASS!"

When Gandalf brought the sword and staff down, a white light flashed and Kalina saw a crack materialise in the stone of the bridge.

The Balrog roared and place another foot on the bridge, but it gave way under the weight of the creature, sending it plummeting into the darkness of the chasm below. Kalina felt Boromir beside her relax; the creature had been defeated.

Gandalf turned, exhaustion covering his face, but he slipped and fell, the whip of the Balrog curling round his leg. The wizard was pulled, until he was hanging onto the edge of the bridge with his fingertips.

Frodo ran forward, screaming his name, but was caught by Aragorn.

With one last look at the Fellowship Gandalf whispered "Fly, you fools!" before releasing his grip and falling into the chasm after the Balrog.

Boromir began to pull Kalina away, helping her run, shouting at Aragorn to follow. Up a flight of stairs, along a corridor, a right turn, and then more stairs before they finally emerged into the light, the Dimrill Dales lying peacefully before them.

Boromir took Kalina to a rock, where he sat her down, before handing her a water flask. Kalina felt drained. Her fight with the Balrog had used more of her energy than she realised. As Boromir, gave her first a drink, and then some food, Kalina became more aware of things around her as her strength returned. Only then did Kalina process what had happened. A single tear fell down her cheek as she rose.

The elleth walked over to Aragorn. He watched her as she came, concern on his face.

"We cannot stay here, Aragorn. The orcs will come soon." Kalina said, placing a hand on the ranger's arm.

"The woods of Lothlorien are not far." Aragorn said looking Kalina in the eye. "Will your people aid us?"

Kalina was shocked. Nobody in the Fellowship apart from Gandalf had known she was from Lothlorien.

Aragorn saw her facial expression and chuckled, although it did not reach his eyes. "Did you not think Arwen would tell me about you?"

Kalina raised an eyebrow. "I may not be the most popular amongst my people, but I am sure they will aid us."

Aragorn nodded before walking away from Kalina towards the rest of the Fellowship.

"Legolas. Get them up." Aragorn said as he approached Sam.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir argued as he tried to comfort Merry and Pippin.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn said, sheathing his sword "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

Kalina barely listened to the conversation, as she watched Frodo rise and begin to walk away down the hillside. She followed him.

"Frodo?" She asked quietly. The hobbit stopped and turned to look at her, his face blank.

"Come, Frodo. We must leave Moria far behind us."

"It is my fault." Frodo whispered, looking into the distance.

Kalina moved forward and kneeled in front of the hobbit, pulling him into her arms.

"Do not blame yourself. Gandalf did what he believed was right. The blame for this does not lie on your shoulders." Frodo buried himself in Kalina's chest, trying to hide his tears as they began to fall.

"You will see Gandalf again, Frodo." Kalina whispered, trying to sooth the hobbit. She before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "Do not mourn over Gandalf. His life was a mystery to most, but mattered to many more. He would not wish for you to mourn him. Concentrate on the future Frodo. We need you to be strong."

Kalina embraced the hobbit again, before they began to return to the group together.

The Fellowship left soon after, hastily trying to reach the sanctuary of Lothlorien before nightfall.

* * *

**Well then guys, here we are. Bye**** bye**** Moria forever. Personally I don't think this chapter is my best, although some of you might think it's great. SO please please please review, and if you liked it, follow the story, and if you really liked it, then favourite it. **** Just as a heads up, I MIGHT not get a chapter up tomorrow night, because I'll be watching the opening ****ceremony of the Olympics (exciting!). Thank you to all the people who have read/reviewed/followed/favourite this story so far. I love you guys 3 xxx**

**You see the little blue button below? For every person that presses it, Sméagol will be kept in rehab for another year XD**

**It is becoming a habbit, to leave you guys with a quote. So. Here is the 'quote of the day':**

**"Whoever said nothing was impossible, has obviously never tried slamming a revolving door."**


	11. Arrival in Lothlorien

**Right guys, here we go! The awkward moment when Kalina sees her parents again. In case you were wondering, at the beginning, it said that Kalina would never return to Lothlorien. What it meant was, she would never return the same as the person who left, and also she's never going to live there again (just so you guys understand) **** So, now all that should be clear, im going to move onto review replies:**

**Shadow-Heart-Of-Death****: Thank you so much for the cookie! It was really yummy :D**

**XXxIsn'tThatIronicxXX****: I'm so relieved it didn't! x**

**Silentmidnightdeath****: hehe your quote is awesome! I've put a really funny one at the bottom about vending machines (it's actually more of a fact, but I think it's funny!) x**

**Pinkbeca****: I'm glad you like it ****x**

**MoonyPadfootProngs14****: Thanks for pointing it out, I've gone back and changed it **

* * *

The sun was not far from the horizon when the Fellowship reached the edge of Lothlorien.

Aragorn and Kalina walked together at the front, the elleth giving quiet instructions on the correct way to go. Legolas was quite close behind with Gimli and the hobbits, and Boromir was at the rear, checking they were not being followed by orcs from Moria.

As the Fellowship made their way through the trees, they could not take their eyes off the forest around them. The trees stood tall and strong: Their trunks were a pale ivory colour, and their leaves in the canopy high above were many shades of green. Small rays of sunlight shone through the leaves, casting shadows on areas of the forest, giving it an almost unnatural look.

For the first time in her life, Kalina felt relieved to be under the cover of the familiar forest, rather than out in the open, or deep below the ground.

"Stay close, young hobbits!" Kalina heard Gimli say from behind "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."

Kalina had heard enough from the dwarf's mouth. She turned and marched over to him, before placing a firm hand on his shoulder and staring him straight in the eye.

"Be careful of the words speak, Master Dwarf." Kalina said, fury burning in her eyes "For the Lady you speak of is my mother."

With that, Kalina turned from a shocked Gimli and took her place at Aragorn's side, ignoring the look of awe on Legolas' face. Never before had Kalina felt the need to defend her mother's name, and she was quite shocked at how furious Gimli's words had made her.

"Hmph." Gimli huffed, obviously shaken by Kalina's fury.

"Well here's one dwarf she ensnare so easily." Gimli said under his breath so Kalina could not hear "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Before they knew it, the Fellowship was surrounded by elves pointing arrow's in their faces. Kalina looked round and recognised some of them from Haldir's patrol.

She then turned to Legolas, who had an arrow knocked and pointing at the elves surrounding him. Kalina placed a hand gently on his arm.

"_Lye ier varna mellon nin, thuia__._"(**We**** are safe my friend, relax****.**) Kalina whispered, locking eyes with him for a second, before Legolas lowered his bow, although he did not remove the arrow.

"That dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A familiar voice said from behind where Kalina stood. She turned to see her friend.

"Haldir!" She said walking forward to greet her friend.

"Lady Kalina." He said as he bowed, smiling at the elleth "It is good to see you again. _I'peng-tofn__!_" (**L****ower your weapons****!**)

The elves surrounding the group lowered their bows, eying Kalina with interest.

"What brings you home, My Lady, and with such strange company?" Haldir asked, not taking his eyes off Gimli.

Kalina looked at Aragorn, who nodded to her, before saying: "We seek refuge in the woods of Lothlorien, before we continue on our journey."

Haldir looked round the members of the Fellowship. His eyes fell upon Legolas.

"_Mae g'ovannen, Legolas Thara__n__duilion_." (**Welcome Legolas, Son of Tharanduil**)

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_." (**Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of L****órien****.**) Legolas replied, bowing his head slightly.

Haldir then turned to face Aragorn.

"_Aragorn in Dúnedain__,__ istannen le __amen._" (_**Aragorn of the **_**Dúnedain****, you are known to us.**)

Aragorn inclined his head to the elf and placed his hand over his heart in respect.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves!" Gimli boomed from the rear of the group "Speak words we can all understand!"

Haldir turned to face the dwarf, a look of disgust on his face.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days."

Anger flashed across Gimli's face before he sarcastically replied: "And do you know what this dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"_(**I spit upon your grave!**)

Aragorn turned and placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder before scolding him: "That was not so courteous!"

Haldir moved away from Gimli and Aragorn to where the hobbits were standing. He looked at each one before his eyes fell upon Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you."

Pulling his eyes from Frodo, Haldir faces Aragorn, his face set with a blank expression.

"You can go no further."

* * *

Half an hour later, Haldir and Kalina were in the middle of an argument. Aragorn was standing beside Kalina, adding his own voice to the argument a few times, but he was much calmer than the elleth.

"You will not allow me to enter my own home?" Kalina said, fury flowing through her voice.

"You, my Lady, are free to enter as you will, but you cannot bring the evil with you." Haldir replied, his voice remaining toneless and his expression blank.

"_Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!"_(**We need your protection. The road is too dangerous!**) Aragorn interjected, his voice almost pleading.

_This is not working _Kalina thought to herself, trying to quench the anger burning inside her _maybe I should try something different…_

"Haldir. We are being hunted by a group of orcs from Moria." Kalina said, the anger in her voice could no longer be heard "_Henio, aníron boe amen veriad lîn__._" (**Please, understand we need your protection!**)

Again, Haldir refused, keeping a blank expression on his face, which sparked Kalina's anger again.

_The enemy knows what you have brought here… _came the voice of Galadriel in Kalina's head, giving the elleth one final idea to persuade Haldir to allow them to pass.

Kalina looked over at Aragorn and could see the frustration in his eyes. She gave him a meaningful look, and after a moment, realisation dawned on his face and he gave a small nod.

"Haldir." Kalina began, drawing herself to her full height and staring the elf straight in the eye "Are you purposefully disobeying the will of your Lady by denying her Fellowship entry to her home?"

* * *

By the time the Fellowship arrived at Caras Galadhon, Kalina was feeling terrible. Guilt swept through her as images of a defeated Haldir kept appearing in her mind. She disliked using her status to help get her way, but because of the situation the Fellowship were in, Kalina had no other option.

The other members of the Fellowship were completely captivated by the beauty of Lothlorien; as they had travelled closer to the heart of the forest, the leaves had turned from green to gold, therefore casting golden light upon everything in the forest. Every plant was lush and healthy, and the ground was perfectly soft beneath the Fellowship's feet.

"Caras Galadhon." Haldir announced when the great city of trees came into view. "It is the home of Lord Celeborn, and Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Haldir led the Fellowship into Caras Galadhon. Great trees of unimaginable width had been used as the foundations of the city; stairs were built around the trunks, leading to higher levels were the elves lived. Kalina spotted the tree that housed her level.

Haldir began to lead the Fellowship up the stairs that surrounded the largest tree, towards Celeborn and Galadriel's receiving room. Kalina did not notice Legolas make his way to her side.

"Why did you not tell me you came from Lothlorien?" He asked quietly. Kalina turned to look at him, and saw the awe in his eyes as he beheld her home.

"You never asked." She replied a smile playing on her lips.

Legolas chuckled, and they continued climbing together in silence for a while, before Legolas spoke up again.

"The hobbits asked, but you did not say."

Kalina sighed. She turned to look at Legolas, whose full attention was on her.

"Saying that I hail from Lothlorien is something I am not always proud of." Kalina said, looking away across the golden forest "My parents and I… we do not see eye to eye."

When Legolas remained silent, Kalina continued.

"When I was young, I frustrated my mother no end, by being more interested in learning how to fight than learning how to curtsey." A small, humourless chuckle escaped from the elleth's lips "And now, I still frustrate her by choosing my bow and knives over a dress."

Kalina kept her eyes on the forest floor now far below them. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her silent comfort as they ascended the last of the steps to where Celeborn and Galadriel would be.

Together, the Fellowship entered the room, where they were directed to an area of floor before a small flight of steps that descended from Celeborn and Galadriel's level. Aragorn stood at the front, with the four hobbits in a line behind him. Boromir and Gimli stood at either end of the line of hobbits, while Kalina and Legolas stood together behind them.

Celeborn and Galadriel appeared at the top of the stairs, and began to descend elegantly. Galadriel had her hand resting on Celeborn's.

"The enemy knows you have entered here." Celeborn began, speaking gravely "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

Celeborn looked at each member of the Fellowship, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Eight there are here, but nine set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel looked up sadly "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the boarders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

Legolas raised his head to answer Galadriel's silent question.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame; a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas' eyes fell "For we went needlessly into the depths of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds in Gandalf's life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel smiled sadly to Legolas, before turning to Gimli "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin."

Gimli looked up into Galadriel's eyes, and it was like a great burden was lifted from his shoulders. He raised his head and removed any look of sadness he had from his face. It was as it the Lady of Light had given him new life.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked, looking at every member of the Company "Without Gandalf hope is lost."

The Fellowship remained silent. None were sure how to answer such a question.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." Galadriel said "Yet hope remains, while the company is true."

All were silent for a moment, unsure of what to say or how to reply.

Galadriel's facial expression changed suddenly, becoming much lighter, as she looked upon the weary Company with a smile.

"Do not let your hearts be trouble. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." she said, before the Fellowship was dismissed.

Kalina began to leave, but a voice came into her head:

_Come __and speak with us, tinu. _(**daughter**)

Kalina sighed before turning to Celeborn and Galadriel. As she did so, Legolas put a comforting hand on her shoulder, before he descended the steps after the rest of the Fellowship.

Kalina walked forward and knelt before her parents. They stood in silence for some minutes, making her feel quite uncomfortable while they looked upon her, but she did not complain. She would not complain.

"Rise, Kalina." Celeborn said quietly. Kalina rose.

Celeborn walked down the remaining steps that separated him and his daughter, before standing in front of her.

"Do you realise the danger of the path you have chosen?" Celeborn asked gravely, not taking his eyes from the elleth.

"I do, _Ada_."

"Do you wish to continue on this path?"

"Yes."

Galadriel walked forward to stand beside Celeborn.

"Are you scared, my child?" Galadriel asked.

Kalina sighed. She knew her parents would ask an endless number of questions, and she had thought of answers for most, but not this.

"Yes, _Naneth_, I am scared. But I would not exchange my place within this Fellowship for anything you could offer me."

Celeborn and Galadriel look at each other, concern on both of their faces.

"Would you consider staying?" Celeborn asked, worry clear in his voice.

"_Ada…" _Kalina whispered looking into her father's eyes "_Dhen iallon__._ (**I beg of you.**) Do not try and force me to stay. I made a promise to Frodo that I would do all I could to help him, and that is a promise I am not going to break."

"Kalina…" Galadriel said looking sadly upon her daughter "Think about what you are doing, please."

Fury built up inside Kalina. She no longer wished to talk with her parents tonight if they were going to force her to say within the boundaries of Lothlorien and abandon the Fellowship.

"_Ú-cheniadhir_! (**You do**** not**** understand!**) I cannot abandon my friends! The journey we have begun is a journey we must take together if we wish to succeed. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind!"

Kalina turned and began to descend the stairs, ignoring the protests coming from her parent behind her. She continued right down to the bottom of the tree before she stopped and thought about what she had done.

She still felt furious about what her parents had said, and she could not get rid of it.

In an instant, Kalina's mind was made. She turned and began to make her way through the forest to the tree that housed her level. She ascended the stairs quickly and was glad to find her possessions untouched.

Kalina removed her bow, quiver and knives, before taking off her travel worn clothes and replacing them with fresh ones. She chose to wear a lightweight silver shirt that clung to her body in all the right places, dark leggings and a three-quarter length skirt that had a section removed, revealing her leg underneath; it was designed to make it easier for her to run. The sleeves on the shirt were long and fitted, and ended at a point on the back of her hand.

Kalina then pulled her hair back into a simple braid, before strapping on her quiver and knives again, and picking up her bow.

She then left her level and went in search of where the Fellowship had set up camp. They were not far away. When Kalina finally arrived, Boromir was already sleeping, the hobbits were not far from sleep, Aragorn was sitting alone sharpening his knife and Gimli was sitting on a tree root smoking. Legolas was the only one still on his feet.

When Legolas saw her arrive, he walked over immediately, concern on his face. Before he could say anything, Kalina had picked up his bow and quiver and held them out before him.

"_Car-_ _dhîn__ iest__ I beng nîn linnatha a mago__l __beng__?__"_(**Will you practice with your bow with me?**)

Legolas look down at his bow, and then up into Kalina's eyes where he saw the anger and frustration trying to stay hidden. He took his bow and nodded.

"_Ben iest dhîn_." (**As you wish.**)

Together, Kalina and Legolas made their way to the archery range, saying nothing. They set up lanes side by side and began.

Kalina shot ferociously, all the frustration that had built up within her during her argument with Haldir, and then the argument with her parents was now being channelled into her bow. Arrow after arrow would go flying towards the target and land with a satisfactory thud. Three times Kalina's quiver ran out, and three times she when to retrieve her arrows before shooting again.

When the quiver ran out for the fourth time, Kalina threw her bow down and sat on the ground beside it. Legolas had stopped shooting a long time before she, so he went to retrieve Kalina's arrows and place them in her quiver before her sat down opposite her.

"You probably think that I am mad." Kalina said quietly, looking at the ground.

"No." Legolas said "You are not mad, Kalina. You were angry, and this was the only way you could get it out of your system."

Kalina sighed and buried her head in her hands "Celeborn and Galadriel wish for me to abandon the Fellowship and remain in Lothlorien."

Legolas remained silent for a moment, before moving closer and placing a hand on Kalina's shoulder "It is your choice, not theirs. You are the commander of your own fate."

"I already know my decision!" Kalina said, looking at Legolas "But still they try to change it. If we are to destroy the One Ring, then we must hold strong and stay together. I will not be made to stay behind."

"I would not expect anything less of you." Legolas said as he pulled Kalina into an embrace.

Kalina sighed as she relaxed into Legolas' muscular chest; being around him no longer felt uncomfortable. She could feel his steady heartbeat below his shirt, which helped her calm down more. She listened to his soft breathing, and timed her with his as another way of calming. After a while, all of the remaining tension created during the day slipped out of Kalina's body and she sighed in relief.

"You are a very special elleth Kalina. You are the master of your own life. Do not let anyone else tell you otherwise." Legolas murmured softly.

A single tear fell down Kalina's cheek.

"Thank you, Legolas."

The two elves stayed there together for a long time, simply enjoying each other's company.

Kalina did not notice that watching in the trees not far away, was Haldir.

* * *

**There we go guys! We finally have some romance! (and maybe some heartbreak? We're just going to have to wait and see!) I hope you guys liked the chapter! I have to say I think I am quite dedicated to you guys; it's now 1 o'clock in the morning (English time) and I've only just finished writing! Having put in all this effort, I hope the chapter didn't disappoint! If you have anything to say, good or bad, then please please please review, because they really help me when im writing! **

**Quote of the Chapter: "On average, roughly 10 people a year are killed by vending machines." **


	12. A Night by the Stream

**I OWE YOU GUYS A HUGE APOLOGY! I have not updated for… 5 days! Anyway, I'm not going to slow delay the story any longer - which means missing out review replies **** - but I'm just going to say a huge thank you to everyone that has followed/favourite/read/reviewed this story! You guys are amazing and I never thought all of you would like it 3**

**One last thing, as quite a few people have ****asked, the websites I use for elvish are:**

** . - it's basically a massive dictionary**

** . - this is basically an awesome database of loads of useful phrases etc. The language I use is Sindarin and the dialect is Doriathrin Sindarin.**

**Also, don't forget if you want to know the elvish used in the movie, you can always search for the script online **

**ANYWAY. Time to go on with the story!**

* * *

The Fellowship had been in Lothlorien for a week. Kalina had refused to abandon the Company and sleep on her level, so instead, she stayed with them on the ground in their small clearing.

Kalina had spent much more time with Legolas since their evening at the archery range. They would sit together talking in elvish or wander through the trees for many hours, simply enjoying each other's company. Aragorn and Boromir would often leave the clearing and walk aimlessly around Lothlorien, sometimes together, sometimes on their own. As a result, Kalina would not see much of either of them until the evenings, when they would all sit together and eat their meal, talking and smoking (this was mostly Aragorn and Gimli). Gimli had not left the clearing once. He would sit in a corner, smoking, while muttering to himself about the 'blasted elves'.

The hobbits would stay together, and rarely left the clearing; they did not know their way around the city of Caras Galadhon, and they feared getting lost. Realising this, an idea formed in Kalina's head.

On the morning of the eighth day, Legolas had gone with Aragorn and Boromir, the three men had been deep in discussion as they left.

_Making plans for our departure, probably. _Kalina had thought when she watched them leave. Sighing, Kalina looked round the clearing; Gimli was sharpening his axe with his whetstone, while the hobbits were sitting together eating breakfast. Kalina decided it was time to put her idea into effect.

She walked over to where the hobbits were eating their breakfast and placed herself between Merry and Sam, startling the hobbits slightly, causing them to stop their conversation.

"I owe you an apology, my friends." Kalina began, looking at each of them "for I have neglected you this past week."

Puzzled looks formed on all four faces of the hobbits, none of them speaking.

"I have failed to show you around Caras Galadhon, and as you result you have remained secluded in this clearing. So now, I ask if you would like me to show you around Caras Galadhon for the day, so you may get a bearing within the city, and can also see how we elves live."

The puzzled expressions of the hobbits faces quickly changed to expressions of gratitude and excitement, especially Sam's. Kalina smiled at this. Sam had never quite trusted her, however hard she tried to befriend him, and this would be a perfect opportunity for her to try again.

"If you would like," Kalina began, looking at Sam "I could show you where we grow our food, and the great gardens of the Golden Wood. You have green fingers*, do you not Sam?"

*[having green fingers, means a person enjoys gardening, or has a talent for it. Just incase you didn't know.]

A huge smile spread across Sam's face as Kalina said this, and his reply came instantly: "I'd love that, Miss Kalina, I really would! I grow all m' own veg at home, and I tend to many of the gardens in the Shire!"

* * *

Kalina smiled down at the hobbits as they finished their breakfast and prepared to leave.

"Ahem…"

Kalina turned around to see Gimli standing behind her, his eyes on his feet.

"Is everything alright, Gimli?" Kalina asked, looking down at the usually confident dwarf.

"I, er, well… I wanted to apologise for what I said the other day, as we entered these woods. It was wrong, and I am sorry." The dwarf shifted his weight between his feet as he said this, not raising his eyes to meet Kalina's.

Kalina placed a hand on the Dwarf's shoulder, making him raise his eyes, and smiled down at him.

"There is nothing to apologise for, my friend."

A small smile began to form on the dwarf's lips as an idea came to Kalina:

"You too, have barely left this clearing. Would you like to come with us to see the city? I could show you where our forge and armoury is. It will not be as impressive as those belonging to the dwarves, but it would be something closer to your heart than vegetables."

The smile on Gimli's lips became a full grin as Kalina finished speaking, and a roar of laughter came from the dwarf's mouth.

"I would love to accompany you!"

* * *

Kalina, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam left the clearing together and they began to make their way through Caras Galadhon, Kalina pointing out all the important parts of the city. Kalina explained to them about the system concerning the levels where the elves slept.

It was well know that elves preferred to sleep in the trees than on the ground, so many levels had been created within the forest for that purpose. Elves of a lower ranking would live in the levels closer to the ground, while those of higher ranking would live higher in the trees. The most important or influential figure in the community would live on the highest level in the forest.

"So, by putting the more important people higher up, does that mean they are further away from danger if the forest was attacked?" Pippin asked Kalina as his wide eyes searched for the levels hidden in the trees above.

"I suppose you could say it like that Pippin, yes."

"How come we can't see any of them?" Sam asked, craning his neck and turning in circles, trying to identify the levels above them.

"They are camouflaged into the forest, so any attackers would not find them very easily." Kalina replied smiling as Sam looked in the direction where no levels were.

"Where's your level?" Pippin asked, bringing his gaze from the forest back to Kalina.

"I can show you, if you would like. It is not far away."

After the hobbits (and even Gimli) voiced their approval, Kalina began to lead them through the trees towards where her level was. Kalina was in front with Gimli, while the four hobbits followed behind, and soon the group were ascending the stairs to Kalina's level.

Gasps escaped the lips of the hobbits when they reached the top of the stairs as they looked at the elven level for the first time.

"I can see why these are difficult to see from below…" Merry whispered as he began to move forward into the room. The walls were made of branches intertwined together with gaps forming natural windows to allow light to enter. The roof was simply a thick canopy of golden leaves.

"Have a look around." Kalina said to the hobbits and Gimli "You can touch anything you wish, I do not mind."

Kalina moved to sit on her chaise longue on the other side of the room as her five companions began to look around her level. She had not been seated very long before the sound of another person ascending the stairs to the level could be heard.

Kalina stood and began to walk towards the sound as Haldir appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Haldir!" Kalina said as she moved forward to embrace her friend.

Haldir stepped out of the way, ignoring Kalina's advance. He wore a grim look on his face.

"You and I need to talk." He said, his cold eyes meeting Kalina's.

"Of course, m_ellon nin. _What is wrong?" Kalina said, aware that Gimli had stopped examining her level and had turned to see the two elves together.

"I saw you." Haldir said, his voice turning cold "I saw you at the archery range, with that princeling."

Shock began to build inside Kalina as the attention of both Gimli and the hobbits was now on her. Haldir had always had feelings for her, she knew that, but she did not realise they were this strong.

"Haldir…" Kalina said, turning back slightly to look at the hobbits "could we talk later? Please?"

"No." Haldir replied simply, ignoring the hobbits and Gimli "I want to know now. Why him? Why choose him over me?"

"Haldir…" Kalina pleaded looking into the eyes of her friend "I have told you before; you have always been my friend, but I have never loved you. I am sorry, but I do not wish to repeat myself again."

Kalina looked back at the hobbits and Gimli, motioning for them to follow her down the steps, not making eye contact with Haldir. As they left, Kalina heard Haldir speak from behind her:

"You have stooped so low as to befriend a dwarf. I thought higher of you."

Gimli stiffened in front of Kalina as she whirled around and stormed over to where Haldir stood, rage written all over her face.

"How dare you!" Kalina shouted, as she drew herself to her full height and stared Haldir in the eye "I have never liked dwarves, but since meeting Gimli, I have learned of how good and kind a companion they can be! Our opinion of them is false and unfair, and should change. I would give my life for Gimli, but I would not for you!"

Kalina turned from a shocked Haldir and made her way over to where Gimli and the hobbits stood.

"Would you like to see our forge now Gimli?" Kalina said, smiling down at the dwarf.

Gimli's mouth was open and his eyes wide. He gave a slight nod before turning and ushering the hobbits down the steps.

Kalina turned to look at Haldir one last time.

"I would like it if we could remain friends, Haldir." She said. Her voice now much more calm "But you need to apologise to Gimli."

Kalina turned and followed her friends down the steps, before they began to walk towards the forge together.

After some moments of silence, Gimli made his way to Kalina's side and looked up into her eyes.

"So" He said, a smile forming on his lips "You and the princeling?"

Kalina looked sternly down at the dwarf for a moment, before she could no longer contain her smile. The six friends began to laugh together as they made their way through the forest, Kalina's argument with Haldir already forgotten.

* * *

It was late when Kalina, Gimli and the hobbits returned to the clearing where the Fellowship was camped.

Aragorn stood as the group enter and walked forward, concern on his face.

"Where have you been? You have been missing for the entire day."

Kalina stepped forward "I was showing them around Caras Galadhon. It took much longer than we previously anticipated."

Aragorn chuckled as he returned to his seat and abandoned pipe. The hobbits swarmed on the food waiting for them, while Gimli moved beside Aragorn and brought his pipe out for use.

Kalina smiled as she saw how peaceful everything was, before thoughts of Haldir entered her mind for the first time since their argument.

Turning, Kalina left the clearing and began to walk away through the trees, guilt building up inside her as she replayed the words she and Haldir had exchanged in her mind.

Kalina continued through the trees until she came upon a small stream, where she settled herself on the ground. She closed her eyes and began to relax, the sound of the water trickling past her calmed the elleth, helping her think more clearly.

Kalina heard another elf approach and sit beside her, so she opened her eyes to see Legolas. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before Legolas pulled Kalina into an embrace, stroking her hair.

"_Ci vaer_?" (**Are you okay?**) Legolas asked, wrapping his arms around Kalina as if shielding her from the outside world.

"Yes, _mellon nin._" Kalina replied as she sunk into Legolas' chest, grateful for the comfort and warmth.

"Then what troubles you?"

Kalina sighed before telling Legolas of the confrontation with Haldir, and how cold he had been when she had rejected him.

"It is not the first time I have had to say no." Kalina said, pulling back to look into Legolas' eyes "And it is becoming frustrating. He then had the nerve to insult Gimli."

Kalina pulled away from Legolas and removed her shoes, before she stepping into the stream, shivering as the cold water washed over her feet.

"I told him to apologise to Gimli if he wanted our friendship to remain intact... His is a friendship I do not wish to lose."

The two elves remained silent for some minutes as Kalina began to walk up and down the stream, digging her toes into the small stone that covered the stream-bed. Legolas then joined her in the water and they moved together, kicking up splash and covering themselves in water.

Soon they both climbed from the stream, laughing as the tried to remove the water from their sodden clothing.

"_Gellon ned i galar i chennedh ned i gladhodh_." (**I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh**) Legolas said once they both had removed as much water as possible and were replacing their shoes.

Kalina looked up into his soft blue eyes and smiled. She moved forward and took Legolas' hand in hers, squeezing it. Legolas pulled Kalina towards his body and wrapped her into his warm embrace, this time placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

The two elves stayed together by the stream that night. Kalina had never felt safer or happier in her entire life while she lay in Legolas' arms.

The wildlife around them made soft noises throughout the night; an owl would hoot or the occasional cricket would sing, while the stream maintained it's soft trickle as the water flowed by. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**Awwwwww! So cute! I hope you guys enjoyed the Legomance (hehe Legolas and romance put together! Whoever came up with it is a genius!). As suggested by Goggles11, Lothlorien is a perfect place for them to develop their relationship, and I really enjoyed writing the last bit :D**

**Haldir was a meanie, although he is going to be nice in the next chapter I promise! Did you feel the love for Gimli when Kalina stood up for him? Gimli is awesome :)**

**Quote of the Chapter: "****Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit; Wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad****"**** – Brian O'Driscoll, captain of the Irish rugby team (or he was, unless someone else has taken the job since I last checked!) **

**You see the little blue button down there? Yep, you got it! For every person that clicks it, Sméagol will be kept in rehab for another year. Woo!**


	13. The Breaking of the Fellowship

**RIGHT! Here we are… the final chapter of The Fellowship of the Ring! Duh duh duh..! Exciting! I'm trying as hard as I**** can to write at the moment, becau****s****e**** I have been going to the Olympics and getting no time to myself! So, sorry if there is a gap between the chapters, but I am trying as hard as I can so bear with me **** also… YOU GUYS BETTER BE WATCHING THE OLYMPICS! **

**Phoenix Retribution:**** Yeh, as soon as I posted it, I regretted what I had put so went back and changed it **

**Theta-McBride****: Yay for Sméagol in rehab! I'm feeling bad that I'm being so mean to Haldir at the moment, so he's gonna be really nice in this chapter 3**

**Googles11****: Hehe yes I am getting to the bit with ****Iskierka (as you will see in a moment *hint hint*), and I agree dwarves are awesome! Especially Gimli! I'm really looking forward to The Hobbit being released in December, because there are 13 dwarves in it! (*cough* and Orlando Bloom *cough*)**

**Silentmidnightdeath****: Yeh Haldir is being a meanie :o Legomance is**** definitely**** the best kind of romance**** :D**

**Leafwhisper****: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means so much to me :') I hope the plot I have planned doesn't disappoint!**

**Jamber17****: Thank you!**

**Anyway! On with the story!**

* * *

"What?"

Kalina was standing in the stables of Lothlorien, staring at the young elf in charge of horse care.

"What do you mean: 'She is not here'?"

The young elf shifted nervously on his feet, eyes on the ground.

"I am sorry my Lady, but Iskierka has not returned to Lothlorien. Nobody has seen her since you departed together for Rivendell."

Kalina stood silently in front of Iskierka's empty stall, mouth open. Gandalf had promised she would return, so where was she? Awful images began to filter into Kalina's mind as she turned and stormed from the stable, making her way back to the Fellowship's clearing.

When she arrived, Kalina found Gimli and Aragorn in quite conversation together. The hobbits, Legolas and Boromir were missing.

Kalina threw herself down onto her blanket as she removed Elen and Ithil from their sheaths. She then began to sharpen them using her whetstone. Aragorn and Gimli had forgotten their conversation and were now watch her, concern on their faces.

Aragorn stood and moved over to sit beside Kalina, placing a hand on her knee.

"Kalina?"

"She is not here." Kalina said, dropping the whetstone from her hand and turning to look at Aragorn "She has not returned."

A slightly puzzled look formed on Aragorn's face.

"Who?"

"Iskierka!" Kalina cried, turning her full body to look at Aragorn directly "She should have returned by now, but she has not. Gandalf promised."

Aragorn placed his hand gently on Kalina's shoulder his kind grey eyes meeting her upset blue.

"She will return. Gandalf gave you his word, the word of a wizard. You can trust him."

Kalina shifted slightly "I have raised Iskierka myself since she was a foal. I do not wish to lose her."

"You will not." Aragorn said, confidence clear in his voice "She would not have been able to conquer the Pass of Caradhras, and she would not have been able to pass through Moria either, so it is likely she has travelled south to the Gap of Rohan, therefore increasing the length of her journey."

Kalina relaxed. Aragorn was right, she was simply overreacting.

"Do not worry, lass." Gimli said, standing "I'm sure she is a smart one."

Kalina smiled at Gimli, before she noticed Haldir standing at the edge of the clearing, watching them. Aragorn and Gimli turned to look at Haldir as he made his way forward towards them.

Kalina noticed Gimli stiffed as Haldir stopped in front of him.

"I owe you an apology, Gimli son of Gloin. The words I spoke the other day were harsh and insulting. I am sorry for causing any offence." Haldir bowed low to a shocked Gimli, who found it hard to reply.

"Th-thank you, Haldir, I accept your apology. You caused no offence."

Haldir's lips twitched into a small smile as he bowed again to Aragorn and Kalina.

"I hear your Fellowship is to depart these woods shortly. I shall take this opportunity now to wish you all a safe journey. May the Valar watch over your path."

Haldir bowed for a third and final time, before turning and leaving the clearing.

Kalina looked at the space where he had been for a few moments, before following him.

"Haldir!" Kalina called, catching the attention of the elf. She caught up with him, and they stood opposite each other for a moment.

"That was a brave thing to do, _mellon nin_." Kalina said a small smile on her lips "Thank you."

Haldir's body relaxed slightly as he looked upon his friend.

"I did not wish to lose your friendship…" he whispered quietly, dropping his eyes to the ground "_Pedithanc hi sui vellyn?_" (**may we speak as friends now?**)

Kalina placed her hand on Haldir's cheek, raising his eyes to look into hers.

"_De vellon nîn n'uir_." (**you will always be my friend**) She replied softly, wrapping her arms around her oldest friend.

"I hope we will see each other again, even if it is on the eve of the destruction of Middle Earth." Haldir said, pulling away from Kalina "I hear your Fellowship plan to leave tomorrow."

"Yes…" Kalina said, her turn to lower her eyes "We have stayed here too long; everyday, the enemy in the east grows stronger and we can no longer afford to delay."

Haldir nodded, before he began to turn away.

"Stay safe, _mellon nin.__ Novaer._" (**fa****rewell**)

Kalina simply nodded as she watched Haldir turn away, leaving her standing alone.

She stood staring into the distance long after Haldir had left, before she turned and began to make her way back towards the clearing.

* * *

The next day, Kalina found herself sharing a boat with Legolas and Gimli as the Fellowship made their way down the River Anduin, leaving Lothlorien. The Fellowship had been given cloaks of Lothlorien, as well as their own individual gifts from Galadriel, but Kalina could not stop repeating her last conversation with the Lord and Lady in her mind:

"_Kalina." Celeborn said, walking forward to greet his daughter "Thank you for coming."_

_Kalina found herself on her parent's level, having been summoned their early that morning for what she thought would be their final attempt to convince her to stay._

"_Ada." Kalina said, bowing to Celeborn, before she was caught off guard as he embraced her._

"_Stay safe, my child." Celeborn whispered as he held his shocked daughter in his arms "You will soon face dangers far greater than you can imagine."_

_Kalina could think of nothing to say, the shock of her father embracing her had caused her to lose her tongue. This was not helped when Galadriel glided forward and did the same._

_Kalina stood silently opposite her parents for some moments, before she realised they were waiting for her to speak._

"_You will not try to persuade me to stay?" She asked, her voice filled with shock._

"_No, child." Galadriel said smiling sadly "Your path is now set and there is nothing we can do to change it. We now can only send you on your way with our blessing."_

_Again, Kalina stared at her parents for some moments, shock written all over her face, before she bowed, murmuring a small "Thank you."_

_Celeborn retreated further into the room, before he returned, holding a package in his arms._

"_You do not have any armour of your own, and your journey will take you into many battles. Therefore, inside this package, you will find vambraces and spaulders. They were made here in Lothlorien specifically designed for you. The metal is light and strong. May they protect you in the battles to come."_

_Celeborn handed the package to Kalina, who marvelled at how light it was, before turning to watch Galadriel leave and then return holding a smaller package._

"_Inside this package," Galadriel began, standing before her daughter "You will find a belt of ten throwing knives. May they help you fight."_

_Kalina took this package also, staring open mouthed at her parents standing before her._

"_Thank you…" she whispered, unsure of what else to say._

"_Stay safe, my child. May you leave Lothlorien with my blessing." Celeborn said, placing a small kiss of Kalina's forehead._

_Galadriel moved forward and looked into her daughter's eyes._

"_Remember Kalina, your father and I love you, and have always loved you. Keep safe, and know you journey with our blessing."_

* * *

The Fellowship had been traveling for a day, and Kalina's boat was sailing along beside Boromir's, which also held Merry and Pippin, who had become bored many hours before.

Aragorn's boat was ahead of them, Sam and Frodo in there with him. Kalina chuckled when she saw Sam gripping the side of the boat in fear at every small movement, but then her attention was taken as the rounded a meander and the great statues of Argonath came into view before them. The two statues which stood fifty metres tall, were of Isildur and Anárion. Both were holding axes in their right hands, and their left hands were raised. Kalina could not help her mouth falling open when she beheld to two statues.

The Fellowship passed between the Argonath and soon found themselves facing the falls of Rauros, forcing them to head for the shore and make camp for the night.

Kalina made herself as useful as possible by emptying to boats of the Fellowship's belongings and searching for firewood so the Company could rest quickly.

"Kalina?"

Kalina raised her head from where she had been setting out her bedroll and turned to see Aragorn standing by a small pile of logs and branches. She gave him a questioning look, before he motioned to the logs. Suddenly understand, Kalina raised a hand and called upon Fire. A small ball of flames left her hand and found its way to the logs, setting them ablaze instantly. Aragorn sent her a grateful nod.

Kalina turned and settled herself on her bedroll, closing her eyes and allowing herself to gain as much rest as she could. She was soon interrupted by Aragorn and Gimli.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn announced "We hide the boats and approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes?" Gimli said, startling Kalina and causing her to open one eye to look at him "Just the simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see!"

Gimli sounded disgusted by the end of his sentences, causing Kalina to feel uncomfortable.

"That is our road" Aragorn said, unfazed by Gimli's outburst "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli began to sputter a retort, but Kalina became uninterested and closed her eye, trying again to rest as peacefully as she could. She could here Legolas and Aragorn conversing quietly nearby, but she did not concentrate on their words.

"Where is Frodo?" came the voice of Merry, causing Kalina's rest to be interrupted for a second time. She sat up and looked around their camp. Sam who had been sleeping was now wide awake and on his feet.

Kalina suddenly noticed Boromir's shield left abandoned by the Gondorian's bedroll.

_Oh no…_

Kalina stood and pulled on her quiver and knives before picking up her bow. Aragorn was walking away into the forest in the direction of Amon Hen, the ancient ruins of the seeing seat, so Kalina followed and walked beside.

Aragorn raised one eyebrow at her, but Kalina remained silent, pulling at her bowstring nervously.

Soon, Aragorn and Kalina reached Amon Hen, where they spotted Frodo, lying on the ground.

"Frodo?" Aragorn shouted, rushing forward, Kalina close behind. The hobbit jerked up, looking round to see Aragorn and Kalina standing over him, worry on both of their faces.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo said, scrambling to his feet.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn askeed, confused by Frodo's actions.

"Stay away!" Frodo cried, turning and running away through the ruins.

"Frodo!" Kalina said, running after the hobbit, Aragorn by her side "We are not here to hurt you!"

Frodo stopped running and turned to face them, fear on his face.

"I swore to protect you." Aragorn said softly, holding his hands out in front of himself as if in submission.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked, accusation ringing clear in his small voice.

Hurt flashed across Aragorn's face as he stopped moving and stared down at the hobbit. Kalina stood behind Aragorn, unsure of what to do.

Frodo tentatively open his fisted hand to reveal the Ring.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked, watching Aragorn intently.

Kalina did not move. She simply watched as Aragorn walked slowly forward, his eyes unmoving from the Ring. He went down on one knee in front of Frodo, his hand reaching out, clasping Frodo's and folding the hobbit's fingers over the Ring.

"I would have gone with you to the end, to the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn said, looking into Frodo's wide, frightened eyes.

"I know." Frodo said "Look after the others, especially Sam… he will not understand…"

Aragorn nodded and stood, allowing Kalina to come forward. She bent down on one knee and pulled Frodo into a tight embrace.

"You be careful, my friend." She said, pulling back to look into Frodo's large blue eyes.

"Never give up. Never stop. Not until the Ring is destroyed in the heart of Mount Doom."

Frodo nodded, and Kalina squeezed his hands, before a pale blue light caught her attention. Kalina looked down to see Frodo's sword, Sting, glowing brightly.

"Go Frodo! Run!" Aragorn shout as Kalina leapt to her feet, knocking an arrow.

As Frodo turned and began to run down the hill, Aragorn pulled his sword from it's sheath and walked round the side of Amon Hen, while Kalina sprinted up the steps two at a time, bow in hand, only to behold a mass of Uruk-hai swarming below.

Aragorn looked up to Kalina for a moment, nodding to her, before he charged at the oncoming Uruks. Kalina began to send arrow after arrow at any Uruk that got close to Aragorn. She sent the majority of her arrows through the necks of the Uruk-hai, as it was the weak spot in their armour, but some were helmless, so the arrows aimed for them were imbedded in their temples.

Soon, Aragorn was overwhelmed by the sheer number of the Uruk-hai and he found himself retreating up the stairs of Amon Hen towards Kalina.

Kalina slung her bow over her back, and then pulled Elen and Ithil from their sheaths, twirling them in her hands before making her way to Aragorn's side at the top of the stair. An Uruk made a slash for her neck, but she ducked and plunged Ithil into the creature's stomach. The Uruk was replaced with another, where Kalina went on the offensive, snaking Elen around the Uruk's blade, disarming the creature, before whipping Ithil across it's neck, killing it.

Aragorn and Kalina heard an Uruk below shouting above the rest:

"Find the Halflings! Go! Find the Halflings!"

Aragorn and Kalina exchanged a fleeting glance, before they leapt off the top of Amon Hen together, crashing into the ranks of Uruk-hai, distracting them from following Frodo.

Kalina's head collided with a rock as she landed on the ground, stunning her for a moment, giving a nearby Uruk the chance to grasp her round the neck, lifting her off her feet. Kalina's fingers struggled on the hand of the Uruk as she tried to loosen it's grip and release the hold it had on her windpipe. Gasping for breath Kalina kicked, spat at and punched the Uruk holding her, but to no avail, as it raised it's blade to her chest.

With one last effort, Kalina raised her hand towards a nearby tree, calling upon Earth. A branch elongated and whipped itself around the Uruk's neck, pulling the creature away from Kalina, breaking it's neck. Kalina fell to the ground gasping for air, as more Uruks surrounded her. She placed her palm flat on the ground, again calling upon Earth. This time, the roots from the surrounding trees burst from the ground and began to wrap themselves around the Uruks limbs, immobilising them, winding tighter and tighter, eventually reach the creatures' necks, either strangling them or breaking their necks.

At that moment, Legolas and Gimli emerged from the trees and joined the battle, allowing Kalina a moment to recover. She hesitantly stood, her muscles weak from their lack of oxygen. She then walked a few metres to where Elen and Ithil had been discarded when she fell, completely ignoring the warm blood trickling down the side of her face were she had struck the rock.

Brandishing Elen and Ithil, Kalina moved to fight the remaining Uruk-hai with Legolas and Gimli, ignoring her protesting muscles.

After some minutes, a thought suddenly came to Kalina's mind.

"Where are Merry and Pippin?" She shouted to Legolas who was a few metres away. When her question was met with a blank look and a grunt, Kalina knew he did not know.

"Oh no…"

Kalina beheaded the Uruk she had been fighting and turned towards the forest, sprinting, ignoring Legolas calling her name from behind.

Kalina had no idea where she would find Merry and Pippin, but she ran anyway, shouting their names, hoping the Uruk-hai had not found them.

Off to her left, Kalina suddenly heard the sound of a horn.

_The horn of Gondor… Boromir!_

Kalina swerved left and ran for another one hundred and fifty metres before she found Boromir struggling to defend Merry and Pippin from a large group of Uruk-hai.

Kalina covered the last few metres to Boromir's side and began to fight the Uruk-hai surrounding them. She ducked, stabbed, slashed, side stepped, beheaded and blocked, killing as many Uruk's as she could, but more still took the places of the fallen. Boromir was roughly four metre in front of her, fighting the Uruks with all he could throw at them. Kalina stood protectively by Merry and Pippin, killing any Uruk that came near, although it seem the more she cut down, the more would surround them.

Suddenly, Kalina heard the sound of an arrow fly through the air and a dull thud. She spun round to see an arrow protruding from Boromir's left shoulder. The Gondorian had fallen to one knee, a small cry escaping from his lips.

"Boromir!" Kalina cried trying to make her way through the Uruks to him. She watched helplessly as he stood and began to fight again, bringing down more Uruks around him. Suddenly, a second arrow embedded itself in Boromir's abdomen, but still he fought on.

Kalina tried desperately to reach him, to help him, but she found herself, Merry and Pippin surrounded by Uruk-hai on all sides.

A third and final arrow connected with Boromir's chest. Kalina watch helplessly as the man fell to the ground.

"No!" She screamed. Kalina felt pure hatred course through her body as she instinctively called upon Fire, allowing her hands to be engulfed with flames. Remarkably Elen and Ithil were not damaged by the fire. Noticing this, Kalina put all her energy into sustaining the flames around her blades, and cutting down as many Uruks as she could, ignore the fatigue creeping through her from the use of her gift.

After ten burnt Uruks fell to the ground, no more came forward, they simply made a circle around Kalina and the two hobbits. Kalina's eyes darted around, searching for any kind of movement that would signal attack.

"Stay close." She whispered to Merry and Pippin.

An Uruk charged, lifting it's sword high. Kalina used both flaming blades to block the sword, before she twisted round and plunged Elen and Ithil into the Uruk's stomach with a sickening thud.

As she pulled her blades from the Uruk's body, Kalina briefly heard the sound of an arrow, before pain exploded in the back of her right shoulder. She dropped Elen and Ithil, doubling over in pain, giving the Uruks the chance they had been waiting for. Two ran forward and grabbed Merry and Pippin, throwing the two screaming hobbits over their shoulders. One Uruk grabbed Kalina's arms and twisted them behind her back, pulling her upwards, while another took and handful of her hair and pulled her head backwards, exposing her throat.

Kalina, numbed from the pain of the arrow wound, barely registered the cold of the knife on her neck. The Uruks around her roared as the knife was pulled back, ready to slit her throat.

"STOP!"

A large Uruk with a white hand imprinted on his forehead pushed his way through the crowd of Uruk-hai to stand before Kalina.

"Lord Ssaruman asssked for the Halflingsss… and the sshe elf." He rasped, sending flecks of spit into Kalina's face. "He sssaid ssssshe had a gift." The Uruk moved closer, his eyes searching Kalina's face. "Bring her and the Halflingssss. Our tasssssk is done."

Taking one more step forwards, the Uruk moved his face right in front of Kalina's. She could smell his awful breath. "You will be a wonderful prize for Lord Sssaruman." He hissed, an evil grin on his face.

Hatred rose in Kalina's chest as she was forced to look upon Boromir's killer. The pain in her shoulder was becoming excruciating.

Kalina spat at the Uruk, disgust clear on her face.

The Uruk growled, wiping the spit from his face. He grabbed the arrow embedded in Kalina's shoulder and twisted it, causing the elleth to scream in pain. He then raised his fisted and sent it flying into Kalina's face. The last thing she remembered was screaming in agony as everything fell into darkness.

* * *

**Well this is it guys! We've finally come to the end of LOTR TFotR :'( guess what comes next? Rohan! My favourite bit! Whoop whoop! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried not to make it too gory, and I'm sorry if there are some mistakes! I havnt been a member of Fanfiction for a month yet, so i can't get a beta :(**

**Quote of the Chapter: ****"Why is the place you drive on is a parkway, and the place you park on is the driveway?"**

**Don't forget, for every person that reviews, Sméagol will be kept in rehab for another year!**


	14. An Unexpected Arrival

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm so ****so so so so so so sorry but my internet decided to die! It has only just decided to ****un-die**** today, meaning that I havn't been able to upload this chapter all week! It's quite ironic, seeing as **_**She Elf of Hidden Lore**_** reviewed saying: "****I hate the lack of internet in my home because it keeps me from being able to continue reading****", and**** now**** I've been unable to update because of MY lack of internet :')**** I hope this chapter isn't too short! My original was deleted when my computer decided to turn itself off (I hadn't saved a copy). So this is a quick re-write so I could give you guys something****,**** meaning I hadn't abandoned the story altogether!**

**I am going to skip review replies so you guys can get on with the story! Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Pain.

All Kalina could feel was pain.

She barely remembered drifting in and out of consciousness as an Uruk-hai carried her on it's shoulder.

Every small movement caused burning pain to shoot across Kalina's shoulder and snake it's way through her whole body.

Darkness.

* * *

Gradually, Kalina's senses began to return to her; she felt wind whipping through her tangled and bloodied hair. She could smell the rotten stench of the Uruk carrying her.

Kalina felt her body being lifted and thrown to the ground, where the impacted cause more pain to explode from her shoulder.

The elleth gasped and her eyes flew open. She saw a hideous Uruk-hai standing over her, it's upper lip raised in a snarl revealing it's yellow fangs.

"If it wassss up to me…" The creature growled as it bent down and breathed in Kalina's face "I would have ripped your throat out for your friendsss to find."

Kalina grimaced at the stench of the Uruk's breath, before slowly replying:

"Well it's a good thing the decisions are not made by you."

Kalina had hoped her voice would sound clear and strong, but instead, her dry throat ached and her voice cracked as the words left her parched lips.

The Uruk-hai let out a small, strangled roar, before spitting in Kalina's face and turning away.

Kalina let out a sigh of relief as she saw the Uruk take a seat beside a group of other Uruk-hai. She rolled onto her left side, releasing a small groan as the movement sent more pain through her shoulder. She lowered her head onto the grass and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Pssst!"

Kalina opened her eyes at the sound to see Merry and Pippin crawling towards her. Pippin look dirty and frightened, but aside from that he seemed fine. Merry on the other hand, had a deep gash in his forehead that was still weeping blood. His face was pale and he had dark rings below his eyes, which filled Kalina with concern.

"Are you two alright?" Kalina asked once the hobbits reached her. Kalina held the gazes of both the hobbits, especially Merry's, as the both voiced their replies:

"Yes we're fine."

"We'll live."

"It's you we're more concerned about."

"Yes, you've still got that arrow sticking out of your back."

Kalina raised her eyebrows as Merry finished speaking. She turned her head to look at her shoulder. Her vision was filled mostly with her blood-stained tunic, but she could just see the edge of the arrow shaft.

Turning back to the hobbits, Kalina sent them a small smile, trying to hide the pain she felt, as it again burned through her shoulder. She did not want them to be worrying about her, as she should be the one protecting them, not the other way around.

"You should not be worrying about me so much, Meriadoc, when you have a wound like that on your forehead!"

Merry lowered his eyes as Kalina began to look at the countryside surrounding them. The ground was relatively flat, the grass a sickly green colour, and a few small rock formations scattered the landscape.

"How long has it been since we were attacked?" Kalina asked, turning back to the hobbits.

"Two and a half days." Pippin replied "We're not stopping here for long, though. They're eating, and then moving on."

Kalina nodded and glanced at the Uruk-hai. They were beginning to pack their things ready to travel

"Don't worry." Kalina said as she turned back to the hobbits, trying to sound more confident than she felt "Aragorn and the others will be looking for us. What other reasons do these creatures have to be travelling with such great haste?"

The hobbits remained quiet, fear building in their eyes as the Uruks began to approach them.

"One last thing." Kalina said, realising their time was up "If you get a chance to escape, you take it. Do not worry about me. Work together and you will find safety. If we lose each other, then I will find you. I promise."

"Alright ressssting time isss over!" An Uruk bellowed as he threw Kalina over his shoulder.

The elleth groaned in pain as he wound was disturbed once again. She looked up to see Merry and Pippin staring after her, waiting for the approach of the Uruks that would bear them.

"Remember what I told you!" Kalina cried, before the Uruk took off at a run, removing the hobbits from her sight.

The elleth allowed her whole body to relax, hoping the loose muscles would help lower the pain radiating from her shoulder.

The rhythm of the Uruk's feet pounding on the hard ground became all Kalina could hear. It filled her mind and dominated her thoughts, until she allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kalina was shocked awake when the Uruk-hai carrying her stopped suddenly. She could not see anything apart from the grass below her and the feet of the Uruk-hi surrounding her, but she could hear the muffled footsteps of an approaching party.

"You're late." Came the gravelly voice of what Kalina guessed to be an orc "Our master growsss impatient. He wants the Sshire rats and the sshe-elf now!"

Kalina heard the growl of a nearby Uruk.

"I don't take ordersss from orc maggotss." Another growl came from the throat of the Uruk-hai before it continued "Ssaruman will have hisss prize. We will deliver them."

Kalina paid no attention to the remainder of the conversation as she heard the small cry of a hobbit from behind her:

"My friend is sick! He needs water. Please!"

_No Pippin!_ Kalina thought in frustration as she tried to look up and catch a glimpse of the hobbits _don't say anymore!_

Fear washed through Kalina as the Uruk who had spoken to the orcs moved forward.

"Sick, is he?" He growled, shoving his way past the remainder of Uruk-hai that separated him from the hobbits.

Kalina saw a wicked smile form on his lips before he roared: "Give him some medicine, boys!"

Kalina could not see what happened, but she heard Pippin voice his protests as horrid gurgles and chokes emitted from Merry's direction.

"He can't take his draught!" The Uruk roar as the company exploded into laughter.

"Leave him alone!" Pippin cried, trying to shout over the howling Uruk-hai.

"Why?" The Uruk growled dangerously as he looked into Pippin's eyes "You want ssome?"

Pippin shrank back in fear, as the Uruk smiled in triumph.

"Then keep your mouth ssshut!"

Kalina heard the thud of boots as the Uruk began to make his way back to the front of the company. She felt the body of the Uruk below her rapidly rise and fall as the creature smelled the air.

"What iss it? What do you sssmell?" The largest Uruk asked as he passed Kalina's head.

"Man flesssh." Came the reply from Kalina's Uruk.

_Aragorn… _Kalina thought triumphantly as a small smile began to play on her lips.

"They've picked up our trail!" The large Uruk roared, rousing all the creatures around them "Let's move!"

The company of Uruk-hai began to move off again, but Kalina no longer felt so lost. She knew her friends were coming.

* * *

Kalina was thrown upon the ground, before the Uruk who carried her began bellowing to the company around him:

"We're not going no further, 'til we've had a breather!"

Kalina raised her head to see the Uruk-hai surrounding her breathing heavily, with sweat glistening on the dirty foreheads.

"Get a fire going!" Shouted the largest Uruk, forcing the tired creatures into action.

Kalina glared at the Uruk. _You have my bow… _she thought to herself, hatred building inside of her. _How am I going to get it back…_

Kalina quickly forgot her bow as a deep groan emitted from the nearby forest. The elleth turned in horror to see the Uruk-hai chopping limbs from the trees and using them for firewood.

_Fools! _Kalina thought, shocked at the ignorance of the Uruk-hai. As soon as they company had arrived, Kalina had realised the forest was Fangorn. Long ago, the elves had awoken the trees, taught them how to speak and move. The groan Kalina had heard from the forest was the trees communicating to each other, distressed by the intrusion of the orcs.

The elleth subconsciously used her power to reach out to the trees and try to calm them. The only response she felt was anger, pain and hatred.

Within minutes, a large fire blazed in the centre of the Uruk-hai encampment, but still the creatures were not satisfied.

"I'm starving!" one Uruk cried "We've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!"

Uruk-hai who had heard the complaint roared their approval. The orcs raised their heads, nodding.

"Yer!" one of the orcs shouted "Why can't we have ssome meatss?"

Kalina watched with horror as the orc's gaze moved first to her, and then onto Merry and Pippin, who had been thrown to the ground roughly 10 metres to the elleth's right.

"What about them? They're fressssh…" The orc's mouth fell open as he began to move forward towards the hobbits.

"They are not for eating!" An Uruk bellowed as he moved forward to stop the advancing orc "Sssaruman wants them alive. And unssspoiled."

Growls emitted from the orcs. One inched forward to get a better view of the hobbits.

"What about their legs? They don't need those!"

The Uruk bellowed and shoved the orc backwards, causing it's comrade to draw a knife defensively. The knife bearing orc sprang forward, shouting: "Come on! Just a bit off the flank!"

The Uruk raised his dirty sword and decapitated the orc, sending it's head flying into the crowd of spectating Uruk-hai.

"Lookssss like meatsss back on the menu, boysss!"

Both Uruk-hai and orc alike bellowed in joy as the creatures surged forward upon the body of the fallen orc. Among the chaos, only Kalina noticed as the orc who asked about the hobbit's legs, slipped from the crowd of blood-covered creatures and began to make his way towards the petrified hobbits, pulling a long knife from it's sheath.

Ignoring her protesting shoulder, Kalina pushed herself up with her bound hands and began to run towards the hobbits. She watch with horror as the orc lifted Merry off the ground and raised it's knife to the hobbits throat.

Kalina let out a wild cry as she leapt and delivered a two footed kick square into the orc's chest, sending the vile creature flying.

The elleth landed on one knee in front of where Merry had been dropped to the ground. She turned to the hobbits.

"Run!"

When neither of them moved, Kalina gave them both a push with the bound hands as she made her way to her feet.

"Go! Run! I'll take care of the orc!" Kalina motioned her head to the orc who was scrambling to his feet. Kalina noticed smugly that one gnarled hand was clutching his chest.

The hobbits simply nodded, scrambled to their feet, and began to run in the opposite direction to the group of Uruks.

Kalina turned and faced the approaching orc, noticing he had pulled his sword from it's sheath.

"You're going to wisssh you never did that, elf!" The orc bellowed, fixing his eyes on Kalina right shoulder.

Kalina shifted slightly. She could feel the blood trickling down her back from the wound, but she felt no pain. It had been blocked by the adrenaline released into her blood stream.

A cruel smile spread on the orc's face as he began to advance towards Kalina. Kalina charged forward to meet the orc, startling the creature with her burst of speed. It raised it's sword up, but Kalina caught the blade between her wrists, using it to cut the cord binding her hands together. As the rope was severed as fell to the ground, Kalina leapt out of the range of the orc's blade.

The creature let out a frustrated cry as it charged towards the elleth. Kalina raised her fists defensively, waiting for the orc to reach her, but she was shocked to see the creature fall to her feet, the shaft of a spear protruding from it's back.

Looking up, Kalina saw that group of feeding Uruk-hai had been ambushed by soldiers on horseback.

_The Rohirrim! _Kalina thought, a small sigh of relief escaping from her lips. She charged forwards towards the battle, hoping to find the Uruk who had taken her bow. She quickly spotted him; he put up more of a fight against the Rohirrim than other Uruk-hai.

Looking around near the Uruk, Kalina quickly spied the end of her bow showing from the opening of a dirty pack. She ran forward and made a grab for the pack, a smile forming on her lips as she beheld her bow and half-full quiver of arrows, intact and unblemished.

Kalina pulled her quiver from the pack and fastened it over her shoulder, wincing as it disturbed her wound. She tried to ignore the pain as she knocked an arrow and raised her bow, aiming at the Uruk she hated so much.

She released the arrow and smiled with grim satisfaction as it struck the Uruk in the middle of it's forehead, killing it instantly. The Rohirrim who had been fighting the Uruk looked around, shock written on their faces. They only caught a glimpse of the elleth as she charged off towards the remainder of the Uruks still standing.

Kalina release three final arrows in quick succession, killing the last of the Uruk-hai. With a sigh she looked around to see the Rohirrim staring at her, wide eyed.

A tall soldier, wearing helm topped with a plume of horse's tail hair, moved his charger towards Kalina, his eyes widening as he beheld the black arrow still embedded in her shoulder, and the blood stains covering the right side of her tunic.

Kalina barely registered the soldier dismounting and hastily making his way towards her. Her levels of adrenaline had decreased and she could now feel the full force of the pain radiating from her shoulder. Her vision blurred around the edges as she swayed on the spot.

"What is your name?" The soldier asked.

Kalina looked up to see the soldier had removed his helm. He had long, wavy locks of dirty golden hair cascading down his back. His shoulders were broad, and his facial features were proud and strong.

Kalina opened her mouth to reply, but instead of words, a strangled cough came out. The elleth doubled over, her body shaking as she stumbled forward, taken over by the hoarse coughs coming from her throat.

Kalina fell into the arms of the soldier standing before her, she barely registered him shouting orders to the surrounding men.

The pain from her shoulder became too much for the elleth to handle so she yielded, and allowed herself to slip into darkness.

* * *

**Oh no! Kalina finally found Eomer, and what a way for them to be introduced!** **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a review!**

**Normally right now, I would be doing a "Quote of the Chapter", but instead, I think I'm going to give you guys some news:**

**Robert Downey Jr. has broken his ankle while filming a stunt for Iron Man 3! No! The movie is still due to be released 3****rd**** May 2013, but I hope he is ok!**

**Love you guys, and I hope my internet will not die again, so I can restart the flow of chapters!**


	15. To Find a Friend

**Hello everyone! **** My internet un-un-died so this chapter should have been up sooner than this! Our house has been filled with Talk Talk technicians trying to fix the temperamental broadband connection! Ugh! Anyway. ****Summer**** break**** is almost over here in the UK! Nooo! I really don't want to go back to all those GCSEs. Hope you guys enjoyed a very British Olympics! I thought they were awesome! Feel free leaving a review telling me what you thought; I'd love to know what people from other countries thought of our games **** Review replies!**

**Googles11****: Don't worry! I'm going crazy now and saving my new chapters every five minutes in case my laptop fulfils it's death wish! Again! **

**HPAllTheWayDudette****: I sent you a PM about your review **** I hope you like what I've decided to do this chapter! From reading other fanfics with a 10****th**** walker, I havn't really seen anyone else reunite her with the gang in this kind of way, so I hope you approve!**

**Bloody Phantom****: Eomer is amazing so I'm not going to let him do anything nasty to Kalina, so don't worry! :') Rohan is amazing, and Kalina has never been there before or met the people, so what a better way to introduce her to them than with a charming, gorgeous Eomer? Hehe **

**LovingBOBThePacific****: Oh my goodness you're so lovely! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy what I have planned for the rest of the story! Fingers crossed!**

**zreader1****: Thank you so much! It makes me feel all warm inside when people are so nice about my writing! Especially as it is my first fanfic **** Aragorn is amazing, and I love Viggo too, because he bought the horse Brego (the one that rescued him at the river) after the movies were finished because he loved it so much! So sweet!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Kalina opened her eyes to find herself lying by a warm fire. She was on her left side and warm blankets were covering her body. She could feel pressure against the wound on her right shoulder, and she realised with a grateful smile that someone had removed the arrow and tended to the wound. She felt nothing except dull throbs from the area.

The elleth laid there for a long time, staring into the depths of the flames, watching them twist and dance, before she sighed and pushed herself up with her left arm into a sitting position. She felt a tug on her right arm, and looked down to see it strapped to her body in a makeshift sling.

"That's was a nasty wound."

Kalina raised her head to see a soldier moving round the fire to sit beside her. She recognised him as the one who had spoken to her before she blacked out. She watched him as he lowered himself to the ground, saying nothing.

"How long had the arrow been in there?" He asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

Kalina looked down and began to sift through recent events in her mind, working out how long it had been since they had been attacked. Since Boromir had been killed. Guilt swept through her when she realised that she had barely thought about him.

A small cough from the soldier made her raise her head, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Three days, I think." She said, watching for the reaction of the soldier; his eyes widened slightly, before he looked down, shaking his head.

"That is quite a burden to carry. Especially for a lady."

Kalina glared at him "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

The soldier simply chuckled "Clearly."

Kalina huffed and looked away. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks. After a few moments of silence, the soldier spoke up.

"I am sorry, my Lady, that was uncalled for."

Kalina turned to look at the soldier in the eye, but she remained silent.

"Let us begin our conversation again." The soldier said, before placing his fist over his heart "I am Eomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshal of the Mark."

Eomer bowed his head to Kalina, before he remained silent, waiting for a reply. The elleth looked at him sceptically before replying:

"I am Kalina, daughter of Galadriel, the Lady of Light. I hail from the woods of Lothlorien, where my father, Lord Celeborn, rules in peace." Kalina mimicked Eomer out of respect, placing her fisted hand over her heart and bowing her head.

If the Marshal felt any shock, he did well to conceal it from the elleth sitting before him. He simply nodded, before continuing the conversation.

"How were you captured, my Lady?"

Kalina sighed, looking down "I was travelling with a company of friends, there were nine of us altogether. We were ambushed by the Uruk-hai and separated. I was with a man and two…" Kalina trailed off, not sure whether to tell Eomer about the hobbits "… two children. The man was struck down by arrows while we fought. I was wounded by another arrow. The man was left to die, but both myself and the two children were taken by the Uruks; I do not know what for."

Kalina raised her head and looked into Eomer's eyes "When you attacked the Uruk-hai, I told the children to run. I saw them running towards the shelter of Fangorn, before my attention was taken by the battle."

Eomer remained silent for a few minutes, digesting what Kalina had told him. The elleth sat silently, occasionally reaching up to massage her throbbing shoulder.

"What do you plan to do?" The simple question took Kalina by surprise. Her turn then came to remain silent for some minutes.

"When dawn comes, I shall enter Fangorn. I promised the children that I would find them, so that is what I am going to do."

Eomer nodded, before he spoke again: "What about the rest of your company? What became of them?"

Kalina ignored the question and simply stared into the fire, not wanting to answer. Eomer, realising this, stood and made his way over to a second fire where a large majority of the Rohirrim were talking merrily amongst themselves. Kalina stayed where she was, still looking into the flames, thinking soldier had left her, but he soon returned holding a bowl a thin meat stew.

"If you are to enter Fangorn, then you will as much energy you can gain over the next few hours before the sun rises."

Kalina looked up into Eomer's eyes, seeing nothing but honesty in them, so she smiled and thanked him for the stew. He then returned to the Rohirrim, leaving Kalina to eat in peace. The stew, to Kalina's joy, was thin, but full of flavour and satisfied her famished stomach. When she finished, Kalina placed the bowl on the ground before lying on her side and pulling the blankets tightly around her. Although she was beside a fire, the cold night air was crisp with the arrival of winter.

The last thing Kalina thought about before sleep claimed her was Legolas. She missed his company; of all the Fellowship, it was with him she felt the most comfortable, safe… happy. She longed to be with him again.

_Please be alive…_

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Eomer was mounted on his grey stallion looking down at Kalina who stood before him, a look of concern on his face.

The elleth chuckled before smiling up at the marshal "How many times must I repeat myself, my Lord. I must follow my friends. I made a promise I cannot turn from."

Eomer looked down at Kalina, not convinced. She only possessed a bow and half full quiver, so the Rohirrim had gifted her with a curved hunting knife that was now strapped to her right hip. Her right arm was still firmly strapped to her body in the sling, and her shoulder was heavily bandaged, bulging beneath her borrowed tunic. They had been forced to give her the tunic, seeing as her own was ruined by blood stains from her wound. She had managed to remove the blood and grime from her blonde hair, and had then used a small strip of leather to hold it back in a loose braid. Eomer thought she looked very travel worn, but her smiling face indicated otherwise.

"Very well…" he sighed, feeling defeated by the stubborn elleth "Are you sure you will not take a horse?"

Kalina shook her head "There is only one horse I ride, but she is not here. Thank you for offering, though."

The two remained silent, unsure of how to continue. Kalina looked up to watch as the remainder of the Rohirrim mounted, preparing for departure. She found it a beautiful sight; the silhouettes of the horses in front of the gold of the rising sun.

Eomer coughed, bringing Kalina's attention back to him.

"Goodbye. I hope you find your friends."

Kalina smiled "Thank you, Eomer. May your horses stay strong and your journey be swift."

The marshal simply nodded before turning from the elleth and making his way to the front of the column of horses.

"We ride north!" he cried, before spurring his stallion forward, leading the Rohirrim away from Fangorn. Away from Kalina.

The elleth watch the horses until they disappeared over the crest of a nearby hill. She then turned and began to make her way towards the cover of Fangorn. She found the tracks of the hobbits where they had entered the forest, and began to head in the direction their prints led.

Kalina did not know how many hours had passed since she had entered the dark depths of the forest. She had lost the small imprints of the hobbit's feet in the damp earth on three occasions, which frustrated her.

_This is what Aragorn __usually does, not me!_Kalina thought angrily as she realised the prints were missing for the fourth time. She kicked out at the gnarled root of a nearby tree, an ash, before sitting on it. She sat in thought for many minutes, subconsciously rubbing her aching shoulder, thinking about Merry and Pippin.

_Where could they be!_

Kalina buried her face in her left hand, frustrated with her lack of skill when it came to tracking. The trees around the elleth began to speak to each other, shocking Kalina upright. She stood and circled the ash she had been sitting on. She looked at the contours of the bark, and the shapes of it's knots; an idea was forming in her mind.

Using her gift, Kalina found the place that radiated the most power from the ancient ash tree. She found the large, circular knot and placed her hand upon it.

Kalina closed her eyes and, using her gift, reached with her mind through her fingertips into the heart of the tree, where she was met with a bombardment of defensive might. Kalina made her intentions known to the frightened spirit of the tree, expressing her desired friendship. After what seemed like a very long time, the Ash-Spirit began to lower it's barriers, curious about the intruding elf.

Questions began to filter through Kalina's mind from the Ash-Spirit:

_Who… Why…No Pain..?_

Kalina realised with a shock that the Ash-Spirit was expecting her to torture it. She learned that many of it's fellows had been uprooted and tortured, and the Ash-Spirit believed Kalina's presence meant it was it's turn to be destroyed.

_My name is Kalina. I am the Fea Vairar. I am tracking a pair of hobbits. I am not here to hurt you, but simply asking for you aid in finding them._

The Ask-Spirit became much more cooperative when Kalina mentioned her gift.

_Fea Vairar… Was kind before… Give help… Will…_

Kalina thanked the Ash-Spirit, and then followed it's instructions to join minds. Kalina lost control of her limbs as she was pulled from her body and became one with the tree.

* * *

They could feel everything - from the deepest root to the highest leaf, they felt.

Together, they called for their friends spread throughout Fangorn Forest. Asking. Searching. Calling. Together they worked with Elm-Spirit, Oak-Spirit, Birch-Spirit and Willow-Spirit to find the hobbits.

Hours could have passed as mere seconds, or seconds as hours, but they did not know. Time had no meaning to their life.

They passed rocks, ferns, streams, and the body of an orc… however far their search stretched, the hobbits still managed to stay elusive.

Suddenly, a presence was found. It's aura was a crystal white, blinding to all living things near. The power emanating from the presence scared them, but they felt draw at them same time. They edged closer, curious. The presence felt their advance, and sent out a burst of burning power.

They recognised. They pulled away, trying to return to themselves, desperate to reach _him…_

They kept pulling, returning to themselves, until they lost the feeling of their leaves… of their branches… of the Ash-Spirit's roots…

* * *

Kalina opened her eyes to find herself collapsed on the ground beside the ash. She remembered nothing of what had happened… she could barely remember who she was or why she was on the ground… why she was in the middle of a forest.

Kalina gasped as her right arm felt as if it was on fire. She pulled up the sleeve of her tunic to see her tattoo glowing brightly. The white-blue light emitted from the tattoo cast light on many of the surrounding trees as Kalina watched, mesmerised. Slowly, branches began to extend from the tips of the eight stars, twirling in intricate knots of leaves, flowers and branches, connecting together.

While Kalina watched, her memory gradually returned. She remembered becoming one with the Ash-Spirit and her urgency to find the white presence, but she was too absorbed by her tattoo to act.

The burning continued for ten minutes more, until the white-blue light began to dim and then extinguish all together. Kalina ran her fingers over her new tattoo. The original had extended from the points eight stars in twisting branches and now reached her elbow, where they terminated at leaves similar to those of the original tattoo. Kalina then pulled her tunic up to reveal her shoulder because the tattoo had extended up as well as down; her tattoo now reached her shoulder with the same branch patterns, but instead of finishing with the leaves as it had at the bottom, a large rose had formed on Kalina's shoulder. All the branches and knots fed into the rose where they became one, forming the petals of flower. To Kalina, it was simply beautiful.

Kalina admired her new tattoo for a few minutes longer, before she pulled herself from the ground onto her unstable legs.

She began to run in the direction of the white presence, hoping to still find it. Her senses were still numb from her experience with the ash, but they were gradually returning. Urgency began to fill Kalina as her pace quickened. She reached for the trees around her, willing them to guide her – to show her the way.

The elleth leapt over roots and streams, through thickets and bushes, until she finally neared her destination.

Kalina skidded to a halt as a bright white light emitted from a figure standing before her, temporarily blinding her.

"What is a young elleth doing, travelling alone through the dark depths of Fangorn?" The figure asked, his voice as smooth as silk.

"Do not waste your breath with these games! I know who you are!" Kalina cried, shielding her eyes from the light emitted by the figure. She tried to edge closer; she was desperate.

A small laugh escaped the lips of the figure.

"Show yourself, wizard!" Kalina shouted, desperation filling her voice.

Gradually, the light began to fade, until the figure standing before Kalina was visible, a small smile playing on his lips.

Kalina lowered her arm, eyes widening. She could not believe he was alive and standing before her.

"Gandalf…"

* * *

**Gandalf's back! Woo! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's something completely different to what I had planned originally, but I would like to thank **_**Riverlad Domino**_** for her fab ideas. I also hope you guys like what I did with the tattoo **** I do! Hehe**

**Onto the quote of the month… this is quite a long one. A friend of mine found it on a website similar to , but I thought it was really funny, although only British people might get it… oh well!**

"**Dear Prince William,**

** When you are in the shower, do you ever start singing: 'Oh I Just Can't Wait to be King'?**

** Sincerely, I Know I Would."**

**Don't forget to review! **

**p.s please remember I am still having internet problems, so if there is a big gap between each chapter, then that will be why! (don't moan if this happens; I am giving you plenty of warning!)**

**love you guys!**


	16. The Trials of a Horse Master

**OMFGLAERBLKERUBGIURBGAERLGJ! We have reached the over fifty followers mark! I love you guys so much, you make me keep writing 3 for this chapter, I've decided to begin with Legolas ****POV (as fabulously suggested by **_**PokeKid 25**_**). So this first bit is a Legolas POV chunk, in a kind of 3****rd**** person narrative (like the rest of the story).**

**Review replies:**

**HPAllTheWayDudette****: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I think people have learned that when**** I send them PMs, I sound like a crazy weirdo :') **

**LovingBOBThePacific****: Aww thank you so much! Go ahead and write a LOTR fanfic! Im sure it would be amazing! I'm glad you liked the Olympics! Lots of people from other countries have been quite rude about th****em, but I thought they were incredible (even though im English)!**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm****: Most British people love Wills and Kate so would have got it straight away, but I'm glad you understood it!**

**She Elf Of Hidden Lore****: Yep I'm trying to put as much original ****storyline into this as possible, because otherwise it gets a little boring of the fic is basically an exact copy of the movies with an extra walker – Kalina needs to do her own stuff :D**

**Bloody Phantom****: I'm glad you liked Kalina's tattoo! I was a bit worrie****d what people would think about it, but watch this space, because more happens with it in the future ;)**

**Theta-McBride****: My internet seems to die at one time of day only, which just so happens to be the time I sort out all my Fanfiction stuff **** I will try to**** coerce it to behave properly just for you :D**

**Song of the Seas-1****: I love Gandalf! I've missed writing him! I think I would sing the Lion King in the shower even if I wasn't going to be King (well… Queen)!**

**PokeKid-25****: Yes I have neglected Legolas a bit! The**** first part of this chappie is his 3****rd**** person POV, so I hope you like it **** I should kinda be where he realises he has special feelings for Kalina – Nawww **** hope I don't let you down! Feel free to give me any (good or bad) advice!**

**And breath… on with the story!**

* * *

For three days and nights, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had been tracking the band of Uruk-hai who had taken Merry, Pippin and Kalina.

Legolas looked up into the pre-dawn light as he ran, allowing his thoughts to travel freely – were the hobbits okay? They were only small - easy pickings for the Uruk-hai. What about Kalina..? Legolas felt a sickening feeling creep through him as he thought of the Kalina. The last he had seen of her, was her unconscious form thrown over the shoulder of a retreating Uruk, a black arrow protruding from her upper back, and blood pooling across her tunic. For almost the entirety of the three day chase, Legolas had been unable to keep that image out of his mind.

"Hurry!" Aragorn shouted from ahead. Legolas quickened his pace as he looked to the dwarf far behind.

"Come on, Gimli!"

As Legolas ran, he could feel the objects moving around in the small pack that rested between his shoulders. Before the three hunters had set out after the Uruk-hai, they had searched through their abandoned packs for any vital objects. Legolas had slowly opened Kalina's only to behold beautiful vambraces, spaulders and throwing knives – he guessed they were a parting gift from the Lord and Lady of Lórien. Legolas had already retrieved Elen and Tiri for Kalina, as well as a majority of her arrows, and he did not wish to leave her armour behind either, so had added them to his small pack, filling it to the seams.

Legolas shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, although it did not do much good. Instead, he decided to put unnecessary concentration into his running – he was an elf, so stamina was no issue, and his agility prevented him from risking a fall, but he decided to scan the ground for obstacles and tracks to take his mind off his missing friends.

The hunters continued to run for another hour until Aragorn stopped and bent to the ground. Legolas came to a stop beside him, only to behold the ranger holding a broach of Lórien in his hand.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall."

Hope began to blossom inside Legolas "They may yet be alive."

Aragorn nodded his agreement as he hauled himself to his feet "Less than a day ahead of us!"

Legolas began the chase again with renewed vigour, knowing there was a chance he would find Kalina alive.

The three hunters continued on well into the morning, no break in their chase. Soon, they came to the borders of Rohan, realm of the horse lords.

"Legolas! What do your elf-eyes see?" Aragorn asked, standing alongside his friend as they gazed across the plains of Rohan.

"The Uruks turn north-east." Legolas said, squinting to see the small trail of black bodies, hoping to see flashes of grey-green cloaks among them "They're taking the hobbits and Kalina to Isengard!"

They continued onwards through the lands of Rohan, matching the pace of the Uruk-hai, and gradually making some ground.

"There is something strange at work in these lands." Aragorn said from beside Legolas as they ran together "Something gives speed to these creatures."

Legolas simply nodded. Aragorn had spoken what had gone through the elf's mind, so he did not reply – he did not wish to discuss the thoughts that had gone through his mind about the subject previously.

They continued running on until the evening, where they stopped for a few costly minutes to drink and eat, before they set off once again. That night, the moon was full, so Aragorn was able to still find the tracks of the Uruk-hai in the grassy plains.

* * *

When the morning came, Legolas stopped a moment to behold the sunrise. Multiple shades of orange and red were cast across the sky.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

Legolas had felt unsettled all night, and he was sure that Kalina had been involved in whatever bloodshed had occurred.

_Please be alive…_

A shock ran through the elf as he realised what he had thought.

_She is a good friend… I miss her company. That is all._

The three hunters ran across the crest of a hill. A sound came to Legolas' sensitive ears, his eyes widening as he registered the source of the sound.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted, catching the ranger's attention. The elf pointed down the hill, and Aragorn nodded, understanding. Together, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli concealed themselves in a nearby rock formation as a large company of mounted Rohirrim emerged over the crest of the hill. Aragorn raised his eyebrows at Legolas as the company galloped past. Legolas began to hope the company had found Kalina and the hobbits, and that his friends were among them.

Once the horses had galloped past, Aragorn stepped out from their hiding place, Legolas and Gimli close behind him.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

Legolas watched as the rider at the head of the column raised his spear to the left, directing his company in a sweeping turn. Before the elf knew it, he Aragorn and Gimli were surrounded but sweating horses and spearheads. Aragorn raised his hands defensively.

A grey stallion surged forward through the wall of horses. They rider wore armour that showed he was of a higher rank than those surrounding him.

"What business does an elf, man and dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the horse-master, not liking the tone of his voice.

_I hope Aragorn knows what he is-_

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I should give you mine." Gimli said from in front of Legolas.

The horse-master raised his eyebrows beneath his helmet, before handing his spear to the soldier beside him and dismounting from his horse. He stepped forward slowly, looking angrily down upon the dwarf.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Anger surged through Legolas as he pulled an arrow from his quiver, knocked it, and aimed it between the horse-master's eyebrows.

"You would die before your stroke fell!"

A frown formed on the face of the horse-master as he opened his mouth to reply, but Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' arm, causing him to lower his bow. The horse-master remained silent and looked at Aragorn sceptically.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden her King."

The horse-master looked at them for a few awkward moments before he sighed, removing his helmet.

"The King no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his own kin."

As the horse-master removed his helmet, the surround Rohirrim raised their spears, releasing the tension between the two parties.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands." The horse-master said as he looked round at his men "My Company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished."

The horse-master stepped forward towards Aragorn, lowering his tone of voice.

"The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say. In the guise of an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

The horse-master's gaze switched from Aragorn to Legolas. The elf thought he saw a flash of recognition pass through the man's eyes.

"We are no spies." Aragorn said, causing the horse-master to break eye contact with Legolas "We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive."

The horse-master raised his eyebrows "The Uruks are destroyed; we slaughtered them during the night."

"There were two hobbits and a she-elf! Did you see them?" Gimli spluttered, worry lines forming on his face.

The horse-master shifted "We did not see the hobbits, but we found the she-elf."

Legolas' eyes opened wide as he stepped forward "Where is she?"

Aragorn had also been shocked into speaking "Was she injured?"

The horse-master turned to Aragorn. "She had an arrow embedded in her shoulder when we found her. The wound was deep and beginning to fester. We did what we could to clean the wound and bandage it." The horse-master then turned to Legolas "I tried to persuade her to come with us, for she was in no fit state to wander these lands alone, but she refused. She spoke about two hobbits that had escaped from the Uruk-hai and ran from the battle. She said she had promised she would find them and had to follow. The last I saw, she was entering the dark canopy of Fangorn Forest."

Legolas felt himself grow cold. Kalina was injured and alone in the dark of Fangorn, where stray Uruks who ran from the Rohirrim could be sheltering. He looked down and clenched his fists as he thought of his friend in peril.

"Did she give you a name?" Aragorn asked, causing Legolas to raise his head.

The horse-master nodded "Kalina. She said her name was Kalina."

Silence fell for some moments, before Legolas raised his head and stared the horse-master straight in the eye "Why did you not stop her? You knew she was injured. Why let her continue alone?"

The horse-master 's eyes widened, shocked at the tenacity in the elf's voice "As I have already said, she could not be persuaded, and I am not one to force a woman to do my bidding, even if it seems the best option for her."

Legolas remained silence and stared angrily at the ground.

_Why am I so upset? _Legolas thought to himself, slightly guilty about his outburst. The soldier had been so close to bringing Kalina to safety… to her friends… to him.

Legolas was unaware of the awkward silence that had descended upon the ground. Finally, the horse-master gave a sharp whistle "Hasufel! Arod!"

Two riderless horses made their way through the Company to stand before them. Legolas took the reins of the grey, Arod.

"May these horses, lead you to better fortunes than their former masters. I am sorry for the loss of your friends; may the horses speed your pursuit so you may be reunited sooner."

The horse-master replaced his helmet and mounted his horse, before looking down at the three companions on the ground.

"I hope you find your friends unharmed, and may we cross paths again someday." Aragorn nodded his agreement, before the horse-master raised his voice for the whole Company to hear: "We ride north!"

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli watched as the Rohirrim spurred their horses into a gallop and began to disappear across the countryside.

Arod, the horse held by Legolas, began to shift nervously, his breathing increasing and his eyes becoming wild; he wanted to follow the Company of horses, his herd instincts kicking in. Legolas raised his hand to the horse's sweat covered neck and attempted to calm it, whispering quiet words of elvish to it. After a few minutes, Arod finally stood still, allowing Legolas to lift Gimli on behind the saddle, and climb on himself. He said nothing to either the ranger or the dwarf, for his thoughts were centred on Kalina. He couldn't bear the thought her being injured and alone in the shadow-infested depths of Fangorn.

Legolas barely registered himself riding Arod over the grassy plains behind Aragorn on Hasufel, until they came to the edge of Fangorn.

"We must leave the horses outside." Aragorn said as he dismounted Hasufel "The dark depths of Fangorn are no place for a horse."

Legolas nodded as he helped Gimli down from Arod's back. Together the three hunters entered Fangorn, hoping their friends were alive and unharmed.

* * *

_**Kalina's POV**_

Kalina found herself sitting alone in a small campsite at the edge of Fangorn Forest. Gandalf had brought her here before leaving again. The wizard had been missing for some hours now, and Kalina began to worry he would not return that night. Kalina shifted closer to the small fire as she began to think over her journey here with the wizard.

"_Gandalf, please! I must know where Merry and Pippin are! I promised that I would find them!" Kalina begged as she walked beside the stubborn wizard._

"_No, Kalina. All I can tell you is that they are safe. You must take a different path from the one that has been set before them. If it comforts you, I explained this to them, and they thought of you in no ill manner."_

_Kalina sighed as she resigned to Gandalf's argument. There was no point in wasting her breath when it was almost certain she would be beaten. She decided the best idea would be to change the subject._

"_Where are we going?"_

_Gandalf gave the elleth a sideways glance before replying "To a slightly safer place than the shadow of this forest."_

_Kalina nodded, realising Gandalf would not tell her more._

"_How did you find me?" This question came from the wizard, and startled the elleth from her thoughts. _

_Kalina proceeded to inform the wizard of how she had become one with the ash-spirit, and how they had worked together to initially find the hobbits, but subsequently find Gandalf. She explain how strange the experience had been; she and the ash-spirit had acted as one – their thoughts were the thoughts of one, the friend of one would become the friends of both. The elf and the spirit even shared the body of the tree for a short time._

"_And then…" Kalina said as she and Gandalf entered what looked like a small campsite "I pulled myself from the tree, and awoke to the feeling of my arm burning."_

_Kalina removed her right arm from its sling and pulled the arm up, revealing her extended tattoo. Gandalf stepped closer to the elleth, peering closely at the new design._

"_Why did this happen, Gandalf?" Kalina asked. She herself had no explanation to the extension of her tattoo; apart from it had occurred after her incident with the tree._

"_It is a good sign, Kalina." Gandalf said, pulling back and smiling "Your understanding of the gift of the Fea Vairar is growing, and this symbolises it. If you had already been revealed to the dark lord Sauron, this would make him feel slightly uneasy."_

Kalina sighed as she replayed the wizard's words in her head. She had always dreamed of escaping the grip of her parents and the confines of Lórien, but never had she imagined she would be thrown into a war against beings so formidable and powerful, or that losing could result in the end of Middle-Earth as it is known.

Kalina subconsciously rubbed her injured shoulder, before reaching over to place another log on the small fire. The crunch of dry leaves breaking under footfall caused Kalina to jerk her head up in surprise. A small gasp of joy escaped the elleth's lips as she looked up into the shocked blue eyes of Legolas.

* * *

**Yay! They're reunited! I hope you guys didn't find this chapter really rubbish, because I found the Legolas bit really hard to write! Please please please drop a review, with as much criticism as you like, because they really help me improve the story!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**I'm not insane; my mother had me tested."**

**If you can name the awesome TV show this quote comes from, you'll earn yourself a special shout-out in the A/N of the next chapter... Bazinga!**


	17. A Faithful Friend

**Hello everyone! READ THIS: VERY IMPORTANT! Half my laptop screen has decided to die on me, so it's gone away to the hospital. I have no idea how long for, but that means it is going to be difficult for me to get a new chapter up… noooo….! It has been really hard to get this chapter up! (I've had to do stuff on 3 different computers! Ugh) I'll try as hard as I can to get one up by commandeering a friend's computer or my Dad's etc, but if there is a big gap between now and the next chapter, then you'll know why. I AM SO SORRY! First the internet now the frikkin' laptop… ugh.**

**ANYWAY. At the end of my last chapter, I did the Quote of the Chapter, and the following amazing people are awesome enough to watch The Big Bang Theory, and know that the quote was said by the one, the only… Dr. Sheldon Cooper (3)**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm, Riverlad Domino, MinNinniach, Theta-McBride, Glory Bee, bntjammer, breezes, LovingBOBThePacific, protozoa-weirdness and finally, Singerdreamer42**

**Finally, I've decided that from now on I'm going to PM review replies, as they are taking up too much space in my chapters **

**Story time, people!**

* * *

Kalina was sitting at the edge of the camp with her feet dangling over the edge of the cliff. She felt the cool wind caress the skin of her exposed shoulder, sending shivers through her body.

"Are you well?"

Kalina turned her head slightly to glance at Legolas sitting behind her. He had insisted on tending to her shoulder, to which she had reluctantly agreed. He now sat with a small bag of herbs, creams and bandages nestled between his crossed legs while he made a poultice for the wound.

Kalina sent him a small smile and nodded before turning back to look across the dark landscape. The full moon cast a pale light across the visible edge of Fangorn and plains of Rohan. A herd of wild horses were grazing peacefully, the foals playing by their mother's sides. Kalina smiled sadly as she thought of Iskierka. She missed her mare very much, and hoped she would be safe in Lothlorien.

A sharp pain shot through Kalina's shoulder as Legolas' fingers probed the tender area and smoothed the poultice over it. The elleth gritted her teeth, but could not help a slight moan from escaping her lips.

"_Díheno nin, mellon nin_ (**forgive me, my friend**). The pain will end soon." Legolas said from behind Kalina, his hands still spreading the poultice over her wound. Kalina simply nodded, doing her best not to jump away from Legolas with every shot of pain. She sighed in relief as Legolas finally placed a bandage over the wound, and began to secure it round her shoulder. He then left her to return the bag of herbs to Aragorn, before taking a seat next to Kalina on the ledge.

"Does it pain you anymore?" He asked looking down at Kalina with a worried expression.

Kalina shook her head, smiling. "No, _mellon nin_. It barely pains me at all." Kalina was happy to admit that Legolas' poultice had almost instant pain relieving effects "I had no idea you were such a skilled healer."

Legolas chuckled and it was his turn to shake his head "My skills are minimal. The herbs used are ideal for numbing pain. It was a simple matter of creating a poultice and applying it."

Kalina took Legolas' hand in hers and smiled up at him "That is not important. I am still very grateful. _Ni 'lassui_ (**Thank you**)."

"_I 'ell nîn_(**It was my pleasure**)." Legolas laughed as he pulled the elleth into a gentle embrace.

Kalina sighed in content as she rested her head on Legolas' shoulder, allowing her body to relax into his. Many minutes passed as the two elves treasured each other's company. Soon though, Legolas broke the silence.

"I was so worried when you were taken by the Uruk-hai."

Kalina stiffened, not wanting to remember.

"I am sorry, _mellon nin_, I did not mean to upset you."

Kalina pulled away from Legolas and sent him a small smile "It is fine. Whenever I think about it, I then worry about Merry and Pippin."

Legolas frowned "Gandalf said they were safe."

"I know!" Kalina sighed, looking down "But I promised them I would keep them safe, and I failed."

Legolas' brow creased with worry. He had never seen Kalina this low before. They had only known each other for a short time, but he already believed he knew her better than most. He remained silent for a few moments until an idea came to his mind. Legolas stood from his place beside Kalina, ignoring her questioning look, and made his way over to his pack. He took his pack and his quiver in his arms before returning to the elleth.

"I brought these, knowing you would need them." Legolas said as he pulled her black blade, then her white blade from his pack. Kalina gasped in joy as beheld Elen and Ithil and took the blades from Legolas. She twirled them in her fingers, glad to feel their familiar weight in her hands. She smiled up gratefully at Legolas, only to see he clutched the second half of her arrows. Her smiled became broader as she leapt gracefully to her feet to retrieve her own quiver. Kalina prized her arrows as much as she did Elen and Ithil. They had been a gift from Haldir on her 100th birthday; the crystal white swan feathers on the end of each and the delicate etchings into the bright steel arrowheads mimicking her tattoo were their defining features.

Kalina believed Legolas could not surprise her more, until her pulled two parcels from his pack. The elleth almost cried out in joy to see him holding her parent's gifts. She delicately took them from him and peeled back the leather bindings. Kalina's eyes lit up as she beheld the sparkling metal of her vambraces and spaulders. This was the first time she had beheld her father's gift. Just like her arrowheads, the vambraces and spaulders had designs similar to her tattoo etched into them. Kalina delicately ran her fingers over the intricate designs for some minutes, before finally replacing the leather wrapping over the pieces of armour. Kalina then removed the wrapping of the second package to behold a belt of ten throwing knives. This time, the bright metal of the blades where plain, but the leather belt and grips had the same tattoo design etched into them as well.

Legolas could not help but smile too as Kalina beheld her possessions he had brought. The elleth's face lit up in joy as she beheld each item, and Legolas felt confident that he had managed to drastically improve her mood. After many minutes of examining her gifts, Kalina placed them on the ground and looked up into Legolas' smiling face. She strode forward and embraced him, laughing as she did so. Legolas chuckled at Kalina's happiness as he held his friend.

"Thank you, Legolas." Kalina laughed, her previous sadness washed away completely "Thank you."

* * *

Kalina adjusted the straps of her quiver to stop it from resting in her aching shoulder. The five companions had risen with the sun, and were now preparing to make their way to Edoras, the great city where King Théoden of Rohan dwelt. A smile crept across Kalina's face as she brushed her hands over the grips of Elen and Ithil. She had been devastated when separated from her blades, and to now have them back in her possession felt wonderful.

Legolas smiled as he watched Kalina checking for the presence of her blades. He felt lifted whenever he saw her smile, it was like the world became a brighter place, and he decided he would try as hard as he could to keep her smiling.

Together, the five companions made their way through the remainder of the forest of Fangorn, until they stood facing the plains of Rohan.

Two horses grazing nearby whinnied as they spotted the group, and began to canter over towards them. A large flea-bitten grey gelding made his way to Legolas, who took the reins of the horse and began to stroke it's nose, whispering words of affection and praise to the proud animal.

Kalina moved to stand beside Legolas, admiring the gelding standing before her.

"What a proud example of a horse." She smiled, reaching out to pat it's neck.

"His name is Arod." Legolas said, looking at the gelding affectionately "And he is an incredibly proud creature."

Kalina smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but her words were cut off by Gandalf, who sent a loud, long whistle rolling across the plain.

The companions stood in silence for a few moments, before Gandalf's call was answered by the neigh of a grey stallion, galloping across the grass towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said from beside Kalina, his face filled with awe.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said with a smile on his face as the stallion slowed to a trot, before standing by the wizard "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend for many years."

Shadowfax let out an approving snort before he gazed around the group. His large brown eyes came to a rest on Kalina. His ears flicked forward and he sniffed the air, before turning his back on the group, and sending a proud neigh in the direction where he had come.

Kalina looked at the stallion in confusion before looking to Gandalf. The old wizard simply shook his head and smiled.

After a few moments, the neigh from a second horse was heard.

_I know that sound… _Kalina thought, stepping forward.

A great black horse was thundering over the grass towards the Company. Kalina spied the white star on it's forehead and recognized the mare instantly.

"Iskierka!"

Kalina ran forward to greet the mare, who skidded to a halt and stood before the elleth. Kalina laughed in joy and buried her face in her mare's soft mane, soaking in her earthy forest smell.

After a few moments, Kalina stood back and began to stroke the mare's forehead and rub behind her ears. She turned her head to Gandalf.

"I thought you said that she would return home."

Gandalf simply smiled "She did."

Kalina frowned slightly. Why did the old wizard have to always talk in riddles? "Then why was she not in Lothlorien?"

Gandalf chuckled "Because Lorien is not her true home. Tell me, Kalina, how did you find this mare?"

Kalina remained silent for a few moments before she spoke up:

"I was standing by the river practicing my skills with water, when I heard the cries of a horse. I scanned the river, only to behold a black foal struggling against the current, trying to reach the shore. To make a long story short, I pulled the foal from the water, and did what I could to help her. She was cold and weak, and I stayed with her all night. My parents sent a search party to look for me, and I was found cradling the foal by the river. We brought her home, and there she stayed. I named her Iskierka, because the name simply came to me one day when I watched her sleeping in her stall."

Kalina finished speaking and remained silent. A small nudge from Iskierka reminded her to keep rubbing the mare's forehead. Kalina did so, but did not that her eyes from Gandalf.

"Iskierka is one of the Mearas, although you were not to know this. She was separated from her heard as a foal, and fell into the Anduin while trying to return to them. When I said she would return home, I truly meant to her original home, here in Rohan."

Kalina had forgotten to continuing rubbing Iskierka's forehead again, so the mare stamped her hoof and snorted angrily, catching her attention once again, and causing Gandalf to smile.

"You should be honoured that she allows you to ride her." The wizard continued "The Mearas are usually reserved for the Kings and Princes of Rohan, Shadowfax being an exception."

Kalina turned to look her mare in the eye. Iskierka, simply blinked before rubbing her black head into the elleth's hand.

"_Voronda mellon nín…_" (**My faithful friend…**) Kalina whispered to her mare before gently kissing her velvety nose.

"Come." Gandalf said as he pulled himself atop Shadowfax "We have lingered here too long. The next stage of our journey beckons."

Kalina smiled at the wizard's words, before gracefully leaping to her place on Iskierka's back. Gandalf urged Shadowfax forward, and the stallion leapt into a gallop, closely followed by Aragorn riding a large bay stallion, Hasufel, and Legolas riding Arod. Gimli sat awkwardly behind the saddle of Arod, and clung to Legolas' tunic as the gelding sped forward.

Kalina smiled as she watched her friends ride away. She breathed in the cool morning air, before leaning forward towards Iskierka's head, and whispering three quiet words to the mare.

"_Nor, Iskierka! Nor!_" (**Run, Iskierka! Run!**)

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is kind of a filler chapter, but I really needed to get SOMETHING up to let you guys know that my laptop has gone bye-bye for god knows how long! I will try and update as soon as possible! Please please please please remember I would never abandon this story!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**I didn't fall. The floor just needed a hug.****"**

**Please review/follow/favourite!**

**xx**


	18. The Broken King of Meduseld

**Hey guys! I'm back! Well… kind of… My laptop is no longer infected with viruses (yay) but tomorrow its being sent back to Packard Bell for either a new screen (cos half of mine is black), OR they will give me a completely new laptop because the damage to it is too extensive. I'VE ONLY HAD IT ONE FLIPPING YEAR. Stupid technology! So I have taken this opportunity to get another chapter up, but there is going to be yet another gap while the silly thing gets mended even more! Unfortunately, I am now back at school, and in my GCSE year (GCSEs are very important exams to all those non-English people) so im going to put chapters up as much as possible, which will hopefully be one or two a week, depends on my amount of homework/coursework (once my laptop comes back).**

**On with the chapter! Im sorry if it turns out a bit short, but I thought I would get as much as I could up while my laptop is at home for one night. Oh and by the way, sorry for any mistakes, it's late and I don't trust my proof reading at midnight!**

* * *

Kalina looked down to watch Iskierka's hooves fly across the grass. She still found it hard to believe that her faithful friend was one of the Mearas, or that she had somehow earned the privilege of being her rider.

The day passed quickly, the horses making fast progress over the plains of Rohan. By late afternoon, the Golden hall of Meduseld could be seen glittering high above the buildings that were part of Edoras, the city of Rohan, and the place where King Théoden sat upon his throne. The King had been broken by Saruman, the corrupted White Wizard of Orthanc. Théoden's thoughts were now plagued with darkness and his actions no longer his own to control.

A mile from the city, the five companions pulled their horses up and gazed upon the city with trepidation.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf said, suddenly sound very tired "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say; do not look for welcome here."

Kalina glanced across at Legolas, who sent her a reassuring look. Her shoulder was healing well, as it should do because of her blood, but she still did not wish to get into a fight. She had only just convinced the stubborn princeling that she no longer required the sling for support. She was not sure what to expect in Edoras, but something inside Kalina told her to fear the worst.

Together, the five companions spurred their horses on into a comfortable canter towards the gates of Edoras. As the passed through the lower town, the company received many strange looks from the scarce inhabitants. These looks ranged from awe to fear, and even to hatred in the eyes of one ragged mother clutching her two small boys in front of her.

Kalina dismounted Iskierka and watched as a stable boy ran up to her, obviously expecting reins to be handed to him. The look of shock on his face made Kalina's lips rise slightly at the corners.

"She will follow you." Kalina said to the boy "She is gentle. You only need to walk and she will come."

The boy stood for a few moments, his straw-like blonde hair blew into his eyes, but he made no attempt to brush it away. After another few moments, they boy jerked as if shaken, and then began to walk slowly away, peering over his shoulder at the black mare.

Kalina leaned towards Iskierka's ear and whispered: "_Auta_." (**go**)

The mare's ears flicked forward as she took in the slight form of the boy walking away from her, before dropping her head and following.

* * *

Kalina stood beside Gimli before the great wooden doors of the hall of Meduseld. A weathered soldier moved forward, his blonde hair billowing uncontrollably behind him. A few strands of grey could be seen amongst the gold, showing the soldier's age. Wrinkles were etched upon his face, but his eyes were bright and alert, fully aware of the strangers standing before him.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so heavily armed, Gandalf Greyhame… By order of Grima Wormtongue." The soldier spoke the name as if it held a curse, causing Gimli to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Kalina supressed a chuckle at the look on the dwarf's face.

Gandalf gave a slight nod, signalling for his four companions to surrender their weapons. Kalina reluctantly handed over her quiver, her unstrung bow nestled safely inside. She then reached up and slid Elen and Ithil from their sheaths. Looking down at the blades, Kalina suddenly felt a longing to resist their surrender, having already been parted from them once. The guard standing before her cough slightly, bringing her from her thoughts. Reluctantly, she handed them over.

Gimli gave her a sympathetic look as he too handed over his axe. She gave him a small tentative smile in return

"What is in the pack?"

Kalina looked up from the face of her friend to see the guard still standing before her.

"Pardon?"

"The pack!" he sighed impatiently "Had over your pack."

Kalina stared at the soldier wide eyed, before shrugging her pack off her shoulder. As she pressed it into his waiting hands, she leant forward and whispered dangerously in his ear:

"The contents of this package are very precious. If I find anything from a dent, to a fingerprint on them, I will come and find you for an explanation."

The soldier swallowed nervously as he looked down at the pack resting in his hands with awe. Inside were Kalina's gifts from her parents.

Kalina smiled with satisfaction as the soldier walked away, cradling her pack as if his life depended on it. _Your life does depend on it. One scratch and you will answer for it._

"… You would not depart an old man from his walking stick?"

Kalina returned to the conversation Gandalf was sharing with the first guard. The guard looked sceptically at the suddenly frail wizard standing before him, before giving a curt nod and leading the five into the Golden Hall.

As the doors swung wide, Kalina took in the architecture of the building. A golden ceiling covered the heads of all those in the hall, with carved pillars supporting it. A large hearth stood in the centre of the hall, a dwindling fire burning in the pit. At the head of the room on a golden platform, flanked by flags of the prancing horse resting on a bed of emerald and gold, sat the withered form of Théoden hunched over in his throne. Kalina could not help her eyes open wide as she beheld his sunken cheeks and deathly complexion.

Beside him sat a figure clothed in black. The pale pasty skin of his face was a stark contrast to the black of his grease filled hair. He draped himself over the right arm of the King's throne, like a disease trying to creep it's way even closer to the frail King.

As the five companions advanced through the hall, Kalina turned her glance from the small man, to the soldiers who maliciously flanked their advances on either side.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King."

Gandalf made his way forward to stand before the King, Aragorn and Legolas flanking his left side, while Gimli and Kalina his right.

"Why… Should I welcome you… Gandalf Stormcrow..?"

The hoarse voice of Théoden came from the frail King's lips as Grima leant forward and nodded his approval.

"A just question, my liege." Grima raised himself to his feet and began to descend the step of the platform at a leisurely pace.

"Late is the hour at which this conjurer chooses to appear." Gandalf's face remained neutral, although a fire began to kindle in his eyes "Lathspell, in name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf strode forward and looked down upon the little man.

"Be silent!" he commanded "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth!"

Gandalf raised his staff to Grima's face, causing the man to scramble backwards.

"His staff!" He cried, staring around at the soldiers present in the hall "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Men began to run towards Gandalf, drawing swords and axes from their belts. Kalina took this as the indication to act.

She turned to her right and beheld seven men charging towards her. Still reluctant to fight, Kalina looked around her for inspiration. She spied the hearth fire still burning dully, so she raised her hand towards it and called upon Fire.

The hearth exploded in flames as a torrent of fire raced towards the elleth. She raised her arms and used the flames to create an impenetrable wall before her, so the soldiers could advance no further. She could see their shocked faces through the wall of flames as they extended their swords nervously towards the fire, unsure whether to believe their eye.

"The fire is real!" Kalina shouted to them "I advise you not to touch it, or you will be burnt!"

The soldiers jumped back at her voice and stared at her in shock, realising it was Kalina who was controlling the inferno. Their attention was quickly taken by Gandalf though, and Kalina turned her head to behold the wizard standing before the King, his staff raised.

"Be gone!" The wizard cried. Théoden leapt forward out of the throne, but Gandalf, met him head on, and sent the withered man crashing back against the wood of the chair.

Gandalf stepped back wearily and lowered his staff. Kalina took this as a sign to remove her wall of flames. She released the power of Fire, and felt the energy leaving her limbs as the effects of her gift took hold. She began to sway on the spot, a wave of dizziness overcoming her, but she felt strong arms hold her in place, stopping her from falling.

Once the dizziness had passed, Kalina looked up into the concerned eyes of Legolas.

"You are still weak from your arrow wound. Do not try to control so much of the elements for now."

Kalina smiled weakly at him and nodded, before startled gasps filled the room. She raised her head to see the face of Théoden changing. His long grey beard began to retract, becoming golden and thick. His wrinkles began to disappear, as if ironed away, so he now looked like a man who had barely made it onto his forties.

A young woman kneeled before the King, clutching desperately at his hand. Finally, the mist cleared from the King's un-seeing eyes, and he looked down at the young woman before him.

"I know your face… Eowyn…"

The woman, Eowyn, let out a small laugh of joy as she gazed up at her King. Kalina could see tears of joy begin to run down her cheeks.

Théoden looked up from woman before him, to see Gandalf smiling proudly.

"Gandalf?"

The wizard's smile grew as he heard the King speak.

"Breath the free air again, my friend."

Théoden stood and looked around the hall warily, testing the strength of his feet and hands,

"Your hands would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword."

A soldier, ran forward holding the hilt of a sheathed sword towards the King. Tentatively, the King reached out and pulled the shining blade from it's sheath, his trembling hands shaking no more. A smile began to form on his lips, before he caught sight of Wormtongue, struggling to pull away from Gimli's iron grip.

Kalina stumbled forward, but soon felt Legolas' holding her arm, steadying her, as the two of the followed the King and Grima out of the hall. When they reached the door, the two men had already progressed halfway down the stair leading to the city, one on the floor, covered in dust, mud and blood, while the other took one step at a time, holding his sword out towards the other's neck.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side!" Grima cried, raising his arm in an attempt to protect himself as Théoden raised his sword to deliver the death-blow.

Aragorn rushed forward and caught the King's arm before he could strick.

"No my Lord!" He cried, staring the enraged monarch in the eye "Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Grima took this opportunity to scramble from the ground and make his way through the crowd now gathered at the base of the stair.

"Hail Théoden-King!"

Kalina turned her head to look at the soldier next to her who had raised his voice. She watched as he and the rest of the inhabitants of Edoras dropped to their knees. She gave a slight nod to Legolas, and together they too went on their knees.

Kalina looked up with interest to see the reaction of the King. She watched him as he turned and gazed up at Meduseld, confusion riddled on his face.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

Kalina stood with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli and Théodred's body was placed inside his tomb. The plan stone entrance was flanked by a roof of grass, the Simbelmynë flower covering the mound.

As the body was sealed away, the young woman, Eowyn, began to sing:

Bealocwealm hafath freone frecan

(An evil deed has set forth)

forth onsended,

(the noble warrior,)

giedd sculon singan

(a song shall sing)

glaomen sorgiende on Meduselde...

(sorrowing minstrels in Meduseld…)

Kalina watched impassively as people around her, men woman and children alike, wept for the death of their prince.

_When is this bloodshed going to end..?_

**0.0**

**There we go guys! Sorry it's a bit of a shorty again, but its now gone midnight and I have school tomorrow! I'm going to give you a prior warning now; I am planning on writing a sequel to this story once the book finishes and everyone lives happily ever after. I have ideas of a villain in my mind, and the plot is coming together, but if there is anything you would like to see in it, or any ideas or advice you could give, please drop a review, because its going to be an original storyline, so I want to make it the best I possible can!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**90% of women don't like men in pink shirts. 90% of men in pink shirts don't like women."**

**See you when my computer decides to live again!**


	19. A Gift or a Curse?

**Hi everyone! As you can probably guess from my lack of updates, my computer is still in hospital **** I have no idea when it's coming back! It should hopefully be soon though; I can't stand being deprived of updating! Guess what…! I was my birthday yesterday! Booya! I'm now a sweet sixteen year old! I realise that my last chapter was ever so slightly crap, cos it stuck to the storyline a lot etc etc, but hopefully this one will be filled with much more original stuff!**

* * *

Kalina sat alone at a table in Meduseld, nursing a small cup of warm broth in her hand. Strangely, Kalina found that Théodred's funeral had been very moving; the expressions of grief on every face, from the youngest child of the poorest to Théoden, the King of Rohan, had causing Kalina much pain as she watched them. As Eowyn's voice carried over the crowd, Kalina's pain increased tenfold.

Even now, Kalina knew that Théoden still mourned before his son's grave, and the elleth felt helpless knowing there was nothing she could do to comfort the grief-stricken King.

Quiet whispers from around the hall pulled Kalina from her thoughts. She looked around to see a group of men on the far side of the hall conversing quietly and sending her fleeting glances. They obviously did not comprehend that the hearing of an elf was far superior to that of a human. That said Kalina still had to strain her ears to clearly hear their words.

"… And then the fire stretched before her like a wall. I wasn't no illusion I tell you, those flames were real they were!" One man whispered excitedly.

"I don't believe you." Another man said matter-of-factly "How can a person control fire. It ain't possible."

Small murmurs of protest came from the others listening in on the conversation.

"Believe what you want, Gylle, but that woman isn't no normal woman."

Another man nodded in agreement "That she isn't! Have you seen her ears? She's an elf!"

The heads of the group of men turned to look at Kalina, who hastily dropped her eyes into the now abandoned mug of cold broth on the table.

"You're right, Médroyn, I didn't notice before."

The man called Médroyn let out a small laugh "That's because you're not too bright."

Cries of laughter came from the group of men, causing Kalina to wince at the noise. She reached up and massaged her right shoulder, more out of habit now than pain, and waited for the laughter to die down.

"I still say what I said to begin with." Said the first man "That woman is a witch. The King should banish her from these lands. I bet that power of hers comes from some evil sorcerer, like Saruman, or maybe even Sauron!"

Kalina froze in shock at the words of the man, she tried to refrain from listening any longer, but she could not stop a few more fleeting words from reaching her ears:

"Freak."

"Sorceress."

"Witch."

Kalina looked down at her now clenched hands. Was she really a witch? Were the words people said about her gift true? That is wasn't really a gift… but a _curse_..? The elleth shook her head, trying to clear the terrible thoughts.

"You have created quite an uproar among the men."

Kalina raised her head to see Eowyn making her way over to her. She watched silently as the young woman sat opposite her at the table.

"They have never seen powers like yours before, and because of that, they are scared."

Kalina raised her eyebrow at the woman before her.

"But you are not, my Lady?"

Eowyn let out a small laugh, shaking her head.

"No, and why should I be? You travel with Gandalf, whom I have known since I was very small, and if I know Gandalf as well as I think I do, then I know that if your were consorting with the enemy, then he would not allow you to travel with him, would he?"

Kalina relaxed slightly, nodding in agreement.

"A gift like mine has not been seen for almost two thousand years. Tales and songs about it would have passed into myth and legend long ago, and then forgotten entirely."

The two women stayed silent for a few moments as Eowyn processed what Kalina had said.

"Do you fight?"

Kalina raised her eyebrows at the question, watching Eowyn as the woman's eyes drifted to the places where Kalina knew her bow and knives would appear from her back.

"I do."

Eowyn's eyes returned to Kalina's, suddenly becoming colder.

"Why? Did your parents not believe that war was a luxury for only men to partake in? Or are elven women allowed to fight as they please?"

Kalina felt her eyes widen slightly, shocked at Eowyn's words. She had to think for a few moments before she could form an answer.

"First of all, my Lady, if I were you, I would not be so inclined to describe war as a luxury. The battles I have been in have only ever been on a small scale, but the same smell of pain, blood and death fills the air as the larger ones. All around you, bodies strewn the floor, hacked to pieces. Twisted and broken. Bleeding and dying. If this conversation was started for the reason I think, then you my Lady might want to reconsider your wishes. War is not something a person lusts for, unless they are twisted and evil, wishing for only pain and suffering. One wrong move, one slip, one moment where you let your guard down, and your life as you know it could be over." Kalina reached up and massaged her shoulder "I know of this, because it happened to me."

Eowyn remained silent, staring at Kalina, her face expressionless and her eyes cold.

"My parents do not agree with my choice to fight, but they know that it must be so." Kalina pulled up the sleeve of her tunic to her shoulder, revealing her tattoo to the still mute woman sitting before her "I was born with this tattoo. It was not embedded into my skin by ink, but by magic. This is what alerted my parents to my gift, and this is why I must fight. I was chosen, and therefore I had no choice."

Eowyn remained silent for a few minutes, staring soundlessly at Kalina's tattoo. Finally, she raised her startled eyes to meet Kalina's expectant ones.

"Do you regret it?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Kalina slowly lowered the arm of her tunic, thinking of how to reply.

"No." She said, looking up into Eowyn's eyes "I do not regret learning to fight. I do not regret ignoring my mother's pleas to wear a dress, or curtsey or find myself a suitor. I believe the gift chose me, because it knew I would rather fight than stay at home, caring for children and preying for my husband's safe return. That said, I would have liked the chance of a normal life, a chance to live peacefully with one whom I love, but that now is just a forgotten thought in the far depths of my mind. I must concentrate on the task at hand."

A young boy suddenly burst through the doors of the hall, his breathing laboured. His wide eyes shot around the room, landing on each face, before his eyes finally fell on Kalina's.

"Lady Kalina! Lady Kalina!" He cried, bursting into a run coming to stand before the two startled women.

"Yes child, what is wrong?" Kalina asked, pulling herself up from the table.

"You are needed in the stable!" he cried, clutching his sides as her gasped for breath "I have been trying to find you! Your horse… She is out of control! The stable hands cannot calm her! They asked for you to come at once!"

Kalina nodded "Thank you for alerting me, I shall come now."

The elleth began to walk briskly across the hall, before she turned back and looked to where Eowyn sat alone.

"Remember what I said my Lady."

The woman gave a slight nod, before rising from the table and disappearing into one of the antechambers.

Kalina sighed at Eowyn's stubbornness, before she turned and made her way through the large doors. She walked briskly, causing the young boy who had delivered the message to jog beside her.

"What is she doing?" Kalina asked, glancing sideways at the small boy.

"She was really agitated this morning, my Lady, and grew more and more restless as the day progressed. The stable hands tried to appease her, but she soon grew out of control. It was hard enough trying to keep her in the stable barn, let alone her own stall!"

Kalina nodded to the young boy in thanks. They had now reached the doors of the barn, and Kalina could already hear Iskierka's laboured breathing and distressed whinnying from inside. The elleth pulled the doors open as fast as she could, and made her way into the barn.

Kalina beheld Iskierka in the fourth stall down, rearing on her hind legs. Four stable boys were trying to distract her, calm her down. Their hands were filled with hay, apples and oats as they tried to calm the frantic mare.

"Iskierka!" Kalina shouted, her voice commanding as she caught the attention of the distressed mare.

"_Man ceridh_?" (**What are you doing?**)

Iskierka bolted forward through the four boys and out of her stall, before charging up to Kalina and coming to a halt before the elleth, kicking up a large cloud of dust. Kalina remained unfazed by the mare's charge, for she knew Iskierka would not purposefully harm her.

"_Am man agoredh, __voronda mellon nín_?" (**Why were you doing that my faithful friend?**) Kalina asked as she placed a hand on the mare's sweat-covered neck. As she stroked Iskierka, Kalina could feel the tight muscles below her fingertips begin to loosen as the mare finally began to relax.

Iskierka let out a quiet whicker as she rested her head on Kalina's chest, using her upper lip to probe the elleth's pockets for any signs of food. Kalina laughed, before asking the head groom for the apple he was holding in his hand.

As Iskierka munched happily on the juicy apple, the head groom came to stand by Kalina.

"All she wanted was to see you." The exasperation in his voice made Kalina smile ever so slightly "If we had known, we could have ended this hours ago!"

Kalina looked at the groom standing beside her "I am truly sorry that Iskierka has caused you so much trouble. She has always been quite a handful!"

The groom had nodded in agreement "You can say that again! You say her name is Iskierka? It suits her."

Kalina looked quizzically at him "What do you mean? I don't quite understand."

The groom smiled "Her name, my Lady. Iskierka translates into 'Little Spark', and that is definitely the name I would have given her, if she were mine. If you don't mind me asking, how is it an elf is in the possession of one of the Mearas, and how did you give her such a fitting name?"

Kalina looked at her mare lovingly "I found her in a river when she was a foal. I pulled her from the water and nursed her back to health. She stayed with me as she grew, and then allowed me to ride her. I did not know of her true bloodlines until recently. And as for her name… Well I believe the only way to put it, is it just came to me one day."

The groom nodded, before he looked down and began to shuffle his feet awkwardly; he was nervous about asking his next question.

"My Lady… is it true what the men say about you?"

Kalina raised her head sharply and looked hard into the man's eyes.

"What are they saying?"

Again, the groom shuffled his feet nervously.

"That you are a witch, my Lady, a witch that consorts with Sauron the Deceiver. They say you have terrible power."

Kalina sighed in frustration at the simplicity of the mind of a human. If they witness one occurrence they do not understand, they instantly doubt it and blow the whole seriousness out of proportion, creating rumours that spread like wild fire.

"They do not speak the truth." Kalina said with a sigh "I do not consort with Sauron, and I would never if my life depended on it."

The man nodded, his face relaxing slightly.

"Then why did the hearth release a torrent of fire?" he asked, curiosity beginning to smoulder in his eyes.

"Because I was gifted with the ability to control the elements." Kalina said, now furiously stroking Iskierka's neck "It is not something I received from Sauron, but something I received to fight him. I hope the men here will begin to understand that I intend to use my gift only for the good on the free people of Middle Earth."

The head groom nodded his approval.

"I believe you my Lady. Do not let yourself get consumed in the whispers of the people here. You may have frightened some, yes, but you have also inspired others. Take my boy for example. Never has he been one interested in swordplay, war and defending his King and country, but as soon as he heard of your actions in Meduseld, he's wanted to learn to fight. He keeps saying: 'I want to be like the she-elf' and 'I want to be brave and strong'."

The head groom stepped forward slightly, looking into Kalina's downcast eyes.

"He thinks the world of you, my Lady, as do all the children here in Edoras. You have given them a dream, something to hold close to their hearts in these times of darkness. Remember that."

The groom turned and walked away, retreating towards a stall full of droppings.

"I shall leave Iskierka in your hands, as that seems to be where she is the happiest." He said over his shoulder as he took a pitchfork in his hands and began to shovel the muck into a small wooden barrow.

Kalina smiled gratefully at the man, lost for words. She continued to stroke Iskierka's shoulder, and was shocked to still feel sweat covering her coat.

"I think I shall take her out to cool down. Evening will soon be upon us, so it should be a good time for a ride."

The head groom merely nodded before disappearing to empty the barrow on the muckheap outside. Kalina leapt gracefully onto Iskierka's back, settling herself comfortably behind the mare's wither, before urging her out of the barn at a gentle walk. She felt so grateful to the man for his kind words, and it had taken a weight off her mind somewhat to know that not all people here despised her.

Kalina allowed Iskierka to choose her own path through the small wooden houses of Edoras towards the gate. The elleth spied Gimli and Legolas sitting together not too far away, the dwarf with a pipe in his mouth, and the elf sharpening his blades. She sent them both a small wave, before disappearing through the gates and out into the plains of Rohan.

Iskierka followed the winding path from the city, careful to avoid Théoden still mourning before his son's tomb, Gandalf at his side. Kalina placed her hand over her heart and bowed her head, muttering a small funeral prayer in Théodred's honour. She then continued on further into the plains, following a wide arc, before beginning to turn back towards Edoras.

Suddenly, Iskierka stooped with a jerk, her head whipping round to the right, her ears pricked. Kalina followed the mare's eyes to see a large bay horse standing atop the nearest rise, two small figures on it's back. The elleth watched in horror as one of the figures fell to the ground.

Kalina wasted no time in spurring Iskierka into a gallop towards the horse. As she drew closer, she saw that the figures were two small children; the older being a boy and the younger a girl.

Iskierka came to a halt before the bay gelding and Kalina was on the ground before the dust had settled. She rushed over to the young boy on the ground and took him in her arms. She felt his face, which was blisteringly hot, and his pulse, which was weak.

"Please help him!" The young girl cried from the gelding's back "We must reach Edoras to warn the King!"

Kalina rested the boy back on the ground gently, before striding quickly over to the gelding and pulling the young girl into her arms.

"What is your name?" She asked gently, looking down into the girl's wide, scared eyes.

"Freda." She whispered quietly, tears forming in her eyes "And my brother is Eothain."

Kalina nodded and placed the young girl on Iskierka's back, speaking as she did so:

"Do not worry, Freda. You and Eothain are safe now."

The young girl shrieked as Kalina left her side to retrieve the boy.

"Do not be afraid! Iskierka will not let you fall!"

The girl stopped her wailing as Kalina set Eothain behind her. The elleth kept a firm grip on the unconscious boy as she turned to look at the exhausted and lathe-covered gelding.

"_Tolo a nin_." (**come with me.**)

The gelding raised it's tired head, it's ears flicking forward slightly in recognition of the elven words.

Satisfied the gelding understood, Kalina leapt gracefully behind Eothain, gripping the young boy around the waist with her right arm, and Freda with her left.

"Clasp a piece of Iskierka's mane in your hand to keep yourself steady." Kalina whispered to the young girl "Are you ready?"

A small whimper came from the girl's lips, before Kalina instructed Iskierka's to leap forward into a moderate canter towards Edoras, the bay gelding following behind, it's breathing laboured. The elleth was please to see a group of five horsemen heading towards them as they returned. When the two groups met, the five Rohirrim formed a protective guard on either of Iskierka's flanks, escorting Kalina and the small children into Edoras.

Once inside the safety of the walls, Kalina did not slow Iskierka's pace until she reached the steps leading to Meduseld. She dismounted quickly, before lifting the girl from Iskierka's back and placing her on the ground, and the taking the young boy in her arms. Kalina carried Eothain in her right arm, while she clutch Freda's small hand in her left, as they made their way up the steps to the Golden Hall.

"Open the door!" Kalina commanded to the shocked guards when she reached the top step, not breaking her stride as the led the children into the hall. All heads in to hall rose to gaze upon the new arrivals in the hall, shock forming on their faces as they saw the state of the two children.

"Find a healer!" Kalina shouted to the spectators "These children need attention!"

* * *

It had been two days since Kalina had found the children and taken them to Edoras. Freda and told of how wild men had rampaged through the Westfold burning as they went. She and her brother were some of the few survivors of their village. Eothain's fever had broken quickly and he recovered well enough to be able to give his account of events to the King. Kalina had stayed with the two children for the whole ordeal, making sure that they were properly cared for and that they were happy.

Having heard the news, Théoden decided it would be best for Edoras to empty and his people to head for Helms Deep, the great fortress in the mountains. Gandalf and Aragorn had protested to this idea, of course, but the King held firm, and Kalina now found herself atop Iskierka, making her way to Helms Deep.

Kalina watched as two Rohirrim, Hama and Gamling, galloped pasted her to scout the area ahead of the column of peasants. She watched as they crested a hill and disappeared from view, worry building in her chest. Her nerves were soon quenched when she saw Legolas take his place on the crest of the hill, watching the two men.

Kalina smiled to herself, relaxing into the movement of Iskierka's steady walk and drifting into a daydream, but was quickly interrupted by Aragorn's loud wary voice, shouting towards the column of travelers.

"Wargs! We're under attack!"

It took a few moments for his words to process in Kalina's mind, but the fearful cries of the villagers and the sounds of the Rohirrim's horns, soon jerked the elleth into action. She pulled her bow from her quiver and spurred Iskierka into a gallop.

Kalina soon found herself in a column of riders making their way over the crest of the hill. Shock filled her as she beheld roughly thirty mounted Wargs making their way towards the Rohirrim. She quickly knocked an arrow and sent it flying into the wave of snarling creatures, grim satisfaction filling her as she watch the creature fall. All too soon the two fronts collided in a cacophony of agonized screams and the clash of metal.

Kalina slung her bow over her shoulder and quickly drew Elen and Ithil from their sheaths. A warg headed straight for Iskierka's head, but the mare was clever and reared, kicking the vile creature in the face, giving Kalina the opportunity to reach across and slit the orc-rider's neck. This occurrence happened on more than one occasion as Kalina made her way slowly through the ranks of wargs, marveling at how she managed to stay atop Iskierka.

A familiar shout caught Kalina's attention as she spotted Aragorn being dragged across the ground by a warg and rider.

"Aragorn no!"

Kalina spurred Iskierka into a gallop after the runaway warg, determined to save her friend. Iskierka quickly came up next to the warg, and Kalina leapt across onto the wargs's back, stabbing the orc in the chest and pushing it aside. She grunted in frustration as Elen became stuck in the creature's chest and fell with it.

Kalina reach down and began trying to untangle Aragorn's wrist from the warg's straps.

"Don't!" Aragorn shouted trying to persuade Kalina to jump off the warg while she could.

"I am not leaving you!" She shouted, trying to cut the chord with Ithil, but dropping the black blade too out of hast and nerves.

Kalina let out a scream of frustration, before she watch the massive paws of the warg below her begin to run on thin air.

Her gut twisted in fear as Kalina registered that the warg had gone over a cliff, taking her and Aragorn with it.

They hit the frozen water together, the elleth being forced under. She tried her hardest to resurface, to reach to oxygen above, but to no avail. As a last effort, Kalina called upon her gift to try and calm the river, but the required energy proved to be too much for her to handle.

Kalina resigned any attempt to save herself. She felt the life leaving her limbs from the overuse of her gift, her last thoughts being the burning in her lungs from the lack of oxygen…

* * *

**OMG guys climax or what! I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed, but i had to get off the computer ASAP!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEEEAAASSSSEEE!**

**Until next time folks! xx**


	20. Reunion

**Hello everyone! Guess what..? MY LAPTOP HAS RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! Woo! That means my chapter update shout hopefully be slightly more consistent, depending on the terrible situation that is school! ANYWAY! You might want to know that I am currently in the process of brainstorming the ideas of the sequel (with some amazing help from RiverLad Domino), and I thinks its going to be awesome, if I do say so myself! I'm going to give you one hint...: GIRL POWER. :)**

**On with the Chapter then!**

**I should probably do this more often (honestly I think I've only ever done it in one other chapter), but hey here we go: I don t own Lord of the Rings, otherwise Orlando Bloom would be mine... mwahahaha!**

* * *

**Leoglas POV**

With one final effort, Legolas plunged his blade into the chest of the orc standing in front of him, before pulling away and examining the battlefield. Corpses were strewn everywhere - human, orc, horse and warg alike.

Distinctive dwarven curses could be hear from below the body a warg, a familiar bush of red hair showing from the side. Legolas smiled to himself as he walked over to the warg and looked over it's massive chest. Gimli's red face was a picture of fury as he beheld the elf smiling above him.

"Don t just stand there like the useless, good-for-nothing elf you are! HELP GET THIS BRUTE OFF ME!"

Legolas chuckled as he began to pull the body of the warg off his companion, ignoring the mutters of 'stupid princeling' coming from the dwarf.

Within moments, Gimli was free from the warg and he stood, brushing himself down. Legolas was pleased to see that the dwarf's only injuries were bruises and the dent in his pride. Together they began to walk across the battlefield, helping where they could to discern the wounded from the dead, and get them to safety.

"Where's Aragorn?" Gimli asked after a few minutes, looking around, unable to recognize the dark hair of his friend among the Rohirrim. Legolas too began to look around, searching for his friend when a sudden through crossed his mind: he could see no female faces.

"Kalina!" he cried, marching through the crowd, trying to get a look at every face around him "Aragorn! Kalina!"

Still nothing.

The elf and the dwarf began to make their way towards a cliff, when a glint of black caught Legolas' eye in the yellowing glass. He rushed forward and bent down, pulling Ithil from the grass.

"No..." He whispered quietly, raising his head and looking around quickly. He soon spied an orc lying on the ground nearby, the hilt of a blade protruding from it's chest. Legolas began to march towards the orc, realizing with disgust that the creature was still alive.

he kneeled down next to the orc and gently removed the blade from it's chest, his gut twisting as he recognized the crystal white blade to be Elen.

Kalina treasures these blades with her life. Legolas thought to himself, remembering her reaction when he gave them to her in Fangorn. She would not discard them unless...

A gruff voice from beside the elf brought him from his thoughts "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!"

Gimli held his axe to the neck of the orc as it choked back a laugh and began to speak.

"They're... dead." It choked, black blood spilling from it's drooping mouth "They took a little tumble off the cliff!"

Fury surged through Legolas as he held Elen to the creatures throat, his perfect face contorting in anger.

"You lie!"

The orc did not reply, but just laughed manically, bringing up more black blood before it finally drew it's last, painful breath and was still.

Legolas sat in shock for a moment. Aragorn could not be gone. He was their heir of Elendil, and the rightful king of Gondor. They needed him for the upcoming battles against Sauron's forces... And then there was Kalina...

Legolas stood quickly and rushed over to the cliff, looking at the ravine below.

"Legolas..." Gimli mumbled from beside him, placing a hand on the elf's arm "This was in that creature's hand."

Legolas looked down into the dwarf's hand to behold the Evenstar necklace. The Evenstar necklace that belonged to Arwen. The Evenstar necklace that Arwen had gifted to Aragorn. Legolas took it into his hands and gently placed it in his breast pocket, not saying a word. The two companions looked down into the rushing water of the ravine below, the dwarf keeping a comforting hand on the elf's arm.

Legolas did not know how to react. His old friend, taken away in such a short time. He did not know whether Aragorn lived or not. And as for Kalina...

_Please..._

The carrying voice of Theoden rang clear from the two friends as they gazed upon the water below:

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Hearing these words, Legolas turned swiftly to see Theoden walking towards him. The elf felt fury and pain building in his chest, but his face remained a mask of no emotion, only his eyes betraying what he truly felt

The King nodded to Legolas "I am sorry. Ther-"

The King's sentence was interrupted by a commotion nearby; some Rohirrim had tried to catch Iskierka to place wounded men on her back, but the mare's eyes blaze in fury, rearing onto her hind legs and whinnying her protest.

Legolas ran over to the distressed mare, pushing the Rohirrim out of the way as the tried to calm the mare down.

"Iskierka!" Legolas shouted, his voice commanding, but gentle "Please, Iskierka, calm down. _Dhen iallon_!" (**I beg of you**)

Upon hearing the elven words, Iskierka's vocal distresses dissipated, and she walk tentatively towards Legolas, her head low and her ears unresponsive.

"_Mae garnen.._." (**well done**) Legolas whispered as he reached out and began to stroke the mare's velvety muzzle. He felt a jolt of shock as he took in the state of the proud mare; blood and gore covered her flanks, along with a multitude of small cut from swords and claws. The mare's sides were heaving and her breathing laboured, while her eyes were clearly full of sorrow for the loss of her rider.

"You know what happened, don t you?" Legolas murmured to the mare, gently stroking her forelock. Her ears flicked forward slightly, before they fell back into their original place.

"Let her go free."

Legolas turned his head to see Theoden had moved to stand beside him, the King watching the grief-stricken mare.

"She has seen enough blood and death today to last a lifetime. The loss of a rider can be traumatic for any horse, especially for a Mearas who had such close connections to her rider."

The King placed a hand on the mare's neck and stroked her softly, before turning and walking away, Leaving Legolas alone with the mare again.

"You must leave, Little Spark." Legolas whispered to the mare, gently placing a kiss on her soft muzzle "Galo Anor erin r d dh n." (may the sun shine on your path).

Iskierka gently nuzzled her head into the elf's chest, before she turned and began to canter away, her head low and her pace slow. Legolas watched with a heavy heart as the mare retreated into the distance, a single tear running down his cheek as his thoughts turned to Kalina.

_Why..?_

He turned and began to make his way back to the other soldiers, unaware of Gimli watching his every move. Grief began to build up inside Legolas more and more as he pulled himself onto Arod and began to ride away from the place where he knew Kalina lay either injured or dead. He no longer control himself as he allowed the tears to fall clear in the daylight against his pale skin. Leoglas no longer cared if the Rohirrim around him saw the tears streaking his face, for there was only one thing on his mind:

_She is gone..._

* * *

**Kalina's POV**

Kalina first became conscious when she felt the lapping of water against her legs. Her whole body ached; every muscle burned from abuse, and Kalina did nothing to try and disperse the pain. The elleth simply laid there, keeping her eyes closed while she allowed her memories to slowly return.

_Battle... Warg rider... dropped blades... fell... river... ARAGORN!_

Kalina forced her eyes open when her memories of the ranger falling too entered her mind. She ignored her protesting muscles as she pushed herself up onto one elbow. She looked through her bleary eyes, only to realise that she was lying on the shore of a river, the small pebbles digging into her lower back. She looked around herself cautiously, her eyes falling upon the still form of an unconscious man metres away from her...

"Aragorn!" Kalina cried, her voice hoarse and throat dry. She pulled herself to her unstable feet and limped as fast as she could over to the ranger. Lowering herself to the ground beside him, she gently rolled him from his front onto his back, causing him to emit a small groan of discomfort. Relief swept through Kalina as she realised Aragorn was alive. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and was shocked by the coldness of his skin. She quickly rose and began to drag the ranger from the water towards a sheltered area of trees by the shore.

Looking up into the sky, Kalina could see that evening was approaching rapidly. Working as fast as her protesting muscles would allow her, Kalina gathered some drift wood from around the nearby shore, and soon had a small fire going beside where Aragorn lay. Kalina then sat beside her friend, making sure he was a warm as he could be, waiting for him to stir.

Evening soon turned into night, and still Aragorn did not wake. Kalina began to worry as she tried to slip so water between his parched lips in the early hours of the morning.

"Come on Aragorn..." Kalina whispered is frustration as dawn broke. As if in reply, the ranger stirred, his eyes cracking open slightly, sensitive in the pre-dawn light. Kalina's face lit up with hope.

"Aragorn? How do you feel?" she asked, her voice soft and caring.

The ranger groaned before turning his head to face in the direction Kalina's voice came from.

"I have felt better..." he croaked, trying to push himself up onto his forearms. Kalina rushed forward and supported him as his arms gave way, helping to sit up properly.

"Wh-" Aragorn's question was cut off suddenly by the sound of approaching hooves. Kalina turned and stood defensively before Aragorn as two horses appeared on the shore, one being a very familiar black mare...

"Iskierka!" Kalina cried, rushing over to the mare, shocked to take in her condition; grime and driend blood matted her coat, and small cuts covered her flanks.

"_Voronda mellon nin_... look at the state of you!" (**my faithful friend**...)

Iskierka ignored Kalina's fuss and simply nestled her large head into the elleth's chest, causing her to release a small peel of laughter.

Kalina was unaware of Aragorn limping over to the second horse, a bay gelding, and placing a comforting hand on it's neck.

"Brego..."

Kalina looked over at the ranger, concern filling her eyes. Aragorn caught her stare and sent her a weak smile.

"We must leave for Helms Deep."

Kalina lowered her hand from where she had been stroking Iskierka's neck, and walked over to place a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Are you sure you will be up to it? Helms deep is a half-days ride from here."

Aragorn nodded "Yes, I shall be fine."

He reply did not fill Kalina with confidence.

Within five minutes, Aragorn and Kalina had extinguished the already dwindling fire and were mounted, ready to leave.

"We must keep our eyes open on the journey." Aragorn said to Kalina as they urged the horses forward "Servants of Saruman could be crawling across these lands."

Kalina's only acknowledgement to Aragorn's statement was a small nod, before she spurred Iskierka forward, Aragorn and Brego close behind.

* * *

Roughly half way through their journey to Helms Deep, Aragorn and Kalina suddenly came across a great force of Uruk-Hai bearing the white hand of Saruman marching in the direction of Helms Deep.

"Oh no..." Kalina whispered, her eyes widening. She turned to look at Aragorn "We must warn the King!"

Aragorn nodded his agrement, and together they spurred their horses onwards towards Helms Deep.

Time flew by and soon the great stone fortress came into view. Kalina took a moment to wonder at the architecture of the keep, but was soon brought from her awe by Aragorn urging Brego towards it. By the

time the two companions found themselves within the safety of the deeping wall, Kalina could feel Iskierka's exhaustion practically radiating off the mare.

Kalina dismounted beside Aragorn and walked round to stroke Iskierka's forelock affectionately.

"Mae garnen, mellon nin..." (Well done, my friend...) Kalina whispered as the mare's eyes closed in comfort. Her peace was short-lived though as the gruff voice of a dwarf filled the air:

"Where is he? Where is he? I'm going to kill him!"

Gimli, in all his vertically challenged glory emerged from the gathered crowd and march towards Aragorn, pointing accusingly at the ranger.

"You... You are the luckiest, the canniest, the most reckless man I have ever known!" Gimli marched forward and wrapped his short arms around a smilingg Aragorn's waist "Bless you laddie!"

Kalina smiled at the dwarf antics, before she turned away and asked a nearby Rohirrim for the directions to the stables. She began to lead Iskierka away, when a small tap on her back caused her to turn around. Gimli stood behind her, his arms folded indignantly across his chest.

"You though you could escape that easily?" He asked, raising one bushy eyebrow at the elleth. A large smile blossomed across Gimli's face as he too took Kalina into a large hug "it's good to have you back lass." He said proudly, raising his head to beam up at Kalina "If I were you I'd go talk to the elf though. He hasn t said a word since that attack..." The smile on Gimli's face faded as he though of Legolas.

"I will." Kalina said, her gut twisting in guilt because of Legolas' mourning.

Gimli nodded with satisfaction, before turning away and heading back the way he had first arrived from.

I shall see iskierka settled, then find Legolas... Kalina thought to herself as she lead her mare to the stables. The grooms there soon found Iskierka a stable, and provided Kalina with a bucket, sponge and brush to remove the dried blood and grime from the mare's coat.

Once the dirt was removed, Kalina acquired fresh water and a poultice, before bathing Iskierka's cuts on her flanks and covering them with the poultice. When she was finally finished, the mare was glowing clean and her eyes were lazy with pleasure as the tucked into the fresh oats just supplied to her.

Kalina replaced the bucket, sponge and brush, thanking the groom, before picking up her bow from where she had placed it and, giving her mare one last goodbye.

As she turned to leave, Kalina heard a very familiar voice from just outside the stable door:

"Is the Lady Kalina inside here, do you know?"

Kalina's gut twisted as she heard Legolas' voice, and an idea formed in her head as a sly smile formed on her lips. The roof of the stables was supported by six large beams inside the building, three on each side

of the centre walkway between the stables. Kalina moved to stand hidden behind one of these pillars as the doors swung open and Legolas steppen in.

"Kalina?" he asked, spotting Iskierka's recognisable head and and stepping forwards towards her stall, oblivious to Kalina;s hiding place.

Kalina waited until Legolas had passed, before she allowed small droplet of Water to begin to twist and turn amongst her fingers. With a flick of her wrist, Kalina sent a small spray of water towards Legolas, wetting the back of his head. The startled elf whirled around quickly, his eyes wide with shock.

Kalina could not describe the joy she felt when she beheld him again. Legolas' eyes opened wide when he saw her, a collage of anger and joy building within his eyes.

"Kalina..." he breathed, striding forward and taking the elleth in his strong arms "Never do that to me again."

Kalina could not help the small flow of tears and she found herself in Legolas' arms again, relief washing away her exhaustion from the last twenty four hours

"I won't... I promise."

Legolas pulled back and gazed deeply into Kalina's eyes. Kalina was slightly shocked to see that tears filled his eyes also. Legolas gently leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"I missed you..."

Kalina wrapped her arms around Legolas and pulled him into her, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder. She glently began to stroke his golden hair, allowing her tears to fall freely without shame.

"I shall never leave you again, Legolas... I promise."

* * *

**There we have it! I hope you guys liked the chapter! It's (hopefully) set up for the battle of Helms Deep over the next few chapters, which should come quicker now that my laptop has returned! I am currently in the process of working out the plot for the sequel to this story, and as I said a few chapters ago, if you have any requests or suggestions, then please leave a review!**

**Until next time people!**

**Please review! It really makes my world go round!**


	21. When a Lady Goes to War

**Hello guys! We are finally at Helms Deep! Woohoo, go me! I'm going to let you know now, that part of Helms Deep will be done as it was in the movie, and another part like it was in the book (although it will become clearer once you start reading). So to those people who havnt read the LOTR books, just go with what happens here, and to those who havn't bothered to read this author's note, you're gonna have no clue what is going on, so sucks to be you :P**

* * *

Kalina found herself leaning against a great stone pillar watching impassively as Aragorn told Theoden of the host of Uruk-Hai making it's way slowly closer to Helms Deep. Legolas stood protectively next to her, his shoulders stiff, while Gimli sat at a nearby table smoking on his pipe.

"A great host you say?" The King asked, eyeing Aragorn skeptically.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn said, nodding.

A blank expression covered the King's face as two words left his thin lips: "How many?"

"Ten Thouand." Came Aragorn's blunt reply.

"Ten thousand!" Theoden cried, unable to hide his shock "Is this true, my Lady?"

Kalina pushed herself away from the wall and took a few steps forward, looking deeply into the King's eyes.

"Yes, my Lord. Aragorn speaks the truth."

"It is an army bred for a single purpose." Aragorn interjected coming forward to stand beside Kalina "To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

The King turned slowly and began to walk resolutely towards the great oak doors.

"Let them come."

Aragorn followed closely behind the King and his officers as they made their way out to the Deeping wall, discussing their next course of action. Kalina waited a few moments, not keen on becoming involved with the inevitable arguments that were soon to follow between Aragorn and the strong-minded King. She fell into step beside Legolas as they exited the hall togther, walking past the many women and children who lined the pathways withing the citadel.

"Kalina..!"

A woman's voice could be heard from far behind the them, and Kalina turned to see a flustered Eowyn pushing her way through a building mass of bodies.

"Kalina! I need your help..." the woman huffed as she came to a stop before the two elves "My uncle has issued the order to move the women and children to the caves. Would you please help me organise this chaos?"

Kalina turned to Legolas, who gave a small nod, before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and walking away in the diretion of Aragorn and the King.

"I think that means a yes." Kalina said, chuckling at the look of relief that began to bloom on Eowyn's face "What is it you need me to do?"

Eowyn soon put Kalina to work; she would either help the people carry their meagre belongings into the caves, return lost children to their distressed mothers, or simply offer words of comfort and hope to families to try and raise morale.

"No! No... please no!" The agonised scream of a nearby woman caught Kalina's attention, causing the elleth to rush to the side of a tearful woman who had collapsed to the ground.

"shh..." She soothed, trying to calm the hysterical woman "What has happened?"

The woman raised her tear-streaked face to look up into Kalina's.

"My son..." she choked, trying to hold back another sob "He is only ten, and they have taken him to fight! He is just a boy!"

Kalina's gut twisted as she heard the mother's words. Kalina was aware that Theoden had ordered for able-bodied lads to be brought forward to fight, but a ten-year-old was a step too far.

"Which direction was he taken?" Kalina asked, her voice becoming firm.

The mother's head jerked up in shock, she raised a shaking hand towards the exit of the hall. Kalina stood quickly and looked over the heads of the people around her. In the distance, the recognisable glint of an iron helmet caught her eye.

"Your son shall be returned."

Kalina stood and raced away from the mother, pushing her way through the crowd, growing ever closer to the soldier.

"Wait soldier! Stop!" Kalina shouted as she drew close to the soldier holding the young boy by the arm. The boy was tall for his age yes, but innocence rang clear in his eyes, showing his true immaturity. He was not old enough to see the horrors of battle, and the soldier's lack of observation caused Kalina to grow angry.

The soldier halted his advance and turned to look at the elleth approaching behind him.

"Can I help you, my Lady?" the soldier asked, glancing warily at the blade hilt showing from Kalina's back.

"Yes." Kalina said, crossing her arms over her chest "This child must be returned to his mother."

The soldier's eyes widened in shock at the bluntness of her words.

"I cannot do that my Lady, by order of the King."

Anger began to build within Kalina. Was the soldier standing before her really so blind, that he could not see the innocent fear in the child's eyes?

"I know." Kalina said, keeping her voice dangerously low "I was there when the King gave the order. I believe his words were: 'Every man and strong lad able to weild a sword'. Look at the boy you have in your grasp. Do you think he has a hope of survival in the battle tonight?"

The soldier turned to look at the young boy in his grasp, taking in the tear-streaked face and the shaking hands. A few minutes passed, where the only movement amoung the three was that of the soldier's eyes. Finally, he bowed his head and released the child, who hurried forward to Kalina.

"I stand corrected, my Lady. Thank you for showing me the error of my ways."

Kalina nodded as the soldier turned and began to walk away through the crowd, not looking back. The elleth lowered her eyes to the boy standing beside her. His big grey eyes were wide with fear. Kalina knelt down beside him and placed a gentle hand on his small shoulder.

"What is your name?" she asked, her voice soft and caring.

"A-Andon, s-son of Andennen." The boy stammered, rushing the end of his sentence.

Kalina reached out and took the small boy's hand in her own.

"Well Andon, son of Andennen, shall we find your mother?"  
Andon's eyes brightened at the mention of his mother, and he nodded his head hurridly.

"Come on then!" Kalina laughed, leading the small boy back in the direction towards his mother. When they reach the tearful woman, laughing hand in hand, the mother cried out in joy and pulled the child into her arms, leaving Kalina standing slightly awkwardly beside her as she showered her son in love.

I take my leave... Kalina thought as she turned away, only to be pulled back by a hand taking hold of her arm.

"You though you could leave just like that?" The mother as she took Kalina's hand, her eyes swimming with joy "You saved my son from whatever misery awaits the poor people above tonight. Thank you."

The mother pulled Kalina into a tight hug, the boy still in her arms.

"You are welcome to stay here with us tonight, unless you are going to be with someone elso here in the caves."

A frown slowly formed on Kalina's face as she took in the woman's words.

"I will not be in the caves tonight." Kalina said, her voice calm, now lacking the happiness that had filled it only moments before.

"You are fighting?" the mother asked, an incredulous look on her face. Kalina simply nodded.

"Oh my child..." she said, pity spreading across her face "I can only send you on your way with my prayer for good fortune."

Kalina allowed a small smile to form on her lips as she placed a hand on the mother's shoulder.

"I would never ask that you prey for just me, my Lady." Kalina said "Prey for all the men, for not all will return safe and well to their families, but let us hope that number is as large as we can keep it."

The woman nodded, a smile that did not reach her eyes was now forming on her lips. Kalina turned away from the mother and son, raising a hand to Andon, before turning her back to them. Before she moved completely out of range, Kalina heard the mother whisper:

"Be safe, child."

Kalina could not supress a chuckle as a thought entered her mind:

_If only she knew i was centuries older than her!_

* * *

Kalina's services were no longer required by Eowyn, so the elleth found herself making her way towards the armoury. As she drew closer, raised voices could bee heard from within. She quickened her pace to catch the end of the conversation:

"N_eled herain dan caer menig ... Natha daged aen_!" (**three hundred against ten thousand ... They are all going to die!**)

"Then I shall die as one of them!"

Kalina stopped short of the armoury as she recognised the two voices from within: Legolas and Aragorn. The elleth reached out to open the door before her, but instead it was slammed open by Legolas, who did not break his stride when glanced at Kalina. He simply kept walking.

Completely baffled by what had occured, Kalina slowly entered the armoury to see Gimli standing alone in the centre of the room, soldiers of Rohan gathered silently around him.

"What happened?" Kalina asked, walking up beside her small friend "Where is Aragorn?"

Gimli simply pointed in the opposite direction to which Legolas had left.

"I'd leave them alone if I were you lass..." Gimli said, taking in the worried expression on Kalina's face "They just need to blow off some steam, thats all."

Kalina looked down skeptically at the dwarf standing beside her.

"I hope you are right, Gimli."

* * *

Kalina found herself walking slowly along the deeping wall, heading towards the stiff form of Legolas, whose gaze drifted over the far horizen, searching for signs of the approaching army. Slowly, the elleth moved to stand beside him, not saying a word.

Legolas showed no signs of acknowledging Kalina's presence, he simply continued to stare into the distance.

Kalina reached out slowly and took Legolas' hand in her own, gently stroking his fingers with her thumb. After a few moments, Legolas let out a long, frustrated sigh and turned to look at Kalina, his eyes filled with insecurity.

"Do we have a chance of surviving this?" he asked, taking Kalina's other hand and holding her close.

"There is always a chance." Kalina whispered quietly, squeezing Legolas' hands gently before continuing: "But to have that chance, we need to work together... as one."

Legolas lowered his eyes and pulled to release his hands from Kalina's, but she held him in place.

"I do not need a scolding from you about what I said. I have realised my mistake and regret the words I spoke."

Kalina placed a finger under Legolas' chin, lifting his eyes to meet her own; blue looking into blue.

"I know you do." she whispered "But there is no need for you to tell me. You need to tell Aragorn."

The two were very close now, their noses almost touching and their eyes locked...

"Go." Kalina whispered, pulling away from Legolas and signalling towards the keep "Aragorn is getting ready in the keep."

Legolas nodded, gently removing a strand of loose blonde hair from Kalina' face, before walking away.

Satisfied that Legolas would restore his friendship with Aragorn, Kalina began to make her way also from the deeping wall into the keep, heading to her small room where she was to prepare for the battle.

When she reached her room, Kalina slowly removed the breeches and tunic she had become so accustomed to wearing, and laid them out on the small cot next to her armour.

Since being shown to her small room, Kalina had prepared her armour ready to change into at any time; her strong leather knee high boots, thick leather breeches, a leather skirt with a chainmail covering that reach half way down her calf (conveniently found by Eowyn), a cotton tunic that went underneath her throwing knife belt and spaudlers. Finally, the cloak and broach Kalina had recieved from her parents lay beside her bow, quiver, blades and vambraces.

Kalina stood before the armour, reluctant to change.

_ My first true battle... never had I pictured it to be like this..._

The elleth reached up, her fingers twisting the pendant of the necklace she wore round her neck. I was well known that every elf had a necklace that represented their immortality. Kalina was no exception to this knowledge.

The necklace itself was two silver leaves resting side by side, a blue raindrop-shaped diamond resting where their stems met. Intricate silver knots twisted from the diamond, silhouetting the leaves, and coming to a point below the diamond.

Kalina reached forward and gently lifted the tunic from the bed and pulled it over her head, before slipping on the leather breeches, chainmail skirt and boots. Next, Kalina strapped the spaulders firmly in place on her shoulders. She marvelled at the weight of the metal; she could barely feel the armour resting on her shoulders.

Finally, Kalina reached for the belt of throwing knives that rested on the bed. The belt had been designed to act as a guard for her abdommen as well as a holster for her knives. The only frustrating thing was that the belt was fastened with a laced back.

Kalina rested the belt against the correct place on her stomach, before twisting her arms round to attempt to do up the lacing on the back of her belt. After many futile attempts, Kalina's frustration grew and grew, until she did not notice another person entering the room.

"Allow me." A soft voice said from behind the elleth, soft hands brushing against hers as they began to pull on the lacings, securing them in place.

Kalina smiled as her belt finally became secure, and she turned to see Legolas standing behind her, fully armed and ready for battle.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kalina asked, her voice teasing.

Legolas chuckled and shrugged his shoulders "I have seen many women wearing dresses secured in a similar manner, and it is not a difficult task to comprehend."

Kalina laughed as she reached for her quiver and strapped it to her back along with her blades.

"Kalina..." Legolas said, his voice now much more serious than it had been previously.

"Yes, Legolas?" Kalina asked raising her head in concern as she recognised his tone of voice "What is wrong?"

Legolas moved his feet slightly before replying.

"I do not wish for you to partake in this battle. You must go with the other women and children to the caves."

Kalina stared silently at Legolas for a moment, her gaze becoming dangerous.

"You know I cannot do that."

"But you must!" Legolas cried, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Yes!" Kalina interjected, her voice dangerously low "I must fight, Legolas. It is my duty as the Fea Vairar to help protect the free people of Middle Earth!"

"Please, Kalina..?" Legolas whispered "You must stay safe! You must go to the cav-"

"NO!" Kalina cried "You do not understand, Legolas! I must fight! I have to!"

"But why?" Legolas asked "Why do you feel the obligation to be a part of this?"

Kalina sighed in frustration and turned her back to Legolas. She remained silent for a few moments, allowing herself to calm down.

"Becuase, Legolas, I am the only Fea Vairar that has ever been female." She whispered, her voice almost pleading for him to understand "I must prove, not only to myself but to all, that I am just as capeable as any other man to have my title. I cannot do that by hiding away in a cave. "

Kalina kept her back turned from Legolas, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Do you understand, or do you still have yet another reason why I should hide?"

Legolas remained silent for many moments, before his reply came, his voice barely a whisper.

"I cannot lose you again."

Kalina turned to look at Legolas, her eyes wide. The princeling strode forward and clasped both Kalina's hands in his own.

"When I believed you to be dead after the warg attack, I was heartbroken. I felt as if a piece of me had been torn away..."

Legolas leaned closer to Kalina and pressed his lips against hers.

Kalina was surprised by how easily she relaxed into the kiss. It felt so natural to her, like they had done it many times in the past.

When the elves finally broke apart, Legolas rested his forehead against Kalina's and smiled slightly.

"Can I still not pursuade you to go to the caves?"

Kalina chuckled, squeezing Legolas' hand.

"Never."

* * *

**There we go! I am truely sorry this took so long to upload, but I had not one, not two, not three, not four, but FIVE (yes, FIVE) seperate controlled assessments at school this week. I need to appologise because i was originally going to do the battle of Helms Deep as one MASSIVE chapter, but alas, I decided to split it in two, seeing as it has been over a week since I last updated and it has now gone midnight over here in the UK.**

**I am in the need of love at the moment people, because I have had the worst week EVER, so please drop a review! It only takes a few minutes and it really makes my day :)**

**Til next time folks (which should be soon... hopefully!)**

**Toryx**

**RIP April Jones. 5 short years in this cruel world 3 3 3**


	22. The Siege of Helms Deep

**Hi guys! I'm trying to update quickly at the moment, becuase we're at Helms Deep! Ooh yeh! I've kinda neglected review replies recently, so I'm going to do some now :) also, i'll repeat what I said in the last chapter about some of Helms Deep being like the book, so if you havn't read the book, then just go with the flow!**

**trollalalala: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the battle scene! I love writing them! Its so... exciting! Plus I hope you like my book extract bit x**

**Isn't That**** Ironic****: Thank you! Hope you enjoy thi (quick) update! x**

**PokeKid 25****: Thank you so much I really felt the love! Yes Kalina does have something BIG coming up soon! *cough* Minas Tirith *cough* so I am really looking forward to getting there! Plus, I would never abandon this story! I am having too much fun aaaaannddd I've already got a sequel lined up in the wings just waiting to be written! If you'd like, I could ****put a small extract at the bottom of my next chapter to get you chomping at the bit? Aha :) x**

**Shadow-kissed Shell****: I am glad you like the story! I hope you enjoy the battle scene as much as i am probably going to enjoy writing it (plus I've updated quickly today :) ) x**

**LovingBOBThePacific****: You are amazing and I love you. No arguements. :)) xxxxx**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm****: I appreciate the review and don't worry I don't see it as a flame! I know my facts are a bit skrewed up, because when I started this story, I didn't know about Celebrian, but I soon found out and went and added a bit to the prologue. I don't know whether you started reading the story before or after the changes were made, but basically, Kalina was born waaaaay after Celebrian sailed to the Undying Lands, so has never met her sister, and yes she is Arwen's aunt, but she is younger and treats her as a close friend. I hope this expaination is satisfying for you, feel free to leave another review, crit or no crit I really don't mind! Anything to improve the story! :) x**

**amrawo: Thanks for the review! And guess what..? I'm updating fast! x**

**On with... The Battle of Helms Deep!**

* * *

"It's a little tight across the chest!"

Kalina could no longer contain her laughter. Her body shook uncontrollably as she beheld Gimli standing before her wearing a dress of chainmail. Aragorn and Legolas laughed also, while the dwarf expressed his disgust in his humiliation.

The deep sound of a horn rang through the keep of Helms Deep, drowning out the sound of the four companion's laughter.

Kalina's breath caught in her throat. _I know that horn..._

Without looking back, Kalina ran from the room, up the stairs, along the corridor, out onto the wall, down a twisting flight of stairs onto the Causeway that ran through the centre of the Helms Deep.

The elleth skidded to a halt when she saw the approaching army. Her kin. Elves of Lothlorien. A very old friend leading at the head of the column.

"Haldir!" Kalina cried striding forward and grasping his forearm "_Mae govannen mellon nin_! (**well met my friend!**) You could not have come at a better time."

Haldir smiled down fondly at Kalina "It is good to see you again, my Lady. Life in Lorien has been free of excitement since your departure."

Kalina laughed at th antics of her friend "I highly d++oubt that!"

Footsteps could be heard from behind where the two friends stood, so Kalina moved to stand at Haldir's side as Aragorn moved forward to greet him.

"_Mae govannen_, Haldir!" Aragorn said as he emraced the elf "You are most welcome."

Legolas followed closly behind Aragorn and greeted Haldir before moving beside Kalina and taking her hand in his. Theoden moved slowly down the steps towards the army of Kalina's kin.

"How is this possible?" he asked, a bemused expression on his face.

Haldir stepped forward to greet the king "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An allience once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegience and a are proud to fight alongside men once more."

Kalina smiled and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, getting his attention.

"How large is your company?" She asked signalling to the elves around her.

"700 hundred archers and 300 swordsmen." Haldir said "It was the number we could gather in the short time we had to prepare."

Theoden nodded, satisfied "Although your numbers are small, your might will be great." The King strode forward and clapped Haldir on the shoulder and began to lead him away towards the keep.

"We must discuss what to do with your men." The King said, signalling back at the elves.

"Pardon me, my Lord, but they are not just my men." Haldir said, turning back to look at Kalina "They are also under the command of their Lady."

A slightly shocked look formed on Theoden's face, before he quickly masked it.

"Then their Lady must come with us."

Kalina nodded walking towards the King, pulling Legolas along by his hand that was still in her own.

"You will not be needing me." Legolas whispered as the group made their way to the keep.

"I will need you!" Kalina hissed back, hoping Haldir was unable to hear their conversation "You have experience in battle, I do not!"

Legolas chuckled as they entered the hall behind Theoden and Haldir. They made their way across the hall into an antechamber where a large table with a detailed map of Helms Deep was. Together Theoden, Haldir, Kalina, Loglas, Gamling and Aragorn prepared for the battle. They discussed strategies and positions of soldiers throughout the day, until the sun was low on the horizon.

"Enough." Theoden said, slamming his hands down on the table. "We have laboured here enough. Gamling, take your officers to organise our men into their battle positions. Have them ready by the time the sun has set."

Gamling nodded and rushed from the room. His raised voice calling orders could be heard resonating around Helms Deep as the five remaining in the room continued their discussion.

"Lady Kalina, Haldir. Will you be willing to organise your own kin?" The King asked, eyeing the two elves standing side by side.

Kalina nodded her confirmation, while Haldir muttered a curt "of course." in reply to the King.

"Very well then." The Kings said, running his hand over his beard "Go and prepare yourselves. You are all dismissed."

* * *

Kalina stood hand in hand with Legolas atop the Deeping Wall as they watched the army of Isengard approach. The men around them shuffled nervously while the elves stood like impassive statues. Gimli stood on Legolas' left, grumbling to himself about the height of the wall. Aragorn moved swiftly through the ranks of men on the wall to come and stand beside his companions.

"Well lad," Gimli grunted, looking up at Aragorn "whatever luck you live by, lets hope it lasts the night."

Legolas nodded and gave Aragorn a sideways glance "Your friends are with you Aragorn."

"Let's hope they last the night..." Gimli muttered under his breath as a clap of thunder erupted in the sky overhead. A bolt of lightening streaked across the sky and iluminated the approaching army for a moment.

Aragorn nodded before walking away along the wall. Kalina listened well as he raised his voice.

"_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas_!" (**show them not mercy, for you shall recieve none!**)

A great bellow emmited from the Uruk-Hai army as if in reply to Aragorn's speech. The army halted it's approach, and instead began to pound their weapons and feet against the ground, creating a booming sound that riccoceted through the mind of every person with the walls of Helms Deep, man and elf alike.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli shouted in frustration, trying his best to pull his stout form over the wall to get his first glimpse of the army.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked, smirking down at the dwarf "Or would you like me to get you a box?"

Gimli's laughter ran through the ranks of the men on the Deeping Wall, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

"_Tangado halad_!" (**prepare to fire!**) Aragorn cried. Kalina pulled an arrow from her full quiver and knocked it, looking down the shaft at the neck of an Uruk on the front row of the army.

_You're mine..._

The pounding of the Uruks continued to grow, until an arrow shot suddenly from further along the Deeping Wall into the throat of the Uruk Kalina had been aiming for.

"_Dartho_!" (**hold!**) Aragorn cried raising his hand, although there was nothing he could do for the damage had already been done.

The rhythm of the Uruk-hai's pounding broke instantly as the comrades of the dead Uruk began to bellow their protest. A large roar came from further back in the army, and the Uruk-hai began to charge.

"_Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc._" (**their armour is weak at the neck and below the arms**) Legolas whispered to Kalina, hoping to give her one last boost of confidence.

The Uruk-hai drew closer and closer to the Deeping Wall, and yet Aragorn had still not given the order to fire.

_Come on Aragorn... Come on! _Kalina thought in frustration, itching to release her arrow.

"_Leithio i philinn_!" (**release the arrows!**) Aragorn cried. Kalina loosed her arrow and watched with grim satisfaction as it imbedded itself within the neck of an advancing Uruk.

A volley came from within the citadel of Helms Deep, killing more of the advancing creatures, although it seem as if the greater number of Uruk-hai you killed, the greater number took the places of the fallen.

"Fire!" Aragorn shouted again, this time in the common tongue. Kalina quickly knocked an arrow and released it in a smooth motion. She would then knock another arrow and release it, then another and another. She soon lost count of the numbers she had killed from her vantage point on the wall.

"Send the to me, come on!" Gimli cried in frustration, brandishing his axe.

"_Pendraid!_" (**ladders!**) Aragorn shouted. Kalina grunted in frustration as she threw her bow onto her shoulder and drew Elen and Ithil. She could see the ladders quickly ascending to the top of the Deeping Wall, Uruk-hai beserkers waiting impatiently on the top steps.

When the ladders finally crashed against the stone walls, a cloud of dust was thrown up, which temporarily disorientated the elleth. She only knew she needed to act when a great black creature was almost on top of her. Kalina jumped to the left, causing the Uruk to charge past her. While the creature was facing the wrong way, Kalina used her advantage to stab Ithil through the creature's weak armour below it's armpit, killing it instantly. She removed Ithil from the body as it fell and jumped into a right twist, bring both blades up to an 'x' to defend a death-blow that was aimed at the back of her head. Kalina pushed forward, forcing the Uruk-hai to disengage from the'r sword-lock, and while it's arms were splayed, the elleth leapt forward and slit the creatures throat.

As the Uruk fell, Kalina was taken by surprise as a metal-covered fist smashed into her nose, knocking her to the ground. The elleth looked up, dazed, at the smiling face of an Uruk-hai, she could already feel the blood spilling from her nose. The Uruk-hai marched forward and reached for the collar of Kalina's shirt, believing the elleth was still dazed. Kalina realised this, and waited for the last moment to strike; she curled her fingers around the hilt of Elen, before snaking the blade up and slicing cleanly through the forearm of the Uruk-hai. While the creature screamed and clutched at it's stump, Kalina leapt forward and removed it's ugly head.

Kalina raised herself slow from where she had landed on one knee on the ground, wiping blood away from her mouth. A familiar voice shouting not too far away caught her attention:

"_Na fennas_!" (**the causeway!**)

Kalina looked across at the Causeway to see what looked like a giant metallic snake waving it's way up the stone path. Elves and men desperately tried to shoot at the moving creature, but the shields on the outside protected the flesh of the Uruk-hai on the inside.

An idea quickly came to Kalina. She called upon the Air around her, and as soon as she felt it's presence, the windspeed began to increase. The elleth extended an arm towards the Causeway, and soon the Uruk-hai trying to make their way up the stone path were bombarded with powerful gusts of wind that ripped shields from their hands, and even blew some of the weaker creatures off the Causeway alltogether.

A roar from behind where Kalina was standing caused her to lose concentration on the Causeway, and role to the left just in time before a large, blood-stained axe clashed against the stone where the elleth had stood moments before. She completed her role, brandishing Elen and Ithil, only to behold an Uruk larger than all the others standing before her, a look of pure malice covering it's brutal face. The creature let out a harsh laugh when it saw Kalina was female, and brandished it's axe in a threatening manner.

_You are not the only one with tricks... _Kalina thought. She stood and brandished Elen and Ithil before her defensively as she called upon Fire. As she had done previously at Amon Hen all those months ago, Kalina allowed the flames to spread from her hads onto the grips of her blades and eventually to their tips. She smiled in satisfaction as she saw the Uruk's eyes open wide.

With a wild cry, Kalina charged towards the towering beast. It swung it's axe as if to behead the elleth, but she ducked and rolled, lashing out and cutting the creature behind it's knee as she stood behind it's quickly. The Uruk-hai howled in pain and turned to face Kalina, it's face a picture of pure hatred.

"_I nôl gîn lost, yrch!_" (**your head is empty, orc!**) Kalina growled as she faced the creature. It roared in frustration and charged at the elleth. Kalina went to dive to the right, but this time the Uruk-hai was ready. It quickly changed the direction of it'd strike and caught Kalina across the forearm. Kalina hissed in pain as she held Elen and Ithil up protectively to defend herself from any more strikes.

It was now the Uruk-hai's turn to laugh. Kalina grimaced in pain as the cut in her arm began to burn. The laceration was not deep, but to liquid that coated the axe blade was another matter.

_Poison... _Kalina thought in disgust. _A cowards way to win._

Kalina narrowed her eyes at the creature. It's smirking face making her angry. The fire that whipped around her hands and blades began to extend up Kalina's arms until the inferno reach her elbows. The Uruk-hai's eyes opened wide as the size of the flames grew and grew, until Kalina finally released the element. The elleth threw her arms forward, releasing the inferno that had built on her arms, and completely engulfed the Uruk-hai. Kalina ignored the agonised screams of the burning creature and continued to hold the fire in place. T

he rancid smell of charred flesh crept into Kalina's nostrils, so she finally released Fire and allowed the flames on the corpse to die down. The elleth bent over and retched as a wave of dizziness overtook her from the use of her gift.

When she had finally finished emptying the contents of her stomach, Kalina stood to survey the battle around her just as the Deeping Wall exploded.

Kalina was thrown forward onto her stomach by the force of the blast, debris and stone landing all around her. As she pulled herself to her feet, the cry of a familiar dwarf filled the air:

"Aragorn!"

Kalina stumbled to her feet and began to sprint to the destroyed section of the wall. She stopped at the edge to see the Uruk-hai beginning to pour through the hole in the wall. Aragorn lay unconcious on the ground just beyond the advancing Uruks. Gimli was nowhere in sight.

"No!" Kalina cried. She leapt off the wall and landed on one knee before the advancing Uruk-hai. The creatures stopped short, shocked by her sudden appearence, before they began to laugh at her mockingly, continuing their approach. The water lapping over Kalina's feet and hands gave her an idea.

Still on one knee, Kalina placed her hand on the water before her and called upon her gift once again. In an intant, the water was rising into the air, engulfing the Uruk-hai that had passed through the breech in the Deeping Wall. Any unfortunate Uruk that had been caught in the water was ejected from the rising wall of liquid and thrown back across the army of Isengard.

Kalina stood slowly as the wall of water rose, raising both hands in the air to hold the element in place. Eventually, the water filled the entire breach of the Deeping Wall so no Uruk-hai could pass through. Gimli appeared sputtering from underneath the water. He pulled himself from the ground and moved to stand beside Kalina.

"How long can you keep that up, Lass?" He asked, motioning at the wall of water.

"Not for much longer." Kalina replied, her face fierce with concentration.

"Hold it for as long as you can." Aragorn said as he came to stand beside Kalina "I will organise the swordsmen, so as soon as you release the water, we can charge on the diorientated Uruks."

Kalina nodded her approval, not wanting to lose any more concentration on the wall of water. She was barely aware of Aragorn shouting commands to her kin behind her; the wall was the one thing that filled her mind.

When Kalina became aware of her evergy levels growing thin and her limbs becoming weak, she shouted one word:

"Aragorn!"

"Releash the water!" Aragorn shouted in reply.

Kalina released the water, and with one final effort, sent it crashing towards the ranks of Uruk-hai that swarmed the wall on the other side.

Gimli rushed forward and began to pull Kalina out of the path of the Uruks. He took her near the back of the elven lines and sat her on the ground. Kalina placed her head between her knees and waited for her nausea the pass.

"Are you going to be alright Lass?" Gimli asked, looking at the fast approaching Uruk army.

"I just need a minute." Kalina sighed rubbing her temple. She was so tired...

_I could just fall asleep here..._

"Lass, you might want to draw your blades." Gimli said as he helped Kalina to her feet. The elleth slowly pulled Elen and Ithil from their blades as the observed the approaching Uruks.

Roughly ten Rohirrim and four elves were being surrounded by a batallion of Uruk-hai, who were backing them towards the mountain. Kalina and Gimli together ran forward and began to fight against the Uruk-hai with the men, but the continued to pushed back towards the mountain; they were being cornered ready for slaughter.

The entrance to a cave suddenly caught Kalina's eye off the her right. She could not see far into the cavern, but the space seemed to be large enough to hold the sixteen warriors. It was their only chance.

"Gimli!" Kalina shouted, getting the attention of the dwarf. She motion over to the cave, and the dwarf gave on short, sharp nod.

"Everyone to the cave!" Kalina shouted, running Elen through the chest of an Uruk before pushing the soldiers towards the cave. Together, the sixteen survivors made for the cave.

"What do you intend to do once we are in there?" one of the elves asked, a look of disbelief on his grime-coated face.

"Get away from the Uruk-hai. If you have any better ideas, would you care to share them now?" Kalina replied, her breathing heavy.

The elf did not reply, but continued running. Fifteen of the original survivors reached the cave. One of the Rohirrim had falled from an arrow in the back. Kalina was the last to enter the cave. She turned to see the Uruks approaching quickly, but she ignored them. The elleth placed a hand on the cavern wall and called upon Earth. Within a moment, the roof of the cavern entrance gave way, crushing three Uruk-hai as boulders fell to the ground and blocked the moonlight outside, sealing the nine Rohirrim, four elves, Gimli and Kalina within the caves.

The only sound that could be heard in the deep darkness of the cave was the heavy breathing of the fifteen warriors. None cared that there was no light source, they were simply relieved that they were alive and safe... For now.

* * *

**Oh lord that was exhausting! I love writing battle scenes! It was so fun! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please be proud that I uploaded so quickly to make up for uploading so late last time! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! I love waking up in the morning with a bunch of email notification on my laptop! it make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Until next chapter people xx**


	23. The Passing of an Old Friend

**Hello hello hello :) sorry its taken time (again) to update! It was my brother's birthday this weekend and we had three parties to go to so I had no time to write (or do homework!), and I was then very clever and managed to get my laptop confiscated! Ugh!**  
**Review replies:**

**trollalalala****: i am glad you liked the chapter :) battle scenes are my favourite ones to write!**

**Prongsie18****: Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is alright! I am a bit worried to be honest cos it's a blend of the book and the movie and some people might not like it :s x**

**PokeKid 25**: **Hehe I am glad I saved your from insanity, although revision is important (i just got my timetable for my mocks, and i am so worried!) I hope you like the extract of the sequel I am going to put at the bottom! I am going to try and make the sequel much different to other sequels (note that I said TRY) x**

**LovingBOBThePacific****: Aww you're so lovely! I really love writing battle scenes! There is so much to write about, and I just go completely over the top! XP x**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm****: It's my fault, I am the one who didnt do the research before starting to write :S but I hope you find the explaination satisfying :) if anything else bothers you, feel free to leave a review again, good or bad I really don't mind (Im not the kind of person who cries when I get criticism) x**

**amrawo****: I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I hope you like it seeing as you had to wait so long! x**

**Aralinn****: Wow so many reviews! I don't know where to start! Thank you so much for them all! I am truely sorry that is has taken so long to update, but my life has been hectic at the moment (I just got my timetable for my GCSE mocks and I am now revising like mad!). I am aware of the grammer errors and I am slowly going through and changing them :) hope you enjoy the chapter, happy reading! p.s I really can't wait for an update on your story, but take your time! I hope you're enjoying nursing school! x**

**Sakari****: I am so sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy the chapter ;) x**

**Magical Soul: Thank you for the review! I am planning plenty of Leggy moments to come in later chapters ;) I am aware that I have neglected the 'Quote of the Chapter' and I am very sorry! Instead of a quote at the end of the chapter today, I am instead going to put an extract from the sequel I am planning for this story! I hope you enjoy it! x**

* * *

The only sound that could be heard in the deep darkness of the cave was the heavy breathing of the fifteen warriors. None cared that there was no light source, they were simply relieved that they were alive and safe... For now.

"Kalina..." Gimli huffed "How about some light, lass?"

Kalina pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning on for support, before raising her hand in the air. A small ball of Fire danced within her hand and then leapt up to the ceiling of the cave, casting a ghostly light on every one of the warriors.

Gimli nodded in satisfaction before he slumped to the ground and placed his blood-stained axe beside him.

"What do we do now?" asked one of the Rohirrim. He was kneeling down next to one of his comrades who had an arrow embedded in his right thigh. The man's breath came in short sharp gasps and sweat drenched his face.

"We wait." Kalina said. The men surrounding her watched her with suspicious looks "Who here is not injured?"

Two elves and three Rohirrim put there hands in the air.

"Good." Kalina said, before signalling for the 5 warriors to stand by the rocky barricade that blocked the Uruk-hai outside "Stand here and stay alert. Look for any signs that the Uruk-hai are tunneling through; they do not give up on their prey easily."

The Rohirrim remaind silent as they made their way over to the rocks, and the elves followed quickly behind, muttering quietly: "Yes, my Lady."

Kalina nodded "If there are any signs of them breaking through, alert me instantly."

The five warriors nodded before taking their places before the rocks.

Kalina turned back to the nine men left. None of them looked in good condition. The man with the arrow in his thigh obviously looked awful, but there was another with an arm distorted at a grotesque angle, while an elf had blood streaming from a clearly broken nose.

"Get comfortable, but keep your weapons at the ready. I will see to all of you as fast as I can."

As eight of the men began to find places against the cave wall to rest, Gimli came and stood beside Kalina.

"I shall help you as much as I can, lass."

Kalina smiled gratefully down at the dwarf.

"Thank you, my friend."

Together they first went to the man with the arrow in his thigh. The companion of the injured man helped Gimli hold him down as Kalina removed the arrow and cleaned the wound using her gift.

"You are a lucky man." Kalina said, trying to raise the soldier's spirits "The arrow had neither poison nor barbed wire attached to the head. This wound could have been much worse than it is."

The man smiled slightly, before laying his head back against the rocky wall, trying to mask the pain. Kalina ripped a strip of fabric from her tunic, soaked it with water, and then wrapped it firmly over the soldier's wound.

"Keep pressure on it and the bleeding will cease." Kalina said to the injured man's companion "If his condition deteriorates, let me know immediately."

Gimli and Kalina then continued through the small group of survivors, straightening a broken nose, splinting a broken arm, bandaging cuts and scrapes. Kalina could feel her strength ebbing away from the continued use of her gift both to help the wounded and to keep the souce of light high in the air above their heads. She did not mind though, for she was meant to protect the people of Middle Earth with her gift, and that is what she was dertmined to do.

Finally, Kalina and Gimli sat down together having tended to all the wounded. The elleth removed her bow from her back and layed it across her legs, while the dwarf removed his helmet and tried to wipe the grime from his face, before wincing in pain.

"Gimli!" Kalina cried, looking at the jagged cut that covered the left side of the dwarf's forehead. The wound had been just underneath the edge of the helmet, so Kalina had not noticed the blood until the helmet was removed.

"It is nothing." The dwarf protested, but it was too late. Kalina forced Gimli to sit still and quiet while she tended to the wound, chastising him constantly:

"Why did you not tell me of this sooner?" the elleth asked, cleaning the wound with a damp cloth.

"It is not bad!" Gimli protested "the others here needed tending to more than myself! Besides, it does not hurt."

As the dwarf said this, Kalina gently pushed the cloth within the pierced skin to remove the dirt from the flesh, causing Gimli to cry out in pain.

"It does not hurt does it, master dwarf?" Kalina asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Gimli began to splutter his reply as one of the elves who had been charged to guard the entrance came quickly over to the companions.

"My Lady." he said "The Uruk-hai are breaking through!"

Kalina nodded, creating a small ball of fabric and placing it in the dwarf's hand.

"Keep this against to the wound to stop the bleeding."

Gimli voiced his protest and began to rise, his axe in hand.

"I will help you kill those Uruk-hai!"

Kalina laughed as the dwarf wobbled on his feet, before gently pushing him down again.

"You are going nowhere. Stay where you are and keep that cloth on your forehead."

Gimli grumbled dejectedly as Kalina left with the elf to go to the entrance. When they arrived, the sounds of digging could be heard through the rocks and the cries of Uruk-hai made their way through too.

"How long have you been able to hear them?" Kalina asked looking at the five me around her.

"For about ten minutes." A Rohirrim replied "We were unsure to begin with, for we only heard the digging, but the voices could be heard soon after."

Kalina nodded, pulling an arrow from her quiver and knocking it in her bow. The two elves also pulled arrows from their quivers, while the three Rohirrim drew their swords.

"Stay behind us until the Uruk-hai break through... if they can. Make sure the others are aware too." The three swordsmen nodded and stepped back.

"My Lady?" one of the elves asked quietly "Why do you not use you gift to collpase more of the ceiling?"

Kalina smiled gently at the elf "My power is not endless, _mellon nin_. I will fight first, and use my gift as a last resort."

The elf nodded in satisfaction of Kalina's answer, before turning to concentrate on the advancing Uruk-hai, his bow held at the ready.

They stood in silent for some minutes, before a small gap appeared in the rock and the leathery skin of moving Uruk-hai coud be seen.

"_A__dlegi._" (**fire**) Kalina whispered.

Arrows were sent flying through the small gap within the rock, piercing the skin of the digging Uruk-hai, causing them to release blood-curdling screams. Kalina and the two elves continued to fire arrow upon arrow piercing the skin of many Uruk-hai, but their efforts barely slowed the advancing creatures.

"If we keep this up, we will lose all our arrows!" one of the elves cried.

"We have-" Kalina began to reply, but she was cut short.

A large, brut-like Uruk burst through the remainder of the rocks crashing straight into Kalina, knocking the elleth to the ground. It was all Kalina could do to raise her bow to block the Uruk's death blow. The blood-stained blade came crashing down onto the wood of the bow, causing it to splinter and crack in protest. Kalina pushed with all her might against the Uruk-hai, trying to free herself from where it had trapped her on the ground, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle when she saw the bulging muscles below the creature's armour.

A sickly laugh escaped the Uruk-hai's lips as he watched the look of resignation build on Kalina's face. The cracks in the wood of the bow began to build and build, until finally the deafening crack of breaking wood filled Kalina's ears and she shut her eyes, anticipating the blow that would end her life...

... The blow never came. Kalina opened her eyes wide to see the headless form of the Uruk-hai falling to the ground beside a furious dwarf wielding a now blood-stained axe. Kalina could barely move as the shock began to subside. She had been prepared for death, but it never came...

"What do you think you're doing lass?" Gimli cried, swing his axe furiously into the gut of an approaching Uruk-hai "Bring the rocks down on these beast already!"

Kalina jumped at the dwarf's sharp tone and dragged herself over to the wall of the cave. She placed a hand against the rock and called upon Earth to do the work required. As the rocks came crashing down onto the screaming Uruk-hai, Kalina felt the nausea come on, so she curled into the foetus postition until the feeling passed.

Slowly, Kalina uncurled herself and used the rocky wall to pull herself into a sitting position. She was relieved when strong hands took holf of her arms and steadied her.

"I'm so sorry, Kalina." Gimli said from beside her. "I did not think how much you have already used your gift this night."

"It is not your fault, Gimli." Kalina said, sending a small smile to the dwarf.

"My Lady." One of the elves asked hesitantly, glancing worriedly at the spent elleth. "What are we to do?"

Kalina looked up into the elf's eyes. She guess that he was young, for they lacked the knowledge that could be seen in the depths of the eyes belonging to an older elf.

"We do what we did before." Kalina said decisively, grasping hold of Gimli's outstretched arm and pulling hersel to her feet. "We keep a guard on the entrance, and wait for the battle to be over."

The elf looked perplexed "How will we know when the battle is over?"

Kalina allowed a small, humourless smile to form on her lips.

"We will know when the Uruk-hai are no longer digging to reach their prey."

o.o.o.o.o.o

Time passed slowly in the cave, for there was nothing to do. Kalina managed to keep the flame hovering above everyone's head smouldering lightly, casting just enough light into the cave to be able to see.

The elleth and the dwarf sat side by side against the wall of the cave, conversing quietly about whatever came into their heads.

"You must come to our halls one day." Gimli was saying "So you can see the true might of dwarven architecture, and have some _real_ liquor!"

Kalina laughed lightly at the dwarven obbsession with alcohol. She felt sorry that Gimli did not understand that elves were nit affected by alcohol, but only by their blend of drinks.

Slowly, Kalina twirled the remains of her bow in her fingers. She was heartbroken to see it be destroyed in such a manner, and from analysing the splintered remains, Kalina knew there was no way of fixing her beloved bow.

"My Lady! My Lady!"

One of the Rohirrim who had been sat by the entrance came running to Kalina, an expression of joy on his face.

"My Lady! I can hear voices through the rubble. The battle is over! The men on the other side are trying to free us!"

At the news, all the men let out cries of joy and they began to pull themselves to their feet. Gimli stood and helped Kalina stand up. As the elleth stood erect, a small vile of clear liquid appeared in her vision.

"Drink it, my Lady."

One of the elves held the small vile of liquid towards Kalina.

"It is _miruvor_. Each one of us has a small vile each to have during the heat of battle. Mine is untouched, and now I am giving it to you."

Kalina smiled gratefully at the elf before her.

"Thank you, _mellon nin_. This will make our escape much quicker."

Kalina took the small vile and gently swallowed the few drops of liquid inside. She could feel in burning down her throat into her stomach, instantly making her feel fresh and revitalised, a whole new burst of strength filling her.

Kalina shot a grateful glance at the elf beside her, before stepping forward and placing a hand on one of the rocks that blocked the entrance. Calling upon Earth, Kalina willed the rocks to move from their positions, to move towards the walls of the cave, creating a path through the centre large enough for the trapped warriors to escape through.

Kalina released her hold on the element and stepped aside to allow the first of the warriors to step through. The smiled at her gratefully as they went past, many voicing their thanks. Finally, Gimli was the last to go through before Kalina followed, emerging into the early morning light. She found herself surrounded by a miltiude of soldiers enquiring about her health, and of how the group of fifteen had managed to survive for so long in the caves. Kalina did not listen to the voices around her; there was one person she was looking for, and she knew he was near...

"Kalina!"

a cry from off to the elleth's right caught her attention, and she turned just in time to be pulled into a tight embrace.

"I thought I had lost you..." Legolas whispered softly into Kalina's hair.

Kalina chuckled slightly and pushed herself back to look into Legolas' eyes.

"Not lost... Only trapped."

Legolas planted a delicate kiss on Kalina's forehead before pulling her into him again.

"Nevertheless, do not do that to me again."

Kalina laughed softly and allowed herslef to relax into Legolas' chest, relieved to feel safe once again. Her peace was interrupted by a sudden thought.

"Where is Haldir?"

Legolas pulled away slightly to look into Kalina's eyes.

"Kalina..."

Kalina froze. She could hear from Legolas' tone that not everything was alright.

"Where is he?"

Legolas did not reply, but simply raised an arm, pointing at the Deeping Wall.

Kalina took off at a run, searching for the nearest staircase that would lead her to the walkway along the Deeping Wall. She took the steps two at a time and paused at the top step, looking around at the dead bodies that were strewn across the stonework. The elleth began to joy up and down the wall search for the familiiar blond hair and masculine features... searching for Haldir...

"NO!"

Kalina let out a strangled cry when she found the broken form of her oldest friend. She collapsed to her knees beside him and rested his head in her lap. She began to stroke his blood-soaked hair, tears running freely down her cheeks.

Kalina leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on his cold forehead. She kept herself doubled over and whispered into his ear.

"_Man i theled i oduledh ní hí_?" (**why have you left me?**) The tears began to flow faster. "_Gûr nîn níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenithanc_!" (**my heart shall weep until I see you again!**)

Kalina held onto Haldir longer than she cared to think, her tears never stopped flowing. The elleth let out a scream of anguish into the sky, asking why her life-long friend, her brother in all but blood, had been taken from her.

All those in Helms Deep stopped when they heard her cry. Every person, from the oldest man to the youngest child, lowered their head in respect, for they now joined their voices with the grief Kalina was feeling.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Kalina stood before the blazing funeral pyre of he oldest friend. She had left his body atop the Deeping Wall while she had gathered the necessary materials for the cremation, but had soon returned to carry his body to it's final destination, refusing any help from those who offered it.

When Haldir's body finally rested atop the pyre, Kalina placed the splintered remains of her bow at his feet as a sign of respect, before stepping back and setting the wood alight.

Now his body burned, and she watched, filled with grief at his passing. She stood there for hour upon hour, watching silently as the fire reduced in size, until finally a smouldering pile of ash remained.

"_Novaer, Haldir. Nínion an gurth dhîn_... _Posto vae_..." (**F****arewell, Haldir. I mourn for your death... May you rest in peace...**)

o.o.o.o.o.o

**Poor Haldir! I feel so mean writing this... but then I realise it wasnt me who came up with the plot, so the blame for killing off one of the most awesome characters goes to Peter Jackson, seeing as this is a movieverse (ish) fic :( that said, Peter Jackson is still awesome!**

**I've kind of neglected it as of late, but i usually do a 'Quote of the Chapter'. Today, though, I am going to give you guys a special treat...! A sneak peek at my sequel that is currently in the planning process! I hope you enjoy it! feel free to leave a review telling me what you think!**

******Extract From Sequel**

Kalina slowly pulled herself from the ground, wiping the blood from her nose. She watched the creature before her smiling in delight. To him, this was just a game.

"Is this all you are capeable of, Fea Vairar?" He laughed, watching as the elletch before him struggled to stand upright. "I would have expected much more from one with a reputation such as yours!"

Kalina pulled Elen and Ithil from their sheaths and glared dangerous at the dark creature standing before her.

"Prepare to feel my true strength, Dark One."

The creature left out a roaring laugh and spread his arms wide. Dark wisps of shadow began to extend from his claw-like fingertips, and they began to take rough, humanoid shapes, their red eyes glaring and their red tattoos shining bright.

"It seems you are as brave as you are foolish!" The creature laughed, pulling a blade of pure darkness from it's sheath "Prepare to meet your end, Little Weaver!"

Kalina could feel her hold on the real world fail as she stepped forward to fight him and his slaves.. Within moments, she had succombed to the darkness, and allowed herself to fall into the waiting arms of the shadows... into the place where she had never felt more alive...

**There we go! I hope this sounds okay to you guys :) Again, I apologise for the lateness of my update, but getting my latop confiscated really was stupid of me! **

**Please please please please review/follow/favourite! It makes my day!**

**Tory xx**


	24. Our Burden to Bear

**OMG we're so close the the hundred follower mark! I can barely breathe! Hectic weekend (as usual), so this may seem a bit rushed, although I hope not! ;)**

**Review Replies:**

**SarahWealsey & Glory Bee: Sorry for the mistake, it was completely unintentional and I've changed it :D x**

**trollalalala: I'm glad you liked the Haldir bit! I was stressing about it cos I wanted to make it very emotional for Kalina, but I was worried it was a bit rubbishy :S My author's notes... ah, well XD I write what I feel like writing, and if they make you laugh, they make you laugh, and then you make me laugh (if you understood any of that, then congratulations!) :D x**

**Prongsie 18: I am so excited about writing the sequel! I've planned to a certain point, and then hit a block... but I'll think of something! x**

**Amrawo: you don't have to wait much longer to read more ;) x**

**LovingBOBThePacific: I am glad you like the chapter! I am on a role at the moment, and soon I am going to hit a point where I do a truely aweful chapter (but hopefully it wont be too soon!) x**

**Magical Soul: I shall tell you know that the sequel IS set in Middle Earth, and its about 18 months after the war of the ring. Kalina won't be sailing to Valinor yet cos she is only 700ish x**

**xElfXGirlx: I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to make you cry! x**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Kalina..?"

Legolas walked slowly to Kalina, who was on her knees before the smouldering ashes of Haldir's funeral pyre. He drew level with her and went down on his knees too, taking her cold hand in his. Kalina's face remaind expressionless, her only signs of emotions were the tear streaks covering her dirt-covered cheeks.

"Kalina?" Legolas asked again, worry lacing his voice "You need to come inside; wash, eat, rest."

Kalina lowered her eyes from the pyre and whispered to the ground:

"I shall never see him again... His soul shall reside in the Halls of Mandos until the end of time."

Legolas gently pulled Kalina towards him and wrapped her in a warm embrace, shielding her from the ouside world.

"Haldir's death was not your fault, so do not punish yourself as if it was."

Kalina began to weep gently into Legolas' chest, grateful for his warmth and comfort.

"He was like a brother to me..." Kalina whispered, thinking back to when Haldir first showed her how to hold her blades, how to shoot a bow...

"Come on." Legolas said gently, helping Kalina stand and leading her away from the remains of the pyre "You need to eat and rest."

Kalina resigned herself to Legolas' lead and allowed him to take her to a chamber within the keep. There, he helped remove her quiver, knives, throwing knives, spaudlers, vambraces and chainmail.

"I shall go and see if some hot water has been prepared." Legolas said, placing a gentle hand on Kalina shoulder before leaving her in the room. Kalina stared at the ground, expressionless. She could feel the exhaustion begin to creep into her limbs, and the temptation became too much when her eyes fell upon the bed. Within moments the elleth had abandoned the thought of a bath, and was curled up on the soft coveres, instantly falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Legolas (3rd person) POV**

Legolas walked briskly along the corridor leading to Kalina's room. He carried a medium sized bowl of warm water and a towel for the elleth to use. His mind was riddled with worry as images of Kalina's pain-strikened face continued to filter through his thoughts. Never before had he seen her like this, and he wished to do all her could to help her recover from the loss of Haldir, for he knew in his heart she would not be able to do it alone.

Legolas reached the door to Kalina's chamber and gently knocked on the smooth wood.

"Kalina?"

No reply came from within, so Legolas slowly pushed the door open and crept inside. A small smile graced his lips when he beheld Kalina curled up on the bed unconcious. He slowly moved over beside the bed and placed the bowl of water on the table.

Legolas then sat beside Kalina gently and began to remove the hair that had fallen over her face. The braid that Kalina had originally used to hold her hair back had fallen out quite a while ago, so the only braids left were the warrior braids on either side of her head.

Legolas gently began to undo these braids so Kalina's hair was loose, before wetting the towel in the warm water and using it to remove the dirt, grime and blood from her hair. Strand by strand, the elleth's hair turned from dirty, matted clumps, back to it's original golden waves. Once all the grime and blood had been removed, Legolas began to run his fingers through Kalina's damp hair to remove any knots.

Satisfied with is work, Legolas moved the dirt filled water over to the small chest of draws on the other side of the room, before pulling the covers from below Kalina's petite form and placing them over her. He smiled when he heard a small sigh escape from her lips as she pulled the covers around herself. Legolas hoped that her dreams would be peaceful after the emotional trauma she had suffered today.

Slowly, Legolas leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on Kalina's forehead.

"Sleep well..."

* * *

**Kalina's (3rd Person) POV**

Kalina smiled to herself as she pulled the soft covers closer, grateful for their warmth. Her sleep had been deep and dreamless; just what she had hoped for.

Slowly, Kalina felt herself begin to wake. Even though she tried to remain unconcious and bury herself within the covers, she could not stop her senses becoming more aware and the memories coming back.

_Haldir... Death... Pyre... Gone._

Kalina's eyes opened wide as the final memories returned.

"Kalina?"

Kalina turned her head to see Legolas sitting beside the bed, his clear blue eyes filled with concern.

"How are you feeling?"

Kalina lowered her eyes to look at her tighly clenched hands. She could not allow Legolas see her like this...

Legolas reached out and gently held Kalina's hands within his own. Sorrow filled him as she still refused to meet his eyes.

"Kalina... Do not put yourself through this alone." He pleaded, cupping Kalina's head in his hands and stroking her cheek.

"It is not your burden to bear..." Kalina whispered, tears building in her downcast eyes.

"I know..." Legolas said, wiping away the tears "It is _our _burden to bear."

Legolas leaned forward slowly and placed a gentle kiss on Kalina's lips, before pulling her into a soft embrace. Kalina found herself leaning into his warm body, seeking the comfort he was so willing to give.

"I do not deserve this..." Kalina whispered "You do so much for me, Legolas, and I do nothing in return."

Legolas placed a small kiss on Kalina's head and pulled her closer.

"You are wrong Kalina. You have done so much for me." Kalina pulled back from the embrace and looked quizically into his eyes. Legolas placed a caressing hand on Kalina's cheek before continuing:

"When the Fellowship were in Lothlorien, Lady Galadriel warned me of the sea. I knew she spoke the truth, because although I loved the woods of my home dearly, I could feel the sea calling for me. But now..." Legolas leaned forward and rested his forehead against Kalina's "I no longer feel as if I am being pulled towards the sea, but towards you..."

Kalina smiled gently and took Legolas' hand in her own. She could feel herself lean forward slowly, her lips pouting for the inevitable kiss that was about to come...

"Kalina? Legolas? Are you in here?" A loud voice came from the other side of the door, accompanied by loud, repeated booms of fist against wood "Theoden has requested your presence. We are you ride to Isengard within the hour!"

Both Kalina and Legolas jumped at the interruption, and they both stood, heading for the door.

"Gimli?" Legolas asked, pulling the door open.

"We going to arrest the traitor, Saruman. We are to depart from here within the hour." Gimli leaned through the door and caugh sight of Kalina standing a little way behind Legolas. "How are you feeling, lass?"

Kalina smiled kindly and nodded "Better, thank you my friend."

Gimli smiled genuinely. "Good. So you will be able to ride with us to Isengard?"

"Yes."

The dwarf nodded in satisfaction, before saying his goodbyes and retreating up the corridor.

Kalina spied a pile of clothing placed atop the chest of draws opposite the bed. She moved over and picked up the fabric.

"Your skirt from the battle was ruined by bloodstains, so Eowyn managed to find a replacment for you." Legolas said, smiling.

"That was very kind..." Kalina mumbled as she inspected the skirt. It was made of a deep brown leather like it's predecessor, but this skirt was floor length, and Kalina noticed with satisfaction that a section of skirt had been removed so her leg would show and he movement would be easier. There was also a fresh tunic resting on the surface beneath the skirt.

"Do you not need to change?" Kalina asked Legolas, seeing that he wore the same attire from the battle, but it had been cleaned and mended.

"No, I am ready to leave." Legolas said, smiling smugly.

"Very well. I shall only be a moment."

Kalina took the skirt and tunic in her hands and moved behind the changing screen that rested in the corner of the small room. She removed her dirty tunic, her fingers brushing against her necklace for a moment, before replacing it with the clean one. She then left the leather and mail breeches on, and wore the long skirt over the top.

Kalina emerged from behind the screen and looked round her room for her weapons. Hee gut twisted when she saw her bowless quiver. She walked over briskly and slid on her spaulders, vambraces and throwing knives, before finally fastening her Lorien cloak with the leaf brooch and placing her quiver and blades on top.

"Ready?" Legolas asked, holding a hand out for Kalina to take. She slowly stepped forward and reach for his hand, taking it in her own, and together they stepped out of the chamber, ready to face any physical or emotional battles together; as one.

* * *

"My Lady! My Lady wait!"

Kalina was sitting atop Iskierka ready to depart Helms Deep with the King's part, but the fair voice of an elf carried through the air.

"My Lady!"

Kalina finally caught sight of the elf, or rather, group of elves who were rapidly approaching her through the gathering crowds.

"Can I help you, _mellon nin_?" Kalina asked, looking slightly puzzled at the four elves standing before her.

"Yes, my Lady." Said the elf who stood at the front. "We are to return to Lothlorien as soon as our wounded are healed enough to travel."

Kalina nodded as the elf spoke, pleased that a number of the elves had survived the battle.

"But, my Lady, seeing as you are leaving on a seperate path to ours, together we decided to present you with a parting gift."

The third elf stepped forward and handed a bow to the elf who was speaking.

"We know of the destruction of your bow, and of how you burnt it on Haldir's pyre, so we wished to present you with a new one." The elf held the bow forward for Kalina to see clearly. Shock filled Kalina when she recognised the bow.

"This bw belonged to Haldir, my Lady." The elf said, stepping forward and handing it to her. "It has been passed from captain to captain over the millenia, and now we present it to you."

Kalina took the bow in her shaking hands and held it tightly studying the beautiful weapon. Like every bow, this one was made of wood, but each end of the bow had a metal coating that came to a sharp point. It was suitable for slitting the thoat of amy orc that came too close to the wilder of the bow.

"I cannot accept this..." Kalina whispered, running her hands over the intricately carved wood.

"You must, my Lady." The elf said, gesturing at the bow "This bow is always awarded to those who deserve it, and as a unit, we decided to give it to you. In this one battle, you have shown us your true power and skill, not just as a warrior, but as _our _Fea Vairar. We believe that every time you behold this bow in the future, it will serve as a reminder of how proud you have made the elves of Lorien, and of how honoured we were to serve under you."

Kalina did not know how to reply. She looked down at the elf on the ground, her eyes wide...

"We ride to Isengard!" Theoden cried, signalling for the company on horseback to exit Helms Deep.

Kalina gently placed the bow in her quiver before looking down at the elves on the ground for the last time.

"I shall never forget the sacrifices you have made these days past, or the kindness in the words you have spoken."

"Thank you, My Lady!" the elves sang as Kalina urged Iskierka forward with the rest of the company.

The riders excited along the Causeway and cantered through the corpse filled valley where the battle of Helms Deep had happened only days before. Piles of burning carcasses littered the plain and men struggled to clear the remenants of the battle. Very soon, the shilouette of Isengard could be seen in the distance. The company of eight riders was stopped by Gandalf, who looked gravely to the north where Saruman's tower of Orthanc was, before looking to the east, where he knew the twin tower of Barad-dûr stood tall and dark.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin." The wizard's voice became almost pained as he spoke his final words:

"All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits... Somewhere in the wilderness."

* * *

**OMG THATS THE END OF THE TWO TOWERS AND I LITERALLY ONLY JUST REALISED! Sad times :( I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it's kind of a filler, but I have my GCSE mocks in a couple of weeks and I am beginning to go insane!**

**HAVE YOU SEEN THE IRON MAN 3 TRAILER?! IT LOOKS AWESOME. **

**And now... We have the return of "Quote of the Chapter"! Yay!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

**The broccoli says 'I look like a small tree', the mushroom says 'I look like an umbrella', the walnut says 'I look like a brain', and the banana says 'Can we please change the subject?'**

**Please please please review/follow/favourite! It makes my day!**

**Toryx**


	25. The Fate of Saruman the Deserter

**Hello everyone! First chapter of The Return of the King :)))) don't really have much to say in this author's note, apart from I HAVE RETARDED INTERNET CONNECTION. Now that is out of my system, I'm going into review replies :)**

**superkiran: Thank you! I was a bit worried about the emotional bits, so I am glad you like them :Dx**

**trollalalala: I was very proud that I managed to find that quote ;) it made me laugh so hard! x**

**Claret Tho: There is going to be Aragorn/Gimli chats in this chapter (I was saving them for now :D ) and as for Kalina reuniting with Merry and Pippin... Well you're just going to have to read and find out, but lots of careful planning went into it :') x **

**PokeKid 25: I am not truely sure whether we read the same wiki page on the halls of mandos... the extract I read said: "It was to the Halls of Mandos that the spirits of Elves and Men were gathered to await their different fates, and so Mandos was given its common name of the Halls of Waiting. The elves were doomed to wait in the halls until the end of time, but Men had a different fate, a fate which not even Manw truly understood". It said nothing of being re-bodied, and mentioned neither Gandalf nor Glorfindel :S It WAS the lotr wiki site, so I dont know how we ended up looking at different articles! XD x**

**LovingBOBThePacific: I truely love writing Leggy/Kalina moments! Its such a joy to write, and it is so lovely when people such as yourself enjoy them :3 x**

**amrawo: Thank you so much ;) x**

**xElfXGirlx: Bananas do look like boat! I never thought of that... i just thought of the other thing... Typical me! Again I am sorry for making you cry, although I am glad you laughed at the end :) x**

**Aralinn: Thanks for point out the mistake! I spilt jam on my laptop keyboard, so some of the keys have to be hit quite hard XP I'll do the best I can to improve the emotion between Leggy and Kalina, hope you think the stuff in this chapter is okay! x**

**Sexy Vampire Girl****: I am glad you're enjoying the story! :)x**

**20JenWinchester12****: Oh you're so kind! And guess what... UPDATE TIME! :)) x**

**On with the story guys!**

* * *

The Company had been travelling north for several hours, before they finally reached the gap of Rohan, where the black tower of Orthanc could be seen darkening the horizon. King Theoden led the company, with Eomer to his right and Gandalf to the left. Gamling followed closely behind, his bright, restless eyes always analysing the dense forest around them for any sign of danger. He in turn was flanked by two more Rohirrim of high ranking.

Legolas rode on Arod, with Gimli sitting precariously behind the saddle, a grimace set on his face from the displeasure caused from being atop a horse as large as Arod. Aragorn and Kalina brought up the rear of the Company; the ranger on Brego and the elleth on Iskierka. The two friends were conversing quietly between themselves.

"Tell me how he died, Aragorn..." Kalina said quietly. She still felt the grief of Haldir's death very close to her heart, and her voice was riddled with longing and regret as so many memories of her oldest friend kept creeping into her crowded mind.

Aragorn sighed quietly, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on Kalina's arm, compassion filling his eyes.

"He died any way a true warrior would wish for; in the heat of battle."

Kalina remained silent as she watched Iskierka's hooves move over the detritis-covered ground.

"Haldir was strong and fearless until the very end. He fought hard and slayed many. No other could be compared to the skill and determination he showed at Helms Deep."

Kalina raised her sad eyes to look into Aragorn's.

"You're words are comforting and appreciated, Aragorn."

Aragorn smiled and took Kalina gently by the hand.

"Kalina. You may not realise this, but you mean a lot to everyone; myself, Legolas, Gimli, Eowyn, Gandalf. Everyone. To see you like this brings sorrow to all our hearts, and you must understand that we will do anything to help you. We share this grief you bare. You need only ask and we shall be at your side, supporting you. Always."

"He speaks the truth, lass."

Kalina had not noticed Legolas reining Arod so the grey stallion now walked beside Iskierka, allowing himself and Gimli to hear most of the conversation. Kalina looked round in surprise as Gimli spoke, blushing.

"Aragorn speaks the truth." Gimli continued, his small face serious and his eyes bright "This pain you feel is shared by us all. Hold Haldir close to your heart, but rather than grieve, play this tragedy to your advantage."

Legolas nodded in agreement to Gimli's statement, smiling at Kalina as he added his own voice to the conversation:

"Find the strength within to fight on in memory of Haldir, knowing that his sacrefice benefitted the people of Middle Earth and brought them one step closer to freedom from Sauron's dark grip."

Kalina could feel tears coming to her eyes once again, but this time not of grief, but of the honour she felt in having such devoted and loyal friends.

"Thank you..." She whispered, smiling brightly to her three companions "Your words mead everything to me."

* * *

Kalina rode at the back of the Company as they neared the gates of Isengard. The rhythm of Iskierka's walk

had helped her relax, and she was now immersed in her own thoughts, oblivious to the events happening

around her. Her ears did not hear Gimli's furious outburst about drinking and smoking. She just continued

to ride forward into a clearing before a destroyed section of Isengard's wall, where she found the

remainder of her company had halted.

Kalina looked down in disgust at the dirt-filled water that lapped around Iskierka's fetlocks, completely

unaware of the two hobbits who were rapidly approaching her.

"KALINA!"

Kalina jumped in surprise and managed to turn fast enough to see two hobbits launch themselves from the

broken wall, before they collided with her, and all three of them fell from Iskierka's back, landing in

the water Kalina had thought ill of only moments before.

Iskierka jumped left to avoid the wall of water that erupted as Kalina and the two hobbits hit the

surface. The Company laughed merrily as the watched Kalina's head surface from the water and look around

dangerously for the hobbits.

"Where are you?" She asked, her voice laced with mock anger, causing the Company to laugh harder.

Merry surfaced first, Pippin surfacing beside him, as they both blushed in shame under Kalina's scoulding

eye. No words were said for a few tense moments, before Kalina finally spoke:

"Was that necessary?"

Merry and Pippin both struggled over their words as Kalina waited for a reply, until the finally gave in

and lowered their heads in shame while their cheeks became flushed with scarlet.

Kalina let out a musical laugh at the sight of their expressions, before spreading her arms wide.

"You do not truely believe I could be angry with you, my friends?"

Merry and Pippin looked up at Kalina, before looking at each other, and simultaniously throwing themslevea

through the water into the elleth's waiting arms.

Kalina held the sodden hobbits close to her, relieved to be seeing them once again.

"I am truely sorry for breaking my promise. I do hope you both will find it on your hearts to forgive me."

"Don't appologise, it isn't needed." Pippin said lightly, hugging Kalina tighter "You promised you would

come to find us, and now you have, so in my eyes your promise has been kept."

"I agree with Pip." Merry said "There is no need for you to appologise when you have done no wrong!"

Kalina pulled back and smiled down at the two hobbits, relief washing though her as she was finally

reunited with them once again.

"I am glad you feel that way, my friends."

* * *

The Company had made their way through the destroyed wall of Isenguard towards the tower of Orthanc.

Gandalf rode in the lead on Shadowfax, with the other close behind. Pippin sat behind Aragorn on Arod,

while Kalina had Merry sitting in front of her on Iskierka.

"Ah young master Gandalf, I am glad you have come." An ent said as it approached the advancing company.

"That's Treebeard." Merry whispered to Kalina as she looked in awe upon the ent. "He's the one who has been

looking after Pip and me."

Kalina nodded in gratitude at the hobbit's information, before returning her attention to the ent.

"... There is a wizard to manage here, locked away in his tower." He said slowly, labouring over his words.

"Show yourself..." Aragorn whispered quietly. Kalina sent him a wary look while Gandalf silenced him quickly:

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman in dangerous."

Kalina felt Merry sink into her slightly as Gandalf spoke. She put a reassuring hand on the hobbit's small shoulder, trying to quench some of his fear.

"Well lets just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli said angrily, clearly becoming impatient.

"No!" Gandalf scoulded "We need him alive, and we need him to talk."

Silence blossomed in the Company for some moments as they all exchanged nervous glances, before a dark, malicious voice was heard from the very top of Orthanc.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden-King, and made peace afterwards. May we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

As one, the Company raised their heads to see Saruman the Deserter standing proudly on the highest part of Orthanc, leaning heavily on his black staff.

Theoden's eyes burned dangerously as he beheld the wizard, his voice becoming low and threatening.

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold!" The King's voice gradually became louder as his fury rose "And when you answer for the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!"

Finally, Theoden's voice began to lower, but the fury still remained in his voice.

"When you hang from a gibbet, for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!"

Saruman looked mockingly down at the King, his voice a mixture of humour and fury.

"Gibbets and crows!" He laughed, before turning his attention to Gandalf. "And what do yu want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess... The key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-dur itself! Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives." Gandalf replied, his voice remaining calm. "Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information?" Saruman asked, his voice taunting and filled with mockery. "I have some for you."

The Company watch as the twisted wizard pulled the Palantir from within his robes, his expression becoming manick as he gazed deeply into the black orb. As Kalina's eyes fell upon the stone, a pain exploded inside her head, causing her to gasp and look away. As her gaze was averted from the dark object, the pain inside her head dulled, but still remained.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth, something you have failed to see." Saruman said, his voice trance-like as he lost himself within the Palantir's dark mists. "But the great eye has seen it! Even now, he presses his advantage!"

Gandalf gently spurred Shadowfax forward away from the Company, his eyes fixed on Saruman.

"His attack will come soon..." Saruman said, his voice laced with triumph "You are all going to die!"

Merry sank further into Kalina as Saruman spoke, trying to him himself from the wizard's dark words. Kalina wrapped a protective arm around his small frame and whispered gently in his ear:

"He does not speak the truth! Do not listen!"

"But you know this, don't you Gandalf!" Saruman continued "You cannot think that this _ranger_ will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor! This exile that has crept from the shadows shall never be crowned King."

Saruman's gaze then shifted from Aragorn onto Kalina, a cruel smile forming on his lips.

"Neither can you expect this girl to fulfill the role her predecessors have left!" The wizard leaned heavily on his staff, as if trying to get a close look of Kalina, who refused to break eye contact with him. The twisted smile on his lips formed into a vicious smirk "You, Little Weaver, must watch where you tread carefully. The dark lord Sauron has kept watch over you for longer than you will ever realise."

Kalina shifted angrily on Iskierka's back, and she was preparing to retort just as Legolas placed a restraining hand on her arm. Kalina turned to look at him, confusion on her face.

"He does not speak the truth. He only wishes to unsettle you." Legolas whispered. Kalina nodded gratefully, before returning her gaze to Saruman, saying nothing.

Saruman laughed bitterly as he watched the exchange between the two elves, before returning his attention to Gandalf.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrefice those he holds closest to him. Those he professes to _love_. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the halfling, before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on, can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli roared, his voice full of anger and annoyance. He nudged Legolas' back and murmured to him:

"Stick an arrow in his gob."

Legolas reach for his quiver as Gandalf finally spoke and told him to stop.

"Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared!"

Saruman looked down upon Gandalf, his eyes filled with pure hatred.

"Save you pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!"

Saruman lifted his staff and thrusted it towards Gandalf. A ball of flames exploded from the end and flew down towards the White Wizard. The remaining horses of the Company spooked in shock and retreated as the flames engulfed Shadowfax and Gandalf.

Within moments, the flames that had engulfed Gandalf, dissipated into nothing, revealing the wizard and the stallion.

"Saruman." Gandalf said, suddenly sounding very tired "Your staff is broken."

With a cry, Saruman threw his arms away from his body and his staff shattered into many tiny particles in his hands. As this happened, a dark figure appeared behind Saruman. Kalina recognised him to be Grima Wormtongue.

"Grima!" Theoden called out, his voice filled with compassion. "You need not follow him! You were once a man or Rohan!"

"A man of Rohan!" Saruman spat, his voice filled with disgust. "What is Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink and stink, while their brats roll on the floor with the dogs! The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you, Theoden-Horsemaster! You are a lesser son, of greater sires!"

Theoden paid no attention to Saruman's cruel words, but kept his steady eyes on Grima.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him!"

"Free!" Saruman roared "He will never be free!" Saruman whipped round and slapped Wormtongue square across the flace, knocking him to the ground.

"Saruman!" Gandalf protested "You were deep in the enemy's counsel! Tell us what you know!"

"You withdraw your guard and I shall tell you where you doom shall be decided!" Saruman cried "I will not be prisoner here!"

Suddenly, Wormtongue leapt from where he had fallen to the floor and thrusted a knife deep into Saruman's back. Within a moment, Legolas had knocked an arrow and sent it flying into Grima's chest, but the damage had already been done.

Saruman fell. His body tumbled to the ground amongst a mass of white robes and blood. Kalina could see the path his body was going to take, so quickly placed a hand over Merry's eyes. The body landed with a sickly thud against the broken spike of a water wheel. Merry cringed into himself and Kalina turned away, disgusted at the sight of the dark wizard's broken form.

Slowly, the water wheel turned, so the wizard became submerged below the water. Only one member of the Company noticed the Palantir slipping into the water from amongst the folds of Saruman's robes.

"Sent word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free." Gandalf said, turn from Saruman's body to Theoden "The enemy moves against us, we need to know where he will strike!"

Gandalf began to finish his conversation with Treebeard as the Company prepared to depart, but Kalina watch as Pippin clambered down from Brego's back and walk through the water.

"Pippin!" Aragorn shouted, concern filling his voice.

The hobbit slowly bent down and pulled the Palantir fron the dirty water. Once again, when Kalina's eyes fell upon the dark stone, pain built within her head, and she was forced to look away. Legolas looked at her with concern, but she waved him off.

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said as hhe brought Shadowfax beside Pippin "I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!"

Slowly, Pippin handed the Palantir to Gandalf who wrapped it securly within his robes. Kalina felt the pain in her head subside fractionally as the dark orb was hidden away. she looked up in concern as Pippin was placed on Brego's back once again.

Theoden began to lead the Comany towards the gates of Isengard, turning his back on Orthanc.

"We ride for Edoras!"

* * *

When the King's Company finally returned to the Edoras, Kalina lead Iskierka to the stables, where she and

Merry dismounted, and together they brushed the tired mare til her coat shone. Finally, the two filled

Iskierka's water bucket and hay feeder as much as they could, before watching with satisfaction as the

mare at vigorously.

"Thank you for your help, Merry." Kalina said, smiling kindly down at the hobbit.

"It was my pleasure." Merry beamed, looking fondly at Iskierka. "She turely is a wonderful mare. Never

until I rode her today have I had an appreciation for horses. I believe I shall have more to do with them in the future!"

Kalina smiled warmly down at the hobbit.

"I shall gladly take you for a ride any time! You need only ask!"

Merry smiled and was about to reply, but was interruped by a woman shouting.

"Kalina!"

Kalina turned to see Eowyn approaching her rapidly, the poor woman looking very flustered.

"You are not easy to find!" She said in mock disgust "An hour I have been search for you! Look at you! You are a mess!"

Kalina sheepishly looked down at her travel worn clothes, before looking quizzically at Eowyn.

"Why have you been searching for me?"

Eowyn rolled her eyes in frustration.

"There is to be a feast tonight in honour of those who died in the battle of Helms Deep. it is due to begin when the sun sets, and you are not ready!"

Kalina looked in shock at the woman, who took hold of her hand and began to pull the poor elleth towards the door of the stable.

"I will see you later Merry!" Kalina managed to shout to the hobbit, before the door swung shut and she was bing taken into Meduseld.

"You hair is a mess, your clothes are dirty, you have mud splattered on your face. What on Middle Earth did you get up to at Isengard?" Eowyn asked in frustration as she and Kalina reached the chambers they were sharing. Eowyn began to help Kalina remove all her clothes and push her towards a large bath filled with steaming hot water.

"The ents had broken the dam, so Isengard was filled with water. When I was reunited with Merry and Pippin, they became so excited, they leapt from the wall where they had been standing, onto Iskierka, and all three of us fell into the water!"

Eowyn stared at Kalina in a stunned silence, before she doubled over in laughter. Kalina sighed in frustration and began to scrub the dirt from her body, allowing the hysterical woman to recover.

Kalina was clean and out of the bath within ten minutes. She used her gift to dry her hair quickly, while Eowyn fetched her travel bags and began to remove her clothing. Kalina had bought two dresses with her on the journey, and both were now laid side-by-side on the bed. Eowyn looked at both the dresses with a critical eye, before picking up the pale blue one and handing it to Kalina.

"Wear this. It will be more appropriate."

Kalina raised an eyebrow at Eowyn, but obliged and went behind the changing screen to put the dress on.

Eowyn had chose Kalina's personal favourite of the two dresses; it was pale blue, with a silver corset. The skirt trailed gracefull along the ground and sliver leaves were embroidered into the soft fabric. The arms where made of a pale chiffon, and they where held in place by two silver bands that twisted round each of Kalina's elbows.

"Have you heard what the men are saying about you?" Eowyn asked as Kalina was making final adjustments to the dress.

"No?" Kalina replied, slightly concerned.

"They are calling you the Light of Helms Deep." Eowyn said, pride emenating from her voice "Stories are spreading through the men of how you saved all the men in the cave. They talk of how you paid no attention to you own wellbeing and cared for the wounded."

"I am sure their stories are hugely exaggerated..." Kalina murmered as she appeared from behind the changing screen, pulling her hair into a loosed plait that rested over her shoulder.

"I do not believe you!" Eowyn teased. "Are you ready?"

Kalina nodded, before reaching up and massaging her temples, closing her eyes in discomfort.

"are you well?" Eowyn asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes I am perfectly well!" Kalina replied, lowering her hands and smiling to her friend "I just have had a headache all day, so I am hoping it will fade soon..."

Eowyn smiled reasuringly, before opening the door.

"Lets go then!"

* * *

Kalina stood on the steps of Meduseld, watching the night sky as the hours til dawn gradually decreased. Fond memories of the feast were rolling through her mind; Legolas besting Gimli in a drinking competition, Merry and Pippin dancing on the table, beer in hand, and Eowyn singing songs of humour and love, entertaining all the men to no end. Kalina had escaped as the party began to wind down, her headache becoming to much to handle is such a closed environment. She moved outside the golden hall to seek fresh, free air.

"Are you well?"

Kalina turned to see Legolas coming through the doors of Meduseld, clutching a thick cloak in his hands. He walked over to Kalina and slipped in on her back, before wrapping his arm around her protectively.

"I will be fine. It is only a headache."

Legolas smiled warmly and placed a small kiss on Kalina's forehead before resting his head on hers.

"You looked truely beautiful tonight. No other could have matched your beauty."

Kalina smile warmly and looked up into Legolas' eyes.

"Thank you Legolas. I must say, I found your contest with Gimli highly amusing!"

Legolas laugh heartily and smiled down at Kalina.

"You were there?"

"Yes! I saw the whole thing!"

The two elves laughed together, before they fell silent and looked calmlu across the night sky. Soon they were joined by Aragorn, who came to stand beside them.

Legolas stepped away from Kalina and stared intently across the night sky.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east... A sleepless malice..." Legolas turned his head sharply to look at Aragorn. "The eye of the enemy is moving!"

Kalina was not listening to Legolas and Aragorn. He headache had suddenyl grown more painful and she moved to the wall of the Golden Hall for support.

"Kalina?" Legolas and Aragorn turned together, concern on their faces as they saw the elleth's pale face and pain filled eyes. They rushed to her side and began to whisper words of comfort. Kalina heard none of what they said because the pain had become to great.

The elleth let out a cry as the pain reach it's peak, and for some reason, she heard a voice from within Meduseld cry: "Don't, Pip!" before, the pain became too much and the world faded to darkness.

* * *

**WOW. This is my longest chapter yet! What is wrong with Kalina, I wonder? Looks like I'll just have to wait til the next chapter to find out! I hope you enjoyed it! I think I made up for the shortness of my last chapter by now doing an extra long one! Yay!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

**"Only a ginger can call another ginger ginger." - Tim Minchin (He is an amazingly hilarious comedian. LOOK HIM UP ON YOUTUBE.)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review/follow/favourite etc etc etc :))))) It really makes my day!**

**Until next chapter people :)**

**Toryx**


	26. Welcome to Feardh

**OMG GUYS I KNOW HAVE 100 FOLLOWERS ALSDKGBJALSGBKJSFDVPHIAWRLGB JNDSLIGBJAREKLTBJG SO EXCITED! Thank you so much to everyone who followed/favourited! I never realised so many people would fall in love with Kalina and this story :'D Thank you so much to _PEACEWITHINCHAOS _who is the offical 100th follower :D next stop, 100 favourites and 20,000 views :))))**

**trollalalala: I love you so much! you review every single chapter and I am so grateful :)) x**

**LovingBOBThePacific: EVERYONE NEEDS TO VOTE LOTR IN YOUR POLL OTHERWISE I THINK I MIGHT CRY. Ahaha I hope you enjoy this chapter :) x**

**20JenWinchester12: I am glad you like the Legomance :) plus I had a read of your story and it seems cool so far :) I can't wait to see how it turns out x**

**Angel Bells: WOW. 25 chapters at once! That is one hell of a marathon! I try to update twice every week, although its going to be difficult over the next couple of weeks because ive got my GCSE mocks (GCSEs are really important exams in the UK. Basically, you fail them, you're skrewed) :'( x**

**amrawo: You are an amazing person! I can always rely on you and trollalalala to review every single chapter! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Water-Fire22: Aww thank you so much! You have no idea how nice it makes me feel that you think my story is the best :')**

**Right then, on with the story :) I am starting this new thing where I put the last paragraph/sentence of the previous chapter at the start of the new chapter just so if you guys have a lot of stories you are following, then you'll remember what happened last time in this one (hopefully)**

* * *

"Kalina?" Legolas and Aragorn turned together, concern on their faces as they saw the elleth's pale face and pain filled eyes. They rushed to her side and began to whisper words of comfort. Kalina heard none of what they said; the pain had become too great.

The elleth let out a cry as the pain reached its peak, and, for some reason, she heard a voice from within Meduseld cry: "Don't, Pip!" before the pain became too much and the world faded to darkness, quite literally.

Kalina looked up in shock as the pain in her head suddenly lifted. She watched in amazement as the greens, browns and blues of the world faded into the monochrome colours of black and grey. The only colour that could be seen was the bright blue of Kalina's tattoo, which was now blazing brightly.

The buildings of Edoras had faded so that only their outlines remained, and the only evidence of people were the moving silhouettes of pure darkness. Quite shockingly, Kalina did not feel fear as she gazed upon this new world, but only confusion as to why she was there.

A scream of pain from behind her caused Kalina to turn quickly. She watched with a small jolt of shock as her arm passed straight through the silhouette of who she thought must have been Aragorn. The elleth heard another scream as her eyes fell upon the form of Pippin. Unlike the rest of the world, the hobbit had retained his colour, and he was a stark contrast to the surroundings. He clutch a ball of bright white light in his hands, and Kalina watched in horror as the light the object was emitting increased rapidly. The light was not pleasant, like the light that came from a burning torch; it was not there to show them the path. Instead, the light was there to cause pain and burn.

Kalina acted without hesitation. She ran forward, not paying any attention to the fact that she had just passed through a wall like a spirit; all she knew was that Pippin needed her.

"Pippin!" Kalina cried as she reached the hobbit. She fell to her knees beside him and tried to pull the ball from his grasp. She had to squint to see where to place her hands, and in a moment, Kalina realised that the ball was the Palantir Gandalf had taken from Isengard.

However hard she tried, Kalina could not force her hands to touch the Palantir; there was an invisible force acting upon the object that was stopping her.

"Pippin! Pippin let go! You must let go!" Kalina cried in frustration. Whether Pippin heard her or not, no change occurred and the hobbit still writhed on the ground. Kalina did the only thing she could; she wrapped her arms round the small hobbit and tried to offer him some comfort from the pain he was feeling.

"Let go Pippin, please!" Kalina whispered to him, her voice filled with desperation. "I do not know how to help you!"

Suddenly, the light from the Palantir detached itself from the dark object completely and flew high into the air. Kalina watched in amazement as the light twisted itself into many shapes, its colour changing constantly. Finally, the light settled on the shape and colour of a burning eye, it's snake-like pupil coming to rest on Kalina and Pippin. The elleth's eyes widened in fear as she recognised it to be the Eye of Sauron; the eye that she had heard so many terrible things about. The Eye was slightly translucent, and Kalina realised that this was only an image of the real Eye. Image or not, this Eye was just as terrifying as the original.

Pippin shrank in fear into Kalina's chest as his eyes found their way to the creature, fear radiating from him. Kalina held him close to her, but could not remove her gaze from the Great Eye.

"_Names..? Ring... Where... Who..?_"

The four words echoed around Kalina's head painfully, and she struggled to shake the presence away and clear her mind.

"Say nothing Pip! Can you hear me? Nothing!" She whispered to the petrified hobbit.

Pippin nodded his head vigorously into Kalina chest, but he refused to do anything more, for he was too afraid to look upon the Eye once again.

"You will gain no answers from us! Leave this place!"

The Great Eye burned brighter, and a malicious laugh echoed through Kalina and Pippin's minds.

"_The little weaver... So young... So fragile... The guardian of the... Mortal Realm and... The Spirit Realm alike. I cannot wait... To... Crush you._"

Kalina felt fury build in her chest as Wind began to whip around her and the frightened hobbit.

"I will not allow you to come here to cause pain to any more people! Leave!"

Again the laugh rippled through Kalina and Pippin's mind, and the image of th Great Eye began to move closer to them.

_I will get... my answers... little... weaver. Pain is my ally and... darkness is my... friend. How will you... escape from me if... you are... surrounded by both..? I will break... the halfling first as a... form of entertainment... for you to... enjoy. Then I shall kill... you... slowly and painfully..!_

"I shall never let you harm a single Halfling!" Kalina cried. The Wind around her and Pippin now forming an impenetrable wall because it was so powerful. "However hard you try, I shall always stand in your way, even if I die protecting the ones I care for!"

_Fool..._ The Eye of Sauron whispered, anger radiating from its voice _Your death... shall be a slow and... painful one. I shall make sure... of that..._

Kalina refused to allow herself or Pippin to hear anymore, so she cried out in anger and threw the Wind that had grown behind her towards the Eye of Sauron. She watched with grim satisfaction as the image was blown through the air towards the east, Sauron screaming in fury as it went. Just before the Eye disappeared, both Kalina and Pippin caught a glimpse of a white tree in a courtyard of stone, and the courtyard was burning.

Pippin began to shake uncontrollably in Kalina's arms. The elleth pulled him closer and began to stroke his hair gently, whispering comforting words to him. As Kalina shifted Pippin in her arms, the Palantir fell from the hobbit's grasp onto the ground and began to roll away. As it did, colour and detail began to return to the world, although Kalina paid no attention to this, for she was too concerned with the hobbit in her arms.

"Sssshh Pippin, relax... He has gone... He can hurt you no longer!" she whispered, trying to comfort the petrified hobbit. Kalina watched as her tattoo, which was still shining brightly, began to slowly dim, until no light remained.

"Kalina?"

Kalina looked up, her eyes growing wide as she realised that colour had been returned to the world and her friends were visible once again. The elleth simply stared at Gandalf who was kneeling before her and Pippin. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Merry were all standing behind the wizard, concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you alright?"

Kalina mentally shook herself as she realised she had not replied to Gandalf.

"I am fine." She said her voice shaking slightly.

"I am sorry Gandalf!" Pippin cried, his eyes wild with fear as he looked up at the wizard.

"Relax, Pippin. Everything is fine." Kalina whispered to the distressed hobbit. She watched as he rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, falling unconscious.

"What did you see? Did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?" Gandalf asked, his voice commanding and filled with urgency.

"Everything is fine. I will explain once Pippin has been tended to." Kalina replied, climbing to her feet with Pippin still in her arms.

Aragorn opened his mouth as if to protest to Kalina's lack of explanation, but was quickly silenced by the look the elleth gave him.

"Pippin first, and then I will talk."

Kalina took Pippin to a small chamber within Meduseld where Gandalf and Aragorn tended to him. There were no obvious injuries to the hobbit, but he was very traumatized and needed to rest. Kalina and Merry sat by Pippin's side as he was treated, and they stayed there until he finally fell into a deep sleep.

Seeing that Pippin was asleep, Aragorn walked over to Kalina and tapped lightly on her shoulder.

"You have some questions to answer."

* * *

"Yes, I believe it was only an image, but it was still able to communicate with us, showing that Sauron's power is growing." Kalina said, finishing off her answering to her companions' questions.

Gandalf walked slowly across the Golden hall, all eyes watched him carefully. Theoden and Eomer had joined them during Kalina's interrogation, and they too were waiting for the white wizard's verdict.

"We have been strangely fortunate." The wizard began, stopping his pacing and looking to his companions. "What Kalina and Pippin saw in the Palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plans."

Kalina shifted uncomfortably, not satisfied with Gandalf's words.

"I would not say that we saw it inside the Palantir." She began standing up from her seat slowly. "I would like to know what happened to me. Why was I affected by the Palantir even though I was nowhere near it."

Gandalf crossed his arms and looked down at the stone floor in thought, saying nothing.

"Also," Kalina said, feeling that she was inclined to ask questions seeing as so many had been directed at her. "Why did my tattoo become bright? I was not using my gift."

"That is where you are wrong, Kalina." Gandalf said, raising his eyes to meet the elleth's. "You were using your gift, although you were not aware of it."

Kalina stared at the wizard, feeling slightly shocked although she hid her emotion. She said nothing, and waited for the wizard to continue.

"Repeat what Sauron said to you when the two of you spoke; the part when he called you a guardian." Gandalf said, resuming his pacing.

"He said that I was the '_guardian of the Mortal Realm and Spirit Realm alike_'." Kalina said. She did not understand how this connected to her using her gift.

"Exactly." Gandalf said, stopping his pacing once again and turning to face Kalina. "Guardian of the _Spirit _Realm."

Kalina raised an eyebrow at the wizard, her confusion getting the better of her.

"Spirit Realm? Gandalf, I do not understand."

The wizard smiled slightly before launching into his explanation:

"You see Kalina, as the Fea Vairar, the _spirit_ weaver, you have the ability to not only control the four elements, but to also travel to the spirit realm. It is believed that after a person dies, man or elf, they travel to the Halls of Mandos, but there is a small 'gap' between Middle Earth, or the Mortal Realm if you like, and the Halls. This 'gap' is called the Spirit Realm, or _feardh_, in elvish."

Kalina said nothing. Her mind was full of many different thoughts as she processed Gandalf's words.

"Kalina?" Legolas asked, coming to stand beside her with an expression of worry on his face.

Kalina looked up into his eyes quickly. "I am fine, it is just a lot of information to take in."

Gandalf chuckled and came to place a hand on Kalina's shoulder.

"There is much more about Feardh that you do not know. I am surprised that you managed to travel there! Usually, previous weavers have only managed to travel to Feardh when they are much older than you now, and they also had their On- ... No. I shall say no more at this time. It is for you to discover yourself."

Kalina began to open her mouth to ask Gandalf what he was about to say, but the wizard silenced her and turned back to Theoden.

"From what Kalina and Pippin saw, I believe that Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: that the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - strength enough left to challenge him."

Gandalf turned to face Aragorn, who stood motionless, listening intently.

"Sauron knows of this strength, and he fears it. He will not risk the people of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King."

Gandalf and Aragorn shared a meaningful glance, before the wizard turned back to Theoden.

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!"

Theoden, who had been listening to Gandalf intently, finally raised his eyes from the ground to look at the white wizard.

"Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" He asked quietly, his voice emotionless.

"I will go." Aragorn said, glancing at Theoden. "They must be warned!"

"No!" Said Gandalf, cutting in sharply. "They will be warned, but you must go by a different road..."

The wizard and the ranger began to speak in hushed tones for a moment so no other could hear. Legolas took this opportunity to place a comforting hand on Kalina's shoulder.

"Are you sure that you are well?" He asked, staring intently into her deep blue eyes.

Kalina nodded, smiling. "Yes I am fine, Legolas. I am still just trying to process what Gandalf has told me. His explanation was brief and there is much more I would like to know. I have many questions I have to ask him, although he seemed reluctant to give any more information."

Legolas chuckled with amusement at Kalina's frustration, before gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"The answers will come in good time."

Kalina groan slightly at Legolas' words and she was about to reply when Gandalf restarted the previous conversation.

"I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone." The wizard turned to look at Kalina "Pack your things and meet me at the stables in one hour. I shall go and wake Master Took."

* * *

"You cannot go! Convince Gandalf that you must stay!"

Legolas and Kalina stood together inside Kalina's small chamber in Meduseld, Kalina's abandoned travel pack was resting on the bed while the two elves were having a heated discussion.

"Legolas, I am truly sorry, and I wish to stay, but Gandalf said that I must go with him..." Kalina trailed off, looking at her feet. She felt truly awful at having to leave Legolas once again, but she knew that she had no choice.

Legolas sighed in defeat, before moving closer and taking Kalina's hands in his own and resting his forehead on hers.

"You know that I cannot bear to leave your side after what happened on the way to Helms Deep." Legolas sighed deeply "Having lost you once, I'd not wish to lose you again."

"You will not lose me." Kalina said quietly. "For I shall be here. Always."

As Kalina spoke, she reached up with her hand to Legolas' neck. She moved the fabric of his tunic away so his necklace could be seen. Kalina gently traced the pattern of the necklace with her finger, marvelling at its beauty. The necklace itself was an upturned maple leaf resting on a sun, the rays of which waved gently to their points.

Legolas reached up and cupped Kalina's face with his hands, raising her eyes to meet his own.

"_Sevidh i veleth nîn..._" (**You have my love...**) He whispered gently, before he pressed his lips to Kalina's.

The kiss lasted for many moments, with Kalina wrapping her arms around Legolas' neck while he gently wrapped his around her waist. When they broke apart, Legola rested his forehead on Kalina's his eyes closed.

"Will that not persuade you to stay?" He asked, his tone pleading.

"It is not me you must persuade to stay..." Kalina said, moving forward and resting her head on Legolas' chest. "Unless you are willing to do the same to Gandalf... Then I believe that I have no choice but to go."

Kalina looked up with a twinkle in her eye to see a single tear running down Legolas' cheek. She gently raised her hand and wiped away the salty liquid.

"I will be fine, I promise." Kalina whispered "Please do not make this any harder for me than it already is... I do not wish to be parted from you either, _velethril nîn_." (…**my love.**)

After a few moments, Legolas lowered his head and pulled away from Kalina. He walked over to the bed and picked up her pack, before walking forward and taking the elleth's hand.

"Very well. Let us go and find Iskierka... Together."

Legolas and Kalina walked hand in hand from Meduseld to the stables, where they found Iskierka eating hay contently in a stall. Kalina walked up to the mare and rested a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready to ride once again my friend?"

Fifteen minutes later, Kalina was mounted on Iskierka, watching sadly as Gandalf lifted Pippin onto Shadowfax's back. Legolas placed a hand on her thigh causing her to look down.

"_Gûr nîn níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenithanc_." (**My heart shall weep until I see you again**)

Kalina smiled down at Legolas and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I will see you again very soon, _velethril nîn_, Ga_lo Anor erin râd dhîn_." (**…my love, may the sun shine upon your path.**)

"Kalina, it is time to leave."

Gandalf was mounted on Shadowfax and waiting for the elleth by the doors to the stable barn. Kalina nodded to him, before sharing one last moment with Legolas. She placed a comforting hand on his cheek, before spurring Iskierka forward and out of the stables after Gandalf. Inside, Kalina was crying with pain and desperation; she wanted to stay with Legolas and refuse to leave Edoras, but she knew going with Gandalf was the right thing.

As Iskierka and Shadowfax galloped from Edoras side by side, Kalina looked back one last time to see Legolas watching them from atop the wooden battlements. Kalina raised her hand in farewell, before turning her back of her love and concentrating on the road ahead.

* * *

The three had been traveling for well over a day. Iskierka and Shadowfax were walking quietly, their breathing slowly returning to normal so the journey could go at a gallop once again. Pippin was sleeping in front of Gandalf, and the wizard and the elleth were not speaking. Kalina took this as a perfect opportunity to ask Gandalf the question that had been floating in her mind for the last day.

"Gandalf? Yesterday, you said that I should not be able to travel to Feardh without something. What is that something?"

Gandalf sighed and turned to look at Kalina.

"The details of this second ability should be discovered by yourself, but I shall tell you this: You should not be able to travel to Feardh without a 'One in Particular' (*****). A One in Particular is another person who is connected to the Fea Vairar through an unbreakable bond, and they act as the weaver's anchor to the Mortal Realm while he or she is in Feardh. The One in Particular can feel if the Fea Vairar has lingered in Feardh for too long, and if they have, then the weaver must return as soon as possible."

"Why?" Kalina asked, her attention solely on Gandalf.

"If a Fea Vairar lingers for too long in Feardh, then they will fade and cease to exist. It is important for a Fea Vairar to have a One in Particular, for they will be able to tell when the weaver must return. Sadly though, if the Fea Vairar does not return before they fade, then their One in Particular will fade with them."

Kalina swallowed through nerves before she asked her final question:

"How is a One in Particular chosen?"

"Chosen?" Gandalf asked, laughing slightly "Why, a One in Particular is the person the Fea Vairar loves with all their heart."

* * *

**(*) THE ORIGIN NAME OF ''ONE IN PARTICULAR' DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. THE CREDIT GOES TO KLBEANS1206, WHO USES THE 'ONE IN PARTICULAR' IN THEIR AWESOME LOTR FIC: THE OTHER EVENSTAR. I HIGHLY ADVISE GOING TO READ THE FIC BECAUSE IT IS AWESOME!**

**Whoaa this chapter took some work! sorry there has been quite a lot of info in this chapter, and there will be more explainations of kalina's second gift as the story progresses! I understand that some of you may not agree with what I have put in this chapter, for example: Feardh. This is fanfiction, and for this fic to work, Feardh MUST exist, so sorry, but no changes :)**

**Quote of the Chapter: "The shinbone is a device for finding furniture in a dark room."**

**Please please please please please please please review/follow/favourite! it really makes my day!**

**Til next chapter people!**

**-Tory xx**


	27. Arrival at The Tower of Guard

**I AM BACK I AM BACK I AM BACK I AM BACK! WHOOP WHOOP! I missed writing so much :')**

**Sorry guys but I am putting this here again because I am about to delete the note that was the previous chapter, so any new readers can also read this:**

****IMPORTANT INFO SO PLEASE READ******Many of my lovely readers have been asking me whether I have heard of Avatar because Kalina's abilities a like the main character's (I think his name is Aang..?). Anyway. To any other person who was thinking of asking to same question, I would like to say that no, I have never watch/been a fan of/modeled Kalina off Avatar. I admit that I saw The Last Airbender movie a few years ago, but I didn't enjoy it so it slipped my mind completely. To be honest, the inspiration for Kalina and her abilities came from the House of Night series by P.C. and Kristen Cast (very good books). Kalina's ability to do with Feardh was my idea alone (with a little help from RiverLadDomino), and I did not intentionally give her the same ability as Aang (although if you were nit picking, Kalina's whole body goes to Feardh, while Aang only goes in his mind - or something like that. Its the only bit I remember from the movie). I hope I don't sound horrible when saying this, but I just wanted to clear things up with everyone :) **IMPORTANT INFORMATION SO PLEASE READ^^^^^^^****

**Right then, on with the story!**

* * *

Kalina sat silently by the stream as she watched Iskierka and Shadowfax drink together. She, Gandalf and Pippin had almost reached the white city of Minas Tirith, so they took this stream as an opportunity for the horses to rest and drink before completing the journey.

Kalina was sitting on a gnarled log beside the stream. Her head was resting on her clenched hands as thoughts of Gandalf's words from their conversation the previous day still refused to leave the forefront of her mind.

"What troubles you?"

Gandalf came to sit beside Kalina on the log, analysing the elleth with his wise, grey eyes. Kalina sighed and lowered her hands, although her gaze still remained on the water.

"I have a lot on my mind, Gandalf. That is all."

The wizard looked at Kalina for a few moments, before he let out a long sigh and placed a comforting hand on the elleth's shoulder.

"You have another question for me."

This was said not as a question, but as a statement. Kalina cursed inwardly at Gandalf's observant nature.

"I only have one." She sighed, turning slightly to look at the wizard. "It carries on from what you told me yesterday. It appeared after I though about what you said."

Gandalf smiled slightly. "You should not be afraid to ask me questions. Ask away; what is it that is troubling you?"

Kalina sighed once again and clenched her fists together.

"You spoke of a 'One in Particular' and how he or she is connected to a Fea Vairar. What I would like to know is how you can tell who a One in Particular is, or does the Fea Vairar just _know_ when the connection is formed?"

Gandalf laughed slightly "I must apologise for missing out this detail. It was often less spoken about than other aspects of being a Fea Vairar. The process in which a One in Particular is chosen is unknown to all, as it is often a very private affair between the weaver and their love. But, when a One in Particular _is_ chosen, a tattoo will form on their right arm, just like the weaver they are bound to."

Gandalf sighed in annoyance and scratched his head. "It will take a few moments for me to remember the appearance of a One in Particular's tattoo, but I know that is is much smaller and slightly different to the Fea Vairar's."

Kalina waited patiently in silence as Gandalf thought for some minutes, until finally the wizard stirred once again.

"I believe the tattoo is circular..." Gandalf began his eyes focusing on something far in the distance. "It wraps all the way around the One in Particular's arm in an intricate circle, that I am sure, but the design of the tattoo itself seems to have slipped my mind. I believe it is similar to yours, but I have known One in Particulars to not wish to display their tattoos in public."

"Why?" Kalina asked, feeling slightly shocked and offended. "Were the One in Particulars ashamed of their tattoos?"

Gandalf chuckled slightly. "No, no, my dear. Quite the opposite! The One in Particulars I had the pleasure of meeting were incredibly proud to bear their tattoos, but remember, the last weavers were alive during the last war against Sauron, and he was aware that the easiest way to get to a Fea Vairar, was through their One in Particular."

Kalina said nothing but held the wizard's gaze, here eyes begging him to explain further.

"Sauron was well aware of the Fea Vairars, as was everyone during those dark times." Gandalf's eyes glazed over as his mind drifted into thought. "He knew of how the weavers were bound to their loves, so he took advantage of that and used the tactic of capturing a One in Particular and torturing her. There was a time where weavers were killed in quick succession while they were attempting to rescue their One in Particulars, but Sauron himself would be waiting for their arrival. This continued through about five Fea Vairars, until the sixth, a Mirkwood elf named Milrael the Wise, realised what Sauron was doing, and refused to allow his One in Particular to show her tattoo. She was unknown to all until the day they both died."

"How did they die?" Kalina asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Milrael's love was a Lady of Rohan; a mortal. He loved her even when her youth faded and he remained untainted by time. When the day finally came for her to pass on to the Halls of Mandos, his grief was so great, that he took his sword and pierced his heart, just so he would not have to be separated from his love."

Gandalf fell silent and watched Kalina's reaction with great interest. The elleth lowered her gaze from the wizard and back to the water, and she rested her hands on her chin to think, not saying a word.

"You have another question." Gandalf said with a chuckle, his eyes twinkling.

"Only one." Kalina said, not removing her eyes from the flowing water. "Why did so many weavers die in quick succession? Why did they not plan a flawless attack before rescuing their love, rather than charging in desperately and consequently being killed."

"I seem to be missing one too many details at the moment." Gandalf said with a slight chuckle. "It must be my old age! You see, Kalina, a Fea Vairar and his or her One in Particular were not just bound by love, but they were also bound mentally and physically. It was widely believed that the tattoos the two persons shared acted as a connection for them both, which allowed them to feel each others emotions; whether it be sadness, happiness, jealousy or even pain. This connection would allow the weaver and their love to communicate across leagues and leagues, not through words, but through their emotions. This could work both ways, however, as I mentioned that they could feel each other's pain; if one was wounded in battle, then the other would feel the pain in the same area of their body where the other's wound was, but they would have no physical sign of injury. The pain was said to be a muted version of the true injury, but Sauron was still able to take advantage of this, and that is what forced the weavers to act without judgement; their desperation to stop their One in Particular's suffering, for they themselves could also feel their pain their loves were having to endure, and they were desperate to end their suffering."

Kalina nodded at Gandalf's words when the wizard spoke no more. She found it a lot of information to take in at once, but she knew it was necessary that she knew all the facts, even if she had already traveled to Feardh without her One in Particular.

Gandalf stood and turned to look at the sky. "We have lingered here too long. It is time we leave for Minas Tirith." He turned to Kalina. "Do you have a dress in your pack? I would advise meeting the Steward as a woman should be dressed, rather than in armour. Something simple will do."

Kalina nodded to the wizard before moving to where she had left her pack on the ground. She opened the drawstring and reached inside to find the green dress she knew was there alongside her supplies and throwing knives.

"I will be a few minutes." She said as she removed the dress from the pack.

"I shall find where Master Took has taken himself to." Gandalf said as he began to walk away so Kalina could have some privacy while she changed.

Kalina moved away from the river camp to a small area of shrubbery. She quickly removed her vambraces, spaulders, bow, quiver and blades, and placed them neatly on the floor, before removing her boots, Lorien cloak, tunic and breeches. The elleth then hurriedly pulled the dress over her head to shield her bare flesh from the cold wind. The dress was made of a deep green soft cotton, with a high neck and tight fitting arms. The corset was embroidered with a darker green thread in small leaf designs, so overall the dress was simple and would not attract unwanted attention; a perfect traveling dress. Finally, Kalina replaced the Lorien cloak on her back and looked down at her weapons and armour. Gandalf had said that he did not wish her to wear armour during their audience with the steward, but he said nothing of weapons. With a small smile, Kalina took her quiver, bow and blades and placed them on her back once, before gently lifting her spaulders and vambraces from the ground and moving from behind to shrubbery back towards where she knew Gandalf and Pippin would be waiting.

Sure enough, Gandalf was lifting Pippin onto Shadowfax's back, and Iskierka was waiting impatiently beside the white stallion. Kalina walked briskly over to her abandoned pack and placed her armour gently inside, before she rose from the ground and made her way over to the black mare who was watching her with large, loving eyes.

"Are you ready to go once again, _Voronda mellon nín? _(**my faithful friend?**)" Kalina asked as she placed a gentle hand on the mare's forehead and began to rub softly.

As if in reply, Iskierka snorted and nuzzled into Kalina's chest, causing the elleth to laugh. She shouldered her pack quickly and climbed gracefully onto the mare's unsaddled back. Kalina turned to watch as Gandalf was adjusting his position behind Pippin on Shadowfax's back.

"One more thing I wish you to do Kalina." Gandalf said as he finished organising his robes and looked up at the elleth. "When we reach Minas Tirith, this may sound unusual, but the steward has knowledge of you, of that I am almost certain, but he does not know of your race. Wear the hood of your cloak while we are in the city, for Denethor's attitude towards elves has always been known to be less than pleasant, and this may have effected some of the residents."

Kalina nodded at Gandalf's reasoning. "As you wish."

"Very well then." Gandalf said as he urged Shadowfax forward. "Let us leave for the white city."

* * *

When the white city of Minas Tirith finally came into view for the travelers, the only words Kalina could summon to her lips where: incredible and pitiful. Seven levels of white stone connected by seven walls and seven gates, was what stood between the travelers and the Steward. Each level was at least 100 feet high, and Kalina could only gaze in awe at the Tower of Ecthelion and the bastion of stone that began in the second level of the city and bisected it in half. She marveled at how the rising sun reflected off the white stone as it if was a mirror, casting a soft sheen on the surrounding Pelennor fields. That was the incredible side of Minas Tirith. The pitiful side, was the condition the city was in. Walls were crumbling from unfixed damage of previous sieges, towers were crumbling for the same reasons, and other buildings had been mended, but heavy scars of the damage still remained. This was a city of a nation at war. A nation that was on the road to loss and misery.

"Minas Tirith. The city of Kings." Gandalf said.

"The Tower of Guard." Kalina translated.

"Yes." Gandalf said glancing sideways at the elleth. Before the time of Sauron and the Ring, this city was known as Minas Anor, or the 'Tower of the Setting Sun', to mirror the name of Minas Ithil, or 'The Tower of the Rising Moon', which was captured by orcs and is known today as Minas Morgul."

"The Tower of Black Sorcery." Kalina said, her voice filled with loathing.

Silence blossomed for a moment as the three travelers gazed silently upon the city.

"Come." Gandalf said as he spurred Shadowfax forward. "We cannot leave the Steward waiting any longer. Do not forget the hood of your cloak, Kalina."

Kalina nodded and reached for the soft fabric to rest it on her head, before she urged Iskierka onward behind Shadowfax toward Minas Tirith.

* * *

**Okay okay I know this chapter is VERY short for my standards, and it is a filler (kind of) once again, but I decided that I didn't explain the concept of the One in Particular in great enough detail in the last chapter, so I threw this impromptu thing in here! Anyway, I AM BACK so life is good :) I haven't got any exam results yet, but I am not too worried. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT OVER THE LAST TWO WEEKS! **

**Quote of the Chapter: "A recent police study found that you are much more likely to get shot by a fat cop if you run." - LOL**

**Until next time people!**

**-Toryxx**

**(seeing as I havn't posted for a while, I am kind of low on reviews, so I would really appreciate it if YOU - yes I am talking to YOU - would post a review! I know I have many followers who have never ever reviewed before, and if you are one of those people, then I would really appreciate it if you could even leave me one word so I know what you think of my story..! Thank you!)**


	28. The Calm Before The Storm

*****WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS 7800 WORDS LONG. I GOT A BIT CARRIED AWAY SO I EXPECT EXTRA REVIEWS (AND LOTS OF LOVE)!*****

**Hey guys I am back :) sorry for the long update time! I was sick and missed my last two exams so had to do them today :P So. I am sorry for the boring-ness of the last chapter :( I realised that it wasn't the greatest, but I am hoping that this one will be better, so fingers crossed! I wrote the last chapter as I did because I felt that I needed to explain the concept of the One in Particular more (so it was perfectly clear to everyone what it involved etc etc).**

**Onto the wonderful review replies:**

**amrawo****: I am so glad you liked the background information. It is really important that my readers understand the One in Particular (and later on Feardh... but more explanation about that place shall come later) because if you guys do not understand, then the story isn't going to make sense :( x**

**LovingBOBThePacific****: I am glad you liked the chapter, and I agree that waiting for exam results IS a pain :( in case you were interested, I changed the avatar of my profile to a photograph of the painting I did in my 10 hour art exam. I almost died in the process but I was happy with the outcome! x**

**Mikado X Goddess: Thank you so much! I am so glad you like the story :) x  
**

**Apple Kisses: Thank you so much for your kind words! It is so lovely when a person as nice as you leaves such heart-warming words! When I read your review I literally went: "aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" lol thank you! :) x  
**

**AquaDiamond-Girl: Thanks for the review! I am glad you like the story, and guess what... I AM UPDATING :D x  
**

**LadyVivianeNight: Thank you so much! It is so lovely to know that the work I put in to this story is appreciated by others :') x  
**

**Guest: Thank you a tonne for the review! Guess what..? I am uploading! No more waiting :) x  
**

**On with the story! (btw I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for AGES!)**

* * *

Kalina spurred Iskierka through the crowds of people in Minas Tirith alongside Gandalf. Many of the Gondorians stopped their daily chores and stared in shock at the wizard on the grey stallion and the lady on the black mare; people such as these were seen rarely inside the walls of the White City in the current times. Kalina was shocked as she glanced at the people she passed; Minas Tirith was clearly inhabited, but the population of the city was far fewer than it was built to hold. Many buildings on the North Way were crumbling from damage of past wars that had long been deprived of repair, and others were simply showing serious signs of old age.

"Make way!" Gandalf shouted as the horses made their way through the streets, stopping for nobody. Kalina glanced sideways to see Pippin clutching to Shadowfax's mane, a look of both concentration and terror riddled on his small face.

It took the two horses roughly 20 minutes to reach the Citadel at the summit of the city. The sound of their hooves striking the stone could be heard by many as Gandalf and Kalina finally reaches the courtyard of the Citadel. Kalina dismounted quickly as a Gondorian soldier walked over to her.

"My Lady, shall I take your horse to the stables with Mithrandir's?"

Kalina glanced over to see a second soldier place a hand on Shadowfax's face and begin to lead to stallion away.

"Yes, thank you." Kalina said as she turned to look back at the soldier standing before her. He nodded and reached as if to take Iskierka's reins, but soon realised that the mare wore no tack.

"She will follow wherever you lead her." Kalina said placing a gentle hand on Iskierka's neck, pushing the mare towards the soldier slightly.

The soldier nodded hastily and began to walk away, glancing over his shoulder in amazement as the loose horse followed him closely. Kalina simply laughed at this. She quickly brushed her dress down to remove any visible dust and made sure her hood was securely in place on her head.

"Kalina!"

The elleth turned to see Pippin approaching her quickly, concern on his face.

"Its the tree!" He said, pointing to the centre of the courtyard where a large, snow-white tree was placed next to a small circle of water. The branches were gnarled and tipped with black, and they sagged as if on the verge of death. Kalina gazed at it in amazement as she recognised it from the vision she and Pippin saw when they faced Sauron in Feardh.

"Do not worry, Pippin." Kalina said as she placed a comforting had on the hobbit's small shoulder. "I am right here with you."

Pippin smiled tentatively up at the elleth, before the two followed Gandalf who was making his way towards the large black doors that lead into the citadel.

"The tree, Master Took," Gandalf began as they three made their way towards the steps. "Is the White Tree of Gondor. The Tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not the King; he is a steward only - a caretaker of the throne."

Gandalf halted his steps and turned to look at Kalina who still had her hand resting protectively on Pippin's shoulder.

"Remember what I told you; Denethor is no friend of elves; he despises them. Allow him to believe you to be a human and do not remove your hood. The less he knows of you, the better."

Kalina nodded, her expression serious, and she reached up to pull her hood down slightly lower. Gandalf nodded before turning to face Pippin.

"Now listen carefully." He said to the hobbit. "Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo, or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either."

Gandalf began to turn away and reach for the large black doors, before he paused and turn to look at the hobbit once again.

"In fact, it is better if you do not speak at all, Peregrin Took."

Pippin nodded as Gandalf reached for the doors. Kalina smiled gently down at the hobbit and walked protectively beside him as the three companions made their way into Lord Denethor's hall.

The sight that Kalina beheld really made her heart sink. The hall was like an empty and neglected cavern; furniture was absent from the room - no tapestries, suits of armour or even simple furnishings. The only visible decoration among the white marble walls and pillars were statues of previous kings made of the same stone. As the three drew closer to the end of the hall, Kalina's eyes found the throne; it was raised on a plinth and was once again made of the same white marble as the hall. Next to the plinth on the ground was a jet black replica of the throne on which sat a withered old man in heavy black fur, his long grease-filled hair falling past his shoulders. He sat hunched over in the chair as if he was a cripple, but Kalina quickly realised that this was not so; he was staring intently at an object in his hands that was hidden from the elleth's view.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion. Lord and Steward of Gondor." Gandalf said as he, Kalina and Pippin came to stand before the Steward. "I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel."

For a few tense moments, the frail man did not move, but kept his head down. Slowly he raised his hands to reveal a very familiar object.

"Perhaps you have come to explain this." He said simple, holding the Horn of Gondor high for all to see. He slowly raised his head so his lined face could be seen. "Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead?"

Kalina gasped quietly in shock as she recognised the horn. Memories began to quickly fill her mind.

_She had heard the sound of a horn through the trees of the forest and one thought had sprung to her mind._

**_The horn of Gondor… Boromir!_**

_She had swerved left and ran for another one hundred and fifty metres before she found Boromir struggling to defend Merry and Pippin from a large group of Uruk-hai._

_She had covered the last few metres to Boromir's side and to fight the surrounding Uruk-hai alongside him. She had ducked, stabbed, slashed, side stepped, beheaded and blocked, killing as many Uruk's as she could, but more still had taken the places of the fallen. Boromir had been roughly four metre in front of her, fighting the Uruks with all he could throw at them. She remembered standing protectively by Merry and Pippin, killing any Uruk that came near, although it seem the more she cut down, the more would surround them._

_She remembered the unmistakable sound of an arrow fly through the air and then a dull, sickening thud. She had span around to see the first arrow protruding from Boromir's left shoulder. The Gondorian had fallen to one knee, and a small cry had escaped his dry lips._

_"Boromir!" She had cried, trying her best to make her way through the Uruks to him, but there had simply been too many; Saruman had not wanted any mistakes. She remembered how she had to watch helplessly as he stood once again and began to fight, bringing down more of the Uruks around him. At that moment, the second arrow had embedded itself in Boromir's abdomen, and still he had fought on._

_She had tried desperately to reach him, to help him, but she had found herself, Merry and Pippin surrounded by Uruk-hai on all sides._

_As third and final arrow connected with Boromir's chest, she simply watch helplessly, remembering the feeling as hopelessness as she watched the man fall to the ground._

"Boromir died to save us - my kinsman and me." Pippin said suddenly, pulling Kalina from her memories. "He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin." Gandalf muttered as a warning, but it fell on deaf ears. The hobbit moved forward and fell to one knee before the steward. Kalina placed a gentle hand of the wizard's arm, stopping him from marching forward to stop the hobbit.

"He has felt the weight of Boromir's death on his shoulders for far too long." Kalina whispered quietly. _As have I_, she thought dejectedly. "Let him have his chance to remove this burden and do what he feels is right."

Gandalf held Kalina's gaze for a moment, before he nodded curtly and turned back to watch Pippin closely.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment for this death." Pippin said quietly, his head low as he knelt before the steward.

Denethor watched the hobbit with a blank expression for a moment, before quiet words began to fall from his lips.

"This is my first command for you." He said, his words agonisingly slow. "How did you escape and my son did not. So mighty a man as he was."

Pippin gazed calmly at the steward as he replied:

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow, and Boromir was pierced by many."

Denethor closed his eyes in grief for a moment, lowering his head. Kalina did all that she thought she could do:

"Boromir's death has been held very close to our hearts." She said stepping forward slightly. Denethor raised his head and stared at her intently, his curious eyes watching the hooded woman. "You should know that our company held Boromir in the greatest esteem, for he was not only a mighty warrior, but a true friend."

Denethor watched Kalina for a moment, before his eye grew cold.

"How can I know that you speak the truth?" He said, his voice quietly menacing. "How can I know that you are not filled with lies to coerce me into believing your every word?"

Kalina glared at the steward in anger. She felt insulted that he doubted her words, and she did the one thing she knew she had to do to prove that she spoke the truth.

Carefully, so her hood would remain in place, Kalina moved her right shoulder forward so the steward could see it, and pulled the fabric of her dress down enough so the scar of her arrow wound could be seen. She watched with grim satisfaction as Denethor's eyes widened slightly as he beheld the area of white, knotted skin that was a stark contrast to the rest of her shoulder.

"This is how you will know that I speak the truth." She spat, only then realising how angry Denethor's words had made her. "I recieved this wound by the same Uruk-hai who killed your son. This reminds me every day that I survived and he did not. Every day I am reminded of the guilt I feel, knowing with shame that there was no more I could have done to save him."

Kalina stepped back to stand beside Gandalf once again, moving the fabric of her dress over her shoulder and adjusting her hood. Pippin stood too and moved to Kalina's side, where the elleth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"My Lord." Gandalf said, stepping forward. "There will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming; the Enemy is on your doorstep!"

The steward raised his head to glare at the wizard.

"As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?" Gandalf said, his voice remaining calm despite Denethor's expression. "You are not alone in this fight; you still have friends. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor chuckled humourlessly at the wizards words.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir,yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me."

Gandalf's eyes widened slightly at the steward's words, and Denethor simply smiled grimly in triumph.

"I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan, oh yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North - last of a ragged house, long bereft of Lordship."

Gandalf stared in horror at the steward before his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, _Steward_."

With speed that should have been impossible for a man of his age, Denethor rose from his chair and glared at the Wizard, hatred in his eyes.

"The rule of Gondor is mine!" He cried in anger. "And no others!"

Gandalf looked calmly upon the steward for a moment, before he turned on his heel and began to make for the doors.

"Come." He said simply.

Kalina placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder and led him from the hall, not daring to look back at Denethor.

"All has turned to vain ambition." Gandalf said in disgust as they reached the doors. "He would even use his grief as a cloak."

As the doors swung open for the three companions to exit the hall, Gandalf turned to look once more upon the broken steward.

"A thousand years this city has stood, and now at the whim of a madman, it will fall."

* * *

Day had passed into night and Kalina had been shown to a room on the sixth level of Minas Tirith. She was relieved to know that Gandalf and Pippin where housed in the next room.

When she arrived, she quickly removed her quiver, bow and blades, before washing her face and hair in the bowl of warm water provided. She then proceeded to towel dry her hair as much as she could, before she twisted it into a simple braid that sat on her shoulder. She still wore the travelling dress she had adorned for the audience with Denethor, so she slipped her cloak over her back and placed the hood up once again, before exiting her room and walking down the left corridor. Even though she was not in the presence of the steward, Gandalf had advised Kalina to keep her hood up among the people of Minas Tirith, for it was possible that the steward's poison towards the elves had slipped into them.

Kalina followed to corridor for less than a minute, before she came across a large wooded door that she knew belonged to Gandalf and Pippin. She gently knocked on the wood and waited for an answer. After a few moments, Pippin appeared and pulled the door open, allowing her to enter to room.

Gandalf was standing on the balcony that provided a clear view of Mordor, smoking his pipe. A set of hobbit-sized armour was laid out on one of the beds, so Kalina imagined that Pippin had been analysing his new attire.

Pippin moved silently across the room to where a jug of water sat and poured a glass. He then walked over to the wizard and handed it to him. Kalina had moved to the bed and was running her fingers over the armour Pippin had been supplied with. The chain-mail and leather over shirt bearing the emblem of the White Tree were no larger than the armour of a small child. Kalina guess it had once been the ceremonial armour of the son of an important Gondorian that had been grown out of.

"There's no more stars... Is it time?" Pippin whispered quietly, his voice filled with fear. Earlier, Gandalf had mentioned to both Pippin and Kalina than Sauron had conjured dark storm clouds to gradually make their way toward Minas Tirith. This allowed his orc army to travel to war with ease, because the light of the sun would be blocked from their path. Gandalf had said that when the darkness reached Minas Tirith, the battle would begin.

"Yes." Gandalf said quietly.

Kalina moved away from the bed to the balcony to hear the wizard's words clearer.

"It's so quiet." Pippin said as he leaned against the balcony wall, staring intently at Mordor. Kalina moved to stand beside him and place a comforting hand on his small shoulder.

"It is the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf said, his voice emotionless.

"I don't want to be in a battle." Pippin said truthfully. Kalina squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "But waiting on the edge of one I cannot escape is even worse."

Gandalf moved forward to stand on the other side of Pippin, looking down at the hobbit comfortingly.

"Is there any hope?" Pippin asked, looking up at the wizard. "For Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope." Gandalf sighed as he too looked across the Pelennor fields to Mordor, a twinkle in his eye. "Just a fool's hope."

The three remained silent for some moments, all watching Mordor intently.

"Our Enemy is ready." Gandalf said quietly. "His full strength is gathered. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest."

Gandalf's gaze then turned to the Anduin river where the small city of Osgiliath lay.

"If the river is lost, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

Pippin looked up at Gandalf with a small smile. "But we have the White Wizard. That has got to count for something."

Pippin then turned to look at Kalina who was standing silently on his other side.

"We also have the greatest Fea Vairar I have ever known."

Kalina smiled gratefully at the hobbit and lowered herself to one knee so she was the same height as Pippin. She placed both hands on his shoulders and whispered quietly:

"I am the only Fea Vairar you have known, Pippin."

The hobbit smiled sheepishly as Kalina pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Do not let the darkness get to you, Pippin." She said as she held the hobbit. "The Enemy's might may seem overpowering, but light will always prevail in the end."

_I hope... _Kalina thought as she pulled away from Pippin.

"The enemy is yet to reveal his deadliest servant." Gandalf said, his voice low. "The one who will lead his armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill: the Witch-King of Angmar."

Kalina tensed at Gandalf's words. She had read books in the library of Lothlorien about how the Witch-King had once been a man, the same as the other eight Nazgûl, although he was by far the most powerful.

"You have met him before." Gandalf said, turning slightly to look at Pippin. "He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the Lord of the Nazgûl and the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair."

As Gandalf spoke, a white beam of light appeared from within the borders of Mordor and continued high into the sky. Kalina stepped back in muted shock as she beheld the spectacle. Pure fear was written on Pippin's face as he too stepped back. Gandalf placed a comforting hand on the hobbit's shoulder, while Kalina knelt beside him and wrapped her arm around his small waist.

"It is alright..." She whispered to him, trying to comfort him as the sight of the beam filled him with fear.

"Kalina..." Gandalf said as the three continued to watch the beam of light.

"Yes?" The elleth said, looking up at the White Wizard.

"Tomorrow, you shall watch over Osgiliath. Use your gift to listen to the wind. Listen for any signs of an attack. The battle for Minas Tirith has begun."

* * *

Kalina was standing on a balcony adjacent to the North Way on the sixth level of Minas Tirith. That morning, she, Gandalf and Pippin had met to discuss their plan's for the day ahead; Gandalf and Pippin were going to light the beacon above the citadel, seeing as Denethor obviously had not, and Kalina was going to keep watch over Osgiliath.

Kalina sighed in frustration. It must have been approaching mid-morning, and she had been stood in the same place since dawn. She was dressed in her full armour - spaulders, vambraces and throwing knives included - ready for any battles that were soon to come.

The noise from the busy market on the North Way behind her frustrated the elleth and kept her thoughts from focusing on the task at had. When her concentration would finally return, the shouting of a merchant of the angry cry of a cart driver would once again distract her.

Kalina sighed in frustration as the noise of escapee chickens distracted her once again. Patience had never been her strength when she was younger, despite her race, and this situation was proving that. Once again she closed her eyes and listened to the wind, waiting for any sound that would indicate an attack on Osgiliath.

_To the river, quick!_

The sound of a man's voice drifted to the elleth on the wind. Her eyes snapped open when she heard this, so she began to listen more closely, trying to discern whether this was an indicator of the fate of the river garrison.

Once again sounds on the wind came to Kalina's ears. This time it was the clashing of swords, cries of pain and howls or orc war-cries.

In an instant, Kalina, had moved away from the balcony and was running up the North Way towards the seventh level of Minas Tirith where she knew Iskierka was stabled.

"Iskierka!" The elleth shouted the name of her mare when she reached the stairs leading to the next level, knowing that the horse would not be too far away. Sure enough, Iskierka soon appeared around the next bend of the North Way, the cries of startled civilians and furious stable hands filling the air in her wake.

Without breaking her stride, Kalina vaulted gracefully onto Iskierka's back and spurred her in the direction where she knew Gandalf and Pippin to be. Within minutes, she had spotted the White Wizard.

"Gandalf!" She cried, catching the wizard's attention as Iskierka came to a halt beside him. "Osgiliath."

Gandalf nodded.

"Go." He said motioning for Kalina to return down the North Way towards the Great Gate. "Go to Osgiliath. They will need you there. I shall join you shortly."

Kalina nodded to the wizard and spurred Iskierka back the way they both had come. The previous day, it had taken Iskierka and Shadowfax roughly 20 minutes to ascend the seven levels of Minas Tirith. It took Iskierka around 10 minutes to descend the levels this time. When Kalina arrived at the courtyard before the Great Gate, the soldiers had heard the shouts of her coming, and opened the gate as soon as she commanded.

Kalina was now spurring Iskierka as fast as the mare could go across the Pelennor field towards Osgiliath. The sounds of war gradually growing louder in her ears.

As Iskierka galloped, Kalina reached behind and pulled her bow, Haldir's bow, from her quiver and strung it. She was well practiced at stringing a bow while on horseback, but the pressure of the impending battle caused her to fail a few times before she finally succeeded.

Very soon, Kalina was only a few hundred metres away from the ruined city. She urged Iskierka forward over the remaining distance and held her breath as the mare jumped over a crumbling section of low wall, bringing the elleth and horse into the heart of the battle.

In one swift movement, Kalina brought her legs up from Iskierka's sides and pushed herself to her feet on the mare's back, before launching into the air, bow in hand, and landing among a large group of orcs who had surrounded four Gondorian soldiers.

The orcs jeered and laughed at Kalina as she raised herself to her full height, brandishing her bow with the deadly tips of metal. The first orcs began to approach her and the Gondorians, so she twisted the bow in the air and brought it down across the necks of two of the disgusting creatures. Then next three were just as reckless and were dispatched in a similar fashion. The fifth orc advanced while swinging it's black blade wildly. Kalina gripped the bow with both hands and brought one of the metal tips up to meet with the sword in a clash of sparks. The elleth then whipped the opposite end of the bow across the stomach of the Orc, spilling the contents on it's gut onto the already blood-soaked ground.

This continued for another few minutes before Kalina and the Gondorians were no longer surrounded by orcs and she was given a moment to breathe. Quickly, she turned to the men standing behind her.

"Where is your Captain?" she asked, her voice full of urgency. When none on the soldiers replied, but simply stared at her dumbfounded, she asked once again.

"Where is your Captain? Where is Faramir?"

"He was near the river the last time I saw him." One of the soldiers said, his voice anxious. "But he could have moved to anywhere by now."

"Thank you." Kalina said as she began to move away. Faramir's location was not certain, but at least the river was a start.

The elleth began to make her way through the ruined city, helping as many of the Gondorians as she could, but not all could be saved.

Suddenly, Kalina found herself side-by-side with a very weathered man with shoulder-length white hair. He was fighting a group of orcs by himself with a relative degree of ease, but Kalina could see that his strength was steadily failing him. As quickly as she could, Kalina placed her bow over her shoulder and drew Elen and Ithil from their sheaths. She twirled the blades in her hands before she engaged with the orcs alongside the old man. She ignored his questioning glances and focused on her blades. Orcs approached her rapidly, so she had no choice but to go on the defensive; she raised both blades in an 'x' over her head to block the deathblow from an orc broadsword, and she pushed with all her might against the blackened steel, forcing the orc back a few paces. In the creature's moment on unbalance, Kalina brought Ithil up in a wide arc and beheaded it. The next number of orcs were dispatched in similar situations, until Kalina was able to go on the offensive.

With the speed only an elf could reach, Kalina whipped Elen up as if to amputate the right arm of the orc standing before her. The creature was just able to block this blow with his dagger, but this left his left side unguarded, so Kalina raised Ithil into the air and plunged the blade deep into the orc's chest, piercing it's heart and killing it instantly.

Kalina pulled Ithil from the orc's chest and pushed the creature to the ground, before raising her blades ready for the next attack. None came. Kalina looked round in shock as she realised that herself and the old man had killed the whole group that had initially surrounded them. Orcs still remained in Osgiliath, of course, but Kalina was granted a moment to catch her breath.

"Who... Who are you?"

Kalina looked up to see the old man whom she had fought beside staring at her, a mixture of awe and mistrust on his face.

"What is a she-elf doing in Osgiliath." He asked.

In a moment of blind panic, Kalina reached up to feel that her hood had slipped from her head during the battle. She knew that the tips to her ears were now exposed.

"I am Kalina. I hail from Lorien, and am a companion of the one you call Mithrandir." Kalina said to the man, her voice cautious. "I am a friend of Gondor. I was sent here by Mithrandir to help evacuate the garrison."

The man nodded to Kalina's explanation. He had heard of the woods of Lorien on previous occasions.

"An elf. A friend of Gondor." The man laughed slightly. "That is a miracle, considering the Steward's opinion of your race. I am Madril, second in command of the garrison of Osgiliath to Lord Faramir."

Kalina nodded quickly, conscious of the orcs that had begun to notice their presence.

"While on the subject of Faramir, where is he? I must speak with him urgently."

Madril laughed slightly and pointed to a nearby wall.

"You are standing in his shadow, Lady Kalina."

Kalina nodded to Madril and said a quick 'thank you', before she began to make her way towards Faramir. She watched in horror as a whole host of orcs made their way up the stairs of the wall and engaged with the Captain-heir. Faramir was holding his own while fighting the foul creatures, but he was soon to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of orcs.

As fast as she could, Kalina raced to the bottom of the stairs that led to the wall, sheathing Elen and Ithil as she ran. She began to ascend the stairs just as the orcs surrounding Faramir noticed her presence.

"Go!" shouted Faramir suddenly as he noticed the orcs making their way towards the elleth. "This is no place for a woman! It is not safe!"

Kalina raised a single eyebrow at Faramir, before the called upon the Wind. She sighed with delight as she felt the familiar presence of the element blowing through her fingertips. Being careful to not include Faramir in her assault, Kalina raised her arms high and commanded Wind to send the orcs surround herself and the Captain-heir flying from the wall. Sure enough, the sounds of startled cries from the orcs began to fill the air, accompanied by the sicken crunches on bone colliding with stone.

Kalina gazed at the broken bodies of the orcs for a moment, before she climbed the remainder of the stairs and walked briskly towards Faramir.

"Faramir?" she asked as she approached the man.

The Captain-heir nodded to her, but remained silent.

"I have been sent by Mithrandir." Kalina said, slightly annoyed that Faramir had not spoken. "He brings word that this city should be emptied; Sauron has sent his entire army to inhabit Osgiliath before the siege of Minas Tirith begins. There is no hope for any man who remains here."

With the same expression that Madril had when he first realised Kalina's race, Faramir spoke:

"How can I trust the word of an elf?"

Kalina was about to reply with sharp tones, when she sighted an arrow approaching the two of them, set to pierce Faramir in his back. Kalina quickly pulled the man out of the way and raised her hand, once again calling upon Wind. The arrow was stopped dead in it's tracks as it hovered precariously in the air for a moment, before Kalina forced it to turn in the air so it faced the direction from whence it had come. She then sent it flying into the chest of the orc wielding the bow on the roof of another building twelve metres way.

Kalina turned back to Faramir to see the Captain-heir standing with his mouth slightly open. Before he could say a word, Kalina spoke.

"It is not my word you have to trust, Faramir. It is the word of Gandalf. Of Mithrandir."

Faramir nodded quickly.

"I am sorry-"

"It is fine." Kalina said, cutting the Captain-heir off mid-sentence. "Now is not the time for apologies. We must get the men to leave Osgiliath."

Kalina began to descend the stairs once again, turning right at the bottom to make her way towards the bank of the Anduin. Faramir was close behind her.

"We cannot abandon this city when there is still a chance to hold it!" He said, coming to jog beside the elleth.

"You cannot hold the city when _they_ are coming, Faramir!" Kalina said, pointing off shore to where many more barges holding many hundreds of orcs were continuing to cross from Mordor. "Your bravery is commendable but this city was lost when Sauron gave the command to attack."

Faramir gazed hopelessly across the water.

"There is no time for all the men to escape the city before those creatures land on these shores!"

Kalina watched as the orcs began to sail ever closer to Osgiliath, a plan forming in her mind.

"I can make us time..." she said quietly as she bent onto one knee and placed her hand in the water of the Anduin. She called upon the Water to come to her aid, and the presence of the element filled her. She willed the water to gather on the shore, gradually creating an impenetrable wall of water the height of a two story building. In an instant, Kalina released the element and sent it cascading towards the orc barges in a huge tidal wave. Screams of alarm drifted across the water as most of the barges capsized, emptying their cargo into the cold water of the Anduin.

Kalina watched with satisfaction at her work, but Faramir suddenly grabbed her arm and began to pull her away from the shore, his sword drawn. Kalina looked round questioningly to see what had made him act so, but she then quickly realised that a group of fifteen strong orcs had noticed her exploits and where not pursuing her and the Captain-heir.

"How did you do that?" Faramir asked as the two ran side by side.

"Now is not the time for such a lengthy explanation." Kalina sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the orcs behind. "I promise to tell you everything when we reach Minas Tirith."

Faramir grunted in agreement to Kalina's reasoning.

Together, Faramir and Kalina rounded the corner of a building only to come face to face with Madril and ten Gondorian archers.

"Faramir!" Madril cried, signalling for the man to get out of the way. Faramir pushed Kalina to the left so the two of them were braced against a wall as the archers disposed of the orcs who had been pursuing them.

"We cannot hold them!" Madril cried as he came over to Faramir and Kalina. "The city is lost!"

Kalina shared a brief glance with Faramir, before he nodded and turned back to Madril.

"Tell the men to break up. We ride for Minas Tirith."

Madril nodded and turned away, preparing to shout the order, when an ear-piercing scream filled the air.

"Nazgûl!" a ranger cried.

Sure enough, Kalina looked to the sky to see three of the Nazgûl mounted on their winged beasts circling above the city of Osgiliath.

"We must leave. Now!" Kalina said to Faramir, her voice filled with urgency.

Faramir nodded and began to move away, making for the central courtyard of the city where most of the horses were kept. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted:

"Pull back! Pull back to Minas Tirith!"

The order quickly spread through the soldiers, so when Faramir and Kalina arrived at the courtyard, many of the horses were being mounted. The elleth was relieved to see Iskierka alive and well among the saddled horses.

A familiar, sickening thud was heard behind Kalina, and she turned from Faramir to see Madril falling to his knees behind her, an arrow protruding from his shoulder.

"No!" She cried running over to the man.

"Leave me..." He said as Kalina wrapped his good arm over her shoulder and began to pull him to his feet.

"No." The elleth said stubbornly. "You shall make it to Minas Tirith."

Kalina helped the wounded Madril to his feet and began to pull him across the courtyard to a mounted horse. She helped him up into the saddle and made sure that he was secure.

"Go." She said, slapping the horse on it's hindquarters sending it cantering away with Madril balancing precariously in the saddle. "Ride fast."

Kalina began to push her way through the crowd of horses, searching for a familiar black mare.

"Iskierka!" She cried, worry filling her when the mare could not be found.

A familiar wicker came from Kalina's left and she turned to see Iskierka approaching her, seemingly unharmed.

Kalina smiled gratefully before she vaulted onto the mares back and began to search the courtyard for Faramir. She found the Captain-heir in an instant; he was attempting to organise the men and horses leaving Osgiliath, making sure that all survivors were on their way to Minas Tirith.

Kalina stopped Iskierka beside Faramir, and she extended her hand to the man as he turned to look up at her.

"Get on." She said, authority in her voice.

Faramir glanced round once more, seeing that he was the last man left unmounted in the courtyard. He reached up and took Kalina's hand, using her support to pull himself onto Iskierka's back.

"Hold on!" Kalina cried as she spurred Iskierka forward towards the Pelennor fields and Minas Tirith. Faramir wrapped his arms around Kalina's waist tightly, looking over the elleth's shoulder in horror when he realised that Iskierka had no tack.

"Where is the bridle?" He cried as the wind whipped past their faces. Iskierka had escaped the ruined city and was now galloping alongside the other survivors towards Minas Tirith.

"She does not need one!" Kalina shouted back "She is-"

Kalina speech was cut off by the piercing scream of a Nazgûl as it's winged beast dived from the sky and ripped a terrified horse from the ground, sending it's rider flying into the anger. Kalina watched in helpless rage and the poor creature was ripped to pieces in the beast's talons. She glanced over her shoulder to see the two other Nazgûl rapidly approaching.

"Faramir..." Kalina shouted over her shoulder. "When I say, I want you to move as far forward on Iskierka's back as your can; right up to her wither!"

Faramir looked at the elleth in confusion. "What are you going to do?"

"I am not entirely sure..." Kalina replied, readying herself to move. "I am going to do as much as I can to protect your men!"

Faramir nodded and removed his arms from Kalina's waist, placing them on Iskierka's back, ready to pull himself forward.

"Ready... Now!"

Kalina swung her right leg over Iskierka's neck so she sat in a strange form of side-saddle on the mare's left side. As Faramir began to pull himself forward, Kalina pushed her legs off the horse so the plunged towards the ground, all while still holding onto the fabric of Faramir's breeches. When her feet hit the ground together, Kalina bend her knees and used the impact to launch herself into the air once again. This time though, Kalina swung her left leg over Iskierka's back, so the elleth landed on the mare once again, but this time sitting behind Faramir and facing Osgiliath, the three Nazgûl in clear view.

"How do I control her?" Faramir shouted from behind Kalina.

"You trust her!" Kalina replied, before her attention returned to the Nazgûl.

Never before had Kalina attempted to mix the elements together - to use them at the same time, but there was always a first time for everything. The elleth focused on a rapidly approaching winged beast, and called upon both Water and Wind. Water droplet began to twist and play around the fingertips of her left hand, while small gusts of Wind filled her right. Kalina allowed the two element to grow in strength in her hands, before the raised them together at the rapidly approaching Nazgûl and released them. The two elements burst from each hand and began to wrap around each other as they soared towards the beast. Just before they struck, the Water and Wind combined to form ice; the exact thing Kalina had been hoping for.

The winged beast swerved it's head away from the torrent of ice and tried to do the same with it's body, but it was not quick enough. The ice struck the creature's body at the base of it's wing joint, freezing it so the beast quickly lost use of that wing. Kalina stopped the elements and watched in amazement as the winged beast plummeted to the ground, it's Nazgûl rider screaming in fury.

By this time the other two Nazgûl had noticed Kalina presence and they send their winged beasts towards the black mare. Kalina called upon the elements once again and sent them soaring into the sky at the beast that was approaching her left side. The ice did not strike the wing joint this time, but instead the creature's jaw. As ice began to creep across the winged beast's face, Kalina turned to see the last remaining Nazgûl making for her right side. There was nothing she could do, as to sustain the ice, she had to use both hands, which restricted her attacking range to one beast at a time.

Kalina watched in horror as the winged beast came closer and closer to her right side, snarling in fury, when the creature was almost upon her, the sound of an arrow could be heard, and a shaft was protruding from the creature's eye. The winged beast cried out in pain and it's rider screamed in fury as Kalina looked to her right across the Pelennor fields to see a large host of armed horsemen galloping towards them, each clutching a bow in their hands.

Kalina released the elements that she had been holding in place on the other winged beast, and she watched that too plummet to the ground, before she twisted on Iskierka's back and moved her legs so she now was facing the correct way, her arms wrapping around Faramir's waist.

The host of armed riders did not attack the men fleeing from Osgiliath, but instead came to ride beside them, acting as an escort. Gandalf too had appeared on Shadowfax and was riding at the head of the column of riders, his staff held high emitting light so the Nazgûl stayed away.

As the riders made their way to Minas Tirith, Kalina continued to stare at this new company. They must have been at least five thousand strong, and Kalina was sure she recognised a number of them...

Eventually, the horses and riders made it through the Great Gate into Minas Tirith, filling the beginning of the North Way with man and beast alike.

Kalina motioned for Faramir to lead Iskierka over to the rider whom she assumed to be the leader of the company of armed riders.

"Who are you?" The elleth demanded when Iskierka came to stand beside the rider and his mount.

The rider lowered his hood, revealing the familiar feature of the elf who had presented Kalina with Haldir's bow in Helms Deep.

"I am Sador, my Lady." The elf said, smiling at the now awestruck Kalina. "I have brought this company of elves from Lothlorien for you to command, as they wished for the honor of fighting alongside their Lady and their Fea Vairar in the final battle for Middle Earth."

* * *

**OMG. That was like... 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE. I said at the beginning that I had been looking forward to writing this chapter, and I hope it didn't disappoint! PLEASE REVIEW IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY AND I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**Quote of the Chapter: "I believe that if life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade... And try to find somebody whose life has given them vodka and have a party." - Ron White**

**Thank you!**

**Toryxx**

**p.s if any of you are interested in my art exam, I have changed the avatar on my profile to a photograph of my final piece :S let me know what you think ;) xx**


	29. Friends Found, Friends Lost

**Hello guys! Sorry for the wait! I have had four evenings on the go of going out (god it was craaazy!) The length of the last chapter was completely unintentional, but it seemed to go down quite well with you guys! I don't know whether it will happen again in the future, but we will see!**

**Review Replies (WE HAVE HIT THE 200 REVIEW MARK!)****:**

**trollalalala****: I love getting reviews from you! They are always so nice! I cannot wait to write the battle of Pelennor fields! I have something MASSIVE planned! (as a hit, if I were you I would go back to the chapter 'Elrond Reveals' and see what he told Kalina about the prophecy, unless you can remember, because Pelennor fields is where her part of the prophecy will come about.) :) x**

**superkiran: Thank you! 3 chapters in 1 = hands dying in spasm! I don't know whether I will be able to do it again, but we will see! I never know how much detail I am going to go into when I start a chapter, I just go with the flow and see where it takes me (and obviously the last chapter took me to 7800 words!) x  
**

**Nymartian: I can't wait for Leggy and Kalina to be reunited either! It is going to be very eventful! *hint hint* aha x  
**

**Saren Dipety: I am loving the random lower case 'a' in your review! (e.g SOOOOOOOOOOO AMaZINGGGGGG) ahaha it made me laugh! I am writing as fast as I can, but the last four nights I have been out every time, so I had no time to write, hence the delayed update! Sorry! x  
**

**LDSDrumlinegurl: Awww you are so sweet :') I'll make sure I'll tell you if I ever write a book aha your reviews bring me joy and happiness every week! It makes me want to keep writing for lovely people such as yourself! x**

**LovingBOBThePacific: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I had four nights of going out and not being able to update, and I feel really bad! I hope this chapter is worth the stupidly long wait :S x  
**

**AquaDiamond-Girl: I am going as fast as I can with the writing lol! I got so carried away last chapter, and then had four nights of going out so was unable to write! Bah it was frustrating! Sorry for the wait! x  
**

**amrawo: I am glad you liked the elf army! I felt that I needed to add them in there because a) nearly all of them died at Helms Deep which always made me sad, and also made it seem as if elves were really weak, which they are not, and b) I feel that they need to be present in the battle at the black gates; elves and men fought alongside each other when they defeated Sauron for the first time, so they should be side by side when the defeat him for the second time! Simple! aha ****x**

**Guest: Thank you for the review! And guess what... NEW CHAPTER! Aha x  
**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Kalina motioned for Faramir to lead Iskierka over to the horse whom she assumed belonged to the leader of the company of armed riders.

"Who are you?" The elleth demanded when Iskierka came to stand beside the rider and his mount.

The rider lowered his hood, revealing the familiar feature of the elf who had presented Kalina with Haldir's bow in Helms Deep.

"I am Sador, my Lady." The elf said, smiling at the now awestruck Kalina. "I have brought this company of elves from Lothlorien for you to command, as they wished for the honor of fighting alongside their Lady and their Fea Vairar in the final battle for Middle Earth."

Kalina stared dumbfounded at Sador sitting before her. Silence reigned between the two elves for a moment while the elleth collected herself; she had not been expecting her kin to come to the aid of men once again, let alone to wish to serve under her.

"It will be my pleasure to lead you." Kalina stammered quickly looking around at all the elves who had gathered close to listen. "All of you. Your willingness to fight by my side in the battle to come brings warmth to my heart, and for that I will be eternally grateful."

Sador nodded gracefully and smiled brilliantly at Kalina. While this exchange was taking place, Faramir had remained silent although a bemused expression was present on his face.

"May I ask what you are talking about?" He asked, turning on Iskierka's back to look at Kalina. "Ladies and Fea... Somethings... It is all very confusing."

Kalina laughed at Faramir's words, causing him to look at her in annoyance.

"Is there a problem, my Lady?" he asked, his voice hurt but his eyes twinkling with amusement. "What is it that I have said that has allowed you to make a mockery of me?"

This only caused Kalina to laugh harder. Sador looked watched her, amusement barely visible on his flawless face.

Suddenly, Gandalf appeared on Shadowfax, Pippin sitting in front of him.

"Mithrandir!" Faramir exclaimed as he saw the wizard, the merriment of the past few moments forgotten. Kalina managed to quell her laughter so she could listen to the conversation.

"They broke through our defenses." Faramir began, his face serious and his voice grave. "They have taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted." A soldier spoke up as he eavesdropped on the conversation. "Long as he seen foreseen this doom."

"Be silent, Iorlas!" Faramir said, looking at the man with anger.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf said to Iorlas, also sending him a furious look.

Kalina watched as the young soldier's eye open wide at Gandalf's words, before he quickly lowered his head in shame and retreated in embarrassment. She was quickly distracted though as she felt Faramir tense under the grip she hand around his waist.

"Faramir?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder to see the surprise in his eyes as he stared at Pippin. Gandalf had also noticed the Captain-heir's expression.

"Faramir?" The wizard asked also watching the man intently, following his gaze to a now very uncomfortable Pippin. "This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path."

Faramir drew his eyes from Pippin to loo Gandalf in the eye.

"No."

Pippin looked at the man in disbelief, joy spreading across his small face.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam!"

Gandalf, although visibly relieved, did not voice his enthusiasm quite as much as the hobbit.

"Where? When?"

"In Ithilien, not two days ago." Faramir said, his voice serious. "Gandalf, they took the road to the Morgul Vale."

Kalina's eyes opened wide at Faramir's words. She knew where that road would lead Frodo and Sam...

"And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol..." Gandalf said his voice troubled and his face masked with shock. "Tell me everything, Faramir."

Faramir nodded and dismounted Iskierka, Kalina following him closely. Many of the men who had fled from Osgiliath had already departed from the courtyard before the Great Gates, but the elves and their mounts remained.

"Faramir?" Kalina asked when she realised that the elves where waiting for her instruction. "Is there a place where my kin can be housed?"

Faramir glanced around at the multitude of elves that filled the courtyard, before he turned back to Kalina.

"This city is able to house three times the number of people who currently reside here. I am almost certain there is a large barracks and stables on the fifth level that is free to be occupied. I shall show you to them."

Kalina smiled gratefully at the man. She turned and spoke quickly in elvish to Sador and the other elves, before she turned and jogged to catch up with Faramir who had already begun to make his way up the North Way. The company of elves followed behind, now dismounted and leading their steeds.

"Thank you Faramir." Kalina said when she came to walk alongside him once again.

The Captain-heir nodded his head in return to the elleth's thanks.

"If I may ask, my Lady," Faramir said, looking at Kalina with a sideways glance. "What is your name. You seem to know much of myself and my family, but I know naught of you. Not even a name."

Kalina smiled and looked at the floor, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"My name is Kalina, second daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien."

Faramir was silent for a few moments, the only sounds heard were the noise of their feet pounding against the cobbled road and Gandalf's voice coming from behind, where he was berating Pippin for yet another deed the hobbit had done without thinking.

"So you are truly a Lady." Faramir said, breaking the silence. "I was unaware that your heritage was of such noble birth. I though it not possible for elven ladies such as yourself to be trained in the art of swordsmanship, let alone be allowed to partake in battles."

"I promised you an explanation when we were in Osgiliath." Kalina said, looking up to meet the Captain-heir's eyes as they walked together. "What you have just said links into the tale that I must tell..."

So Kalina spent the next twenty minutes telling Faramir of how the tattoo of the Fea Vairar had burnt itself into her skin at birth, so the path of her life was then chosen. She told him of how she had to cast aside the allure of dresses and courting and taken up archery and swordsmanship, all to prepare herself for the tasks she would face in her life. She spoke of her affinity with the elements, and also of the consequences it entailed.

"... But, if I use my gift in a manner that requires more energy than my body has to sustain it, then it will kill me."

"How is that possible?" Faramir cried, shock on his face.

"It is simple." Kalina replied, her voice serious. "If there is no energy left in my body to sustain the element, then it will drain my life force and I shall die."

Faramir remained silent, shock still visible on his face.

"That is unfair. It is a hard burden for a man to bare, but a woman? It has taken away from you what most women desire; the ability to stay safely at home and raise children, with a loving husband caring for you, earning money and fighting in battles to protect you."

"I do not regret it, if that is what you are implying." Kalina said quickly, her voice becoming defensive.

"I did not mean to offend you." Faramir said quickly, glance at Kalina apologetically. "I am merely thinking aloud of what has indirectly taken away from you all that a normal woman would have the pleasure to experience."

Kalina sighed and clenched her hands.

_Why can men be so narrow-minded sometimes? _She thought, raising her eyes to look at the darkening sky.

"I wish it was easier for me to explain to you, Faramir, but I do not envy the women who sit at home caring for the children while the husbands fight in battles. In fact, if I had a husband who went to fight while I was forced to stay behind, I would not stand for it; I would follow him and fight by his side, knowing that if he died in the battle, then I had done all that was in my power to protect him."

Kalina could see Faramir wanting to interject into her speech, but she continued on quickly, depriving him of the opportunity.

"I know what you are going to say: 'war is no place for a woman', but I heartily disagree. If I had stayed in my home, cowering behind the shadows of those fighting for the survival of Middle Earth, then I would not have been able to meet the people who I now hold dearest to my heart. There is an advantage to war, although some may disagree; the travels that I have been on have allowed me to see new cultures and meet new people. I have gained friends and companions whom I am going to remember even once I have sailed to Valinor. Do not tell me that you have not found life-long friends among your comrades-in-arms, for I know it to not be true."

"How can you be so sure?" Faramir asked quietly, his eyes on the ground.

"I know you have a close friend whom you care for greatly." Kalina said, watching Faramir as he looked at her with a slightly puzzled expression. "Madril, then old man who was injured in Osgiliath. He, unlike some of the soldiers I asked in the garrison, knew your exact location. He cared for you enough to keep an eye on how you fared in the battle, and I wager that you were doing the same for him."

"How was Madril injured? Is he alive?" Faramir asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I sent him on a horse from Osgiliath to Minas Tirith. As far as I know he is still alive. He had an arrow wound in his shoulder. It was not a mortal wound."

Faramir sighed in relief and turned to look at the houses they were passing.

"You have just proved my point." Kalina murmured quietly. Faramir turned to look at her questioningly. "You showed concern for Madril's life, therefore proving my point that close friends are made in war."

"You are a hard lady to argue with Kalina." Faramir laughed.

"It comes from years of practicing with my parents!" Kalina said, chuckling as she thought of the many clashes she used to have with her parents.

_Home..._ Kalina thought. It seemed as if years had passed since she had last sent foot in Lothlorien, but it had only been mere months since her last visit. The elleth felt a longing begin to bloom in her chest; she wished to see her parents once again. Although they had fallen out in the past, Kalina felt that both she and they had accepted the position that her life was in, and she now merely wished to converse with them once again.

As Kalina thought, Faramir watched her silently. He suddenly felt slightly awkward walking beside the silent elleth as her thoughts drifted elsewhere. After more moments of silence, the Captain-heir cleared his throat and spoke.

"There is no need to worry about the condition of the barracks." He said as they walked through the gates of the fifth level together. "Although some of the housing in Minas Tirith has fallen into disrepair, Boromir saw to it personally that every barracks should be kept in habitable condition."

Faramir's words bought Kalina quickly from her thoughts and she turned to watch Faramir closely as thoughts of his brother entered his mind. They soon had to be pushed aside though as Gandalf came to hear of Frodo and Sam.

"Tell me everything, Faramir." He said, catching the Captain-heir's attention. "How did they find themselves in Ithilien?"

"It was about four days ago." Faramir began. Kalina moved closer to him as they walked along the North Way to hear his words. "Myself and the other Ithilien rangers were on a patrol. We came across the two halflings observing a battalion of Haradrim moving to the east accompanied by multiple Mumakil. We escorted them to Ithilien where we kept them under guard."

"Why did you not release them sooner?" Kalina asked.

"They traveled with the creature Gollum. He is well known to us as a being not to be trusted. It was natural for us to distrust any companions of such a person as Gollum... If you could even call it a person."

"He was a person, once." Gandalf said, his face grave. "What happened to them Faramir? Why did you release them?"

Faramir sighed and looked down at his clenched hands.

"Ithilien was attacked by the Nazgûl. Frodo and Sam were adamant that they could not fall into the hands of Sauron's servants. I did what I believed to be right and allowed them to go free. Many men questioned my actions, but I knew that I had done the right thing."

"You most certainly had." Gandalf said, his face full of thought.

"Here we are." Faramir said, stopping to stand before a large oak door set into the white stone of the fifth level barracks. "This barracks will be large enough to house your kin, Kalina."

The Captain-heir then turned to looked further down the North Way.

"This barracks is surrounded by a multitude of stables; it will be a squeeze, but there will be enough stalls for the horses."

Kalina nodded gratefully to Faramir.

"Thank you, Faramir, you are most kind."

The man nodded to Kalina before he turned to speak to Gandalf.

"I must go and speak with my father now. He will demand to know what happened in Osgiliath."

Faramir glanced sideways at Kalina, before he bowed slightly to the wizard and turned to continue up the North Way.

"Faramir, wait!"

Kalina jogged after the Captain-heir and was relieved when he stopped and turned to look at her.

"I beg of you not to tell your father of my race or my gift; tell him the bare minimum details of me."

Faramir looked down at Kalina, his eyes contemplating her request for a moment, before he sighed and nodded.

"I cannot promise that word of you has not already reached his keen ears, but I shall not tell him great details of you. Or of the arrival of your kin."

Kalina smiled genuinely and placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder.

"Thank you Faramir. I know you do not enjoy lying to your father, but I fear that if he knew of myself and my kin, then he would have us removed from Minas Tirith altogether."

Faramir nodded but said nothing. He turned away from Kalina and continued along the North Way to make his way to the Citadel on the seventh level.

* * *

It had taken well over an hour to get a majority of the elves and horses into the comfort of either stalls or bedchambers, and even now there were many left in the common room on the barracks, waiting to be assigned their quarters.

When faced with an oncoming Uruk-hai or a mounted warg, Kalina could generally keep a cool head, but organising the warriors now under her command was something she had never attempted before, and it was definitely something she would never wish to do again.

Sador faithfully helped her in organising every over the period of time, until eventually roughly twenty five elves remained to be placed.

"My Lady." Sador said, coming to stand by Kalina as she bent over a map of the barracks at a small wooden table, two elves waiting patiently beside her for the directions to their chamber to be given.

"My Lady?" He asked again. Kalina did not reply, but instead began to tell the two elves how to find their quarters.

"Kalina?" Sador asked again, this time catching the elleth's attention causing her to turn and look at him.

"Yes Sador?" She asked, looking at him expectantly.

"I shall handle the remaining elves. You must go and relax."

Kalina was about to protest, when Sador pressed a heavy parcel into her hands.

"It is from your mother." He said, before walking past the elleth and continuing to organise the remaining warriors.

Kalina stared down at the parcel in her hands for a moment, before she began to make her way hurriedly towards her chambers. They brightly lit white-washed corridors were full of elves, but Kalina bypassed them all so she could reach her quarters quickly.

Once inside the plain room that included a single bed, a wash basin and a chest of draws, Kalina sat down on the bed and gently began to undo the wrapping of the parcel. When it fell away, Kalina found an intricately carved wooden box and an envelope. The elleth instantly recognised the graceful handwriting on the front to be that of Galadriel.

Slowly, she opened the letter to reveal the beautiful text within:

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_ It would be wrong of me to begin this letter by saying that I hope this finds you safe and well, for I know at least one of those will not be true. Instead, I wish to begin by saying that I hope your eyes are keen and your blades are sharp, for the danger you and your company is facing hides around every twist and turn in your perilous paths._

_ Your father and I miss you terribly, as word of your exploits have reached our ears. Many grieve here in Lorien for the loss of the Marchwarden Haldir, but many have also heard tales of how you made sure that he recieved the burial of a true hero, and admire you for it. Sador informed your father and I of your deeds at Helms Deep, and even as I write now, I can recall the pride I felt as he recounted the events. __Sador requested that he return to fight at your side with any willing warriors from Lorien and the surrounding colonies, and when word spread of his departure, many came to our woods to accompany him._

_ I shall repeat what I wrote above: your father and I are proud of you. We feel that you have matured enough to receive the item in this box. It was a wedding present from your father and I to your sister, Celebrian, but when she sailed to Valinor, she left it in our possession as a sign of her leaving behind her birthright as the heir to the rule of Lorien. Your father and I were unwilling to give it to you before, as we both felt you were not ready to hold the power of our people on your shoulders. Now, however, our view has changed._

At this point, although Kalina had not finished reading the letter, she placed it on the bed beside her and lifted the ornate box into her lap. Gently, she release the golden clasp on the front and lifted the lid to reveal the most beautiful circlet Kalina had ever seen. Vines, leaves and flowers, all made of the same silver metal, twisted together to form to main band of the circlet. The frontal section of band that would rest on the wearer's forehead twisted downwards to a single, tear-drop shaped diamond that would rest between the eyes. Many smaller diamond rested amongst the leaves and flowers of the circlet, but none were quite as grand or beautiful as the central one. Kalina could only stare at it in awe, before her hand slowly lifted the letter from the bed and continued to read.

_The circlet is made of mithril (I would dare not show it Master Gimli if I were you) and the stones are diamonds. We give this to in the hope that you will accept it, and with it the responsibilities of your birthright._

_Kalina. Daughter of Light. Heir of the rule of Lorien. My Daughter. Galo Anor erin râd dhîn e No gelin a vellin idh raid dhîn_ (**may the stars shine on your path and may your way be green and gold**).

_Your loving mother,_

_Galadriel_

Kalina stared silently at the letter for a moment, before she gazed quickly at the circlet and then back to the letter once struggled to believe that the circlet she held in her hands once belonged to her sister whom she so wished to meet.

_Galo Anor erin râd dhî Celebrian..._ (**may the stars watch over you Celebrian**) Kalina thought sadly. She gently closed the box and held it to her chest, longing to even have a glimpse of her sister. Sadly though, she knew it was not to be, for Celebrian had sailed many hundreds of years before Kalina had even been conceived.

A sharp knock on the door brought Kalina back to the present, forcing her to push aside thoughts of her sister. She gently placed the letter and box on the bed amongst the wrappings, before she rose and moved across the room and opened to door. Sador stood on the other side, his usually expressionless face now riddled with concern.

"You must come quickly, my Lady."

Kalina nodded and exited her chambers, pulling the door shut behind her. She began to walk briskly along the corridor in Sador's wake.

"What is it that has troubled you _mellon nin_?" She asked becoming worried.

"The Steward's will has turned to madness..." Sador said, frustration ringing clear in his voice. "I do not know whether it is grief or insanity that drives the decisions he makes."

Kalina looked at Sador with confusion as he lead her out of the great oak door in the common room and onto the North Way. The elleth was shocked to see that women and children were now lining the street holding flowers in their arms. The familiar sound of hooves colliding with stone could be heard from the right.

"No..." Kalina whispered as she caught sight of the column of riders making their way down the North Way to the Great Gate, Faramir seated upon the lead horse adorned in full armour.

"Faramir!" Kalina cried, bursting through the women and children and running to the side of the Captain-heir. "You cannot retake Osgiliath if that is what you plan to do! It will be full of Sauron's army by now!"

"It is the will of the Steward. He believes we let the garrison fall too quickly." Faramir said, refusing to look down and make eye contact with Kalina.

"That is ridiculous!" Kalina cried, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis. "You are only going to die if you charge the city."

"It is the will of the Steward." Faramir repeated, his voice toneless.

"So your father wishes for his one remaining son to die needlessly?" Kalina asked, her tone harsh. Faramir did not reply, so the elleth adopted a more pleading note. "I beg you to reconsider, Faramir... I can see it in your eyes that you have accepted your fate, but the men here who are going to lose their Captain will not take it so lightly. And... And I do not want to lose a friend so quickly when I have only just found him."

At this, Faramir did look down at Kalina. The confusion on his face quickly turned to bitter humour.

"It is funny." He said as he chuckled humourlessly. "Earlier we spoke of how friends can be found during war. Well... It is clear to both you and myself now that friends can also die in war."

Kalina's breath caught in her throat as Faramir said this. She stopped walking beside the Captain and his horse and simply watch as he walked away. Soldier around her complained that she stood needlessly in the centre of the North Way, but Kalina did not hear them.

The elleth could not understand how such an honourable man such as Faramir could be so willing to throw his life away.

Kalina turned suddenly and began to run against the flow of the horses, making her way up from the fifth level, wanting to reach the Citadel at the seventh. The root of the problem did not lie with Faramir, but with Denethor. Sador was correct in saying that the Steward's will had turned to madness and his grief masked his insanity, but it was time for someone to show him the true damage his delusion had caused. Enough was enough.

* * *

**Ooooooh...! Kalina is angry (feel sorry for denethor!). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Once again it has a) taken me longer that expected to write, and b) become much longer than I intended it to be..!**

**Oh deary me... so many words!**

**Quote of the Chapter (Christmas themed!): "I once bought my kids a set of batteries for christmas with a note on it saying: toys not included." - Bernard Manning.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

** aha**

**-Tory **

**xx**


	30. The Delusions of a Steward

**OMG GUYS! WE HAVE REACHED NOT ONE BUT TWO MILESTONES! 30,000 VIEWS ****AND**** 100 FAVOURITES! I wasn't expecting this story to be so popular considering it is my first ever fic! WOW! I love you all! Thank you so much to everyone who was read/followed/favourited, you really make me continue writing!**

**Review Replies:**

**AquaDiamond-Girl****: Funny you should ask about when Leggy is on the return, cos I've planned for him to return in this chapter :) happy times x**

**amrawo****: 4 DAYS TIL THE HOBBIT! 4 DAYS TIL THE HOBBIT! Ahaa! I hope you like the Denethor bit... I've been planning it since the beginning and I really hope I do it alright! :S x**

**Saren-Dipety****: Funny you should ask about the Captain-heir thing.. I was waiting for someone to ask! He is a Captain of Gondor (as everyone knows) but he is also heir to the stewardship, hence the 'heir' bit :) If you're writing a fic, then please let me know when you post it! I'd love to read it! It is such an amazing feeling having people read your work and leave amazing reviews! It really motivates you to write! x**

**trollalalala****: I hope 'Kalina's wrath' doesn't disappoint you! As I said to amrawo above, I've been planning this bit since I began the story back in August, so hopefully you will all like it (finger crossed!) x**

**Whadeby****: Thank you so much! I love hearing the opinions of new readers, because often my reviews are from a lot of regulars (but I don't complain!). I am truly sorry my story kept you up so long! I hope school was okay in the morning! x**

**Guest: Ahaha I am glad you like the story! I got your review just as I was halfway through this chapter, so I was like : "Oh! Perfect timing!" x  
**

**Elf sister: Denethor ain't got nowhere to run lol! I hope her argument with him is to your approval! x  
**

**Aralinn: I always love getting your reviews! I am aware of the grammatical errors... my "unofficial" beta reader, whom i email the chapter too before posting it, go so engrossed in reading it, she forgot to remove the mistakes! Aha lol! x  
**

**On with the story!**

* * *

As Kalina ran through the streets of Minas Tirith, people were forced to move from her path, their eyes widening at the anger in her eyes. The elleth could feel the fury building up in her chest as she thought of her frustration she had suppressed since the beginning of her stay in the White City. Firstly the Steward's hatred of her race, then his unwillingness to light the beacon and relinquish his power to Aragorn - the true King of Gondor.

As she flew up the steps into the courtyard before the Citadel, Kalina pulled the hood of her cloak that she still wore over her armour onto her head. It disgusted her having to hide the tips of her ears, but she knew that if she managed to accomplish what she was planning, then it would no longer matter if she wore it or not.

The elleth flew up the steps to the great black door in a great whirlwind, but she was stopped short by the two guards on the door.

"If you wish to see the Steward, then you must surrender your weapons to us." One of them said, his winged helm shining bright.

Kalina sighed in frustration and quickly began to unbuckle her quiver, before handing it to the guard. He snatched it away from her grip roughly, jarring the arrows in the quiver. Kalina quickly took hold of his arm and looked him in the eye in fury.

"If there is so much of a scratch on either the bow, any one of the arrow, or the blades, then you shall suffer the consequences."

The wind began to pick up between the man and the elleth for a moment. The elements had never reacted to Kalina's emotions in such a way before, but she had learned so many new things about her gift recently, it hardly surprised her.

The guard looked at her for a moment, his eyes widening slightly, before he nodded sharply, now holding the quiver with the greatest of care. He rested it gently on the stone wall beside his post, before motioning for Kalina to enter the great hall. Kalina pressed her palms against the black wood, but she quickly glanced sideways at the guard and murmured quietly:

"It is most likely that I am going to instigate a shouting match between myself and the Steward, but I swear to you, on my life, that I will not lay a finger on him."

The guard only stared at Kalina, his mouth slightly ajar, so Kalina took this as an opportunity to enter the hall before she was stopped. She pushed on the great black doors, causing them to swing wide, before she began to make her advance down the hall towards where the Steward was sitting at a small table burdened with too much food for a single person.

Kalina noticed Pippin standing in his armour of Gondor, the crest of the White Tree bright on his leather over shirt. She could see the look of horror in the hobbit's eyes as he saw the fury burning on her face. The elleth sent him a small smile, intending to comfort him, but from his reaction, she guessed it was more of a grimace.

Denethor was sitting before a table laden with food, leaning over a silver plate filled with only a small portion of what was available to him. Kalina watched with disgust as he savaged a piece of game, small trickles of blood falling from his mouth.

The sound of the elleth's footsteps colliding with the stone floor ceased when she came to a stop two metres away from the end of the table. She stood proud and silent as she watched the Steward, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

"I shall not be made to wait to parley with you, Steward, for I wish to speak of matters that are of greater importance than your noonday meal." Kalina said, trying her best to subdue her anger for at least the first exchange, but she was unable to keep the venom from her voice.

Denethor paused in his eating for a moment, but still did not look up. He swallowed slowly and labouriously, before he reached for his next piece of food and muttered quietly.

"You shall be made to wait if you wish to speak with me. You have no authority over deciding which matter takes precedence over another."

Kalina marched forward and slammed her hands down on the end of the table. Food was sent flying while wine spilled across the white floor. Poor Pippin jumped back in fright, unsure of what he was about to witness.

"I do have authority when the safety of the people of Middle Earth is at stake, and you will do well to remember that!" The elleth roared her fury escaping in an uncontrollable flow from her lips.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way! Gondor is mine to rule, and I will not be told by a child that my priorities are wrong!" Denethor growled as he stood from his meal and looked upon the woman addressing him for the first time.

To the steward, the woman standing before him was barely out of her youth and clad in armour too fine to belong to a peasant; vambraces were strapped to her forearms, the intricately carved metal shining bright. Spaulders of the same metal rested on her shoulders, and a crease in her mail and leather shirt suggested that she had worn a quiver recently. A belt of ten throwing knives was strapped around her waist, accentuating both her womanly figure and her deadliness. Overall, she emitted the power that would usually be felt in the presence of a fierce, seasoned warrior, but Denethor did not fear her, for she was a woman. He believed that a woman's role in life was to provide heirs and be an item a man can display as he pleased, and any who did not follow this tradition was a mistake. A mistake that should be removed.

"Yes, Steward, I dare to speak to you in such a way!" Kalina cried, curling her hands into fists as she struggled to keep her anger under control. "You have masked your insanity with the grief you felt from Boromir's death! This has allowed you to make rash and thoughtless decisions, one of which being sending your one surviving son to his death!"

"You shall not question my decision!" Denethor shouted as he walked around the table, leaning on it for support. "Faramir should not have let Osgiliath be taken so easily! He failed to keep the garrison that Boromir worked so hard to protect!"

"Osgiliath was taken when Sauron gave the order for it to be attacked!" Kalina retorted, her voice growing louder still. "I was there! I saw the entirety of Mordor's army sailing across the Anduin to occupy Osgiliath before the siege on Minas Tirith begins! Faramir did all he could to protect the soldiers in the city, and to repay his courage, you have sent him and those who ride with him to their deaths! Three hundred horsemen will not be able to defeat tens of thousands of orcs! I doubt they will even reach the outskirts of Osgiliath before they are slaughtered by orc archers!"

Denethor did not reply but simply stared at Kalina in horror.

"Can you not see, Steward?" Kalina asked, the anger in her voice replaced by pity when she saw his defeated expression. "You mourn for the death of one son, when you have sent your other to his death, leaving you without either... You are now both childless and without an heir."

Denethor stared at the ground sullenly, his lined face now masked with pain. Using the table for support, the withered man limped his way back to him black throne and sat heavily in it. His shoulders were slumped over in defeat.

Kalina found herself pitying the Steward as she watched him struggle to cope with the gravity of his actions. She walked forward slightly watching his movement carefully, before she finally spoke.

"I pity you greatly, Denethor. Time and grief has consumed you over the years of your life, stripping you of the qualities that once made you a great man."

"What would you know of the passage of time?" The Steward spat bitterly, raising his eyes to look at Kalina. "You are but a child barely out of her mother's arms; you know nothing."

Kalina struggled to suppress a small smile as she slowly reached up and began to lower her hood.

"Do not let the mask of youth fool you, Steward. I have seen more lives of men pass than you know."

Kalina's hood had now dropped to her shoulders and the elleth had lowered her hands. She watched closely as Denethor slowly took in the tips to her ears. Disgust began to creep into his expression, but Kalina spoke before he could insult her.

"I am aware of your distaste of my race, Steward, but know that I will fight to defend your city regardless of your opinion. You must know that a battalion of my kin have also traveled to Minas Tirith to defend her white walls. Hope still remains for the free people of Middle Earth, and you must embrace this."

The Steward scoffed at Kalina's words and struggled to withhold a humourless laugh.

"There is no such thing as hope. Surely if you have lived for as long as you claim, then you will know of this."

"You are wrong." Kalina shot back, angered by the Steward's words. "When everything has been destroyed and many lives lost, hope still remains for those who are left. Hope is what leads to people gaining the courage to continue on, to rebuild, and to prepare for battles that are to come in the future."

Denethor glowered at Kalina for what seamed like many moments. Neither broke eye contact with the other as they both stood their ground. After what seemed like an eternity, two words escaped from the Steward's lips:

"Prove it."

Kalina paused for a moment as she took in the words of the Steward. Slowly, she looked away from him and sent a small nod to Pippin, who had retreated a considerable number of steps during the argument. She then locked eyes with the Steward once again, before turning on her heel and marching towards the door, an idea forming in her head.

"Be prepared to be proven wrong, Steward." The elleth said as she pushed open the great black doors and marched out into the light.

She quickly moved over to the guard and pulled her quiver from the ground, glad to see that it had not moved since she had entered the great hall.

"Look, my Lady..." The guard said, pointing out across the stone courtyard to the east. Kalina looked up to see a large black storm cloud beginning to escort the orcs of Mordor from Osgiliath.

Without a second thought, The elleth sprinted down the steps of the Citadel, past the White Tree and the steps that led to the sixth level, and on to the end of the bastion. She came sliding to a halt as she reached the break in the wall at the tip of the stone structure. The elleth leaned through the gap and looked upon the Pelennor fields below. He sharp vision easily found the horsemen who galloped towards Osgiliath; she was not too late.

Just as her mind began to form her plan, Kalina was forced to watch as the first row of riders fell to the arrows of orcs.

Kalina began to back away quickly from the gap in the wall, her fingers testing the buckle of her quiver and the security of her blades. Over the last few weeks, she had learned more of her gift than she had ever known. Now was the time to experiment further, by doing something that had never crossed her mind until now.

Kalina was now about ten metres away from the gap, and she rubbed her hands together.

_No time like the present... _She thought to herself as she began to sprint towards the gap. Within moments, she had reached it and used her final stride to propel herself from the solid stone and into the air, where she began to free fall towards the streets of Minas Tirith.

* * *

"The way is shut. I was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it."

Legolas stared sullenly at the symbols above the black door as he slowly translated them. He lowered his eyes and tried to see through the darkness, but it was like trying to see through an endless night.

Suddenly a chill wind swept through the door, spooking the horses. Legolas lost his grip on Arod's reins as the terrified horse reared and bolted away along side Brego.

"Brego!" Aragorn cried as he watched the horses go, concerned for their sudden flight. He stared angrily at the ground for a moment, before he looked up at the door once again, determination set on his face.

"I do not fear death." He said, his voice steely and full of resolve. The ranger walked forward swiftly and allowed himself to be swallowed by the darkness.

Legolas followed close behind, he too being surrounded by the blackness. He struggled to discern the correct path to take through the small passage; only his elvish senses prevented him from crashing into the walls. This, however, could not be said for Gimli, who could be heard crashing into an outcrop of rock and scream dwarvish curses into the darkness.

After a few tense minutes of feeling their way through the claustrophobic passage, the three companions emerged into a massive chamber that stretched high up through the rock. Legolas slowly pulled his bow from the quiver along with an arrow, knocking it in preparation for any enemies that could appear.

A ghastly cracking noise suddenly whipped through the cavern, causing the three to jerk as their wide eyes searched for the source of the noise.

Suddenly, a pale light began to appear from the wall of the other side of the cavern. Legolas narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Slowly, a ghostly spectre appeared, his rotten teeth bared as he walked forward. His clothes were nothing but ripped shards of cloth clinging to a skeletal frame. A crown of intertwined metal and bone adorned his head.

He was the King of the Dead.

"Who dares to enter my domain?" He rasped, what little skin remained on his face contorting as he spoke.

Aragorn walked forward slowly, his stride seemingly undaunted and his face set in grim determination.

"One who will have your allegiance."

"The dead do not suffer the living!" The King spat as his face contorted into a snarl.

"You will suffer me." Aragorn replied, his voice cool and his face set.

The King of the Dead's malevolent laugh began to ricochet around the cavern. The three companions watched with a mixture of awe and dread as translucent buildings began to appear out of the rock, forming a large city. Slowly, rank upon rank of spectral warriors began to descend from the city. Their ghoulish faces incapable of showing any emotion because of the decay. In their claw-like hands, they held rusting weapons and tattered banners.

Legolas found himself, Gimli and Aragorn being forced together as the spectres gathered around them, forming a translucent wall of bodies.

"The way is shut..." The King of the Dead said as he began to walk towards the three companions. "It was made by those who are dead... And the dead keep it!"

The King continued on relentlessly towards an unmoving Aragorn.

"The way is shut... Now you must die!"

Legolas raised his bow and loosed the arrow straight at the King's forehead (or where it should have been), but wasn't surprised when he heard the wood clatter to the floor moments later having passed straight through the ghoulish mist.

Aragorn, undeterred by the King's threats, began to slowly walk towards the spectre. Legolas watched with wide eyes as Aragorn pulled the Sword of Elendil, Anduril, from it's sheath.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" He said strongly, not moving his eyes from the face of the Dead King.

The King snarled in fury and raised his ghostly blade above his head.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!"

The King brought his sword down intending to deliver the death blow to Aragorn, but the ranger raised Anduril high into the air to meet the blade in a clang of metal. The King of the Dead watched on in horror.

"It cannot be!" He cried as Aragorn placed Anduril against his gnarled neck. "That blade was broken!"

"It has been remade." Aragorn whispered menacingly, before pushing the King back with the blade, sending him stumbling away.

Aragorn slowly began to walk away from Legolas and Gimli. He walked between the ranks of the dead, the blade that was broken held proudly in his strong hand.

"Fight for us, and regain your honour." He said, looking every spectral soldier in the eye.

"What say you?" He said, raising Anduril and pointing it to the King. "What say you!"

"You're wasting your time, Aragorn." Gimli said from beside Legolas as they both watched their companion closely. "They had no honour in life so they will have none in death."

Aragorn ignored Gimli's words and began to walk slowly towards the King of the Dead, his eyes never leaving the translucent form.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?"

The last three words came as a whisper as Aragorn drew level with the King, their faces mere inches apart. The King looked slowly around at the ranks of his men, before he turned back to Aragorn.

"We will fight."

Legolas smiled as he watch Aragorn visibly smile in relief. Having the army of the dead as allies could really turn the odds of the upcoming battle in their favour.

"Well that was unexpected." Gimli said from beside Legolas.

"What were you expecting, my friend?" Legolas asked, looking down at the dwarf with a small smile.

"I was expecting them to either run us through on the spot, or slowly cook us alive..." Gimli muttered, scratching his beard with his axe. "I was contemplating whether I would taste better having been marinated with malt beer or cider before being roasted on a spit."

Legolas could not contain his laughter.

"I am confident that we will never have to find that out!" He said as he watched Gimli keep a completely straight face.

"This is no laughing matter!" Gimli said, his stormy eyes glaring at the elf. "It could have come to pass only minutes ago!"

"Well be glad that it did not!" Legolas replied, laughing at the dwarf's stubbornness.

"You." A ruff voice said from behind Legolas. He turned to see one of the ghosts standing behind him.

"Where is my descendant?" He asked. "Where is the weaver?"

Legolas stared at the spectre before him for a moment, before he was able to pick out details of it's appearance; in life, this spectre would have been much more beautiful than the others that filled the cavern, as his ears curved into tips. The faint remains of an intricate blue tattoo could be seen through the ripped fabric on his right shoulder.

"You are a Fea Vairar!" Legolas said in shock, staring at the ghost. "Why are you like this? Why are you among an army of Gondorians?"

"It was a personal and very foolish choice I made long ago." The spectre replied, sighing impatiently. "But I was the one whom asked the question first. Where is the weaver? The current Fea Vairar?"

Legolas stared at the ghost for a moment, thoughts of how much he truly missed Kalina's presence now filling his mind. Slowly, he began to answer.

"She is not here. She is at Minas Tirith."

The spectre threw his arms up in frustration.

"Why is she not here? She should be here with you!"

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, his voice filled with concern. "What has happened to her?"

"Nothing has happened to her... Yet." The spectre replied, eyeing Legolas carefully, before moving closer and whispering quietly. "You must reach Minas Tirith... Reach _her _as fast as you can. I can feel her death rapidly approach, and unless you are there by her side, it will be too late."

* * *

**OMG TENSE-NESS! Sorry for SUCH A LONG UPDATE TIME! It has taken me three days to write this chapter because I really didn't know how to do it! I was so stuck! Anyway I am sorry for yet another cliff hanger! The battle of Minas Tirith will be coming VERY soon (hopefully!) **

**Quote of the Chapter: "If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry; I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas."**

*******REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW*******

**Ahahaha lol sorry guys but I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!**

**Merry Christmas :) Looking forward to the next chapter!**

**-Tory xx**

**p.s. REVIEW!**


	31. The Eve of War

**Hello everyone! I am sooooo sorry it has taken me over a week to update! Life simply got in the way and I had to push fanfiction to the back of my to-do list! It is annoying, I know, that I have to delay my updates, but I truly had no other choice and I hope that you all will understand this :'(**

**Review Replies:**

**Elf Sister****: I am glad you like the Gimli part :) It made me laugh when I thought of it aha x**

**Claret Tho****: No no no no no there will definitely not be a splattered Kalina left on the streets of Minas Tirith! Your review made me laugh so hard! x**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER****: How is she gonna die? I am not going to tell you. Why is she going to die? You'll have to wait and see. When is she going to die? I don't know, do you? Lol I am sorry but your just going to have to wait and see ;) x**

**Saren-Dipety****: Yes I am reading Azruphel at the moment and am enjoying it very much! The author hasn't updated for a while, so am looking forward to it :) x**

**superponies****: Thank you :) x**

**amrawo****: THE HOBBIT IS OUT THE HOBBIT IS OUT! Aaaahh I have not been to see it yet but I truly can't wait! All my friends say it is awesome! x**

**FanFicEver****: I was truly humbled by your review..! It was so sweet and kind and I cannot thank you enough! Your words really touched me :') x**

**torllalalala****: Ahaha the edge of the seat is the best place for readers to be... It makes you hungry for more :) Thank you for being so kind in saying that it was my best chapter yet! Just a word of warning... Go back to the chapter "Elrond Reveals" and re-read it; Kalina is told something that is very important and will be connected strongly to the chapters to come! *hint hint* ;) x**

**Kat Khaos****: Thank you! I am sorry if Haldir seemed as a bit of a poo, but he warmed up to the lovely Gimli in the end :) x**

**Blood thirsty animal****: Awwww thank you! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! It normally is a gap of 4 days, but life just got in the way this week and fanfiction had to be pushed aside for a few days :( Thank you so much for your kind words, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! x**

**PokeKid 25****: Aaaah you're back! I've been missing your reviews :'( I bet the Hobbit was amazing, and I am desperate to see it! I know the feeling where you simply read too much fanfiction and you end up just going: "ugh, can't be bothered..." So i completely understand! Good to have you back :) x**

**Aralinn****: Yes you are going to have to wait and see (... Kalina's life may depend on it... lol) Leggy has a big part to play over the next few chapters and they are going to be... Well... BIG. Aha x**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Kalina could feel the wind fiercely whipping through her hair as she plummeted towards the ground. It took all of her self-control to withhold the scream that was trying to escape from her throat and concentrate on fulfilling her task. She closed her eyes for a moment to focus her mind, before she called upon Wind.

Within moments, the elleth felt the familiar presence of the element twirling about her fingertips. If this did not work, then Kalina would continue to free fall to her death...

After whispering a small prayer of hope, Kalina released the Wind that had been growing in her palms and used the force to propel herself forward through the air.

Screams from the streets of the White City could be heard as the elleth flew through the air towards the Pelennor fields. Kalina held her arms close to her body and aimed them behind herself so she traveled in the correct direction with as much speed and power as she could manifest. Within a matter of seconds, she had left the city behind her and could see the yellowing grass of the fields below, the charging horseman getting closer with every moment.

With the few moments she had, Kalina marveled at the feeling of weightlessness she gained as she shot through the air. She had lost any control she had over her hair so it now billowed out behind, the blonde waves cracking like whips. With a small sigh, she looked down at the earth below and began to calculate where would be the best place for her to land. She had to be in front of the horses that still charged so she could somehow stop them and turn them back to the city.

She then had to find Faramir.

Kalina shot over the heads of the charging riders, their raised swords held out before them. She aimed herself to reach the ground among the bodies of the riders who had already fallen. She quickly moved her hands from her side to below her, and lessened the intensity of the Wind coming from her palms. This helped slow her descent, but when she finally reached solid ground, she landed hard and fell into a roll, before finally laying to rest on her back, breathing heavily.

Kalina could feel the thunder of charging horses rapidly approaching her, so she ignore her protesting muscles and clambered to her feet. The shouts of horsemen filled the air as she turned to face them, but she did not heed them.

"Stop!" She shouted, holding her arms up high in the air. "Stop!"

Some rider reined in their chargers to a stop without hesitation. Others continued to gallop on, but then looked around to see their comrades pulling their horses up. One continued to gallop towards Kalina, until he forced his horse to stop only metres from her. Kalina did not flinch as theo horse drew close to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" The soldier cried, his face furious below his helmet. "We are following orders of Lord Denethor, and you dare tell us to stop?"

Kalina glared at the man in fury. "Your Steward's will has turned to madness! I have come to send you back, or you shall face the same demise as the men here!"

As she spoke, Kalina motioned her arms at the dead men around her feet. The soldier visibly swallowed and remained silent. He raised his eyes to the sky, only to cry out in terror.

Kalina whipped around and looked up to see a host of black arrows falling from the sky. She instinctively called upon Wind and raised her hand. The arrows stopped in mid air and hung in position.

"Go!" Kalina cried as she turned to look at the soldier who now stood frozen behind her, his mouth agape. "Lead the men to Minas Tirith!"

The soldier simply nodded and turned his horse quickly, pulling hard on the poor creature's mouth. Kalina turned the arrows in the air and sent them soaring back towards Osgiliath, before she began to search among the bodies for Faramir.

A wave of nausea came over Kalina in a mix of fatigue from the use of her gift, and of disgust at the state of the bodies she was forced to look up. She glance over the pallid faces of the men who had died mercilessly at the hands of the orcish arrows. The elleth tried her best not to recognize the men the passed, but she could not help spying a few she knew.

When she had search for what seemed like hours but had only been a few dozen seconds, Kalina looked up to see battalions of orcs begin to exit Osgiliath heading for the White City. She cried out in horror and quickened her pace through the bodies.

A few moments later, Kalina spotted a horse, with no injuries except an arrow protruding from the saddle, dragging a body through the dusty grassland, familiar curled-brown locks showing from below a blood-stained helmet. The elleth began to quickly run over to the horse, slowing as she drew nearer so she did not spook the frightened animal.

Kalina took hold of the reins of the horse as soon as she was within reaching distance. The horse was lathered in sweat and its wild eyes were filled with fear. The elleth stroked its neck quickly before moving to look at the body. She smiled grimly as she confirmed that the body belonged to Faramir; two arrows were protruding from the Captain-heir's body - one from his right shoulder and one from his right hip. In an oddly humourless way, it reminded Kalina of Boromir's death. She released his foot from the stirrup and moved her hand gently to his neck to try and find a pulse...

It was faint, but a pulse was there.

Kalina cried out in joy and quickly lifted Faramir from the ground and lay his body over the front of the saddle, being careful not to disturb either of the arrows. She then vaulted quickly onto the horse behind him and took hold of the reins in one hand, while steadying him with the other. Kalina then placed her feet in the unfamiliar stirrups and spurred the horse forward towards the safety of the city.

* * *

The Great Gate was held open in preparation of Kalina's arrival with Faramir. The main courtyard was filled with the horsemen who had survived the suicidal and costly charge. Gandalf was there too, awaiting Kalina, a look of thunder on his lined face.

"You are more of a handful than a Took!" The wizard cried as Kalina slowed the tired horse to a halt. "You jump off the peak of the bastion and attempt something you have never even tested before! What if that idiotic plan of your's had consumed too much energy and killed you? Then what? Reckless, I call you, reckless!"

Kalina could only laugh at Gandalf's furious torrent as she dismounted and slowly pulled Faramir from the horse.

"Well, my dear Gandalf." Kalina said as she helped lower Faramir into a stretcher. "I am standing before you now, perfectly well, if slightly fatigued. I have not _died_, so stop treating the situation as such!"

The wizard could think of no reply to this, so simply continued huffing and grumbling about her recklessness.

Kalina chuckled at his words, before she watched men lift Faramir's stretcher from the ground. His face was deathly pale and his breathing shallow. The elleth placed a hand on his cheek, only to find that it was burning with the heat of a developing fever.

"Take him to the Houses of Healing, see that he receives the best treatment." Kalina said to the men supporting the stretcher. They all nodded quickly, before they began to march away along the North Way, carrying their precious cargo with steady hands.

Kalina watched them go for a moment, before she looked down to see Pippin standing shyly behind Gandalf. She moved past the wizard quickly and lowered herself to the hobbit's level, placing a soft hand on his small shoulder.

"Follow them, Pip." She said to him quietly, smiling slightly. "Make sure he is looked after properly. If there are any problems, then alert either myself or Gandalf."

Pippin nodded quickly before he turned and began to jog along the cobbled road, trying his best to match the pace of the stretcher-bearers with his small legs. Kalina watched him leave for a moment, before she turned back to Gandalf.

"Sauron's army is leaving Osgiliath. They shall reach the city within a matter of hours."

Gandalf nodded gravely and scratched his snowy beard with two fingers.

"We had best prepare ourselves then. Come."

The wizard motioned for Kalina to follow him, and the two began to walk away together, but a hand quickly snatched the elleth's arm. She turned to see the man whom had doubted her on the Pelennor fields only minutes previously standing before her, his face neutral.

"I wish to apologise for my harsh words, my Lady. It was wrong." He said, bravely holding eye contact with Kalina. "I wish to do all I can to aid you in the defense of our great city."

Kalina nodded slowly as she eyed the man. His broad shoulders, hidden below leather and steel, suggested that he had trained with weaponry all his life; he was a soldier. His high cheekbones and proud expression told any who looked upon him that he did not fear death at the hands of an orc; he saw it as the way any hero would wish to die, so it mattered to him not.

"Is there any captain of Gondor left alive that can talk with us over strategies?" Kalina asked, looking strongly at the man.

"'Tis I who is the highest in command still able to bear arms." The soldier said, raising his chin in pride. "Lord Faramir and Captain Madril are both bound to the Houses of Healing. I, Hadurin, Third Captain of Gondor, offer my services to you, to aid in the defense of Minas Tirith and her inhabitants."

Kalina watched the man closely for a moment as she took in his words. Hadurin never broke eye contact.

"I accept your offer, Captain." She said, smiling grimly at him. "We need all the aid we can get. For now all we can do is prepare and await the arrival of Sauron's army."

Hadurin nodded gratefully and walked on Kalina's left side as together they, along with Gandalf on the elleth's right side, began to stride along the North Way, their pace brisk.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed and the three had reached the third level, saying little. In the distance, Sador could be seen jogging down the road towards them. Within a few moments, he stood before the three and said quickly:

"I have acquired a detailed map of the city and accurate accounts of the soldiers able to bear arms. They await us in the main barracks, not a five minute walk from here."

Gandalf nodded in gratitude to Sador.

"Thank you my friend. You have done well."

Sador nodded in appreciation before he began to lead them to the barracks. True to the elf's word, the building came into sight within minutes. It was in remarkably better condition that the other buildings within the city, as it housed the majority of the Gondorian army.

"This way." Sador said as he pushed open the heavy wooden door and lead Gandalf, Kalina and Hadurin to a small room filled mostly by one large oak table. Spread upon it was a detailed map of Minas Tirith; the parchment was split into eight sections - one showed the entire city, while the remaining seven showed each separate level in great detail.

The elves, wizard and man wasted no time for formalities or necessities, but simply launched straight into the planning of the defense of Minas Tirith.

"Level one has short ranged defenses mounted on the walls." Hadurin said as he laid his finger on a section of the map. "They have pitch cauldrons stationed in these eight areas across the wall."

As he spoke, his fingers slowly trailed over the map, highlighting eight clearly visible places.

"There are also facilities to mount logs on the walls so any orcs near the foot of the wall will be crushed when they are released. All that needs to be done is mount the logs into their correct positions, but that can be done easily. The log racks are situated in these ten areas."

Once again, the Captain's finger trailed across the map, highlighting the marked log racks.

"You shall be in charge of the first level then, Hadurin. Your knowledge of the defenses will aid your command over the men who operate the machinery." Gandalf said as he studied the map carefully.

"Of course." Hadurin said, nodding his head slightly to the wizard, before he laid his fingers on different areas of the map - this time on both levels two and three.

"Levels two and three house siege weapons known to Gondorians as Tier 1." Hadurin said as he continued to examine the map."Theses are medium-ranged ballista that can fire large bolts accurately into the any enemy up to five hundred metres from the outer wall. There are sixteen ballista altogether - eight on each level. It is also a good site for archers to be posted; the outer wall is too close to the ground for the arrows to travel any distance or inflict any substantial damage on the enemy. Having the archers higher increases the distance the arrows travel."

"That is true, but some archers must be placed on the outer wall." Kalina said, eyeing the Captain for his reaction. "I shall take three quarters of the elves and station them on the second and third levels, but some archers must be on the outer wall."

Hadurin nodded slightly. "Of course my Lady. I shall place a half of the Gondorian archers on the outer wall."

"Thank you." Kalina said quietly as she leaned in to examine the levels she was going to command; If three quarters of her kin were to be on levels two and three, then that is where Kalina would be also.

"Levels four and five house what is known as Tier 2." Hadurin continued. "These are long distance siege engines such as trebuchets. These are the small of the two types of trebuchets built to protect this city. They are quicker to load than the larger trebuchets on level 6, as the catapult smaller rocks and boulders into the Pelennor fields."

"I shall take command of levels four and five." Sador said. He too leaned in to examine the map. "Twelve trebuchets spread over the two levels... I along with the remaining quarter of elves will man those alongside Gondorian soldiers so we may utilize every single one."

Hadurin nodded in agreement at Sador's words, before he turned to look at Gandalf, who had remained oddly quiet during the meeting so far.

"That leaves you, Mithrandir, with level six, along with the Tier 3 machines."

The wizard nodded and placed a hand on the table to support himself as he gazed at the map.

"Tier 3 machines are the heavier trebuchets." Hadurin said, watching the wizard closely. "They are slower to load than the Tier 2 variety, but catapult much larger rocks and debris into the enemy's army."

"Good." Gandalf said as he stood from the table and smiled slightly, a slight twinkle visible in his eyes. "I shall happily lead the sixth level men. From that position, I shall also be able to monitor the activity of the dear Steward."

The wizard's last words were filled with sarcasm, and Kalina tried her best not to chuckle slightly at the thunderous look Hadurin was giving Gandalf.

Aware of the awkward moment, Sador coughed slightly, before placing his hand on his heart and bowing to Kalina.

"With your permission, my Lady, I wish to depart and begin the preparation of my levels."

Kalina nodded in agreement and moved away from the table.

"You are correct, Sador. It is time for all of us to prepare for battle. The army of Sauron will be upon us in a few short hours, and we must be ready for them."

Both Gandalf and Hadurin nodded and the four began to exit the room, Kalina was last to leave alongside Gandalf, but before they moved their separate ways, the wizard placed a firm hand on the elleth's arm, gaining her full attention.

"Remember." His said, his tone serious and commanding. "Your power is not endless. Although your knowledge has grown, the limitations still remain. Do not be rash and over use it - store your energy for when you need it most - when there is no other option."

"I will remember." Kalina said gravely, but the wizard was still not convinced.

"You must." He said, his piercing eyes boring into Kalina's. "Your life will depend on it."

* * *

**Oooooh! Drama llama... The battle is coming over the next few chapters! Yay finally! I advise any person reading this now, to return to the chapter entitled "Elrond Reveals", for Elrond tells Kalina something that is vitally important for the next few chapters to come!**

**Quote of the Chapter: "I never believed my friend when she said the Flo Rida was Florida written in two parts." - ToryIsConfusedDotCom**

**Again, I am truly sorry for such a long wait for this chapter! Life was just manic last week! I will try and get the next chapter up before xmas thought :)))**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Not that I am desperate or anything... Aha**

**-Tory**

**x**

**p.s REVIEW!**


	32. The Battle of Pelennor Fields

**Hello Everyone! It is almost Christmas! I am so excited! I really cannot wait because I had no idea what to ask for this year so my parents have bought me a complete surprise... Uh oh! So... Anyway, I felt awful for leaving you guys for over a week last time, so I would like you to know that I started this chapter the day after I posted the last one, so even if it doesn't go up until a few days from now, I will know that I actually started this one really soon after the last. It kinda gives me peace of mind, because I always feel guilty if I post a chapter very late :(**

**Review Replies:**

**Prongsie18****: Ahaha the crazy plan... :) I love Faramir, he is awesome, and I always hated it in the movie knowing that all those horses died (I know they didn't in real life but it still made me sad!), so I wanted to save them somehow... So voila! She saved them (well... half of them!) x**

**20JenWinchester12****: Aww so glad to have you back :) Glad you are enjoying the story (and I have to say I am enjoying yours too!) x**

**Saren-Dipety****: Ahahaha your reviews always light up my day! Things are beginning to really hot up, as you are about to see (I advise re-reading the chapter 'Elrond Reveals' and keep it in mind over the next few chapters). Ahaha I don't tell my parents about my FanFiction. They have no idea that I 1) read fics, and 2) write them. I always write whenever they are not in the house, or during the night etc. I am a bit of an insomniac anyway so I don't really care! x**

**Elf sister: I know I love Faramir and I wanted Kalina to develop a strong friendship with him, cos he is amazing! Ready for the battle..? Tehe x  
**

**amrawo: I don't like 3D either... I have terrible sinus problems and the 3D gives me horrid sinus headaches. I really really really really really want to go and see the hobbit! My parents haven't got round to booking tickets yet, but I MIGHT be going tomorrow (Friday) so fingers crossed! Btw Orlando Bloom returns as Legolas in both the second AND the third! Aaaah! x  
**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Lol well guess what... You're about to read the battle scene! Yay! x  
**

**LovingBOBThePacific: Don't worry it's okay :) I am glad you are enjoying the story and your words were incredibly kind, thank you! x  
**

**Aralinn: I know it would have been so funny if Legolas turned up to find a pancake of an elf on the street! Lol I corrected the error btw, thanks for highlighting it :) x**

**ccgnme: Awwww! Thank you so much! You are so nice! x  
**

**C-rashings: I cannot wait for Kalina and Legolas to be together once again either! I can honestly say it is going to be... Eventful! x  
**

**sosogillemot: WOW. One afternoon! That really is speed reading! And don't worry; I am not going to die, harm myself, stop writing the story, or anything else you can think of! *raises eyebrows at evil laugh* Ahahaha lol x**

**Kat Khaos: No no I would say I was maliciously planning anything *evil laugh* ahaha I am merely just building up tension! x  
**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Kalina stood on the wall of the second level, looking out to where the Pelennor fields used to be. Now though, a sea of black and grey bodies filled the grassland. harsh battle cries and sounds of war flowed violently into the walls of Minas Tirith. Rank upon rank of orcs from Mordor had gradually marched from Osgiliath over the previous four hours, and they had now finally settled before the city walls, siege engines towering above the creatures.

The previous two hours had been chaotic; the organisation of the positions of troops had been more of a struggle than Kalina had realised, having never been a part of it before. Without Sador and Hadurin, she would have been lost completely. Once all her warriors were sorted, Kalina then had to dress in the remainder of her armour that she was not already wearing.

The elleth now stood on the parapet of the second level wall, dressed in the mail and leather skirt Eowyn and acquired for her at Helms Deep, the leather backed mail shirt over her tunic, her belt of throwing knives, her spaulders and her vambraces. She had then taken the circlet her mother had given her and set it securely on her head. She had twisted long strands of her golden hair into the mithril so that it would not move during battle. She had then tied her hair into a tight braid that draped down to the small of her back so no loose strands were able to escape.

The psychology Kalina had behind wearing her sister's circlet, was that it was a sign showing that she had finally accepted her responsibility as the heir to the rule of Lorien, and she wished for all her kin to know that she had put the disagreements with her parents behind her and had finally found her place. On a more personal note, Kalina also felt that by wearing it, she would be closer to her sister, and although she had never met Celebrian, she wish to be as close to her as possible. This feeling gave the elleth confidence and quenched some of her nerves of the coming battle.

On the second wall alongside Kalina were ranks of elves, bows in hand and quivers full. A rack on the inside of the wall held each warrior's shield, should they require it in hand to hand combat. The faces of the elves were set and emotionless. The elleth was furiously jealous of them as none showed any fear or nervousness. She on the other hand, was terrified.

Instinctively, Kalina reached up and took hold of her necklace with two fingers of her left had. She moved the cool metal between them slowly and allowed her thoughts to drift.

She quickly found herself thinking of Legolas, and of how he too would soon be joining the battle. A wave of longing washed through the elleth as she realised how much she truly longed for his company. She had grown very close to both him, Gimli and Aragorn, and this would be the first battle she would be fighting in without them standing by her side. The knowledge of this did not help to calm her nerves.

"At least we are not being subjected to the same weather as that of Helms Deep, my Lady." An elf said from beside Kalina. Both her face and the running of her necklace through her necklace had alerted the elf to her fear, and he hoped his words would calm her slightly.

Kalina turned her head to look at the elf, dropping her necklace from her fingers so it rested on her chest beside her spaulder.

"No it is not." She said as she smiled slightly. "We are lucky."

Kalina turned back from the elf and allowed her eyes to drift over the army. Quickly, her attention was caught by an enemy catapult preparing to fire. Shock jolted through the elleth as adrenaline was released into her system and she began to act quickly.

"It looks as if we are about to be rained upon with something far fouler than water!" Kalina said quickly to the elf standing beside her as she reached forward to pull her a shield from the wall rack.

"_Amaneth! _(**shields!**)" She shouted as she twisted round to look up to the third level wall so all the elven warriors could here her command. "_Ama__neth!_"

A flurry of movement on both walls alerted Kalina to her kin taking the shields from the racks on the walls. She smiled slightly and turned to look once again at the catapults. She located them in the sea of black bodies just as they were released and propelled their loads towards the city.

"_Na-hûr! _(**Be ready!**)" Kalina shouted again as she raised her shield into the air over her head. She glanced sideways to see other elves mimicking her movement.

After a few silent moments, sounds of the collision of metal on metal began to fill the air. Multiple heavy objects began to collide with Kalina's shield. One struck her exposed thigh, causing her to wince in pain. She looked down to see that no blood had been drawn, but the throbbing suggested a bruise would soon be forming. She then let her eyes drift to the ground to the object that had struck her, but she soon looked away as bile rose in her throat. A Gondorian helmet containing the severed head of a young soldier lay at the elleth's feet. She glanced around quickly to see the other objects that had been fired upon the city were also the heads of other fallen warriors.

Finally, the rain of severed heads came to an end and Kalina lowered her shield from above her head, the elves around her doing the same. A sea of severed heads surrounded the feet of the elleth and her kin, the blank, blood-covered faces making them all feel uncomfortable.

"Move them off the parapet." Kalina said to those around her as she began to move the heads with her feet. One clattered down the flight of stairs to the level below. "It is disrespectful, I know, but we shall give them all a proper burial when the battle is over. For now we must concentrate on the defense of this city, and we cannot when we are tripping over those... Objects."

Gradually, the elves around her began to do the same. Kalina turned her back on the Pelennor fields and looked up to the wall of the third level where a number of the ballista were armed and ready. She then raised her head above the crowd of warriors around her to see the ballista that were also on her level. These were not armed.

"_Coronisor! An-hûr naur! _(**Ballista! Prepare to fire!**)" She cried, raising her bow in the air. She watched as those who were in command of the ballista loaded them with bolts and increased the tension on the springs until they were made taught. "_Naur! _(**Fire!**)"

As one, sixteen bolts were sent soaring through the air from the white city towards the mass of orcs. None of the foul creatures had a chance to move out of the way before they where impaled with the large wooden shafts, and even a multiple number of orcs were killed by a single bolt impaling them all. Kalina heard the sound of travelling material overhead, and she raised her eyes to see rocks moving through the air towards the army as well. She turned quickly to see the small form of Sador standing in a similar position to herself on the wall of the fourth level, giving commands for the Tier two trebuchets. The elleth raised her bow to Sador, who spotted her movement quickly and returned the gesture. It gave Kalina confidence to know that she had not taken a rash decision to fire upon the enemy and that Sador had done so as well.

"_Glicû_! (**Reload!**)" Kalina shouted as she turned away from Sador, looking out to see the damage that the first wave of attacks had done. She smiled slightly to see that one of the rocks sent by a trebuchet had crushed a catapult beneath itself. Another rock hand landed in far within the ranks of the army and had been well rounded, so gained the ability to roll, crushing more orcs in it's inescapable path.

"_Naur_!" Kalina shouted again. Her command was quickly followed with the release of sixteen more bolts accompanied with rocks from the trebuchets. She became slightly concerned when she only counted twelve rocks from the trebuchets, know that it was the number of war Tier two machines on Sador's level, but Gandalf's had not been used yet.

The elleth's worries were soon answered when she heard a terrifying voice cascading down the White City from the bastion on the Citadel level. She arched her neck and squinted, only to behold the Steward leading over the wall, allowing his voice to instill terror into the hearts of all that could listen.

"Abandon your posts!" He cried, infectious terror spilling from his lips. "Flee! Flee for your lives!"

The Steward's words were cut short then, and Kalina was sure that she had spotted the flash of a white staff. Whatever the case was, the elleth could not let it distract the soldiers from the battle, although much damage had already been done.

"Stay at your posts! _Daro a maetho_! (**Stay and fight!**)" She shouted, both to the elves around her and to Hadurin's men on the level below. She was unsure whether her voice had carried down to them, but she hoped they had not abandoned all hope as the Steward had clearly done.

"My Lady!" An elf from beside Kalina cried, raising his arm to point out into the army of Mordor. The elleth followed his hand to see many catapults being loaded with large masses of stone and rock. She looked closely at the machines, and she could just discern that the leverage systems were of wood and rope.

"My Lady!" The elf said again, drawing Kalina's attention from the war machine. "What are we to do?"

Kalina looked at the elf carefully for a quickly moment. She saw the brightness of youth in his eyes, but also fear. He was obviously young, so did not have such masterful control as his comrades in hiding his emotions.

"It will be alright." Kalina said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to send word through the ranks, that when I give the order, we must aim for the ropes that control the leverage systems on each of the catapults. We will then be able to incapacitate them if our aim is true."

The young elf nodded and went over and spoke to the elves around him, quickly spreading Kalina's orders throughout the ranks.

This exchange had only taken mere moments, but in that time the enemy's catapults were prepared and ready to fire.

"Bengas! (**Bows!**)" Kalina cried, moving herself into a slightly diagonal stance to the wall. She along with all her kin held their bows in front of their bodies in preapration. "_Tangado halad_! (**Prepare to fire!**)"

All the marksmen along the wall of the second level, including Kalina, pulled arrows from their plentiful quivers and placed them on the strings before taking aim along the shafts. Kalina looked down her own arrow and narrowed her eyes slightly to see the rope of a catapult in the centre of her vision. She centered in on her target for a moment, before she gave the final order.

"_Leithio i philinn_! (**Release the arrows!**)"

A thousand arrows soared over the battlements of Minas Tirith towards the army of Mordor. Many of the orcs jeered as the shafts missed their bodies, but the smug expressions were soon wiped clean off their faces when they saw the state of their catapults; every catapult was peppered with arrows fired from the elves, and all but two were now unusable because the ropes controlling their leverage systems had been severed.

Unfortunately, two catapults were still able to launch their cargo into the air, and the massive boulders were now soaring towards Minas Tirith. Kalina watched helplessly as the first boulder went over her head and crashed into a tower on the third level, sending a fall of stones and bodies onto any man, woman or child standing below. The words Gandalf had told her when they had last spoken rang clear in the elleth's mind as she listened to the cries of pain, grief and shock that began to fill the air

The second boulder was travelling straight towards the area of second level wall where Kalina stood very quickly.

"Move!" Kalina cried as she began to push against the elves surrounding her, forcing them to clear the section of wall where the stone was going to strike. Within moments the elves were clear just as the stone collided with the wall. The force of the collision sent Kalina and other elves falling to the ground, dust and particles of stone and wall falling on them.

As the dust settled, Kalina raised her head from the floor and looked around herself. She fell victim to a violent coughing fit as her body removed the dust from her windpipe that she had inhaled during the fall. Once she recovered, the elleth shakily pulled herself to her feet and began to help the elves around her. Some were unscathed except from minor scrapes they had obtained during the fall. Others had been struck on their faces by the falling debris and had large lacerations either on the backs of their heads, or their faces. Kalina worked as fast as she could to organise elves who would support the wounded to the nearest healers to receive attention for their wounds.

Once everything had been cared for, minutes had passed and now the catapults were loaded once again cover the city in the destruction of the boulders.

Kalina raised her bow and signaled the elves around her to retake their places at the wall and hold their bows at the ready. She then gave the order once again for arrows to be drawn and released. This time both catapults were successfully incapacitated with the ruining of their rope from the arrows. Kalina lowered her bow and smiled for a moment, elves around her sighing in relief, but their respite was quickly interrupted.

From overhead, three winged beasts appeared from the dark clouds, their black clad riders wielding stainless and deadly swords. The unmissable piercing shriek of a Nazgûl filled the air as the beasts descended on the city. Kalina dropped her bow to the ground and covered her ears, crying out at the pain the sound caused her. Her kin surrounding her were in no better condition; because of the heightened hearing of an elf, the pain they had to endure was many time greater than that of a human.

When the pain finally ended with the silence of the Nazgûl, Kalina dropped to her knee gasping. She took hold of her bow in her hand and began to issue orders once again. She hated to see her kin in pain, and felt guilt wash through her as they pulled themselves from the ground to follow her orders, but she knew that it was necessary for them to continue fighting for the safety of Minas Tirith.

The Nazgûl circled low over the White City, their actions eerily like vultures, eagerly seeking doomed men's flesh. Soldiers were plucked from the parapets into the sky and dropped to their deaths hundreds of feet below. Towers and buildings were destroyed as the beasts chested them and attacked them with their sharp talons. There was chaos on the fourth and fifth levels as soldiers, women and children dodged the falling masonry.

The sun was beginning to set and Kalina looked above her when she heard the screams from above. The setting of the sun caused her to see the silhouettes of the winged-beasts diving from the sky and snatching warriors from Sador's levels. One man was ripped from his post on the fifth level parapet by the talons of a beast and thrown down towards the city in the second level. Kalina felt dread run through her for the poor man's life as he hurtled through the air towards the buildings below.

Although Gandalf had told Kalina to be wary of the extent she used her gift, she could not leave this man to die as she watched, knowing that she would be perfectly able to save him.

With that in mind, Kalina raised her hand to the sky and called upon Wind. The element reacted to her in an instant, and she did not wait to acknowledge it's presence, she merely concentrated on the Wind wrapping itself around the falling man, slowing his descent and eventually acting as a cushion to has fall. He came closer and closer to the stone of the city below and his cries reduced in volume. He finally made contact with solid ground on the street at the base of the wall where Kalina stood. She released the element and took hold of the arm of an elf standing beside her.

"Take him to the houses of healing. He will have both physical and mental injuries from that experience."

The elf nodded and quickly descended the stairs to the man. Kalina turned her back on the street and concentrated on the Pelennor fields below. Large siege towers being pushed by trolls and containing great hosts of orcs were now making their way towards the outer wall where Hadurin was doing his best to defend the city.

"Look for the siege towers!" Kalina shouted to the elves she commanded. She had to repeat herself a few times so warriors on both the second level and the third level could hear her. "Aim for the trolls! They will not be able to move without them!"

Arrows began to fly and strike the trolls as Kalina and her kin tried their best to kill the creatures before they reached the walls of the first level. However hard they tried, and however many arrows they lost, nothing would slow the trolls, until eventually the siege towers crashed into the wall and released the cargo of orcs directly onto the parapet. Some creatures died instantly because of the pitch cauldrons, but many evaded the wall defense and swarmed onto the white stone. The warriors on the first level wall were soon becoming outnumbered, so Kalina began to act quickly.

She began to pass the word through the ranks of elves that half were to stay on the parapet and continue to attempt to kill any trolls that escorted any further siege towers to the walls. The other half were to follow Kalina down to the first level where they were to engage to orcs who had breached the walls.

After a few minutes of spreading the orders among the warriors, Kalina raced down the steps of the wall, followed by a large column of elves and they began to run together through the streets of Minas Tirith towards the first level. Bodies who had fallen prey to the winged-beast's affinity for throwing people off the higher levels were strewn across the street. Buildings had collapsed, spreading rocks and debris across the road, causing it to be hard for the warriors to pass in some places. Newly orphaned children wailed in grief as the elves past. Many had fallen to their knees either beside the body of a man or a woman, of by the rubble left by a destroyed building where family members lay either trapped of dead within.

Kalina felt truly terrible for leaving the children behind, but she knew that if the orcs that had breached the first level overwhelmed Hadurin's men, forcing the retreat, then many more would also die, and this could include the children that the elves were passing.

The familiar clatter of hooves on stone filled the air behind Kalina as she turned to see Gandalf atop Shadowfax, spurring the horse on through the street and past many of the elves. The wizard caught sight of Kalina and steered the stallion to her. Kalina did not break her stride as she rested her hands on the horse's flank as he came beside her and vaulted gracefully onto him behind Gandalf.

"Do you know if Hadurin lives?" Gandalf shouted to Kalina as they galloped through the streets.

"I do not." Kalina said in reply as she pulled Elen and Ithil from their sheaths. "I watched as the towers released the orcs onto the wall. His men were quickly becoming outnumbered. I do not know whether they would have been able to survive such a number. That is why I was leading some of my men down her to reinforce the wall."

Gandalf nodded but did not reply. They soon reached the first level and followed the sounds of battle to the wall. Relief swept through them both as their eyes quickly found Hadurin, who seemed as if he was in his element amongst so many enemies. He sword danced through the air as he leapt through the crowd of orcs, although his movement was not as graceful as that of an elf.

Kalina quickly leapt from Shadowfax and joined the battle, Elen and Ithil shining brightly in her hands. She raced towards an oncoming orc that smiled maliciously and raised it's sword high into the air as if to deliver a death blow. Kalina dropped to the ground and used the momentum she had gained from sprinting to slip below the creature's blade and through it's wide-spaced legs. As she slid across the ground, she raised Elen into the air. The white blade slashed through the underside of the orc as easily as slicing butter. The creature howled in pain as Kalina braced her leg to bring herself to a stop, before launching herself from the ground and plunging Ithil deep into it's back.

The elleth pulled the black blade from the body before she pushed it away and turned to continue her way across the street to the steps of the wall where she could see Hadurin facing four orcs by himself.

A blood-stain blade quickly filled Kalina vision as she ran. She bent her neck back so the blade clipped her chin. She winced at the sharp sting of the cut, but soon brushed it off, realising that she would much rather have a cut on her chin than lose her head as she almost had done.

She turned on the ball of her right foot to see the owner of the blade. The orc's eyes were wild with fury that his blade had failed to decapitate his prey, so he sprang forward and raised it in the air, making as if he were to stab Kalina through the chest. The elleth twisted to the right and raised both her blades to parry the blow in a clash of sparks. She the continued in the direction of right and twisted herself in a full circle, bring Elen round in her left hand to slice across the orc's stomach. This time it was the creature who parried the attack and raised his sword to bring it down upon the elleth's outstretched arm. Kalina read the signs of the orc's attack and quickly tucked her arm into her body before raising both her blades in the air in an 'x' position to meet the creature's descending blade.

Both warriors pushed as hard as the could against each other. Kalina could feel the hot breath of the orc on her face as she struggled below it's strength. With one final effort, she used her body to supply as much power and momentum as she could to push the orc away. As their blades disconnected, the nose of the orc blade caught against Kalina's hand, causing her to cry out in pain and prop Ithil to the ground. The orc smiled in victory and made to advance towards the half-armed elleth. Lead by adrenaline, Kalina reached to her belt and pulled on the handle of the first throwing knife she found. Her fingers closed around the cool wood, before she pulled it from the small sheath and threw it with a flick of her wrist. The small knife span through the air quickly towards the approaching orc, and landed with a sickening noise deep in the creature's throat. Kalina watched for a moment as the orc fell to it's knees, clutching at it's throat as black blood began to fall from it's open mouth. With one final shallow breath, the orc fell backwards and lay still. Kalina stood in shock for a moment at the death she had just witnessed, before she quickly bent to the floor and retrieved Ithil from where it had fallen, and also removing her throwing knife from the neck of the dead body.

The elleth took a deep breath as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat, before she turned and made her way to the stair where Hadurin fought alone. At the base of the flight, Kalina began to slash at the legs of the orc that stood closest to her. It shrieked in pain and fell backwards. As it passed, Kalina plunged Ithil into it's chest, before continuing up the stairs and dispatching of the next orc in a similar fashion.

Finally, Kalina reached Hadurin, whose face was drenched in sweat and his blade blackened with blood, but a smile graced his lips as his eyes fell upon the elleth.

"It is good to see the face of a comrade rather than one of those monstrosities!" The man said as he pushed the body of and orc off the stairway to make room for his footwork. An orc descended the stairway towards him quickly and he raised his blade to meet it. The two exchanged few blows, before the orc followed the body of it's fellow to the ground below, black blood streaming from a wound that stretched from it's right shoulder to left hip.

"I could say the same about you!" Kalina said as she watched Hadurin fight. She heard heavy breathing from behind her and turned to see an orc ascending the stairs, it's broadsword raised in the air ready to spar with the elleth. Kalina did not give the creature a chance to reach her. With the speed only an elf possessed, she replaced Elen and Ithil in their sheaths, pulled her bow from where she had placed it on her back, taken an arrow from her quiver, nocked it, and sent it flying into the chest of the approaching creature.

Hadurin continued to slaughter any orc that descended the stairway from the siege towers attached to the wall above. The pile of bodies at the base of the staircase level to where the man was stood gradually grew in size. Kalina stood back to back with him, bow in hand, killing any orc that either attempted to ascend the staircase, or was sparring with warriors in the street below.

After some minutes, there were no orcs left on the ground level for Kalina to kill, so the turned to face the same way as Hadurin. When the man raised his arm to attack an oncoming enemy, Kalina moved her bow into placed beside his body and loosed an arrow. The arrow impaled the oncoming orc in the it's temple and it fell off the stairway to the ground level below, not requiring any assistance from either Hadurin or Kalina for it to go there.

Both warriors stood silently for a moment, breathing heavily.

"That..." Hadurin said, gasping for breath. "Was my... Orc to... Kill."

Kalina laughed despite both the situation and her lack of breath. She inhaled two more times before she replied.

"I thought I could... Give you some help."

It was now Hadurin's turn to chuckle as he placed a hand on Kalina's shoulder.

"It seems as it we have killed all of those foul creatures who breached this wall. I thank you for your help, my friend."

"It was my pleasure." Kalina replied, smiling, her breathing gradually becoming less laboured.

Suddenly, a hollow boom filled the air and all the buildings in Minas Tirith shook with the vibrations of the sound. Kalina's eyes widened slightly, and she looked at Hadurin for a moment, before together they raced to the parapet and looked over the wall to see a terrifying sight.

A battering ram in the form of a crouched wolf with flames burning in it's mouth was situated right outside the Great Gate. The elleth and the man watched in horror as the large creature wall slowly pulled back three trolls, and then released. It sliced through the air and collided with the gate, emitting the same hollow boom that once again cause all the building in Minas Tirith to shake.

Kalina turned and raced down the steps that lead to the street below.

"Gandalf!" She shouted, easily spotting the wizard amongst the men and elves who had fought against the orcs. She ran over to him quickly. "There is a battering ram on the Great Gate. They are trying to breech the defenses of the city!"

The wizard frowned with concern, before he climbed once again onto Shadowfax's back.

"To the Gate!" He shouted to the men and elves all around him. "Man the Gate!"

Kalina, Hadurin and all the elves and men began to sprint through the streets behind the grey hide of Shadowfax towards the main courtyard and the Great Gate. Luckily it was not a great distance, so by the time a third collision had been heard, the courtyard was filling with warriors.

"Steady!" Gandalf shouted to the men around him. "Steady!"

Three lines of Gondorian bowmen line themselves before the Great Gate. Behind them stood hundreds of swordsmen and Gandalf, who was still atop Shadowfax.

Kalina had lead her elves to the surrounding buildings, where they had climbed to any balconies and roofs and access clear views of the Great Gate. As Kalina took her place on the roof of a building to the left of the Gate, the great flaming muzzle of the battering ram burst through the weakened wood. The men in the courtyard glanced around themselves nervously, searching for a way of escape.

"You are soldiers of Gondor!" Gandalf cried, filling the hearts of the soldiers with hope. "No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground!"

Silence reigned for a moment, before the battering ram collided with the Great Gate one more time, destroying it completely and allowing the cave trolls on the other side to enter into the first circle of Minas Tirith, under the archway that no enemy had ever passed before.

* * *

**OMG this chapter was a beast! It took me FOUR days to write! I really really struggle! Hand to hand combat I can write easily, but all that stuff on the wall! No way. It took me FOREVER to write that bit so I apologise if it is absolutely terrible.**

**I SAW THE HOBBIT I SAW THE HOBBIT! It was so amazing! For all you people who have already seen it, in the final battle scene where Thorin was injured and the dwarves and Gandalf could not help him, I really struggled to not shout at the screen: "GO ON BILBO! GO ON BILBO!" ahaha my friend had to hit me.**

**Quote of the Chapter: "The Four Stages of Life: 1) You believe in Santa Claus, 2) You don't believe in Santa Claus, 3) You are Santa Claus, 4) You look like Santa Claus."**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a pig of a thing to write, so I hope it was not too disappointing! Aaaannnnddddd... Guess who returns in the next chapter...? LEGOLAS! Whoop whoop :)**

**Until then, Merry Christmas! I hope you get what you want from Santa ahahaha**

**-Toryxx**

**p.s REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**p.p.s Merry Christmas!**

**p.p.p.s REVIEW!**


	33. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**OH MY FRIKKIN MOMMA! 40,000 VIEWS! Wow I never thought I would reach 10,000 views, let alone 40,000! Thank you so much guys! I hope you all had/are having a wonderful Christmas! My Christmas present to you all is the second half of the Battle of Pelennor Fields! I hope you enjoy it :)**

*******ADVANCED WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS 9569 WORDS LONG. YEAH, I GOT A BIT CARRIED AWAY..!*******

**Review Replies:**

**Prongsie18****: I love it when lotr plays on the television, but it really annoys me when they skip bits to keep to time and I'm like: "Hang on a second... Where did that bit go?!". I saw the Hobbit too! I loved it so much, when it finished, I sat in my seat in shock for a moment. When Thorin slowly stood on the burning tree and began to run towards the White Orc, I almost died x**

**trollalalala****: Thank you so much and Merry Christmas to you too! I hope you have a good one :) I am glad you liked the last chapter, but I am SERIOUSLY nervous about the reaction to this one...! I have tried soooo hard to not make Kalina a sue, and I hope this chapter shows my efforts... If you don't like it then I am really really sorry! x**

**ccgnme****: Ahaha thank you! I can only say the reunion is going to be... Eventful! ;) x**

**Saren-Dipety****: LOL I LOVEEE YOUR REVIEWWS!1 Ahahahaha I've never thought about the marriage thing with Kalina and Leggy yet :) I am just taking the story one step at a time and seeing where I end up! Aha x**

**ArtistsChild93****: Thank you! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! x**

**LovingBOBThePacific****: Aww you seriously need to see the Hobbit! It is incredible! Richard Armitage... *swoon* when him and orlando are in the next one, I might have a heart attack! x**

**Aralinn****: Thank you so much! I am really looking forward to Leggy's return, but I am really nervous about how you guys are going to find this chapter...! It is going to be... Eventful! Ahahaha x**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Lol your review made me laugh! "YAY! leg" ahaha just plain and simple and straight to the point! I cannot wait for Leggy's return either!  
**

**beatrizlins61: Awww Merry Christmas to you too! The Hobbit was incredible! At the scene you mention when Thorin got his ass kicked, I really struggled not to scream: "GO ON BILBO! GO ON BILBO!" at the screen aha my friend had to hit me! Thank you so much for the review! It is so nice to know that you don't see Kalina as a Sue! I try so hard to keep her from falling down that path (as you are about to see in this chapter) so I really hope that the rest of the story and the sequel to come do not disappoint you! :) x  
**

**ManlyMonk: Ahaha I am sorry I am a bit of a slow writer on a laptop but I am trying to go as fast as I can! x  
**

**J2S: WOW you wrote me an essay! Aha :) In response to your first review, I can only say that you spoke the truth! I was well aware of the story moving really slowly, but I had no idea how to speed it up, as it was my first ever fic and I had no experience. So the only thing I did was update daily to try and keep my readers from giving up on a boring story. I am not upset/mad/cross/offended with your first review because you wrote the absolute truth and I thank you for it. The more criticism I get, the more I can improve the story! I have taught myself to thrive on criticism cos I have no experience at all so I see everyone as people who know more than me (you included :D) so I thank you once again for your first review! Your second review made me laugh, plain and simple! Your third review - yes I had recieved some constructive criticism from people and did the best I could to please them. Your fourth review - once again, this review made me laugh! :) Your fifth review - I am glad that you enjoyed the story in the end :) it is really nice to see how your opinion of my writing improved, as it is really heart-warming. As for the original stuff, both my friend and I get really fed up when we read 'speed-dating' fics where the OCs meet the fellowship, fall in love in two chapter and then goodbye the end. So I decided to put as much 'never done before'/'twist the story line to how I want it' stuff in it because that way, I find stories much more entertaining! :) And also, if i did not put the original stuff in it and just re-wrote the story with an added character, then my friend would have shot me :) Thank you so much for all you reviews! I cannot wait for more :) x  
**

**xElfXGirlx: basically, P.S. means "post script", and it is usually something put at the end of a letter. P.P.S. means "additional post script", and is usually written when a person has something extra to say, which is not related to what was written the the initial P.S. I hope this makes sense! x**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"This way! Quickly!"

Kalina ushered a number of her elves through the door of a building on the main courtyard. The sound of feet colliding with stone filled the rooms as the archers began to fill the house. As Kalina passed through what would have been a bedroom, she spotted a small head of brown, curled hair hiding behind a bed on the far side of the room. She quickly made her way around the furniture to find a small girl, no older than six, cowering behind the wood, using the bedclothes as a shield.

"Please don't kill me!" The child cried. "I don't want you to kill me!"

Kalina slowly crouched down, placed her bow on the ground and went on one knee beside the child. She slowly raised her left hand and pulled the fabric from the child's grip, revealing a small, tear-streaked face with large, hazel eyes.

"I shall not hurt you." Kalina said soothingly, watching as the girl shrank away at her voice. "I promise that I will not hurt you."

The girl pulled the fabric away from Kalina's grasp and moved even further back towards the wooden bed.

"I don't want to die." She said, fresh tears falling from her terrified eyes.

"I shall not hurt you." Kalina said, slowly pointing to her abandoned bow. "Look. It is on the floor and out of my grasp so I cannot hurt you with it."

The girls frightened eyes moved quickly from Kalina's face, then to the bow, and back again. Her breathing began to slow, but the mistrust never left her eyes.

"My name is Kalina." Kalina said slowly, smiling reassuringly at the small girl and holding out her hand. "What is yours?"

The child's eyes shifted to Kalina's hand and stayed there as a small word fell from her lips.

"Evelyn."

"That is a beautiful name." Kalina said quietly, hoping that she was gaining the child's trust. "A name given to beautiful and strong young women."

Evelyn raised her eyes slowly and reached out her hand to Kalina's.

"Can I trust you Kalina? You will not hurt me?" The small hand paused just above the elleth's waiting for her answer.

"You can trust me, lovely Evelyn." Kalina said, smiling sadly. "If you hide where I say, then I will return and take you to safety before any of the horrid creatures beyond the wall reach you. I promise no harm will come to you."

The small hand gently lowered into Kalina's hand and she helped the child to her feet. She led Evelyn over to where a large wardrobe stood in the corner of the room. Kalina opened the door and placed the child inside amongst the clothes.

"Stay here, lovely Evelyn." Kalina said. "I shall come to find you as soon as I can. I will then take you to safety. I promise."

As the child nodded slowly, a voice came from the doorway.

"My Lady! The gate is about to be breached!"

Kalina turned to see an elf standing in the doorway, grasping his bow tightly. Elves gathered behind him as they watched the exchange between their Lady and the child. She nodded to him quickly and turned back to Evelyn.

"Stay here. You will be safe and I will return."

Once again, the child nodded slowly, this time her eyes wide with fear as she saw the elves in the doorway.

Kalina stood and slowly close the wardrobe door, smiling comfortingly down at the child. Once the door had shut she moved quickly over to where her bow was on the floor and took it in her hand once again. She turned and began to make her way out of the door towards her kin.

"Take up positions on the balcony!" she whispered to four elves, pointing towards a doorway to the right. "The rest of you follow me to the roof!"

The elleth bounded up the small staircase that led to the roof of the building. A small area filled with potted plants suggested that it acted as a private garden to the owner of the building. Kalina pointed to areas along the rooftop that were quickly filled by elves. She ran along the stone to the end of the building and leapt across the small gap between it and the next. She was followed by more elves and they too began to take up positions, always facing the gate.

Kalina finally came to her position, to the left of the Great Gate. As she settled and pulled an arrow from her quiver, nocking it, the great flaming muzzle of the battering ram burst through the weakened wood of the gate. The men who filled the courtyard glanced around nervously, searching for a way of escape.

"You are soldiers of Gondor!" Gandalf cried from his perch atop Shadowfax, filling the hearts of the soldiers with hope. "No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground!"

Silence reigned for a moment. Kalina raised her bow and looked along the shaft of the arrow, waiting for her prey to enter the city, the elves around her doing the same. Finally, the battering ram collided with the Great Gate one final time, destroying it completely and allowing large cave trolls on the other side to enter into the first circle of Minas Tirith, under the archway that no enemy had ever passed through before.

Kalina's eyes widened slightly as she beheld the creatures that began to fill the courtyard. She counted them quickly: eight club-wielding cave trolls against a few hundred Gondorians and elves. It had the possibilities of not ending well, especially as the trolls were joined by vast numbers of orcs.

"Fire!" Gandalf shouted, prompting both the rows of Gondorian archers and the elves to loose their arrows. Kalina let her's fly and aimed for the eye of one of the trolls. If her aim was true, then the arrow would pass through the eye and into the brain of the creature, killing it. Unfortunately, the troll jerked it's head as it clubbed a swordsman to death, so the arrow instead pierced it's nose.

The troll cried out in alarm at the pain of the shaft of wood protruding from it's face. It reached up with a gnarled hand and roughly removed the arrow, causing more blood to spill from the wound as chunks of flesh were dislodged. The creature cried out in pain once again, and Kalina took this as an opportunity to try once again. She pulled a second arrow from her quiver and nocked it. She then rested the string of the bow against her face and sighted along the shaft of the arrow. She moved the arrow in unison with the movement of the troll, waiting for the opportune moment to release. The troll suddenly held it's head still for a moment as it looked down at a brave soldier who had struck it's leg with a sword. Kalina quickly release the arrow and watched as it flew across the courtyard and buried itself in the troll's eye. The creature emitted a blood-curdling shriek as it's clumsy hands dropped the club and scrambled at it's face, trying to remove the arrow and release the pain it was feeling. After a few more moments of the troll's agonized wails, it fell to its knees and eventually onto its front, where it drew in one final, shallow breath before lying still.

Kalina, however did not have the time to watch this happen. As soon as her arrow struck, she had turned her attention to her next victim, certain of the troll's fate.

The seven remaining trolls had forced their way through the ranks of Gondorian archers who had initially attempted to cover the gate. Now a majority of them lay dead or dying at the trolls' feet. The creatures were currently forcing their way through the ranks of swordsmen, trying to reach the North Way and the next levels of the city.

"Aim for the trolls!" Kalina shouted so that her kin were able to hear the command. "Do not let the trolls pass the soldiers!"

In response to their Lady's instruction, the elves released a hundred arrows aimed for the trolls, and the creatures soon resembled hedgehogs, in the manner that their skin was covered in the shafts of arrows. Each one screamed out in pain as they fell to their knees. Once on the ground, the swordsmen where close enough to the delicate areas of the creature's bodies to defeat them.

One troll, however evaded the elves' arrows and charged towards where Kalina stood on the rooftop. It raised it's large club into the air and brought it down heavily towards her. She threw herself to the left in an attempt to escape the reach of the troll, and the area, where she had been standing only moments before, was crushed by the club.

Kalina, thinking of what Legolas had done in Moria so many months previous, placed a foot on the club and quickly sprinted along it and the troll's arm to stand on its shoulders. She then pulled two arrows from her quiver and nocked them, aiming for the back of the creature's skull. She was taken by surprise, however, when a large, grey hand took a firm hold on her right leg and pulled her from its back. She did not let go of either her bow or the arrows, but they became separated. Before she knew it, Kalina was suspended in the air, facing the creatures hideous face. It bared it fangs in fury and released an almighty bellow, coating the elleth in mucus and spit from it's throat. Kalina had no time to grimace about the vile liquid that now coated her, she had no choice but to nock her arrows once again. She fitted them onto the bowstring quickly and raised her bow up. She found it quite disconcerting having to aim along the shaft of an arrow that was the wrong way up, but she was still able to find her target and release the arrows.

Each arrow was embedded in an eye of the troll. It cried out in pain and fury, as it released the hold it had on Kalina's leg and began to claw at its face, trying to remove the shafts that had passed through both eyes and straight into its brain.

Kalina hit the cobbled stone of the courtyard hard; the wind was forced from her chest. She gasped for breath as she raised her head and looked up to see the troll falling backwards, blood streaming from its unseeing eyes. The creature hit the floor, sending vibrations through the city, and, after a few more subdued cries of pain, lay still.

A roar from behind Kalina caused her to turn quickly onto her back to see four orcs standing over her, each one holding their blades at her throat. She laid very still for what seem like an eternity, as her eyes slowly examined the sharp tips of the black blades that pierced her skin with every breath she took. The second orc from the right cried out and raised it's blade in the air to deliver the death blow. Kalina could do nothing except close her eyes in defeat.

The pain never came.

She opened her eyes to see the four orcs, plus a large number of the foul creatures surrounding her, falling to the ground, arrow shafts protruding from their dying bodies. Kalina stood quickly and looked around herself, shock written all over her face. She looked up to see the elves on the roof tops raising their bows to her, and she raised her's in return, a grateful and proud smile on her grime-covered face. She reached up with her right hand and wiped the blood from her neck. She wince slightly as her hand passed over the four small puncture wounds where the blades had been only moments before.

Kalina did not know how she would appear to any who looked upon her, but she knew it would not be an attractive sight; A long, thin, scabbing cut stretched from the left corner of her lip to the base of her chin where the orc by the first level wall had almost decapitated her, and now four evenly spread puncture wounds littered her neck. They did not bother her though; she preferred to gain scars in a battle, than die in one.

"Gandalf! Gandalf!"

Kalina turned to see Pippin running down the North Way, fear ringing clear in his voice. She began to push her way through the crowd of soldiers towards him, dodging blades and using the metal tips of her bow to dispose of the orcs who approached her.

"What is it Pippin?" She asked when she finally reached the hobbit, pulling him to the side of the street and out of harm's way for the moment behind two large fruit baskets. "What is wrong?"

"I need to find Gandalf!" the hobbit cried looking around the street. He suddenly raised his arm and pointed towards an area to the right of them. "He is there! I must speak with him!"

"Come then." Kalina said placing a protective hand on the Hobbit's shoulder. "I shall help you reach him."

Together, Kalina and Merry ran from their hiding place towards where Gandalf was fighting multiple orcs from atop Shadowfax. As they ran, an orc appeared on their left and charged at the terrified hobbit, its blood-stained sword held high. Kalina, who had placed her bow on her back, quickly pulled Elen and Ithil from their sheaths and pushed Pippin behind her. Within moments, the orc had reached them both. Kalina raised Ithil into the air and used it to parry the blow that came from the orc's sword. The creature threw all of its weight behind the attack in an attempt to thwart the elleth's defense. However, he had underestimated her skill with the blades, and Kalina used the small window of opportunity that she had been granted to raise Elen in her left hand and slice through the arm of the orc. She watched numbly as Elen first passed through the tricep of the arm, then she had to exert more force for it to pass through the bone, and then the blade finally exited through the bicep. The orc howled in agony as it watched both it's arm and sword fall to the ground, soaking the cobbled street with black blood. The orc placed it's one remaining had on the stub that was it's arm in an attempt to quench to bleeding. It lowered it's head and inspected the stub for a moment, before it slowly looked up and curled it's lip threateningly at Kalina, a low growl forming in the back of it's throat.

Kalina had been staring in horror at what she had done for a few moments, before the creature raised it's head and released the threatening snarl. This had caused her face to quickly change from mild shock to grim determination as she raised Ithil into the air and sliced it across the orc's throat.

Pippin buried his face into Kalina's skirt as the orc began to thrash and claw at it's throat, vile gurgling chokes coming from it's mouth and black blood pouring from the wound, soaking its armour. Kalina, still holding Elen, placed her left arm protectively around the hobbit, but never took her eyes off the dying creature, until it finally fell to the floor, motionless.

"Come, Pippin." Kalina said, still holding the hobbit close to her as she lead him towards Gandalf, careful to move clear of any possible threats. The two quickly came to the wizard, who was artfully dispatching of three orcs who were surrounding him. Kalina and Pippin watch for a moment as the creatures fell before they quickly moved to Shadowfax's side.

"Gandalf!" Pippin cried placing a hand on the wizard's leg, drawing his attention. "Denethor has lost his mind! He it burning Faramir alive!"

As Kalina heard this, she felt her gut twist with worry. Her heart belonged to Legolas, and she knew it always would, but she had grown very fond of Faramir as a friend in the short time she had known him. She did not wish for him to die unnecessarily.

"Up! Quickly!" Gandalf said, reaching down to the hobbit. Kalina placed Elen and Ithil in their sheaths for a moment, before she placed her hands underneath Pippin's arms and lifted him onto Shadowfax in front of Gandalf.

Once the hobbit was settled before the wizard, Gandalf turn to look at Kalina.

"I leave you in command of the soldiers." He raised his eyes and glanced over the battle. "They are quickly being overwhelmed. You must get the women and children out and to the safety of the second level."

Kalina nodded quickly and drew Elen and Ithil from their sheaths once again.

"Good luck." Gandalf said, as he spurred Shadowfax away from the battle towards the Citadel.

Kalina turned away from the retreating stallion and examined the battle. A large number of swordsmen had been killed, so only a few hundred remained. Out of her archers, only a few had died, but many had emptied their quivers of arrows and were now being forced onto the battlefield with swords. The overall outlook of the situation was bleak. Gandalf was correct in ordering the retreat.

"Pull back! Pull back to the second level!" Kalina shouted, raising Ithil high in the air for all to see, motioning towards the direction of the second level gate."Hurry! Get the women and children out of here! Get them out!"

Elves and Gondorians alike began to bring an end to their opponents and retreat towards the second level. Many of the women and children who had been hiding for their lives in the surrounding buildings began to run out into the street, seeking the safety of the soldier's company and a clear path to the next level. Kalina began to run against the moving crowd towards the house she had entered just before the gates had been breached.

She found the house and ran in through the door, glad to see that no orcs had entered and pillaged yet. She sprinted up the stairs and turned left into the bedroom where she had originally found Evelyn. She moved quickly over to the wardrobe and sheathed Elen and Ithil. Muffled sobbing could be heard from within the wardrobe as Kalina slowly opened the wooden door. The child looked up in fright at the movement and shot to the back of the wardrobe, fear riddled on her face.

"Oh Evelyn!" Kalina said, reaching for the child, who visibly relaxed when she recognised the intruder. "My lovely, Evelyn. It is time for us to go. We must leave now!"

The child simply nodded and leapt forward into Kalina's arms, burying her face into the elleth's shoulder to hide the tears that were falling once again.

"I thought that you had forgotten about me and were going to leave me here!" The girl whispered as Kalina began to make her way from the room quickly, supporting the girl with her right hand and drawing Elen from it's sheath with her left.

"I would never leave you, dear child." Kalina said as she descended the flight of stairs and made for the door that led to the street. "I would never do that to you."

Evelyn clutched at Kalina's tunic tightly as they made their way through the door and out onto the street. Thankfully, elves and Gondorians were still fleeing the courtyard towards the second level gate, so Kalina joined the crowd and ran too. One Gondorian began to run beside her, holding a small baby in his arms.

"I can see them!" Evelyn cried from over Kalina's shoulder. "They are coming after us! Run faster!"

Kalina could feel the child's grip on her tighten in fright, causing her to put in a new burst of speed. The Gondorian also quickened his pace as the baby in his arms began to wail.

"The gate!" the man cried, raising one arm and point along the North Way to the where the gate to the second level stood two hundred metres ahead of them. They were now the last two of the defenders that needed to pass through to safety, and the orcs were only one hundred metres behind them.

"Close the gate!" Kalina shouted to the men already behind the second level wall. They quickly began to act, preparing the barricade to be put in place.

"What are you doing?" The Gondorian cried as he along with Kalina began to run faster still.

"It will take them time to close the gate and secure the barricade!" Kalina shouted back, refusing to take her eyes off the closing gate. "There will not be time for them to do that once we have passed through! They must begin closing it now, so run!"

The Gondorian did not reply but continued to push his pace to the limits, Kalina matching him. A nerving fifteen seconds passed as the two warriors sprinted for the gate, which was now almost upon them, but also almost shut.

Finally, they passed through, but neither of them had heard the shouting of the soldier on the walls, who had been desperate for them to reach the gate before it closed.

Kalina slowed to a walk and turned to see the gate closing with a hollow 'boom'. Evelyn was shaking in fear in her arms, so Kalina sheathed Elen and began to gently stroke her head to try and calm her down as she watched the barricade being secured.

"Evelyn!"

Kalina looked up to the wall to see a soldier quickly leaping down the staircase towards her and the child, both fear and relief on his face.

"Evelyn!"

The child in Kalina's arms turned quickly and saw the man who had been shouting her name.

"Papa!" She cried, reaching out with her small arms to the man who was approaching them. He too stretched out his arms and took Evelyn from Kalina's grasp. She watched silently as he held the child close to him and showered her in love.

"I though I had lost you, my little Evie..." The man whispered as the girl buried herself in his arms. The man raised his head and looked at the silent woman standing before him.

"I cannot thank you enough." The man said to Kalina, smiling. "I saw you running with my child from the wall. I would not let them close the gate until you were through."

"You are truly gifted to have her." Kalina replied, smiling slightly. "She is a very brave and intelligent child."

The man nodded to her once again. "She is indeed. I have already lost her mother to the winter fever three summers ago, and I would not be able to carry on with life if I lose my little girl also."

"Then I am glad to have been of help." Kalina replied. "I would take her to the Houses of Healing though. She may not be physically hurt, but I am sure something such as a sleeping draft would help her recover from such an ordeal."

The man nodded and expressed his gratitude once again, before he began to carry Evelyn away along the North Way towards the Houses of Healing

Kalina turned to see that the barricade was now secure, and she was about to issue a new order to the men on the wall, when the sound of a horn carried on the wind, filled the city with hope.

"Rohan!"

"Rohan has come!"

"Theoden has arrived!"

Voiced relief began to spread throughout the soldiers as the horn continued to fill the city.

Kalina raised her right hand and felt in her tunic for her necklace. She grasped it tightly and one word escaped her lips. A word filled with passion, longing and love...

"Legolas..."

Kalina continued to stand in the centre of the North Way for a moment, lost in thought as the men around her cheered in relief at the arrival of Rohan, but a resounding 'boom' on the gate brought them all back to reality. Kalina quickly dropped her necklace and sprinted from her position and up the steps of the wall, only to see a large horde of orcs on the other side of the gate, an armed troll standing at their head attempting to break the gate down with a war hammer.

"Brace the gate!" Kalina cried as she looked down at the soldiers waiting for her command. "Rohan may have come, but there is still a battle to be won. I need all archers on the walls now!"

There was a flurry of activity as elves and men moved to their positions; the swordsmen sheathed their weapons and began to brace the gate. The elves, and the dozen Gondorian archers that remained, formed ranks on the wall and waited for Kalina's order.

"My Lady, the gate will not hold!" A soldier shouted from below. "We must make for the stronger gates of the higher levels!"

Kalina looked down in frustration to see to wood of the gate beginning to splinter. She sighed in anger and ordered the elves to vacate the wall and make for the third level.

"Make for the third level!" She shouted as she descended the stairway. "Once all are through, we shall barricade the gate as we have done with this one, then make for the higher levels!"

* * *

An hour had passed, and Kalina now found herself standing on the wall of the sixth level watching as a crowd of orcs began to gather at the base of the wall.

"Prepare to fire!" She shouted to the elves and men who stood on the wall alongside her. There was a flurry of movement as they all drew arrows from their quivers. Many archers had used all their arrows, and as they had fled through the levels, they had scouted the city to find as many abandoned arrows as they could.

"Fire!" Kalina shouted, causing a hundred arrows to be released onto the gathered orcs below. The creatures were unprepared for an aerial assault, as they had grown cocky in the thought that the Gondorians were fleeing for their lives. Kalina began to remove her bow from her back, when she heard a voice from below.

"My Lady Kalina!"

Kalina looked down to see Sador approaching with the remaining elves from the sixth level. She raised her hand in greeting.

"Form ranks and prepare for a volley!" She cried, smiling at the arrival of more of her kin.

"Yes my Lady." Sador replied, ordering the elves into their positions. Within moments they were prepared. Kalina gave the signal, and another two hundred arrows were released and sent over the wall to kill more of the orcs that were gathering on the other side.

Kalina descended the steps quickly and walked briskly over to greet Sador.

"It is good so see you, _mellon_." She said as she and Sador grasped forearms.

"Do you believe that I would allow you to have all the orcs to yourself?" Sador replied, allowing a small smile to form on his usually set face.

"There are plenty to share, I assure you!" Kalina replied with a laugh. "Please, take as many as you wish."

Sador smiled genuinely at this. He and Kalina suddenly turned quickly when they heard the sound of approaching hooves. Gandalf and Pippin had returned.

"Go and speak with them, my Lady." Sador said when he saw Kalina's expression. "The battle has lasted the whole night and dawn is now upon us. Myself and the elves from the higher circles are fresh to fight, but you need to rest."

Kalina looked at Sador questioningly for a moment, before she smiled gratefully and walked passed him to where Gandalf and Pippin were settling on a stone wall. She approached them silently and took a seat next to Pippin, waiting expectantly for one of them to speak.

"Faramir is alive and safely in the Houses of Healing."

Pippin whispered to Kalina. She smiled down at him gratefully before looking up at Gandalf, who had lit his pipe and was clearly lost in thought. The three sat in silence for some time as the hobbit and elf waited for the wizard to speak. When he did not, Pippin took it upon himself to start the conversation.

"I didn't think it would end this way..." He said quietly, looking down at the ground. Kalina placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Gandalf finally raised his head to look at them both.

"End? No. The journey does not end here."

Pippin looked up at the wizard curiously. Kalina too, was intrigued.

"Death is just another path. One that we all must take." Gandalf continued as his eyes clouded over in reverie. "The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and everything turns to silver glass... And then you see it..."

Pippin and Kalina sat silently for a moment as the wizard became lost in his thoughts once again.

"What, Gandalf? See what?" Pippin asked, his voice almost fearful.

"White shores... And beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise."

Kalina watched as Gandalf's face began to soften with peace.

"That doesn't sound so bad..." Pippin said quietly.

"No... It isn't." Gandalf, turning to smile slightly at the hobbit.

The three companions' conversation was interrupted when the gate that was being defended by the men led by Sador shook under another heavy blow. The shriek of a Nazgûl could be heard over head as the winged beasts began to drop large boulders from the sky, aiming for those who still defended Minas Tirith.

Kalina watched the winged beasts with both interest and anger on her face.

"Gandalf?" She asked, not taking her eyes from the creatures. "What is the true name of a Nazgûl's mount?"

The wizard shifted his pipe in his mouth and followed her gaze to the Nazgûl circling above the city.

"They were never given a true name." He said averting his gaze from the creatures. "They were considered too full of hatred and darkness to have a true name, for it would be too terrible to even utter. Some though, called them _M__yrnroval_, or Darkwing. This name was considered by many as inappropriate because it was not a true representation of what the beasts were truly like, but it was for a time their unofficial name."

Kalina nodded and rested her chin on her hand in thought. This caused her to wince in pain as the pressure on her cut increased with the weight of her head. She sighed and lifted her head up. The shrieks of the Nazgûl once again filled Minas Tirith as they flew overhead dropping more rocks onto the men below. Kalina, Gandalf and Pippin were forced to move to the shelter of a nearby building as a boulder landed on the wall they had been perched on only moments before.

Once the Myrnroval had passed, Kalina walked out from the building, fury on her face.

"We cannot allow them to continue this!" She turned to see a number of men who had been injured by the falling debris being taken away to the Houses of Healing. "They will soon wear our numbers down to nothing if this is not stopped!"

"So what do you suggest we do about it?" Gandalf asked angrily. "The Nazgûl are neither living nor dead. It is said that their leader, the Witch-King of Angmar cannot be killed by any man!"

Kalina turned to look at him in a moment, then her gaze switch to the roof of a building near her.

"You say the Nazgûl are neither living nor dead..." She began, her voice quiet. "Does that mean they are in a realm between the living and the dead? A world like Feardh?"

Gandalf looked at Kalina for a moment, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"No." He said. "I will not allow you to do that."

Kalina sighed in fury.

"Answer my question!" She cried. No reply came from the wizard so she calmed her breathing and began to speak once again. "Before we set out from Rivendell all those months ago, Lord Elrond spoke to me. He told me of a task I would fulfill that would change the outcome of the war. Do not pretend that this is the first you have heard of this Gandalf, because I am sure it is not."

Gandalf did not speak. He only watched Kalina sadly as she spoke.

"I feel that now is the time for me to fulfill the task Elrond spoke of."

Gandalf stood silently for a moment. He slowly walked forward and placed bother of his hands on Kalina's shoulders, looking carefully down upon her.

"You are correct. The Nazgûl are in Feardh. They reside there, unable to move on to either the living or dead realms. You should know nothing of this realm as you lack a One in Particular, but seeing as you have already been there without realising, then it is hard to keep the information from you. The Fea Vairars, once their One in Particulars were found, became protectors of Feardh. The Nazgûl have thrived there since the last weaver able to do this died and could no longer defend the realm. What you wish to accomplish will be nigh on impossible, and will require all the skill you have with your gift."

"It must be done though..." Kalina said, averting her gaze from Gandalf's.

"With or without a One in Particular, you are still a protector of Feardh." Gandalf said slowly. "And I shall not stop you from defending that which is your's to defend."

Kalina raised her head once again to look the wizard in the eye.

"Thank you." She said.

"Do not do anything foolish." Gandalf said as he released Kalina from his grip and watched her move quickly into a building near them. She hastily climbed the two flights of stairs that led to the roof of the building. She found the highest point and began to search the skies for a Nazgûl and its Myrnroval.

One quickly came into view and she pulled her bow from her shoulder. She removed one of her few remaining arrows from her quiver and nocked it. At this point, the Myrnroval had not noticed her standing on the roof top, but it would very soon.

Kalina sighted along the arrow shaft and released it. She watched the arrow fly as she placed her bow on her shoulder once again. The arrow embedded itself in the cheek of the Myrnroval, causing it to roar in anger. It snaked it's head to the right, and its keen eyes quickly found the source ofits pain.

The Black Rider instantly urged its mount towards where Kalina stood, which coincidentally was what she had been hoping for. As it drew near, the elleth raised her hand and called upon Wind. The element began to twist between her fingers as it responded to her call. When the Myrnroval was as close as Kalina could bear, she released the element that had been growing in power in her hands and sent it whipping across the sky. Within moments, it came into contact with the dark creature and captured it in the Wind's grasp. The Myrnroval let out an ear-piercing cry of fury as it was forcefully pulled across the sky slowly towards where Kalina stood.

"How dare you!" The Nazgûl cried from the back of the winged beast. "You dare to sssssubdue our power? If you releasssssse ussss, then we will make your death quick and painlesssssss."

"I have not caught you with the Wind to fight you." Kalina said with confidence, knowing that however brave she appeared on the outside, she was the exact opposite on the inside. "I wish you to carry a message to the Witch-King of Angmar. I believe you are acquainted with him."

The Nazgûl hissed in anger at Kalina's sarcasm.

"Foolish weaver!" It roared. "I am bound to the Witch-King and you know ssssshould know that!"

"Then deliver this message for me!" Kalina shouted back, anger rising in her chest. "I wish to face the Witch-King in battle, so he may pay for the crimes he has committed against both the free people of Middle Earth and my predecessors!"

The Nazgûl hissed again for a moment, but then fell quiet and turned away. Kalina watch patiently as her chest heaved in anger. After a few moments, the head of the Nazgûl snapped back to face her.

"The Witch-King sssssays that he is waiting for you on the Pelennor fieldssss... Weaver! Now releasssse me and I sssshall ssssshow you the way!"

Kalina slowly released the hold she had on the Myrnroval and watched as it used it's wings once again.

"Lead the way."

The Nazgûl release a powerful cry at Kalina, before it turned it's beast and began to rapidly descend over Minas Tirith towards the battle-filled fields below.

Kalina watched it for a moment as she took a few paces back on the roof, before sprinting forward and leaping into the air. She had kept the presence of the Wind with her after releasing the Myrnroval, and used it now to propel herself through the air, as she had done the previous day. She quickly caught up with the beast, and slowly looked down at the battlefield that was passing rapidly below her.

_Legolas... You are down there somewhere... _She thought as she glided. _I will be able to see you again very soon..._

With a roar, the Nazgûl and its Myrnroval landed in a unusually clear area of the battlefield. Kalina realised that her drifting thoughts had brought her to the ground to quickly, so she threw her arms out in front of her and used the force of the Wind to rapidly slow her descent. Although her efforts produced a difference in her speed, she still hit the ground hard and dropped to one knee.

She lifted her head and scanned the fields. Ten metres in front of her, was a Rohirrim hacking at the neck of the Witch-King's Myrnroval! Kalina pushed herself from her knee and ran towards the man. She looked at a grey charger that lay dead on the ground, and quickly saw Theoden lying injured beneath it. The King's eyes were half closed and Kalina felt her stomach clench with worry when she passed him. Her heart hoped that he would live, but her mind knew that there was no hope.

A cry pulled her attention back to the Witch-King and the Rohirrim before her. Kalina watch as the soldier fell to the ground clutching his arm. The Witch-King was about to deliver the final blow to the man, when Kalina stood before him and raised her hand.

"Stop!" She shouted, calling upon Wind once again to halt the advance of the Nazgûl's weapon.

"How dare you interfere!" The creature cried.

"Your fight is with me, as was just arranged!" Kalina shouted. "Let this man go free and I will finish his fight!"

The Witch-King was silent for a moment, before it lowered its weapon and walked back a few paces.

"Very well, foolissssh weaver. You have one minute to prepare yourssssself for your doom."

Kalina watched for a moment as the Witch-King retreated, before she turned her back to him and knelt before the soldier who was clutching his arm on the ground.

"Go. Your King is injured just beyond the body of Snowmane." Kalina said quietly, pointing towards where the grey charger lay. "He needs comfort and any medical attention you can offer him."

"Kalina..."

Kalina raised her head in shock as she recognised the pain-filled voice. She looked at the eyes that gazed back at her through the helmet, and she felt her mouth fall open.

"Eowyn!"

Eowyn slowly nodded and lowered her head in shame.

"I am sorry my friend! I cannot let that creature kill you in my stead! Let me finish my fight with him!"

"Hush." Kalina soothed as she began to help a reluctant Eowyn to her feet. "I know how to kill the Witch-King and his Nazgûl. Theoden needs you. I shall deal with the enemy, while you deal with the King. I fear for his life."

Eowyn reluctantly nodded and began to walk away. Vibrations in the ground caused Kalina to turn slowly around. The sight that she beheld filled her with dread. The Witch-King had been joined by the other eight Nazgûl and their Myrnrovals. Each had dismounted and were in the process of drawing their swords.

"You are asss foolisssssh asss your predecessors to wissssh to fight ussss, young weaver." The Witch-King snarled as he walk forward alongside the Nazgûl.

"I came here to fight you, Witch-King, not all nine of you." Kalina said, doubt and fear creeping into her voice.

The Witch-King laughed viciously as the Nazgûl and Myrnroval closed in around Kalina.

"What you do not undersssstand, young weaver, issss that if you fight one of ussss, then you fight all of ussss!"

Ghoulish laughs came from all of the Nazgûl as they drew closer to Kalina, their Myrnrovals very close behind. Kalina lowered her head and looked at the ground. She was arguing with herself about how foolish she had been, and what path she should take next. Only one was clear to her...

"Very well..." She murmured, raising her head slowly. "I shall fight you all."

Kalina did not listen for any threatening reply, nor did she pay attention to the approach of the Nine. Instead, she focused on the Earth she was standing on. Slowly, she extended her right hand towards the ground and called upon the element. In response, the Earth beneath her feet began to shake uncontrollably. In her left hand, droplets of Water began to twist and turn around her fingers.

Once Kalina felt that she had enough control over the two elements she was wielding, she raised her hands out in front of her chest and placed them together. The Earth began to rise from the ground and twist around her right arm, while the Water twisted round her left. The two elements combined together at her fingertips to form thick globules of mud. Kalina pictured in her mind what she hoped would happen to the Nazgûl, and the elements responded accordingly. The mud flew from her fingers in seventeen tendrils and began to wrap around the Nazgûl and the Myrnrovals, coating them in a thick layer of mud. Once the mud had covered every part of each form, Kalina release Earth and Water to be able to call upon Fire.

The element responded to her quickly. She could feel the energy drain from her body from the usage of Earth and Water, but she ignored it completely. She had a task to fulfill. A task that would affect the outcome of the war.

As the Fire began to twist around her joined hands, Kalina once again pictured her will in her mind and the Element responded. Seventeen tendrils were once again released from her fingertips as the fire smothered the Nazgûl and the Myrnrovals, solidifying the clay-like mud, trapping the creatures within. By this time, because the Nazgûl were not fully solid creatures, the mud had soaked straight through their forms, so the mud hardened and trapped them completely.

Kalina was quickly becoming terrified. She could feel herself losing control of her gift as it consumed more of her energy, but she knew that one final effort was required to destroy the Nazgûl, and she had to make it happen.

Slowly, the tattoo that stretched from the index finger of Kalina's right hand, to her shoulder, began to glow. The light was dim at first, until it grew stronger and stronger in brightness.

Once the tattoo reached the height of its light, Kalina called upon Wind for one final time.

The element responded to her instantly and began to viciously dance through her fingertips. Barely aware of her actions, Kalina opened her mouth to speak as a hundred voices of the weavers who had fallen to the blade of the Witch-King of Angmar left her lips.

"We banish you foul creatures! Your darkness has infested the realm of Feardh for too long, the realm we are bound to defend! May you never find peace when you move on to the next life, as you pay for the crimes you have committed against the people of Middle Earth! Leave!"

As the words of one hundred voices left her mouth, Kalina release the Wind that had been growing around her clenched hands. A whirlwind of force flew from her body, it's power so great, that when it came into contact with the solidified forms of the Nazgûl, they were destroyed into mere grains of dust. The Myrnrovals too were destroyed, but seeing as their forms were solid, the force of the wind ripped limbs from their bodies, killing them instantly.

The uncontrolled Wind whipped through the small area for a few more moments, before it gradually began to die down.

Kalina slowly lowered her arms as her tattoo began to fade. She opened her eyes as if she were looking upon the world for the first time. She moved her head to the left to get a bearing of her position, but found that her movements were delayed and painful. She cried out in fear as she collapsed to the ground, her chest tightening as she struggled to breathe. Her voice was hoarse and her throat dry as she tried to draw in a breath, but found herself unable to.

Kalina's half closed eyes slowly picked up movement amongst the remains of the Nazgûl and their mounts. A shredded black cloak began to rise from the ground, a black, angular helmet on its head.

It turned slowly and sighted Kalina where she had collapsed to the ground. It began to shuffle over to her, it's movements violent and rough.

"Fool..!" It cried as it drew closer to where Kalina lay, helplessly unable to lift an arm without pain shooting through her body like lightening. "You may have dessstroyed the other eight, but I cannot be killed! I am the Witch-King of Angmar, and no man can kill me!"

Kalina tried to sit up, to defend herself, but felt a soft hand resting on her shoulder.

"Lay still." A familiar voice said.

Kalina once again tried to draw in a breath to reply, but found it only caused her chest to tighten further. She felt her body slump to the ground as her eyes slowly closed. Eowyn, who had not removed her helmet, rose from Kalina's side and stood over her protectively.

"If you come near her, then I will kill you!" Eowyn cried threateningly as she brandished her sword in front of her body.

What remained of the Witch-King laughed viciously at the Shield Maiden's words.

"Fool." He laughed. "Did you not hear what I jussssst sssssaid? No man can kill me! Thissss recklesss weaver hassss jussst proven sssso."

Suddenly, a dagger appeared from behind the Witch-King and it was quickly plunged into where his calf should have been. A cry came from the Witch-King as he fell to his knees in pain. The small form of Meriadoc Brandybuck appeared from behind the mass of ruined black cloth, clutching at his right arm in pain.

Eowyn walked forward slowly to stand before the Witch-King, sword held firmly in her right hand. She lift her helmet off with her left to reveal her face to the Nazgûl for the first time.

"I am no man." She whispered.

With a cry, Eowyn raised her blade and thrust it into the centre of the Witch-King's helmet. The blade twisted by itself for a moment, before Eowyn removed it and dropped it to the ground as if it had burnt her. She then stood quietly and watched as the Witch-King was destroyed.

It was as if the entire form of the Witch-King was collapsing in on itself. The helmet gained fresh dents until it was forced into a small ball along with the fabric that was left of the robes. The orb of material was still in the air for a moment, before it vanished, sending a powerful shock wave across the field, forcing Eowyn onto her knees.

The Shield Maiden looked at the space where the Witch-King had been only moments before as she processed what had just happened. As thought returned to her, Eowyn painfully pushed herself up from the ground and limped quickly to where the still form of her close friend lay.

"Kalina!" She cried, anguish in her voice. She fell to the ground beside the weaver and slowly pulled Kalina's head into her lap. Dried blood was crusted all over her face and neck, and Eowyn could see from the small wounds that littered her skin that it all belonged to her. She gently rested her hand on the elleth's cold neck, trying to find a pulse.

For a moment, nothing came, until a Eowyn felt a faint beat against her finger.

"Kalina!" She cried again, twisting her body so more of her friend rested in her lap and she had a better view of her face. "Come on Kalina! Wake up, please!"

Slowly, Kalina's eyelids lifted, causing her to gasp in pain. She could see the face of a familiar friend towering above her, but she could not bring a name to her lips.

Once again, she felt her chest tighten and her muscles grow weaker as the full effect of the overuse of her gift began to take hold.

In her last moments, Kalina's eyes shifted to look across the Pelennor fields. She could see the form of a person she had grown to care for greatly running towards her, but his movements appeared slow and heavy. Again, she could not put a name on the face she had grown to love.

Finally, Kalina's eyes slowly closed as she release her last, pained breath, and her spirit departed for the Halls of Mandos.

* * *

**Right... So... Yeah... Kalina is dead... Before you explode in fury in any review you are tempting to write, please remember that a) I have been hinting to her death for a very long time, b) it is MY fic so I can write whatever I want and take the story wherever I want it to go, and c) if you use your brain, then you'll remember that I am planning a squeal... Think about it... Understand what I am NOW hinting at here? Good.**

**So, like always, the next chapter will be up soon, and I look forward to receiving your reviews, telling me how much you love me for writing 9569 words!**

**-Toryxx**

**-p.s review! **


	34. The Gift of a One in Particular

**WOW. OKAY. AHA... 200 FOLLOWERS!?**

**WOW.**

**I actually love you guys..! Thank you Thank you Thank you!**

**Review replies: (most of them) were sent by PM because I got so many, the replies would have taken up the whole chapter! Here are the remainder... And yes... Kalina is dead :'( I am truly evil I know and I am very sorry if you are one of the people who cried! I really didn't mean to make it that bad..!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: I know... I am so evil... Oh well lets see how the next chapter goes shall we? ;) x  
**

**Shaycharm184: Lol I am glad you liked it :) I shall so my best to 'keep it up' :) x**

**bntjammer: Sorry for the delay! It was new year last night so I couldn't write, plus I also managed to lose my laptop a couple of days ago *facepalm*. I've got it back now though :) x  
**

**AnonymousReaderX: (this is a reply to both ouf your reviews) aha thank you so much :) I've got my GCSEs this year (fml) and am already panicking! I've started my revision this holiday, and am very very nervous! Lol. Secondly, I am so sorry for the delay... I lost my laptop for 24hrs so couldn't write, and then it was new year last night... BAH! No time! x**

**filimeala: Thank you so much! As for the Leggy being her OiP... Well you'll just have to wait and see! *cough* this chapter *cough* aha lol :) x  
**

**trollalalala: Thank you so much for not hating me! I've had a few people say that I need to put in more detail, so I am glad you commented on the descriptions :D thank you again! x  
**

**sosoguillemot: WOW. I think you are the first ever person to review and spell 'Fea Vairar' correctly! Congratulations! :D x  
**

**FanFicEver: There is no need for you to worry, I plan for the ending of this story to be perfect for the sequel, and not full of death and darkness :) x  
**

**Xtravagent: Thank you so much! It must have taken you so long to read this in one sitting! It took my friend 30mins to check the last chapter for mistakes, and she read Stormbreaker in one hour! x**

**Bella1908: Thank you so much! I hope this chapter does not disappoint! x  
**

**patetass: Thank you! Saren-Dipety said that they had recommended the story to you :) I find it really humbling that you both read/like it :) x  
**

**Aralinn: Oh god I hope what I hav planned doesn't let you down! I don't think my notifications have been working for your story, so I am re-reading it from the beginning (YAY!) and I cannot wait to see the new content :) x  
**

**LovingBOBThePacific: Oh god I am so sorry if you cried :'( I've done that to a couple of people now and I feel really bad! As for the Hobbit, it is totally INCREDIBLE! Yes I forgot to mention Aiden :D he is beautiful (for a dwarf) and Richard's voice is amazing (I've even downloaded it onto my ipod!). I can already feel my heart attack coming for next year's movie, what with Orlando,Richard and Aiden... God and it is still 12 months away! No! x**

**XLanaX: This is in reply to your reviews of chapters 1 and 7 :) Hehe your chapt. 1 review made me laugh! 'Different' is the word I hope people associated with my story (in a good way), because there are so many 10th walker stories, I want mine to stand out from the crowd. In reply to your second review, yeah she must be a dumb blonde or something... (I'm allowed to say that cos I am blonde also)... Lol well she has never ventured from Lorien's borders, so is not very good at flirting/recognizing when she fancies someone aha x**

**Guest: The new chapter is here! You do not have to wait any longer! Aha :') x  
**

**Kaitlin1279: Thank you very much! You wrote you review at the perfect time! I was just finishing writing this chapter! :) x  
**

**On with the story (oh god...)**

* * *

**Legolas' (3rd Person) POV**

"That still only counts as one!"

Legolas chuckled to himself as he heard the dwarf's furious outburst. He glanced behind to see the Mumakil falling to the ground, dead. Three arrows were protruding from the base of it's skull, acting as the only evidence of the elf's presence there.

Gimli and Legolas had grown to become very close friends, and for all of the bravado and noise Gimli was making, it was more of an act of defeat in the contest the two hold during each battle.

Legolas did not see the harm in himself having a higher count of kills than the dwarf in this battle, because Gimli had more in Helms Deep (although Legolas still found this slightly hard to believe).

Words began to fill the elf's ears as he listened to Gimli's angered speech.

"... Beaten by some, pointy-ear, half-witted, elvish princeling! I doubt he could even lift an axe, let alone wield the... Oh."

Legolas turned quickly, curious of what would have stemmed the flow of Gimli's words. His eyes whipped across the Pelennor battlefield to see a powerful gust of wind heading straight for the two companions. Within a matter of moments, they were caught by the wind and were forced to the ground as it's strength was so great. Legolas buried his head in his arms to prevent grains of dust and soil from flying into his eyes.

The gust passed after a few seconds, and Legolas raised his head slowly to see everything around him coated with a layer of dust. He slowly rose to his feet and moved to where Gimli had fallen onto his stomach.

He could not contain a small smile when he saw that the dwarf's helmet had fallen over his eyes. Legolas placed a hand under Gimli's left arm and helped pull him to his feet. The dwarf muttered a muted thanks as he pushed his helmet into it's appropriate position, unrepeatable curses falling from his lips.

Legolas however had, been distracted by something he hope that he would never have to witness.

Roughly four hundred metres away from him in the direction of the White city of Minas Tirith, stood the familiar form of Kalina. Surrounding her were the destroyed bodies of the winged beasts, the same creatures that were ridden by the ringwraiths. Legolas stood deathly still for a moment as he watch Kalina fall to the ground, before he took off at a run towards her, Gimli shouting his name from behind.

Legolas was forced to watch as one figure rose from the remnants of the winged beasts that surrounded where Kalina had fallen. The figure was dressed in a black cloak that had been ripped and ruined so all that remained appeared to belong to a pauper. A second figure also limped forward from behind Kalina and leaned down to her, placing a hand on the elleth's shuddering shoulder.

Legolas recognised the unmistakable blonde locks of a Rohirrim. The hair was dirtied, bloodied, and matted down beneath a large helmet that made it impossible for the facial features to be identified. The warrior raised his sword in the air as if to threaten the figure in black. As Legolas drew closer, he could discern a large, black helmet resting atop the covered head of the dark figure. The metal was littered in dents, and a set of eight spikes protruded from it, although some had clearly been broken off from the force of Kalina's attack. He widened his eyes as a name formed in his mind: the Witch-King of Angmar.

The situation became more difficult to believe when the elf thought of Kalina engaging with the Witch-King. He allowed his eyes to wander from the scene for a moment as he counted the remains of the winged beasts.

There were nine bodies.

Kalina had faced the Nine by herself.

As he realised this, fear began to build within Legolas and the ground began to pass even quicker beneath his feet, although it seemed as if he drew no closer to where he knew Kalina lay. He watched as a small person appear from behind the Witch-King. Shock filled him once again when Legolas realised that the figure was Merry! He watched with wide eyes as the hobbit lifted a dagger that was clutched tightly in his small hand into the air, and plunged it into Nazgûl's calf.

The Witch-King fell to his knees, a cry of agony left him and could be heard across the battlefield. Legolas was forced to look away for a moment as his foot slipped on a pool of blood that came from the mauled neck of nearby chestnut charger. His eyes fell to the ground as he stumbled and struggled to regain his footing. He was forced to circle around the leg of a fallen Mumakil and leap over the carcass of a pale brown warg. By the time his eyes returned to the fight, a sword had just flown from within the helmet of the Witch-King, and he was now collapsing in on himself. One final cry came from the Nazgûl before the small remains of his cloaked body vanished completely, sending a shock wave across the fields.

By now, Legolas was only one hundred metres from where Kalina lay, and he watched painfully as the Rohirrim turned and fell to the ground, pulling the elleth into their arms. He became even more shocked when he realised that the now helmet-less face of the Rohirrim belonged to none other than Eowyn. Tears flowed freely from the woman's eyes and Legolas could hear her words clearly.

"Come on Kalina! Wake up, please!"

A small, pained gasp came from Kalina's lips as Legolas watched her eyes crack open. Her head twisted in his direction for a moment as the the elf leapt over a fallen orc, trying desperately to reach the one he loved.

When Legolas was fifteen metres from where Kalina lay, he saw the light suddenly leave her eyes as her body stiffened and her head fell to the side.

A pained cry from Eowyn filled the air as she watched her close friend die in her arms.

Legolas' pace slowed dramatically as he watched the life leave Kalina's eyes. He stood for a moment in shock as Eowyn cried out in anguish, and simply stared at the body of the one he loved. The elf barely registered the appearance of Gimli on his left side. The dwarf was breathing heavily from trying to catch Legolas, although he knew it was no possible. Tears began to form in his eyes as he placed a hand on Legolas' arm.

"No..." Gimli whispered. While his right hand rested on Legolas' arm, his left hand raised to his face and slowly began to wipe away the tears that were now falling freely.

Slowly, Legolas walked forward and stood over Eowyn as she grieved, simply looking into Kalina's lifeless eyes. He longed to see the unique sparkle that was ever present in the Lapis Lazuli orbs return. He wanted to suddenly see them twinkle amusingly up at him, as if she had simply become lost in thought for a moment, but no change occurred. The elf lowered himself to his knees with the grace his race had been blessed with, and gently pulled Kalina's body from Eowyn's lap into his own.

Eowyn relieved from the weight of Kalina's body in her lap, pushed herself away from her lifeless friend with her uninjured arm. She tried to raise herself from the ground, but found that her muscles began to ache in protest. After a few tries, she gave in and began to drag herself away from the death, hoping that as the distance between herself and the body grew, the pain she felt in her chest would lessen.

An agonized cry came from behind Eowyn, and she turned her head stiffly to see Eomer running to her, his pain filled eyes full of worry. He fell to his knees beside his sister and wrapped his arms protectively around her, whispering words of love and comfort to her.

"Eomer..." Eowyn said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I need to leave... To get away from this..."

Eomer gently pulled back and looked his sister in the eye questioningly. In response, Eowyn raised an arm and pointed behind her, refusing to look upon the scene that was beginning to develop. Eomer watched for a moment, before he nodded sadly and gently lifted his sister into his arms. She cried out as pressure was put on her injured arm, and Eomer cradled her to his chest, trying hid best to shield her from the pain. He turned slightly to have one last glance at the mourners behind him, before he set off slowly towards Minas Tirith and the Houses of Healing.

As Eomer turned away, Gimli moved to stand beside Legolas in an attempt to comfort him, as the elf slowly brushed a loose strand of hair from Kalina's face. To Legolas, she looked both beautiful and terrible. Her hair had been immaculately pulled back into a tight braid, and a beautiful circlet of leaves, vines and flowers adorned her head. It shone brightly in the morning sun, and the intricate design extended down to a large, teardrop-like crystal that rested between Kalina's eyes.

Her face was peaceful, and lacked any expression that showed the pain their fellowship had been through over the previous months. Her unseeing eyes cast a dark shadow over everything Legolas had grown to love, revealing the true nature of this false peace. A cut stretched from the left corner of her lips to the base of her chin. It had scabbed over slightly, but stains of where the blood had spilled littered the lower half of Kalina's face. Her neck and the hem of her tunic were also stained with blood, and Legolas gently wiped it away to reveal four small puncture wounds spread evenly across her neck. Amongst them, also stained with blood was Kalina's necklace. The two leaves that intertwined together were dull, and the diamond that rested between them refracted no light, so it no longer produce it's usual shine.

As Legolas' fingers brushed the skin of Kalina's neck, he felt the deep cold that now filled her lifeless body. He rested a gentle hand on her cheek, only to feel the same deathly temperature residing there also. It was at this point when the gravity of the situation stuck the elf, and to him it felt as if a horse had kick him in the chest.

Without warning, hot tears began to spill from his eyes, and Legolas struggled to contain the distraught cry that he could feel building in his throat. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, but the elf did not turn from Kalina to see whom it belonged to, for he knew that it was Gimli. The dwarf's muffled sobs from where his hand covered his face could be heard easily as he too mourned the passing of their companion.

After a few more moments of struggling within himself, the usually quiet elf released a grief-filled cry that echoed across the battlefield. All the survivors who were sifting through the bodies in search of any persons left alive raised there heads at the sound, sorrow seeping into their already numbed hearts, as they heard the pain in his voice.

Legolas was oblivious to this as he allowed the tear to flow freely, soaking his cheeks and falling into Kalina's hair. Gimli gently removed his hand from the elf's shoulder and moved back a few steps, knowing that any comfort he could offer Legolas would not fill the chasm Kalina's death had created in his heart.

Aragorn quietly appeared beside Gimli. He had heard Legolas' cry and arrived as soon as he could. He placed a gently hand on the dwarf's shoulder, feeling it shudder slightly as he sobbed, before the ranger moved forward to take the now vacated space on Legolas' left side. He knelt on one knee, a hand resting on Legolas' shoulder as he reached forward and slowly closed Kalina's eyes.

Legolas' body began to shudder anew once Aragorn had done this as fresh tears began to fall. Aragorn stood and moved away to stand beside Gimli, his face expressionless as he too grieved.

After a few minutes, Legolas' cries began to subside along with the tears. He held Kalina's body to his own as if holding her in a protective embrace, and gently leaned forward to place a delicate kiss on her forehead. As he did so, Legolas' necklace slipped from beneath his tunic and began to hang freely around his neck. The elf ignore this as he kissed Kalina and rested his forehead to hers. As their skin touched, Legolas heard the faintest sound of metal colliding with metal, and looked down quickly as their two necklaces struck together.

Suddenly, bright white light erupted from where the two pendants had touched. It grew in size and strength in a matter of moments, sending Legolas flying backwards away from Kalina's body. He landed hard on his back and cried out in pain. Aragorn and Gimli had also been thrown backwards, and Legolas could see them lying two metres away from him.

The elf tried to stand, to reach Kalina's body, which seemed to be the epicenter of brightness. As he pushed himself up, pain ripped through his right arm. Legolas, who was knelt on one knee, cradled his arm to his body as the pain intensified. It felt as if a hot branding iron and been clamped all the way around an area on his upper arm. He scrambled to lift the spaulder that rested on his shoulder, and it soon reveal a pale blue light shining on the area that burned. The detail was hard to discern, but the glowing area was roughly a centimeter in width, and seemed to intricately twist all the way around his arm.

Legolas watched as the light began to grow as the pain began to reach it's climax. He raised his head to try and see Kalina's body, but he was unable to, as it had been completely enveloped by the light.

* * *

**Kalina's (3rd Person) POV**

Kalina's eyes flew open quickly. She found herself standing alone in a place she never knew existed. There were no landmarks or buildings around her to aid in the identification where she was. There was simply nothing.

Kalina looked down at herself for a moment, to see that she wore a simple white dress. It had a soft V-neck that ended in an appropriate place, and a skirt that reached her ankles and billowed out behind her slightly. She wore no shoes on her feet. The only strange thing about the dress were the arms; the left arm extended all the way down Kalina's limb and ended at a point on the back of her hand. The right arm was completely different. In fact there was not right arm, or even a full shoulder for that matter. A thin strip of fabric extended up the right side of Kalina's chest from the V-neck to a gold clasp that rested on her shoulder. From the clasp, two layers of fabric fell away - one down Kalina's back in a soft wave, and the other down her front. The two pieces had been woven together along the whole length of the elleth's right side using gold chord, only leaving a place for Kalina's arm to pass through.

As Kalina slowly inspected the dress, her eyes drifted to her right arm, and her eyes widened in horror to see that her tattoo no longer twisted round her limb. It had vanished completely. The elleth could not believe it as she slowly raised her arm and twisted it in different directions to confirm that her eyes were not playing tricks on her. After a few minutes of inspection, sadness filled Kalina and she allowed her arm to fall to her side once again.

Having finished inspecting her clothing, Kalina began to look at her surroundings. What she saw was completely unexpected and filled the elleth with anxiety.

There was no sky, only what seemed to be a crystal white ceiling that extended on forever. Kalina looked up as far as she could, but no variation in the colour could be seen.

The ground beneath her bare feet appeared to be grass, but rather than the stereotypical green, the blades were the same crystal white as the sky. Kalina lowered herself to the ground to slowly inspect the obscure vegetation. She gently pulled three stalks from the white soil and twist them between her fingers. It was undeniable that they both felt and smelt like grass, but their colour was completely wrong and became quite disorientating.

Kalina tilted her hand to the side and allowed the blades to fall back to the ground from her palm. Once they had settled, she raised her eyes and began to examine the horizon. She quickly spotted what seemed to be a large, oak door, standing alone amongst the white landscape not five hundred metres from where she stood.

Kalina began to walk towards the door, curiosity getting the better of her. As she drew closer, the door grew in height until it appeared to be fifteen feet high. Intricate carvings of battles, hunts, grand balls and weddings littered the woodwork, as if many hundreds of people had left their mark on it.

After a few minutes of walking, Kalina found herself standing ten metres from the door. She stopped suddenly as she saw a great, golden handle twist, allowing the doors to move open slightly. Slowly, a figure dressed in pale blue to passed through the doors.

At first, Kalina could not identify the figure's face as the light beyond the door was so intense. She only managed to see that he wore an intricately stitched, pale blue tunic with darker breeches and, once again, no shoes.

Slowly, the figure turned and began to walk towards Kalina. The elleth squinted and covered her eyes with her hand in an attempt see his face. Gradually the light began to fade and the figure stopped three metres from Kalina, his golden hair resting perfectly on his broad shoulders.

Kalina found herself staring dumbfounded at the man before her. She believed it truly impossible that he was standing in front of her now, seemingly healthy and... Alive.

"Haldir..." She breathed, unable to hide the awe and slight fear from her voice.

Haldir smiled kindly and bowed.

"Yes, it is I, _mellon nin_."

Kalina stood like a statue for a few moments, her eyes moving over Haldir quickly. He seemed perfectly well, which she had not been expecting as his body had been cremated at Helms Deep.

Abandoning all the courtesy her mother had tried to drill into her during her life, Kalina flew at Haldir and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Haldir! How is this possible?" She asked, her voice muffled as she spoke into the fabric of the shoulder of his tunic. She felt his body rise and fall as he chuckled, his arms wrapping around her.

"Anything is possible here, my dear Kalina. I am sure you must understand that."

Kalina pulled back quickly and looked into Haldir's eyes, her gaze questioning and serious.

"Where is here?" She asked, her voice filled with confusion. "I have no recollection of this place, meaning I have never been here before. I would surely remember a place where the grass is the colour of crystals."

Haldir looked at Kalina for a moment, an equal proportion of confusion in his eyes.

"Do you mean to say that you do not understand where you are?"

Kalina sighed in frustration and put her hands on her hips.

"Would I be asking those questions if I already knew where I was?"

Haldir looked at Kalina gravely for a moment, before he took a step back and pointed at the large oak doors behind him.

"Those doors lead to the Halls of Mandos, my dear friend. You are here because you have died."

Kalina became deathly still as she heard Haldir's words, her mind working frantically. Never had it crossed her mind that this place was too perfect, too peaceful to belong to Middle Earth in the current climate. She searched through her mind to find the memories that would give her the answer she was desperate for; how did she die?

Memories began to trickle into her mind slowly. First of all she remembered the siege of Minas Tirith beginning, and the elves who had traveled from Lothlorien to fight alongside her. Then there came the breach of the gate, and how she had killed the cave troll, then almost been killed by four orcs. Subconsciously Kalina raised her hand to her neck in search for the four puncture wounds, but she did not find them.

The next memory to come was her final discussion with Gandalf, before the argument with the Nazgûl on the roof tops of the sixth level of the White City. The final memory to come was the longest of them all; her fight with the Nine. She remembered the hundred voices of the previous Fea Vairars who had fallen to the Witch-King's blade. They had spoken through her, granting her the power to banish the Nine from Feardh to face the fate that awaited them beyond death.

From that point onward, the memories became clouded, as if a translucent blind had been pulled over Kalina's eyes. She remembered falling to the ground and feeling the comforting hand of a friend on her shoulder, before her vision faded. After a few moments, it returned, and she saw a lone figure running towards her through the wreckage left by the battle. Kalina felt her gut twist in horror when she recognised the face. She could feel her arm raising, as if reaching out to this figure, just as the memory faded to darkness.

"I have been allowed this opportunity to speak with you, Kalina to pass on a message." Haldir said, breaking the silence the had reigned between them for some minutes as Kalina remembered her death.

Kalina raised her fearful eyes and looked at Haldir.

"Who is the message from?" She asked quietly.

"I do not know." Haldir said sadly. "I was told to pass on the message, and I did not question the speaker. I was told to say that now is not your time to enter the Halls, and a decision now lies before you that will decide you fate."

Haldir slowly extended both of his hands to Kalina. She walked forward a few paces to see what rested in them. Haldir's right hand held nothing, it was simply extended as if in a friendly gesture. His left hand, however, contained Kalina's necklace. When she saw the pendant, her hand flew to her neck only to find that sure enough, it, along with her tattoo, was missing.

"Your choice is thus." Haldir said, raising his hands. "You may take my empty hand, and I will escort you to the Halls, where you may rest peacefully in thought and knowledge until the Valar see fit to return you to Valinor. Or, you may take the pendant that rests in my left hand, and return to Middle Earth. There you will face the hardships the people are to experience both in the near future, and the years to come. You will be destined to face one of the greatest of challenges known to Middle Earth, but, take some comfort in knowing that you will not face it alone."

Kalina stared at Haldir for a long while, taking in his words. The Marchwarden stood silently as he watch her make the decision. Minutes passed as Kalina battled within herself, struggling to chose her decision. The prospect of being able to reside in the Halls in peace was tempting, especially with the multitude of deaths Kalina had witnessed in the recent months. On the other hand, she could not get the image out of her head of the figure who ran towards her through the bodies and blades as her life ended. She knew that he would be mourning her passing, and that filled her with grief beyond imagining.

"It is time for the decision to be made." Haldir said quietly. "My time outside of the Halls is growing thin. Soon I must return."

Kalina looked up into Haldir's eyes for a moment before looking at both his hands, her choice finally being made.

"There has not been a day pass when I have not thought of you, my friend." Kalina said sadly, lowering her eyes from Haldir's.

"I know, Kalina." Haldir said softly. "I have heard your prayers come to me in the Halls. They bring me warmth and happiness, and I shall ever be eternally grateful."

Kalina slowly looked up, a small, sad smile playing on her lips.

"I hope then, that you will understand my decision."

Haldir nodded, a knowing smile on his face.

"I understand completely." The Marchwarden raised his head to the heavens for a moment, and cocked it to the side as if listening to a far away sound. "I can hear him calling to you now, my Lady. It is time for you to leave."

Kalina could feel the tears coming to her eyes as her hand slowly reach forward.

"_Cuio_ vae...(**goodbye...**)" She whispered.

Haldir smiled gratefully as Kalina grasped the necklace with her right hand. Light burst from the pendant, temporarily blinding them both as Kalina felt her right arm begin to ache with a familiar and uncomfortable burning sensation. The light continued to grow in intensity along with the pain, until Kalina finally felt her eyes close and everything faded into darkness.

* * *

**Legolas' (3rd Person) POV**

Legolas gripped his arm tightly as the pain finally began to subside. He ripped through an area of his tunic to see the blue glow finally extinguishing, leaving behind a deep blue tattoo made of a twisting vine that had leaves, feathers and flowers sprouting from it. He pulled the fabric further to reveal that the tattoo truly extended around the whole of his arm. He marveled at its beauty as he examined it. He quickly found what appeared to be the starting point of the design; two large swans faced each other, their necks intertwined in harmony and their faces peaceful.

Legolas ran his finger over the tattoo for a moment, before he noticed that the light had begun to fade. He pushed himself from the ground and began to slowly make his way over to where Kalina's body lay, anxious of what he would find.

Eventually, the light, which Legolas discovered had been produced by Kalina's necklace, faded completely. He fell to his knees beside Kalina's body, only to find her tattoo blazing brightly also. He quickly took hold of her right wrist to find a pulse, hope filling him. He searched for a few moments, but found nothing.

Dismayed, Legolas turned his attention to Kalina's tattoo. Unlike his new mark, hers was still glowing brightly. He looked closer and suddenly realised that it was extending once again. Legolas gently lifted Kalina's body in his lap as he had done before and cradled her head in his hands, watching with amazement at what was happening.

Kalina's tattoo had extended from the rose on her right shoulder in a new intricate branch that worked its way along her collarbone and up her neck to the base of her ear. From there, the tattoo split into two small branches that twisted and turned, leaves and flowers covering them. One branch extended downwards along her jawline, finishing with a delicate teardrop that appeared to fall from her face an inch from her chin. The second branch extended upwards along Kalina's hairline, the flowers and leaves forming a detailed and beautiful lacework. The tattoo then reached the centre of her hairline, where it curved downwards to a point in the centre of her forehead, finishing with a second teardrop shape. Each teardrop, both on Kalina's forehead and by her chin, was not filled in with solid colour, but instead, minuscule flowers that gave the shape more depth and beauty.

Gimli and Aragorn and moved to stand behind Legolas, and together they watched with wonder as the tattoo completed it's extension. It continued to glow brightly for a few more seconds before finally, the blue light began to fade.

Eventually, the light extinguished fully, and Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn watched with bated breath for any signs of movement in Kalina's body.

Tense seconds past, until finally Kalina's chest began to rise and fall gently, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she breathed once again.

* * *

**Whoop whoop! Kalina is alive! Kalina is alive! I had you all hanging around nervously for a few more days than I originally intended, and for that, I apologise. This chapter is 2000 words longer than I was expecting... But you guys love long chapters, so I am not going to complain!**

**I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas and New Year! I honestly cannot wait for Christmas next year! Not for the presents or the turkey etc, but for THE HOBBIT: THE DESOLATION OF SMAUG! Orlando Bloom + Richard Armitage + Aiden Turner = Heart Attack.**

**I look forward to reading you plentiful reviews!**

**-Toryxx**

**p.s Orlando, Richard and Aiden order you to review!**


	35. Returning to Reality

**OH MY FRIKKIN MOMMA (AGAIN)! 300 REVIEWS, 50000 VIEW, AND 250 FAVOURITES! Its all flying in at the moment! Thank you thank you thank you all my beautiful readers! I can confidently say now that the plot for the sequel is beginning to come together nicely in my head ;) I also need to publicly thank RiverLadDonimo who I have been throwing ideas at for the last god-knows-how-many months, and finally things are coming together :) Well done for putting up with me!**

**I NEED TO APOLOGISE! My internet decided to crash for 5 days, and I write my chapters online cos my laptop is s**t and doesn't have Word etc :( sorry sorry sorry!**

**Review Replies:**

**20JenWinchester12****: Yeah I was desperate to have Haldir back, even if it was just one small part of a chapter :) I've never watched the Matrix... My brother used to be obsessed with it lol! :) x**

**ZabuzasGirl****: I am writing as fast as I can! It takes me, on average, four evenings to write a chapter! :O x**

**Prongsie18****: I know I want December to come quicker! One of my best Christmas presents was a hobbit movie book :) It is about 2 inches thick and is stuffed with interviews, behind the scenes photos and articles about how they filmed everything, created everything... It is just epic! :) x**

**patetass****: lol I could never kill Kalina... Permanently lol! How could I do a sequel based on a Fea Vairar and her One in Particular if the FV was dead?! Ahaha I hope you like this chapter :) x**

**trollalalala****: Aww thank you so much! I am so glad you could "see and feel the tattoo"! I stressed over that bit so much cos I didn't know whether you guys would be able to picture the tattoo in your heads the way I wanted it to...! Thank you! x**

**beatrizlins61****: I KNOW! December 13th 2013 is going to be the day I have a heart attack and die..! Orlando Bloom, Richard Armitage and Aidan Turner all in the same movie! Call me an ambulance! I can already feel my heart beginning to give out! XP x**

**Chocobo1474****: Oh shush you! :D x**

**Marty22****: Thank you so much! I love the elements, I think they are an awesome thing to have incorporated into a story! They are so full of power and beauty at the same time... They're just amazing :D x**

**JHO14****: Lol I have never watched Sherlock :) I have heard of Benedict Cumberbatch though (do you know who danisnotonfire is? He calls his Benedict Otterbatch... Look it up on google, it is very funny!) I personally am a fan of Robert Downey Jr's portrayal of Holmes, but as I said, I have never watched Sherlock so I cannot compare the two. So now, ,I shall join you in your fangirl scream. *screams hysterically for minutes* ahhhh... Now I am better :) Thanks for the review. BRING ON SMAUG! Ahaha x**

**Annaismyname****: Thank you so much! I hope the chapter lives up to your expectations! x**

**Elf Sister****: AAAAWWWWWW! Your brother sounds so cute! Thank you so much! x**

**J2S****: PLEASE DON'T DIE! I COULD GET THROWN IN JAIL FOR MURDER! Ahaha lol jokes. Lol don't worry I won't be stopping the story! AS I said above, I have a sequel waiting in the wings! x**

**Chaney-Led-Thorney-all-good: My god that penname is a mouthful! I know I know I am truly evil, but Kalina is alive again isn't she? And closer to Legolas than ever...! Aha x**

**xUndomiel-Evenstarx****: Oh god not you too! I have had so many people telling me that they are going to die! I will soon be done for about 20 counts of murder! I am so glad you liked the chapter! I love Haldir so much and I really wanted him to make a 'guest appearance', even if it was only for a few lines! x**

**LovingBOBThePacific****: AIDAN. AIDAN. AIDAN. AIDAN. (fangirl chant). He is just so... Ugh! He is so close to being as amazing as Orlando...! So so close! If I was his sister... I'd demand to come on the hobbit set to watch, and to also come the ALL of the premieres! x**

**Claret Tho****: Aww I am glad you like Kalina's tattoo! I had so much difficulty deciding where it should go to, because I wanted it to reach a limit, but I also wanted it to go on her face somewhere... Not completely taking over her face, but visible :) Thank you so much! x**

**ccgnme: Aww thank you so much! Eowyn took her death really hard, and now I feel really bad... :( looks like she'll get a nice surprise when she finds out that Kalina is still alive! I love Haldir! x  
**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: lol do you realize what you wrote? "KALINA'S AKIVE!" Ahahahahaha! I laughed so hard! I am glad you're happy :) x  
**

**littleleeahlooneytunes: wow thank you so much! You really shouldn't stay up til 4am to read my story... Although it is the holidays, and saying that, I was up til 2:30am last night reading Revelations by Aralinn (read it! Honestly it is an incredible lotr fic!) x  
**

**Aralinn: Thank you so much! I felt so evil killing her ! :') x**

**Saren-Dipety: Lol your conversation thing is back with vengeance! Poor Legolas! And also, I have four words for you: I love you too :) Thank you so much for reading this and liking it and brightening up my days dramatically when you leave your wonderful reviews! x  
**

**Dhalmi93: I really want December to come quicker! Thank you so much! x  
**

**wonderpanda10: Oh my god I am so sorry! I have made so many people cry and I feel really bad! I hope they were happy tears cos otherwise I will be really depressed :O x  
**

**Bakagirl101: WOW. YOU. READ. ALL. OF. IT. IN. ONE. SITTING. Something this long would take me at least 4 days! I am very impressed! x  
**

**amrawo: Thank you thank you thank you! I hope you had an amazing holiday, wherever you went, and get some sleep to recover from the jet lag! x  
**

**filimeala: I know it is now "official"! Let's get some awesome OiP stuff rolling! x  
**

**Sofia CF: Oh thank you so much! I love Haldir and I really wanted Kalina to see him again :') also your english is perfect ;) x  
**

**Natalie A: Thank you :) Yeah I've read House of Night :) You're the first one to ask if I had based my story off that (lots of people had asked about Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I never watched it). To be honest, I did not try to base Kalina off Zoey at all... I had read so many fics of 10th walkers that were so repetitive, I wanted to do something really different. I do enjoy House of Night, I think they are very good books, but I wish the authors would either bring it to an end or make the books longer... I've spent lots of money on god knows how many books to read the series! Aaaah! So frustrating! With the tattoo... I honestly and truthfully did not think of House of Night at all! Now that it has been mention, I can see how it is connected to HofN, but it was by pure accident! I hope you aren't pissed with me about it! :O p.s. I love Stark :)  
**

**PetalBetweenTheRoseThorns: With your tattoo question... Well the reason the tattoo extends is to signify Kalina's understanding of her gift growing. Now that it has reached her face, it signifies that she now has full knowledge of her power (because she has a OiP and has traveled to Feardh etc etc). Having the tattoo on her face at this time is meant to signify to her enemies that she is dangerous and very capable. Have a hidden tattoo on a less experienced weaver makes it harder for enemies to identify them, which is a good thing because the less experience weaver has less knowledge of their power so would no be able to defend themselves so well... I hope this makes sense! Also, Leggy is in the hobbit for when the dwarves go to Mirkwood (in the second one... I think) and he will also be in the battle of the five armies (in the third one I think) x**

**Right. That took me 45 minutes... On with the story... in a minute... zzzzzzzzz...**

* * *

**Legolas' (3rd Person) POV**

Legolas could not control himself as a cry of relief escaped his lips. He took comfort in the feeling of Kalina's chest slowly rising and falling gently against his own. The tears that were coming from his eyes quickly turned from tears of anguish to tears of joy.

Aragorn and Gimli, who had risen slowly from their feet to watch Kalina's return with bated breath, rushed forward quickly when they heard Legolas' voiced happiness. Gimli jogged around Legolas and fell to his knees on Kalina's opposite side, while Aragorn knelt beside Legolas, placing a gently hand on Kalina's warming forehead.

"How is this possible?" Aragorn asked, his voice an awe-filled whisper.

"I believe I can answer that."

The three companions raised their heads quickly to see one of the soldiers of the dead army standing before them. Legolas instantly recognised him as the old Fea Vairar who had spoken to him before.

"You..." Legolas said slowly, his voice wary. "You knew this would happen."

"Of course I did!" The ghost laughed. "It is the only way a Fea Vairar can bond with their One in Particular! Death!"

Legolas stared blankly at the ghost for a moment, confusion slowly filtering onto his face.

"I do not understand." Gimli spoke up suddenly, his voice rough. "Who are you? How do you know so much about Kalina? What are you saying about her death... And then her resurrection..."

The ghost turned from Legolas to look at Gimli. He cocked his head to the side and examined the dwarf for a moment, curiosity on his face. He then slowly lifted his rusted helmet to reveal himself to be an elf. Gimli could not hold his mouth from falling open and Aragorn's eyebrows raised slightly when they both saw the tattoo that spread ghoulishly across the dead warrior's face, eerily mimicking Kalina's. Legolas, however, who was already privy to the identity of the weaver, continued to stare at him with confusion.

"I know so much about her, Master dwarf, because she is a descendant of mine." The ghost said, raising a boned finger to point at the dim markings on his face. "I am an elf, and a Fea Vairar. My One in Particular was a Gondorian, so I moved to Minas Tirith to live with her. Eventually I was drafted in the army, and the rest, as I am sure you know, is history."

Gimli stared at the ghost in horror. He had witnessed many things on that very strange day; firstly, he had to stand on the side and watch as Legolas killed a Mumakil and all of it's riders single-handed, then he had seen one of his closest friends die and then return from the dead, and now a ghost was talking to him in riddles!

Aragorn, who had remained silent up until now, lowered his hands slightly and spoke.

"I still do not understand what you mentioned a few moments ago. You said that death is the only way a Fea Vairar can bond with their One in Particular. What did you mean by this?"

The ghost glanced at Aragorn and nodded slightly.

"Yes, yes. I am sorry for not making myself clear." He then turned and looked piercingly at Legolas. "What I am about to say links directly to you, so pay attention."

Legolas nodded gently, moving his arms slightly to support more of Kalina's weight comfortably.

"To answer you question, heir of Isildur, the meaning behind my words is thus: for the bond between a Fea Vairar and their One in Particular to be made, the weaver must die. He, or she, must be tainted with the darkness of the Realms of the Dead in order for their greatest gift to be unlocked." The ghost said. He once again looked at Legolas. "You are Kalina's One in Particular, Princeling. You have a tattoo that extends around your right arm in a circle, do you not?"

Legolas shifted Kalina's weight for a moment to lift his right arm and reveal the hole he had made in his tunic. Underneath, the blue designs of a tattoo could be seen.

"This formed as Kalina's was extending onto her face. She awoke once both of them had become complete."

"As they should." The ghost said, nodding. "You now play a vital role in this weaver's life. You are the anchor that holds her to the living world; without you, she would now be but another spirit in Mandos. The darkness that has tainted her soul is what now gives her the ability to travel to and protect Feardh."

Legolas stared at the ghost once again, thinking for a moment. He remembered Gandalf speaking of Feardh on a previous occasion, as Kalina had traveled there when Pippin touched the Palantir. However, it did not coordinate with what the spectre was saying; Kalina needed to die to obtain the ability, but, as far as he was aware, she had done no such thing prior to the incident at Edoras.

"She has traveled there before." Legolas said, raising his head from where he had held it while thinking to once again look at the ghost. "Once. It was roughly a month ago. Neither had she died or our bond formed."

It was now the turn of the spectre to have a confused expression on his pallid face.

"I do not understand..." He muttered to himself. He was quiet for a few moments before he looked up once again, a question brewing in his mind. "Has she ever had a near-death experience? An injury that was very taxing on her body?"

The three companions thought for a moment, before Gimli finally spoke up.

"Amon Hen!" He cried, proud to be the first to remember. "She was pierced by an arrow. From what I was told by the hobbits, she did not wake for almost three days."

"You are right, Gimli." Legolas said, picking up on the dwarf's words. "I was the one to clean and dress the wound. It had already been tended to by Eomer, but it was still deep and discharging fluid."

The spectre nodded slightly to himself as he listened to the dwarf and the elf's words.

"It would make sense then." He said, his voice still contemplative. "Although, I have never heard of it happening before."

The three companions and the ghost fell quiet and stood silently together for a few minutes, pondering the words that had been said. Legolas, who was still on the ground holding Kalina's form in his arms, gently lifted and hand and began to run his fingers through her hair, gently removing as much of the blood and grime that had accumulated in the matted braid. He removed the band that held it in place and allowed it to fall freely in it's soft curls. He smiled slightly to himself when he heard Kalina sigh softly. She had not woken as of yet, which bothered him slightly, but Legolas quickly reasoned that it was probably due to the large quantity of energy she had lost.

"What is the purpose of a One in Particular?" Legolas asked softly, not looking up as he continued to gently smooth Kalina's hair.

"That, my friend, is a question you must put to the White Wizard." The ghost said as he replaced his helmet and began to walk away. "He is one whom holds all the knowledge you seek. I can say no more, as it is finally time for me to move on from this world."

Legolas looked up to see the spectre beginning to walk away, but he turned back suddenly and looked at Aragorn.

"The battle is won. It is time for you to fulfill your promise, Heir of Isildur."

Aragorn nodded to the ghost, who smiled mischievously, before turning and continuing on his way. Aragorn watched him leave for a moment, before he knelt down beside Legolas and placed a hand on his friend shoulder. He studied Kalina's face for a moment before he spoke.

"Take her to the Houses of Healing. There she can rest peacefully and be tended to accordingly. Gimli and I shall come to find you both once we have dealt with the matters at hand down here."

Legolas nodded as he slowly lifted Kalina into his arms and stood.

Aragorn smiled and placed a soft hand on Kalina's warm cheek, before turning away and resting a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"Come, Master Dwarf. Let us release the Army of the Dead together."

Legolas watched for a moment as Aragorn and Gimli walked away side by side. He chuckled slightly when he heard the dwarf grumbling about keeping the ghosts at hand as they were "useful in a tight spot". Once his friends had departed, Legolas turned and began to carry Kalina across the Pelennor fields towards the Great Gate of Minas Tirith.

As he walked, he passed many soldiers who were searching for survivors who lay injured amongst the dead. Every so often, a man would holler to those around him, calling for aid when he found a fallen comrade who still live.

All orcs who still breathed were given quick, painless deaths.

Legolas finally reached the Great Gate, where he passed through silently to behold even more destruction. The bodies of eight trolls littered the courtyard, each one surrounded with vast numbers of bodies, man and orc alike. Legolas felt his eyes open wide with shock when he saw the body of an elf. He was oblivious to the fact that Sador had led a force from Lothlorien to aid in the defense of the White City, so he was completely unprepared to see one of his kin lying dead amongst the bodies.

Legolas continued on up the winding North Way that led to the Houses of Healing in the citadel on the seventh level. He did not speak to any he passed, for he could see the grief on their faces as they search through the countless piles of rubble and debris that marked where buildings had once stood. Widowed women and orphaned children littered the street as they searched for their loved ones, tears streaking down their faces as they desperately called out names.

As Legolas passed through the gates of the third level, he felt Kalina stir in his arms. He stopped quickly and looked down to see her eyes slowly opening. They were clouded and dull, the pupils grew large as they reacted to the daylight. Kalina moaned gently as she began to come round. Legolas moved over to a nearby wall that still remained intact and slowly sat. He slid Kalina from his lap and onto the wall next to him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist to support her, and slowly raised his right hand to her face, supporting it.

Kalina was barely aware of what was passing around her. She could feel the presence of someone beside her, but she was too exhausted to register who it was. She felt something soft rest against her cheek to support her head as it drooped, and she gratefully leaned into the contact.

"Kalina?" Legolas asked, his voice quiet and filled with concern. "Can you hear me?"

Kalina could hear his words, but struggled to understand them. She simply wished for somewhere peaceful, comfortable, and away from death and violence where she could rest undisturbed. One word, however, kept forming in her mind. The name of a companion whom she knew was coming to help her. Just as her vision began to fade once again, one words escaped her lips.

"Iskierka..."

Legolas leaned in closer to Kalina as he heard her speak. He watched as her eyes closed once again, and he gently lowered her head to rest on his shoulder. Once he had done this, the elf then found himself wondering why Kalina had spoken the name of her mare. His questioning was soon answered, for he raised his head at the sound of loud voices to see Iskierka trotting hurriedly down the paved road. Her eyes were wide and bright as she searched desperately for her rider amongst the carnage.

"Iskierka." Legolas called softly. The sharp ears of the Mearas quickly picked up his voice, and her head whipped around quickly as she sighted him. Legolas watched with amazement as the mare's eyes drifted to where Kalina sat unconscious beside him, and consequently, her pace quickened.

When the mare drew level to Legolas, she stopped quickly and moved to show him her side, inviting him to mount her. Legolas obliged gratefully as he once again took Kalina in his arms and place her gently behind Iskierka's wither. He kept one hand on Kalina's arm as he took vaulted onto the horse's back. He then wrapped his right arm around Kalina's waist to hold her in place, and patted Iskierka on her neck with his left.

"_Mae garnen._ (**well done.**)" Legolas said quietly, before he gently urged the mare forward along the North Way, making for the Houses of Healing.

* * *

An hour and a half had passed since Iskierka had come to Legolas and Kalina. It had taken them roughly twenty minutes from that point to reach the Houses of Healing. Once they arrived, Legolas had dismounted and gently lowered Kalina into his arms, before taking her inside, watching gratefully as a stable boy took Iskierka back to the stables.

Kalina had been assigned to a small cot in the back corner of the Houses. She had been check over by a middle-aged woman, and her injuries had been tended to. The four puncture wounds on her neck had been cleaned, and a poultice bandage hand been applied all the way around her neck like a collar. The cut that stretched from the corner of her lip to the base of her chin had been cleaned also, but instead of a poultice, a fast acting salve had been applied to aide in the clotting of the blood at the wound. This would then help it to scab, and eventually heal quicker.

Legolas had removed Kalina's circlet and placed it on the small table beside the cot, admiring the bright metal and beautiful craftsmanship. He had then removed her bow, quiver and blades, spaulders, vambraces and knife belt, but he had not been keen on removing the entirety of her clothing by himself. He had been greatly relieved when a young woman, not yet out of her teens, had come and taken Kalina's tunic, skirt and breeches and replaced them with a simple white nightgown. She also had a small bowl filled with water and a cloth to remove the dirt and blood from Kalina's hair, but Legolas insisted that there were more severe injuries to be tended to and that he was perfectly capable of using the cloth.

Kalina was finally left to rest peacefully once Legolas had finished cleaning her hair. He now sat beside her patiently, holding one of her hands in both his own, as he watched her sleep deeply on the cot. Her chest rose and fell evenly, and the colour that had been absent from her face when he had first found her body, was now rushing to fill Kalina's cheeks.

Legolas turned his head when her heard the soft sound of small feet approaching. A young child, no older than six with dark brown curled hair watch him warily. She made eye contact with Legolas for a moment, before her eyes moved to Kalina's sleeping form. Her face suddenly filled with worry as she looked upon the elleth, and her eyes quickly turned back to Legolas, who was still watching her.

Tentatively, she took a small step forward, craning her neck to see more of Kalina, but a Gondorian soldier suddenly appeared behind her. He sent an apologetic smile to Legolas quickly, before he place a hand on the child's shoulders and began to whisper to her quietly.

"Come, Evelyn. You should not disturb her, she needs to rest."

The girl turned and looked up at the man whom Legolas assumed was her father. His suspicions were quickly confirmed.

"But father! I want to make sure she is okay! She is my friend!"

The man smiled sadly and began to lead the child away.

"My dear Evie. She will not get better if she has a young girl at her side constantly disturbing her."

"But father..!"

Legolas smiled slightly to himself as he heard the young girl's protests continue to drift through the Houses of Healing long after she had passed from his sight. Kalina had obviously helped the child somehow during the battle, and now she wanted to return the favour.

Legolas allowed this thought to pass from his mind as he once again turned his attention to Kalina. He gripped her hand softly in his own, and quickly heard the voice of a familiar dwarf.

"How is she lad?" Gimli asked as he came to stand behind Legolas, placing a hand on the elf's shoulder. Aragorn was two paces behind him.

"She rests well." Legolas said simply. Before the arrival of first the child and now his companions, Legolas' thoughts had been filled with what the Fea Vairar had told him on the Pelennor Fields. He had a basic understand of what a One in Particular was, but he was oblivious to his purpose, besides acting as Kalina "anchor" to the living world.

"Come, Legolas." Aragorn said, moving to stand beside him, his grey eyes meeting the elf's blue. "We shall find some food and then return. Kalina should be given some time alone to rest, now that we know she is recovering well."

"I agree." Gimli said before Legolas could protest. "We could all use some meat in out stomachs!"

Legolas thought for a moment, before he begrudgingly agreed to his companions. Gently, he released Kalina's hand from his own and stood from the chair. He glanced back to make sure that she was peaceful, before he followed behind Aragorn and Gimli.

* * *

**Kalina's (3rd Person) POV**

The first thing Kalina became truly aware of, was that she was lying on something remotely comfortable. She struggled for a moment to think clearly, before all the memories began to come flooding back to her in one large wave. Her eyes flew open as a shocked gasp escaped her lips.

Kalina had clouded memories of her fight with the Nine, and they quickly faded to black, but the memories that shocked her most of all where those of her speaking with Haldir. Mixed emotions began to fill her as she felt both joy of speaking with her close friend once again, but also guilt for chose to leave him behind. As she went over the memories that filled her mind, Kalina raised her elbows and slowly began to push herself upwards. This caused her to wince in pain as her muscles protested.

"Careful!" A small voice said from beside her.

Kalina turned to see Evelyn sitting in a wooden chair beside her cot. She looked around to room for a moment to see similar beds filled with injured soldiers. Her eyes then returned to Evelyn's. The small girl watched her nervously, waiting for her to speak.

"Is the battle over Evelyn?" Kalina asked quietly, shocked at the rasping sound that was her voice.

"Yes the battle is won!" Evelyn said excitedly, clapping her hands together in joy. "A blonde-haired man brought you her this morning. He left you about fifteen minutes ago with a dark-haired man and a very funny looking short man. I think they went to find some food."

Kalina smiled when Evelyn described Gimli as a "funny looking short man". She allowed a hoarse chuckle to escape her lips, which made Evelyn smile also.

"What time is it, my little friend?" Kalina asked.

"Oh it is quite late, Kalina. The sun sent about thirty minutes ago."

Kalina nodded softly and looked down at the sheet that covered her body. The presence of the young girl had definitely brightened her mood, but she needed to go to a place where the air was fresh and not filled with blood or pain.

"Is there a garden nearby?" Kalina said, raising her head to look into Evelyn's large, hazel eyes. "Is there somewhere I may sit in peace and breath clean air?"

Evelyn's face darkened in concentration for a moment as she began to search the seventh level in her mind, before she smiled brightly in triumph.

"I know a rose courtyard not far from here at all!" She said proudly. She reached out and took Kalina's left hand in her small two. "I shall show you there now!"

Kalina laughed once again and slowly pulled her legs from below the covers. She rose gently from the cot and swayed on her feet for a moment, before Evelyn pulled on her hand impatiently and she was forced to walk through the room of healing.

Evelyn led Kalina to the far end of the room where a doorway led into a large, white marble corridor. The young girl then turned left and continued to pull the elleth behind her, oblivious to the strange stares they were receiving from those who passed them. Together they continued down the corridor until they came to an archway on the left hand side that led to a covered path. Evelyn passed below the archway and began to march along the path. The left side of the path was simply a white wall of the citadel, but the right side was a waist-high wall that allowed the passers-by to look out to a beautiful courtyard filled with roses of many colours. Evelyn led Kalina to an archway on the right that allowed the two of them to enter the courtyard. Kalina stopped for a moment, Evelyn's hand still in her own, as she looked at the plants that surrounded her.

She marveled at how amongst all the darkness and destruction that was filling Middle-Earth at present, things of great beauty were still able to blossom peacefully, unhindered by suffering or death.

Kalina's hand slowly slipped from Evelyn's as she walked slowly forward into the courtyard. There was a balcony at the far end that Kalina slowly approached. She lent on the stone railing and looked across the view, to see the seven levels of Minas Tirith falling away below her.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Kalina?" Evelyn asked in her small voice. Kalina turned from the wall to look at the young girl. She smiled gratefully at her for a moment, before she walked forward and lifted her into her arms. Evelyn cried out in joy and Kalina held her in a soft embrace.

"You have done more than enough for me, little_ vakha_, (**angel****,**) I could not ask for anything more from you."

Evelyn buried her head in Kalina's hair for a moment, before the elleth slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Go, little _vakha_, find your father. I am sure he must be looking for you."

Evelyn nodded quickly and turned to hurry away. When she reached the archway that led back into the citadel, she paused and turn to look at Kalina.

"What does _vakha _mean?"

Kalina smiled softly at the little girl before replying.

"It means 'angel', Evelyn, for you are a wonderfully kind and gentle soul and you deserve such a title."

The young girl smiled brightly and turned away. She began to skip happily along the path that led to the marble corridor. Kalina watched her until she disappeared through the doorway. Once her small form had gone, the elleth turn and once again leaned against the wall that looked out upon the city below. She allowed her thoughts to drift about all that she had experienced over the last twenty four hours. She thought of how she recognised Eowyn's voice just before her memory faded. Kalina felt guilt rip through her as she thought of the woman. She was deeply concerned as to whether she had survived her fight with the Witch King, and she wish to thank her for defending her as she did.

Her thoughts then turned to Haldir. Kalina had felt elated when she spoke with her close friend once again, and she knew that he was not angry at her decision to return, but nonetheless, she still felt the pain of leaving him once again.

Finally, Kalina's thoughts came to the one person she cared for the most. The one person whom she had been apart from for almost a month; what with the long journey to Minas Tirith that took up the best part of three weeks, and then the week that she, Gandalf and Pippin had spent in the White City, the time frame had just continued to grow. She wished desperately for nothing more than to see his face again, to hear his voice, and to feel his touch.

"Kalina!"

Kalina turned quickly to search for the owner of the voice. Her eyes quickly fell on the lone figure standing in the archway to the courtyard.

Legolas.

She stared at him for a moment in shock, before they both started towards the other at the same time. Kalina rushed forward, desperate to be in his arms again. When the finally met, Legolas wrapped his arms around her in a strong embrace, and she buried her head in his chest. After a few moments, Kalina raised her head to look into his eyes, feeling no surprise when she felt the saltiness of wet tears on her cheeks.

"I have missed you..." She whispered softly. Legolas lowered his head and gently rested his forehead against her own.

"I have missed you too..." he replied quietly.

Legolas gently wrapped his arms around Kalina further as they moved closer together. They simply remained silent for minutes, grateful to be together once again. Kalina slowly moved her head to rest of Legolas shoulder, allowing her tears to soak into the fabric of his tunic.

"It thought I had lost you." Legolas murmured quietly, before placing a soft kiss on Kalina's forehead.

"So did I... At the doors of Mandos, I was faced with a choice: I could either pass through and rest peacefully, or return to this world once again." Kalina said gently, struggling get her tears under control. "I chose to return to see you again, Legolas... I could not bare the thought of leaving you behind..."

Kalina closed her eyes and lent into Legolas' shoulder for comfort. After a few moments, Legolas gently placed a finger below her chin, lifting her face to meet his own. Kalina opened her eyes too look into his for a moment, before he leaned in and kissed her gently. When his sweet lips touched her own, it felt as if all the pain and guilt that had been building up inside her dissipated completely. There was nothing in Middle-Earth that could ruin the moment the two of them shared. It was a moment of pure love and affection, and would remain with them both forever.

* * *

**I seriously need to apologise for the retardedness of my internet. It is stupid, bipolar, temperamental and slow. Hence the reason this chapter has taken sooooooo long to upload! I am really really really ****really ****really ****really ****really ****really ****really ****really ****really ****really ****really ****really sorry!**

**********************************************Anyway! I hope you all found this as a total "Aaaaawwwwwww!" kind of moment! I couldn't wait for them to be reunited once again, and it just had to be full of lurveeee :)**

**********************************************Quote of the Chapter: "Why can't I ever understand this? My mother always wants me to go to bed when I am wide awake, and then she always wants me to wake up when I am fast asleep!"  
**

**********************************************Once again, I am sorry for the long delay, but it was a nice long chapter for you :D**

**********************************************-Tory**

**********************************************xx**

**********************************************p.s. If you are looking for some really good reads, then here are two that I suggest for you:**

**********************************************1) Revelations by Aralinn. It is truly INCREDIBLE! Probably my favourite FanFiction EVER and then times better than this one (so deserves ten times the followers!) Honestly, check it out. IT. IS. BLOODY. MARVELOUS. **

**********************************************2) The Girl With Fire by angelamber77. This story is just starting out, but is probably the most brilliant 10th walker story I have ever read! I really really really advise reading this because it has HUGE potential and has one of the best thought-out plots I have ever read. It is also one of the most original 10th walker stories I have ever read. Seriously worth a read!**


	36. Revelations

**50,000 VIEWS?! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *Hugs and kisses***

**Hey guys! I am back whoop whoop! I went back to school this week so my hectic life style has now returned :'( that means that my update time increase to 5-7 days :( Oh well at least the maximum would only be one... Little... Week...?**

**Review Replies****:**

**Annaismyname: Awww thank you thank you thank you! x**

**Zabuzasgirl: Thank you! School is back on now so I will try to update as much as I can. As I said above, I think the average update time has increased to 5-7 days :( Sorry! x**

**Elf sister: Thank you! So many people reviewed saying that it was such an "awwww!" chapter! I am glad you like it! :) x**

**Saren Dipety: I have one thing to say to your review: LOOOOOOOOOOOOL! x**

**purpleXorchid: Thank you! Yeah there wasn't much in the Fellowship, but I wanted Kalina and Legolas' relationship to be a normal speed one, rather than one where they are head-over-heels by the time they reach Moria! Lol! Hope you enjoy the chapter! x**

**amrawo: Ahaha yes I believe you are about to read the lesson from Gandalf... Ahaha x**

**wonderpanda10: Aha so many people said it was an 'awwww!' moment! Thank you so much! x**

**Prongsie18: thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! You are so so so so lovely! x**

**ccgnme: Lol you are the 4th person to write about the 'awwww!' moment! I am glad you liked it! x**

**LovingBOBThePacific: Thank you! Yeah I love Evelyn! I want to include her quite a lot before the end cos she seems to be really popular! Yeah and I even laughed myself at the 'funny looking short man', although I came up with it! I always seem to laugh at my own jokes... WEIRDO! Lol x**

**trollalalala: I know what you mean about the plot not staying in your head! I have it all the time! Although with some stories like Revelation by Aralinn (it is a truly AMAZING lotr fic like no other!****), the plot never ever leaves my mind! x**

**chocobo1374: Lol brain fart ahahaha! Yeah Kalina... Well if you imagine Galadriel with bright blue eyes that have a slightly wild look and a blue tattoo on her right arm and the right side of her face, then you'll have Kalina :D also, if you look at the picture I've associated with the story, then that is also supposed to be Kalina :)**

**Ortholeine: Oh poor doggie! I have a dog called Crunchie who helps me write by sitting on my laptop and breaking all the keys! She is curled up next to me snoring as I write this! Aww! x**

**SARAHBABE215: Thank you so much! I am really really sorry that I made you cry! I honestly didn't mean to! x**

**Leafwhisper: Lol mushy romance ahahaha bane of my life! I try my best not to get carried away and ruin the story with stupid and unrealistic love lmao! x**

**xUndomiel-Evenstarx: Thank you so much! I am glad you liked what Kalina called Evelyn! I was really worried that it wouldn't go down well! Evelyn seems to have had a positive response from everyone, so I hope to include her more in the story! x**

**Narnia and Happry Potter 4 EVER: I am so glad you were smiling all the way through! I have had so many people reviews saying they were crying, it makes a nice change of not feeling guilty! x**

**Natalie A: Ahaha I am glad Evelyn made you laugh! I am know what you mean about Heath! He drives me CRAZY! First of all, when Zoey and Erik were together, HEATH KEPT ON GETTING IN THE WAY. Then Erik got pissy and buggered off, so Zoey went to Stark (LOVE LOVE LOVE), so once again HEATH GOT IN THE WAY. Stupid stupid over protective ex! I wanted to shoot his stupid face in! When he died I was so happy! And now he is back and I want to scream! Alright... Sorry... Rant over... I don't know whether you take it as far as I do... But Heath basically drove me insane lmao x**

**Sofia CF: Lol your Mum! My parents have no idea that I write! I remember telling my Mum when I was 11 about FanFiction, and about how amazing some of the writers were, and she told me to never come on the site because its weird. So I basically forgot all about FanFiction til the summer; I broke my leg 3 days before the start of the summer holidays and had to stay in bed for AGES. I got depressed because I had nothing to do, until I remembered FanFiction and began to write. It gave me something to do and made me feel ten times better :) I hope you enjoy this chapter :D x**

**Aralinn: Thank you so much! And you shouldn't thank me for putting a word in about your story! It is incredible and you really really deserve a tonne of credit!**

**beatrizlins61: Ahahaha I know Legolas is just... MY BABY! ... awkward silence ... Ahahaha Yeah he needs to be really close to Kalina because of the bond they share, so I am glad you think he is cute! :D Ahaha and it doesn't matter whether you repeat what you write in your reviews! I love getting reviews even if they repeat themselves, because it makes me happy! x**

**lotrjesusfreak: LOL I love your pen name! Thank you so much! I love hearing from new followers (you're a new follower aren't you? i think so... Aha) so I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint! x**

**Sleepyreader319: thank you so much! Yeah everyone keeps saying Leggy and Kalina are cute :') there should be more cuteness to come in this chapter! x**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Legolas and Kalina lost track of the time they spent in the courtyard of roses. Together, they found a small stone seat by the wall that looked across the city and sat. They talked for a long while about what they had been doing since they had been apart; things they had seen, experienced and fought.

Kalina, as expected, found the most intriguing part of Legolas' tale to be when he spoke to the ghost of the Fea Vairar. She was both amazed that one of her predecessors had still been in Middle Earth, although you could not say that he had been alive, and frustrated that she had not had a chance to speak with him. Even though Legolas told her of his passing with the army of the dead, she still could not control the hoard of questions that began to fill her head. She wished desperately to ask them of him, but her opportunity had passed by while she was unconscious.

"What did he speak to you about?" Kalina asked Legolas eagerly, wanting to know everything about every detail she could glean from him.

"He spoke of many things." Legolas said quietly, his voice distant. He looked calmly out across the city. "But you should not worry, Kalina. He told me that Gandalf would be able to answer all your questions... And mine."

Kalina watched Legolas for a moment, confused about his choice of words.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly, placing a hand gently on his own. "I do not understand."

Legolas sighed quietly and turned his head to smile softly at Kalina, a twinkle in his eye.

"Have you not looked in a looking glass or a window pane yet?"

Kalina stared at him for a moment, worry creeping into her.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her voice wary.

When Legolas heard Kalina's word and saw her facial expression, he could not help but laugh. This only made Kalina's frown deepen and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Explain yourself!" She said angrily, although her fury was naught but skin deep.

Legolas calmed himself, but still held a mischievous smile on his lips. He slowly raised a hand to Kalina's face and brushed strands of her golden curls behind her right ear.

"Your tattoo has extended once again." He said quietly.

Kalina opened her eyes wide for a moment, before she hurriedly pulled down the shoulder of her nightgown to reveal the rose that was burned into her skin. All seemed normal as her eyes examined it, until she realised that a second branch extended from the flower towards her neck. She lowered her eyes to see as far as she could, but was unable to find the terminal point of the tattoo.

"Where does it go?" She asked Legolas desperately, ignoring the chuckles that were coming from him as she moved her head to different angles.

"It goes from here." Legolas said gently, placing a finger on the branch that extended from the rose. "All the way up here."

Legolas then began to slowly let his finger drift across Kalina's skin; along her shoulder, up her neck and to the base of her ear.

"From here, it then splits into two branches." He said softly. "The first goes down here..."

He guided his finger along Kalina's jawline to the point where the tattoo ended just before her chin.

"And then it also goes upwards."

Legolas then proceeded to move his finger once again from Kalina's ear, up along her hair line, to the centre of her forehead, where the tattoo then extended downwards to a teardrop between her eyebrows.

Kalina sat silently for a few moments, processing what Legolas had just told her. Never had she contemplated the idea of her tattoo extending to areas she could not cover with some form of clothing. From now on, her true identity would be know to all who looked upon her, and strangely, Kalina did not mind, although she could not understand why.

"Kalina?" Legolas asked softly, slightly concerned by her silence.

Kalina raised her eyes to his and looked into them. She could feel his concern as if it was her own. She did not understand whether it simply was from their eye contact, or if it was of something Gandalf had mentioned to her the previous week.

"You have not answered my question." She said suddenly, her mind slowly drifting to the conversation she had shared with Gandalf before they entered Minas Tirith; suspicion began to build in her as she guessed what Legolas' answer would be. "Why do _you _have questions that need answering?"

Legolas sighed slightly and lifted his right arm to reveal a tear in his tunic about twenty centimeters below his shoulder. He slowly pulled the fabric away to reveal a deep blue tattoo that circled around his arm. Kalina, although she slightly expected it from the strange feeling she had experienced before, could not restrain her eyes from widening in shock. She leaned in close and slowly placed a finger on the tattoo, rubbing it slightly to make sure it was real, and that her eyes were not playing tricks on her. She then pulled the fabric back as far as she could to see as much of the tattoo as possible. Legolas chuckled as she leaned her face in close enough for her nose to brush the fabric.

"The Fea Vairar ghost said that it is the tattoo of a One in Particular." Legolas said carefully. "He told me to direct all my questions to Gandalf."

Kalina raised her head and looked into Legolas' eyes for a moment. Joy filled her when she realised that her suspicions had been confirmed and she smiled happily to Legolas, confusing him further.

"I do not know much of it..." Kalina began, placing a hand softly on Legolas' cheek. "I only know some small details Gandalf spoke of on our journey."

Kalina slowly leaned closer to Legolas and rested her forehead on his own.

"What I do know..." She said softly as Legolas gently followed that path of her tattoo with his finger. "I know that I love you, Legolas. _Dhe melin gûr nîn angin_. (**I love you with all my heart.**)"

Legolas smiled softly as he continued to follow the pattern of Kalina's tattoo on her face.

"_De velethril e-guil nîn_. (**I will love you for all eternity.**)" He said softly, wrapping his arms gently around Kalina's waist and pulling her into him. Legolas had missed her terribly over the month they had been separate, and although their reunion could only be described as eventful, he was overjoyed to be able to hold her once again.

* * *

**Evelyn's (3rd Person) POV**

Unbeknownst to Legolas and Kalina, the small form of a six year old girl had been watching the entire exchange.

Evelyn stood by the archway that led into the courtyard and watched them silently. She carefully hid herself from the view of the elves every time either one of them moved their head in her direction.

She heard the noise of footsteps coming up behind her, so she jumped in fright and turned quickly to see her 'funny looking short man' from earlier stepping cautiously along the corridor. When he saw that Evelyn had spotted him, he quickly placed a finger to his beard (Evelyn reasoned that he must have actually been placing his finger to his lips, but the lower half of his face that showed from beneath his helmet was inundated with such a hoard of wild facial hair, she could not see them at all!) and motioned for her to remain silent and not move.

The funny man finally came to crouch beside Evelyn at the archway and glanced into the courtyard to see Legolas and Kalina sitting together on a stone bench and conversing quietly.

"Oh!" The funny man huffed merrily, although his voice was muted. "I cannot wait to tease the Elf about this!"

Evelyn crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled at him. The funny man glance at her for a moment, confusion building on his face.

"What is it young one?" He whispered quietly, not wishing to alert Legolas and Kalina to their presence. "Have I offended you?"

"It is rude to eavesdrop!" Evelyn scolded, waving a short finger in front of his face.

The funny looking man scoffed into his hand as silently as possible as he struggled to hold back a round of laughter when he saw the look of fury on the child's face.

"You are eavesdropping on them!" He retorted when he finally began to control himself.

Evelyn maintained her furious act for a moment, before she unfolded her arms and clapped her hands to her mouth. It was now her turn to roll around on the ground laughing.

"I got you!" She teased, wiping the tears from her eyes as she resumed her original position. "You can watch my friend with me, just don't surprise them!"

The short man smiled broadly underneath his beard as he took up a position just behind the small child.

"What are you?" Evelyn asked suddenly after a few minutes had passed.

"Why, I am a dwarf!" The funny looking man replied, mock shock filling his voice. "My race are those who live under the mountains! We are master craftsmen and miners of gold and jewels. My name, sweet child, is Gimli son of Gloin."

Evelyn watched as Gimli (had she heard his name correctly? She was not sure) stepped back and bowed low to her. She giggled quietly as he once again took his position behind her.

"Why did you ask, Young One?" Gimli asked, his voiced hushed. "Did you not recognize me to be a dwarf?"

Evelyn pondered her reply for a few moments.

"I've never seen a dwarf." She began, glancing at him with a curious glance. "I thought you to either be a very short man of Rohan, or an incredibly hairy hobbit!"

Gimli's mouth fell open when he heard the little girl's words. He found it understandable that she could have mistaken him for a Rohirrim, for his hair colour was only a few shades darker than their own. As for being a hairy hobbit? It would have been an insult if it had not come from such a young, innocent child. Gimli was proud of his four feet in height, and he knew that he had at least ten to twelve centimeters on height over Frodo, and more over the other hobbits.

Gimli was still fuming within himself when a small hand grasped his chain mail and began to pull him away.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly. "What is wrong?"

"They are coming!" Evelyn whispered urgently as she began to drag Gimli along the path in an attempt to make the dwarf run faster. "They are coming this way!"

Gimli watched the little girl pulling at his mail for a moment, before her words suddenly sunk in, and he began to run as fast as he could to the door. Together, they passed into the white marble hall beyond just as Legolas and Kalina began to leave the courtyard. The girl and dwarf continued to run through the hall, until they finally came to the Houses of Healing, where they slipped through the door and stopped to catch their breath.

Evelyn rested her hands on her knees, breathing heavily from the exercise, while Gimli leaned against the wall and used it as a support so he could sink to the ground.

"This doesn't make sense!" He muttered angrily to himself. "Dwarves are natural sprinters! Dangerous over short distances, and I just almost got beaten by a small child!"

Evelyn raised her head to look at Gimli, confusion on her face. The dwarf stopped his muttering also to return the child's gaze. After a few moments of silence, the two of the collapsed on the floor together in fits on uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

Legolas and Kalina walked together from the rose courtyard to the long marble hall. Kalina's white nightgown billowed around her in the gentle breeze until they passed through the door, where her feet then felt the chill of the white stone underfoot.

"What shall we do?" Legolas asked, slipping his hand into Kalina's.

"We need to find Gandalf." Kalina replied softly, squeezing Legolas's hand gently. "But I would also like to find some food!"

Legolas chuckled as Kalina's stomach emitted a violent growl to accentuate her words.

"Very well." He said, smiling. "Although you should change first."

Kalina nodded in agreement to Legolas' reasoning. She did not wish to enter the Great Hall where the meals were served in naught but her nightclothes. they continued down the marble hall together until they came to the door that led into the Houses of Healing. Legolas led Kalina inside and towards the far corner of the room where her cot was. There, neatly folded on the sheets, were her breeches and tunic, alongside her mail skirt and strong boots.

There was a small changing screen behind the bed, so Kalina took her clothes behind there and stripped while Legolas waited patiently. While she was changing, Aragorn came walking into the room, his eyes searching for the elf prince. As soon as he found him, Aragorn knew that Kalina was awake, for Legolas' whole persona had changed from one of concern and pain, to relief and happiness.

"Legolas!" He called across the room, raising a hand.

Legolas raised a hand in greeting and walked over to meet Aragorn.

"Where is she?" Aragorn asked, glancing at the empty cot before them.

"Dressing." Legolas replied, motioning towards the changing screen just as Kalina walked from behind it, holding her folded white nightgown in her hands.

"Aragorn!" She cried, placing the fabric onto the cot and rushing forward to greet her friend. Aragorn smiled as he saw the healthy glow in her cheeks, and wrapped his arms around her in a friendly embrace.

"It is good to see you well again, Kalina." He said, a broad smile on his face.

"Yes." Kalina agreed, laughing slightly. "It is good to be... Alive!"

Legolas and Aragorn also laughed at Kalina's choice of words, and together the three companions left the Houses of Healing. Aragorn began to lead them towards the Great Hall where food could easily be found.

"Where is my armour?" Kalina asked Legolas quietly as they walked through the empty halls. "And Elen, Ithil, my bow and my quiver?"

"They were all sent back to your room at the barracks." Legolas said, glancing at Kalina as they walked. "An elf by the name of Sador came to collect them."

"He is alive?" Kalina asked excitedly. "He survived the rest of the battle."

Legolas looked at Kalina for a moment, confusion on his face. Jealously began to creeping into Kalina through her connection with Legolas

"He is a friend!" Kalina said jokingly as she laughed at Legolas. "There is no need to be jealous!"

Legolas opened his mouth to reply and defend himself from feeling any jealousy, but Kalina beat him to it.

"I can feel it through this." She laughed. pointing to her tattoo. "There is no point in trying to deny it!"

For one of the only times in his life, Legolas was rendered speechless by Kalina's words. He sighed in frustration and turned to stare ahead down the corridor. Once again, Kalina could feel Legolas' annoyance through their bond, but she also felt a small amount of amusement.

"Anyway." She said, reaching up and placing a hand on Legolas' cheek. "There is only one elf I love in Middle Earth, and he is walking beside me."

Legolas turned his head quickly, his eyes searching Kalina's other side in mock fear of finding another walking with her. Kalina laughed at Legolas' facial expression as he tried to mimic his pain.

"You may be a fine marksman, but you would be a terrible player." She said, before she placed a small kiss on his cheek. Legolas chuckled to himself as he squeezed Kalina's hand comfortingly.

"There you are!" A voice said from behind Legolas, Kalina and Aragorn (who had done his best to remain oblivious to the previous exchange). The three companions turned to see Gandalf standing behind them, his staff in one hand, while his other rested on his hip in annoyance.

"I have been searching the citadel for the two of you!" He said furiously, throwing his hand up in the air to emphasize his point. "There was no sign of either of you when I went to the Houses, and here I am, having finally found you, when I had given up and decided to find some food!"

Kalina chuckled slightly at the wizard's word, before she spoke:

"We were also going to find food, Gandalf."

The wizard sighed in frustration and began to walk forward along the corridor. Aragorn, Legolas and Kalina quickly resumed their pace to keep in step with Gandalf.

The four of them walked in silence, to the hall, which was strange as Gandalf usually had much to say. When they finally arrived, they found Gimli seated alone at a wooden table, a large pile of game and red meat sitting before him. The four companions quickly found their own food from the open kitchen at the end of the hall, before they came to sit with the dwarf.

Legolas and Kalina sat opposite from Gandalf and watched him patiently, knowing that he would only speak when he was ready, and that harassing him would not help them obtain answers any sooner.

"You both have many questions for me." The wizard said finally, lowering his fork onto his empty plate and looking up to the two elves sitting before him.

"Yes." Legolas and Kalina said together, nodding their heads in unison.

"Very well." Gandalf said, pulling out his pipe and weed. "I will answer as much as I can until your questions have run dry."

And so, Legolas and Kalina began to fire their questions at the patient wizards, listening intently as he told them all they wished to hear. Gandalf spoke of how Kalina's choice and Legolas' love together had been strong enough to pull her spirit from the door of Mandos, as it was with every Fea Vairar. He told them of how it was necessary for Kalina to die, because then her spirit had been tainted by the darkness of the other world. This darkness was what gave Kalina her ability to travel to Feardh. Gandalf also agreed with what the old Fea Vairar had said about Kalina being able to travel previously without a One in Particular because on the wound she obtained at Amon Hen.

Gandalf then went on to explain the importance of Legolas' role. He was now Kalina's 'anchor' to the world of the living, and the connection they now shared allowed them to share emotions, feelings and pain. This bond was not hindered by distance, so one elf could be in the Shire, and the other in Mordor, and they would still feel the other's presence.

"I do not understand what you mean about the pain, Gandalf." Legolas said, his voice filled wit concentration. "What do you mean?"

"It means, that if either of you are injured, then the other will feel the pain you are suffering." Gandalf said, filling his pipe for the third time. "Say one of you gets an arrow in your thigh, the other will feel as if an arrow has pierced their thigh, but they will have no physical sign of injury, and it will not be life-threatening."

Legolas nodded as Gandalf spoke. Kalina was next to ask about Legolas' role in Feardh. Gandalf spoke of how, although Legolas did not have the ability to travel there, he would be able to feel when Kalina is there. He would also be able to feel if she had lingered too long.

"If you spend too long in Feardh, Kalina." Gandalf said, looking at the elleth seriously. "Then you will not be able to return. You will fade. Your spirit will lose it's ties to this world and pass on to the next."

Kalina stared at Gandalf for a moment, shock on her face. When she finally spoke, her voice was very quiet.

"What about Legolas? What do you mean by losing my ties? Legolas is my tie to this world."

"Oh it is quite simple really, although not that pleasant." Gandalf said, rubbing his fingers over his beard. "If you fade, then the darkness that consumes your soul will flow through your connection with Legolas, causing him to fade also."

Kalina felt Legolas stiffen beside her, so she placed a comforting hand on his hand before she continued.

"How will I know when I have been in Feardh for too long?"

"Legolas will know." Gandalf said, turning to speak to the elf prince. "You will be able to feel when the darkness begins to try and creep into Kalina's soul. That is when you need to alert her and make her leave."

Legolas nodded at Gandalf's words, so the wizard turned back to Kalina once again.

"There are side effects to this gift, similar to when you control the elements. When you return, you will feel drained and malnourished, as the darkness still clings to your soul. The best option for you, is to always have a small pouch on your person that contains food for you to consume. This will quicken the removal of the darkness from your soul, therefore aiding your recovery."

Kalina nodded at the wizard's words, before she and Legolas fell silent for a few minutes thinking through any more questions they could possibly have. Finally, Kalina spoke up.

"How do I travel to Feardh?"

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Kalina's question and a small smile played on his lips.

"The answer to that lies in the great library in Imladris. I cannot say how, for I am no Fea Vairar and have never had the power to walk in two worlds. The only way for you to learn is to read the writings of your predecessors."

* * *

**Okay so that was WAAAAAAAYYY longer than I originally intended... And I do not think it is my best either :S If what I have written at the end here about Kalina and Legolas' bond doesnt make sense, then PM me and I'll explain it to your, because I found it really hard to script!**

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of rubbishy :/**

**Quote of the Chapter: "Give a man a fish, and you'll feed him for a week. Give a man a fishing rod, and he'll stink out the entire town."**

**Okay so I know this chapter was kind of awful, but I would really appreciate some reviews :)**

**Til next chapter (please remember I am back at school so updates are now between 5 and 7 days!)**

**-Tory xx**

**p.s. REVIEW!**


	37. The Beginning of the End

**Hello everybody! I hope you all are well :) I saw Les Miserables yesterday... It was INCREDIBLE! I love Hugh Jackman so so so so much! If he does not get an Oscar for his performance, then I will be heartbroken! He was so so so so so good as Jean Valjean! And his voice! WOW!**

**Review Replies:**

**ccgnme: Thanks! I enjoyed writing the Evelyn/Gimli bit! It was like writing about two naughty children! x**

**ZabuzasGirl: He he yes I seem to have a habit of writing the chapters very long at the moment! I get carried away, then look at the word count and go: "Oh..!" x**

**Karnel: Wow you said amazing so much in your review! Thank you thank you thank you for your praise! And you asked how many stories I had written... Well this is my first every fanfiction.. So yeah... Aha XD x**

**Prongsie18: Thank you so much! I am glad you thought the chapter was okay!I had some serious doubts! Yeah I loved writing the Evelyn/Gimli bit! It was like writing about two naughty children! x**

**beatrizlins61: OMG I KNEW I WOULD MISS SOMETHING OUT IN THE EXPLAINATION! So frustrating... Basically, if Leggy dies, then Kalina won't. It is kind of hard to write, but her soul was 'taken' from Mandos, and if Legolas dies, then it repays the debt of her soul returning to Middle Earth.. I hope this makes sense! Also, if Kalina is hurt, Legolas will feel the pain and it will be a muted version of Kalina's, but it will still be very painful. He will be able to defend her though (his love will drive him on.. Awwww!) x**

**lotrjesusfreak: Aha yeah I am hoping the details of the One in Particular are finally emerging for everyone! There is one more thing I need to add, but I am sure I will be able to fit it in somewhere! I knew I would forget something in the last chapter! x**

**Ortholeine: Ahaha thank you I am glad you do not mind the waits! I try to put as much time to Fanfiction as I can, but schoolwork must come first :S x**

**livyy: Thank you so much! Oh and get yourself to a cinema NOW! You have to go and see the Hobbit! It is so so so so so so amazing! x**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Well, if Leggy wanted to tell Kalina she was fading, he could either inform her through their emotional connection (feeling concern etc) or if he is fight with her, then he should be able to tell her, because she is still able to hear him in Feardh, although his voice is muted. I hope this makes sense! x**

**purpleXorchid: Well... Some of it might... Contain prolipsis of the sequel... Maybe... LOL x**

**amrawo: Thank you! Yeah the beginning was quite fluffy, but I felt they needed a moment! And I loved writing the Evelyn/Gimli bit! It was like writing about two naughty children! x**

**Elf sister: Well I suppose making you laugh is better than making some people cry (as I did in some other chapters! D: ) x**

**trollalalala: Ahahahaha I am so happy you found this funny! I was chuckling to myself when I wrote it, but I wasn't sure whether people would find it funny! So I am glad you did! x**

**xUndomiel-Evenstarx: Well.. Leggy and Kalina will have to go back to Rivendell, but that will be in the sequel! (SPOILER!) x**

**Chocobo1374: Ahaha you are so funny! Mistaking the prologue for the new chapter... Classic! x**

**20JenWinchester12: Yeah we are getting close to the sequel! I have started writing the first chapter! Exciting! Ahh! You are writing a sequel too! Awesome! x**

**Natalie A: Ahaha yeah I loved writing the Evelyn/Gimli bit! It was like writing about two naughty children! And I agree about it being annoying that Heath is now back! Plus Neferet killed Zoey's mother! I know she had been a bit of a bitch, but I was so sad! And when Dragon died! I was bawling my eyes out! x**

**Sofia CF: Aww thank you so much! I understand what you mean about finding a different fic! I found a lotr fic the other day where a girl had been transported from earth with her pony and her dog! It was crazy! x**

**LovingBOBThePacific: Ahaha it is okay you know you can ask for my help any time! I loved writing the Evelyn/Gimli bit! It was like writing about two naughty children! I also felt that Kalina needed to have a nice reunion with Aragorn, seeing as he had also thought she was dead! x**

**mayalewis16: Ahaha just so you know I have a 5 to 7 day update time :) Thank you so much, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Kalina walking into the Houses of Healing, intent on finding Faramir as soon as she could. Legolas walked beside her and also scanned the room, looking for the Captain-Heir as well, although all he had to discern the man was Kalina's description of his features.

"Excuse me." Kalina said, softly placing her hand on the arm of a healer to catch the her attention. The woman turned stiffly, fatigue clear in her eyes from her work on the wounded.

"Yes my Lady, how may I help you?" She asked, wrinkles forming at her eyes as she smiled warmly.

"Where would I find Lord Faramir?" Kalina asked, her eyes still searching the room intently. "I wish to know that he is recovering well."

"He is through that door to the right." The woman said, raising her had to point at a door hiding discretely between two occupied beds. "There are eight private rooms through there. You shall find him in the last one on the left hand side."

"Thank you." Kalina said gratefully. She turned away from the woman and gently slipped her hand into Legolas' as he fell into step beside her.

Together, they slowly made their way through the beds of the suffering, offering small prayers of comfort to those in need of them. Women wept beside their wounded husbands as their children stared blankly into space, too shocked to show any emotions. The events of the previous forty eight hours had taken the greatest tole on the children; they were so young and innocent, and yet they had been subjected to the horrors of war, forcing themselves to harden beyond their years.

Kalina and Legolas finally reached the door and passed through the stone frame into the silence of the cold corridor beyond. All the cries and moans of the inhabitants of previous room seemed to dissipate as they continued on, their footsteps barely audible on the stone flooring.

Kalina counted carefully as they passed the doors together. There were four on either side on the corridor running parallel. They came to stand before the door of the final room on the left, only to find it left ajar, and the sounds of rustling fabric were coming from within.

Kalina took a slow breath in before she turned slightly to look at Legolas. He sent her a soft smile accompanied with an encouraging nod, so she took this as a sign to continue.

The reason behind her reluctance, was Kalina felt unsure of how many people had whispered in Faramir's ear and told him varying plots of her fight with the Nine. The tale had quickly spread among the surviving population of Minas Tirith, and it had been somewhat twisted and dramatized beyond reason. Because of this, many people Kalina had passed in the corridors of the Citadel had watched her with wide eyes, having clearly heard of her death. Kalina hoped dearly that Faramir had not heard of this, for it would make her task slightly more difficult.

With a sigh, Kalina gently knocked on the door and waited. Legolas squeezed her hand softly as the sound of fabric ceased and footsteps could be heard. After a few tense seconds, the door was pulled open to reveal Faramir standing before the two elves. His face was pale and drawn, a clear sign of the injury he bore, and bandages could be seen beneath his pale blue tunic. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Kalina's face, and his mouth fell open slightly.

"Kalina..." He said quietly, his voice filled with shock.

"May we come in?" Kalina asked softly, motioning with her free hand to Legolas standing beside her.

Faramir looked over Legolas for a fleeting second, before he nodded and limped back, pulling the door open with him.

"Of course." He said, his voice still filled with emotion as he watched Kalina carefully move into the room.

Once Faramir had closed the door, he turned and faced Kalina and Legolas. The three stood there awkwardly for a moment as each inspected the other. Kalina noticed Faramir holding his right arm across his stomach as if in pain. She guessed from personal experience that this was the most comfortable place for him to have his arm, so it would not disturb his wounds.

Faramir, on the other hand, was also carefully looking over Kalina. She seemed alive and healthy to him, the only sign of battle being the scabbed line of an obviously deep wound stretching from the corner of the elleth's lip to the base of her chin. This was coupled with four small puncture wounds, also scabbed over, visible on her neck. The most startling change to his friend that Faramir could discern, was the tattoo that seemed to spread from her ear, down her jaw line to just before her chin, and up along her hairline to the centre of her forehead where in descended to a tear drop.

"It is good to see you looking well." Kalina spoke finally, gesturing to Faramir's wounds. "Last time I saw you, I feared for your life, my friend."

Faramir chuckled at Kalina's words for a moment as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously before he spoke.

"I was told that you had lost yours, Kalina."

Kalina had been expecting him to say something of this sorts as soon as she had seen Faramir's facial expression.

"It is a complicated tale." She said, laughing slightly and looking to the ground out of embarrassment.

"Well I should very much like to hear it." Faramir said, his voice sounding genuinely interested. "If you have the time to te-"

Suddenly a knock came on the door, along with the soft voice of a woman.

"Faramir? Are you in here?"

Kalina, who had been startled by the sudden noise, watched with wide eyes as Faramir began to quickly neaten the hem of his tunic and wipe any dust from his breeches. He then limped quickly over to the door and gently pulled it open.

"Eowyn." He said smiling. "It is good to see you."

"It is good to see you too, Faramir." Eowyn said from behind the door. "May I come in?"

"Please do!" Faramir said excitedly. "I am sure you will be shocked by what you find."

Eowyn was silent for a moment as she processed the Captain-Heir's words.

"What..?" She murmured softly as she walked into the room. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat when she beheld Kalina standing beside the bed, Legolas close beside her.

Kalina felt her lips turn up in a broad smile as she beheld the shield maiden. Eowyn simple stood in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. She had believed that her close friend had died in her arms, and she had mourned her passing relentlessly. But now, here she stood, alive and well, seeming as if none of the previous day's events had ever come to pass.

"Eowyn!" Kalina laughed happily as she rushed forward and pulled the startled woman into an embrace. Eowyn remained still for a moment as she felt Kalina's arms around her, but soon, realization began to dawn, so she slowly returned the gesture.

"I thought you were dead." Eowyn whispered through Kalina's hair, her voice barely audible.

"I was." Came Kalina's simple reply.

Eowyn pulled back from the embrace to stare critically at her friend.

"Then how are you standing her now? It is not possible!"

Kalina laughed and placed a teasing hand on Eowyn's cheek.

"It is a tale I was about to tell Faramir when you arrived!"

"Then let it continue!" Eowyn replied, her voice finally become less frigid with shock, and more relax in the company of her friend.

"I shall." Kalina said chuckling.

Before she moved though, she placed a hand on Eowyn's shoulder and looked gravely into her eyes.

"I have been meaning to thank you, my friend." She said calmly, watching as the smile faded for Eowyn's face. "One of my last memories is of your standing up to defend me, and for that, I shall always owe my life to you."

Eowyn started to voice her disapproval, but Kalina interrupted her.

"You faced the Witch-King and were victorious - something I was incapable of doing. So therefore, in my eyes, you are a great and feared warrior to whom I owe my life."

Eowyn remained silent as Kalina smiled for a few more moments, before the elleth turned and walked back to her place by Legolas' side. Once again, she slipped her hand into his and smiled at him softly.

"You will have to help me with this." She whispered.

"That is why I am here." Legolas replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Then let's get it over with."

"I do not wish to be rude." Faramir said quickly, turning to Legolas, interrupting his and Kalina's exchange. "But I do not believe we have been introduced."

Legolas smiled slightly for a moment, before he took a step forward and bowed low to the Captain-Heir.

"I am Legolas, Son of Thranduil. It is an honour to make your acquaintance."

Faramir attempted to return the gesture, but the movement sent spasms of pain shooting through him. Eowyn rushed forward to help him, but he waved her away as he swallowed his pride. Faramir decided it would be wiser to lay his hand on his heart instead of bowing.

"I am Faramir, son of Denethor. The honour is mine, Legolas Thranduilson."

Legolas smiled politely at Faramir and nodded in thanks. He then turned back to Kalina and winked at her, before they began to speak.

Together, Kalina and Legolas recounted the details of Kalina's death, and the choice she then made before the doors of Mandos, which consequently led to her bonding with Legolas and the formation of their tattoos. It was the most open Kalina had been to any person, discounting Legolas, about her experiences with Haldir in the other realm. Eowyn and Faramir were silent throughout, asking no question, but listening intently. They were both captured by the elves' words, and when the explanation came to a close, they both sat in silence for some minutes as they thought over everything they had heard.

"None of this matters now." Faramir said softly, finally breaking the silence. "You are alive and well, which to me is the most important thing. You have saved my life twice now, and how could I repay my debt if you died?"

The four companions laughed together at the Captain-Heir's words. Kalina simply shrugged her shoulders, for she did not feel that she held Faramir to any debts that he could possibly owe her. He was a close friend, and she felt that she held no obligation over him because of her actions.

"We have side-tracked." Kalina said finally, causing Faramir and Eowyn to halt their speaking. "I came here to deliver a message from Gandalf for you Faramir."

Faramir raised a questioning eyebrow at Kalina's words. He nodded his head slightly to motion for her to continue speaking.

"He asked whether you would wish to attend a counsel to discuss our next move against the Enemy. He wished for me to say that he would not expect you to fight, but he was concerned that you would wish to influence the fate of your people."

"His wishes are correct." Faramir said after a moment of thought. "I am clearly unable to fight, but I am able to attend counsel."

Kalina smiled and nodded gently, having expected an answer of this nature from him.

"Very well." She said. Legolas walked calmly to the door and pulled it open, waiting for the others to follow.

"When is this counsel?" Faramir asked quickly, watching Legolas' movement.

"Very soon in the Tower Hall." Kalina replied, motioning for Faramir to exit the room. "If we leave now, then we shall arrive on time. We have tarried here too long while we spoke of other matters."

Faramir nodded and began to limp towards the door. Eowyn rushed to his side and supported him as he walked. Kalina was the last to leave the room and pulled the door to behind her. She walked briskly to gain the ground she had lost from the companions, and soon the four of them passed through the doorway that lead to the other rooms of healing.

Surprisingly, their group was not harassed by any healer instruction Faramir to return to his room, so they quickly exited the rooms into the the bright marble corridor beyond. They then continued on through the citadel at a pace that suited Faramir's condition. Within ten minutes, they had passed through the large black doors that led into the Tower Hall. Waiting within were Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Eomer. The Marshal rushed forward to greet Eowyn and see that she was recovering well. When she gave her confirmation of good health, Eomer sent her from the room to rest once again, much to her distaste.

However, before she departed, Eowyn found a chair from the side of the hall and brought it to Faramir, who gladly lowered himself into it. The fatigue and pain was clear on his face, but the Captain-Heir's bright eyes also showed that he was keen to be included in the decision to come. Kalina smiled to Faramir as she walked to the dais where the black chair of the Steward rested beside the throne of the King. Gimli was perched merrily on the black seat, pipe in hand and smoke contorting about his head, so Kalina stood beside gently rested herself on the back of the chair. Her hands began to twist the mail on her skirt as she waited for the counsel to begin.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf said quietly. He had been standing in the centre of the hall in deep thought, but had now finally broken his silence. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn said with conviction. Kalina studied his face for a moment, but found it impossible to read his expression. She knew that something had happened to him that had affected his mentality somehow, but she did not know what. Kalina could only hope that the change was positive.

"It is only a matter of time." Gandalf said, clearly frustrated. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our Enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there!" Gimli said, stirring from where he sat insolently on the Steward's chair. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom!" Gandalf shot to the dwarf, his face ashen. "I have sent him to his death..."

"You must keep your faith in Frodo and Sam." Kalina said, worried by how shaken Gandalf appeared to be. "They have travelled thus far and not gone astray. There is still hope for the both of them."

Gandalf turned to Kalina as if to reply to her comment, but Aragorn spoke first:

"What Kalina says is true. There is still hope for Frodo." Aragorn turned to Gandalf, his face lighting up slightly. "He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gandalf asked, his face set in an expression of confusion and disbelief.

"Draw out Sauron's armies - empty his lands!" Aragorn said, his voice filled with anticipation. "Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Kalina struggled to repress a small chuckle in the serious atmosphere as Gimli choked on his pipe at Aragorn's words.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer said as he walked forward.

"I agree." Faramir said from his seat. "Ten thousand against one thousand men? It is folly!"

"It is." Aragorn said, agreeing with Faramir's words, before he turned to Eomer. "But the victory would not be for ourselves - we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves through his lands."

"A diversion..." Legolas said quietly from his place near Aragorn as realisation dawned on him.

Eomer and Faramir began to voice their approval of Aragorn's strategy. Kalina also nodded, but Gandalf still remained doubtful.

"Sauron will suspect a trap!" He said to Aragorn. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"If it gives the chance Frodo and Sam need to cross Mordor, then I am willing." Aragorn said to the wizard, his voice grave. "I swore to aid Frodo by my life or death, and that is what I intend to do."

Gandalf nodded in approval to Aragorn's answer.

"Very well." He said, preparing himself to leave the Tower Hall. "Have all able soldiers prepared for battle in the courtyard before the Great Gate in an hour. We shall them march upon the Black Gate."

Aragorn nodded and began to follow Gandalf as he made for the large black doors.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success..." Gimli muttered from beside Kalina, his pipe still firmly held in place in his mouth. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

After everyone had departed from the Tower Hall, Legolas and Kalina had gone together to the seventh level stables where Arod and Iskierka were being cared for. As they entered the stone building, the friendly wicker of a black mare filled the air, and Kalina found herself running towards the stall where Iskierka was stabled. When she reached the mare, she began to whisper words of love and praise to her, as well and gently stroking her forelock and ears.

"Kalina?" Legolas asked after a few minutes. He stood beside her holding Arod's reins. "We must get to the barracks and prepare the Galadhrim."

Kalina turned and smiled and Legolas quickly, nodding her head in agreement, before she quickly entered Iskierka's stall and mounted her.

The grey and black horses exited the stone stables at a canter and continued quickly down the North Way to the elven barracks on the fourth level. They passed much debris and destruction from the battle of Pelennor fields, but neither elf could spare any thoughts on what had passed; they had to focus on what was to come.

Soon, Legolas and Kalina arrived at the elven barracks. They dismounted Arod and Iskierka and tied them to the rails outside the entrance. Kalina was the first to enter the barrack door that led to the common room. She found it filled with nearly every elf that had survived the battle with minor wounds - there seemed to be quite a large number, which pleased Kalina, as she knew this would increase their chances of survival at the Black Gate.

A barrage of questions soon engulfed Kalina as she and Legolas entered the crowd. Many asked of how she still lived, but Kalina had a question of her own that she began to pass around.

"Where is Sador?" She shouted above the noise, looking for the familiar face of the elf. The noise in the common room began to lower and one figure began to push his way through the crowd.

"I am here, my Lady." Sador said as he finally came to stand before Kalina. He bowed low for a moment, before he raised his head and smiled. "It is good to see you well, Kalina."

Kalina smiled briefly at his words, before she spoke:

"How many Galadhrim remain that are able to fight?" She asked, her tone serious.

"I took a census of those who are still battle-ready in your absence, my Lady." Sador said, his brow furrowing in concentration. "We have five hundred and forty seven still strong. Three hundred and thirty nine have died and eighty four are badly wounded."

Kalina nodded and turned to look at the elves that gathered expectantly round her.

"How many are here?" She said, turning back to Sador.

"I would say a majority of those who can still fight." Sador said, looking around himself. "The crowd spreads into the corridors beyond the common room."

Kalina nodded once again. She turned to Legolas who waited patiently behind her.

"How should I tell them that we are to fight again?" She asked him desperately, her voice low so the elves surrounding them would not hear. Her panic easily spilling across their connection for him to feel. "I do not know what to say!"

Legolas smiled and placed a calming hand on Kalina's shoulder.

"Speak from your heart." He said softly. "For then they will know that you speak with conviction and truth."

Kalina nodded, although she was still fearful.

"I must leave for a few minutes, but I shall return." Legolas said softly as Kalina prepared herself to speak. She turned quickly to look at him with desperation, but he simply chuckled and began to look towards the door.

"I shall return soon! You shall be fine!" He whispered to her as he turned and left.

Kalina sighed with frustration and swallowed her fear as she turned from Legolas and made for the small wooden table in the centre of the room. The crowded elves around her somehow managed to make a path as she approach the small piece of furniture. When she reached it, Kalina quickly leapt upon it, and was greeted by a grateful cheer from the elves.

"My brothers!" Kalina cried, raising her arms in the air to quieten them. "My brothers!"

The noise quickly died down and Kalina looked at all the expectant faces around her. She took one final breath, before she began to speak.

"My dear, friends." She began, turning on the small table so she looked at every face surrounding her. "No words can describe how humble I feel when I think of your willingness to fight alongside me in the struggle against the Enemy. We have paid with the lives of many - friends, acquaintances, siblings and lovers alike have fallen to Sauron's darkness. But now, here I stand, asking for you to join me in one last stand against the Deceiver."

A murmur rippled through the crowd at Kalina's words. Every face was fixed on the elleth as she spoke once again.

"None of you were under any obligation to travel from our beloved Lorien to join with me and risk your lives in battle, yet you have done so, and for that I am grateful. The loyalty you have shown me is astounding, and I am proud to say that I have fought alongside warriors such as yourselves."

Once again, a murmur went through the elves as they listened to their Lady.

"And now, with a heavy heart, I ask for you to stand beside me one final time. The end of the third age is near, and whether the fourth is that of darkness or peace is still yet to be decided on the field of battle before the Black Gate. So, I say to you now, is there any person here willing to risk their life one last time, in the final battle for Middle Earth against the forces of Sauron?"

A mighty cheer erupted from the crowd as the last words left Kalina's mouth. She looked around herself, mouth slightly ajar, at the elves surrounding her. Gratitude and pride filled Kalina as she watched her kin offer themselves to fight in the impending battle. She raised her arms once again to silence to room.

"Not every one of you will live through this battle, yet you are still willing to fight. I thank you, my brothers. We must be prepare to leave here for the Great Gate in less that half an hour, so prepare yourselves, my friends."

A final cheer erupted from the crowd of elves before they quickly dissipated to adorn their armour and weaponry, leaving Kalina standing alone on the small table with Sador at her side.

"My Lady?" Sador asked, shocking Kalina from her thoughts.

"I must find my armour!" Kalina cried, leaping from the table and making for the corridor that led to her chambers. She jogged past a number of wooden doors until she came upon her own familiar entrance. She push on the wood quickly and walked briskly into the room, releasing a sigh of relief when the found her armour resting neatly in a line on her bed. Her spaulders, vambraces and belt of throwing knives rested alongside Elen and Ithil, which were sheathed, and her bow and quiver. Kalina almost cried out in frustration when she saw that her quiver was empty! It had completely slipped her mind that she had used all of her arrows during the battle of Pelennor fields. She sighed in surrender when she realised that her only option was to fight with her gift and blades alone. This restriction did not please her, but it was the only option.

A soft knock came on the door, and Kalina moved quickly across the room to pull it open. Standing in the corridor was Legolas, an armful of elven arrows resting under his left arm.

"I knew that you had none left..." He said quietly as Kalina stared at him in shock. "So I went to where all the arrows had been gathered and searched through them. A majority of these are yours I believe, but some are not."

Kalina stood like a statue as Legolas walked into the room and placed the arrows on the cot beside the empty quiver. He then turned to face her, waiting for a remark or reply.

Kalina said nothing, but simply flew forward towards Legolas and wrapped her arms around him in a grateful embrace.

"Thank you, _velethron nîn_. (**my love.**)" She said quietly into his chest as Legolas wrapped his arms around her.

"_I 'ell nîn_. (**My pleasure.**)" Legolas replied, gently resting his head on Kalina's. They stood quietly for a few moments, knowing that this would probably be their final chance to share any intimacy between them before the battle to come.

When they finally broke apart, a mutual agreement passed between them, and Legolas began to fill the quiver with the arrows he had gathered, while Kalina sorted her armour. When she finally stood in the centre of the chamber, her spaulders on her shoulders, vambraces on her forearms, knife belt around her waist and quiver on her back. Kalina then picked up her bow and stood quietly, waiting.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked softly, reaching out with his hand.

Kalina gladly let her hand slip into his as she nodded to him gently. Each could feel the other's nerves filtering through their newly formed connection, but they also felt the confidence of fighting side by side once again after so long apart.

"It is time." Kalina said with a sad smile. Together she and Legolas walked from the room, pulling the door shut softly behind them, and began to walk down the corridor. Other elves were leaving their chambers also, armed and prepared for battle. They all sent Kalina and Legolas respectful nods or bows, which the two returned gratefully.

Finally, Legolas and Kalina walked from the door of the common room out into the pre-dawn light to behold a mass of five hundred and forty seven strong Galadhrim. Each stood proudly to attention as their Lady mounted Iskierka, alongside Legolas on Arod, and rode to the head of the column.

Once Kalina was in place before her kin, she turned Iskierka to face the massed force. She looked into as many faces as she could, seeing the loyalty and determination that filled their eyes. Slowly, Kalina raised her bow into the air and spoke, her voice strong and powerful.

"_I chythenc dregathar o gwen sui fuin drega od Anor_! (**Our enemies shall flee from us like the darkness flees from the Sun!**)"

A great cheer erupted from the ranks of elves as they returned Kalina's gesture and raised their bows in the air also. It was an impressive sight for any onlookers as Kalina turned Iskierka and spurred her forward. Arod moved forward also, and the lines of elves followed.

Kalina glanced nervously at Legolas, and he returned her gaze. The nerves that filled her were quickly quenched by the calm that came from Kalina's connection with Legolas. She sent him a grateful smile as they rode forward, leading their kin through the streets. It was now time for them to face Sauron at the Black Gates of Mordor, and fight for the freedom for all free peoples of Middle Earth.

* * *

**Whoop whoop! Next chapter is the battle scene! I was planning on putting the Mouth of Sauron in this chapter, but two things stopped me: 1) this chapter is rather long (once again!) and also I thought it would be best to do the entire battle in a single chapter, seeing as I am notorious for making battles incredibly long-winded!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I didn't get it up last night! I clicked save on the doc. manager just as my Internet crashed, so I lost the last 1000 words and couldn't upload it! Damn technology...**

**Quote of the Chapter: "Be nice to your kids, they'll chose your nursing home."  
**

**Until next week!**

**-Tory xxx**

**p.s REVIEW!**


	38. The Final Battle for Middle Earth

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! 60,000 views! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Wow I must be averaging 4,000 views per chapter upload now... CRAZY!**

**I shall tell you now, that by popular demand, I have started the chapter the day after I uploaded the last one. So even it if takes a few days before this finally goes up, then it should be sooner than next Tuesday! :)**

**Review Replies:**

**lotrjesusfreak: Thank you! I was a bit worried about Kalina's speech... I wasn't sure how it would go down! And as for the arrows bit... I just thought it would be adorable! :) x**

**ZabuzasGirl: Ahaha if you read my author's note above, then you shall see that I started writing this the day after I uploaded the last chapter! Because you asked so nicely, my dear reader :) x**

**trollalalala: Thank you so much! I am glad you thought it had good flow! I was a bit worried because it seemed to chop and change from so many different places all the time.. Aha x**

**ccgnme: Aha well you don't have to wait for the battle scene any longer! I am really really looking forward to writing about Kalina and Legolas fighting together once again! x**

**Claret Tho: OMG thank you so much! You are so lovely! Hehe yeah I am hopefully going to make some people smile when the bit with the mouth of Sauron comes (especially Gimli *hint*) :) And yeah I am planning on including the Merry and Pippin in this too (although it might just be the beginning... I am not sure cos I haven't written it yet!) because they are awesome and I love them :) And as for topping what she did in the last battle... Well you'll just have to wait and see! ;) x**

**Annaismyname: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I am hoping it isn't a let down after the previous battle, as it so often is with other fics I have read... :) x**

**ManlyMonk: ... FOR FRODO! (and Sam!) x**

**amrawo: Thank you! I hope the battle doesn't disappoint! x**

**Saren-Dipety: Who aren't married..? Leggy and Kalina? I should probably say that I am not planning a wedding because I believe the bond they now share is far stronger than anything a ring and a few vows can be. I have nothing against weddings, in fact I love them, but I don't want one in my fic :) Sorry! Lol I love Faramir too! He is my fourth Lord of the Rings baby (behind Leggy, Aragorn and Gimli. in 5th place is Eomer, then Haldir. The hobbits are not included in the list thought.. They have a separate one: SAM! Pippin, Merry, Frodo XD) LOL you made me laugh so hard what you wrote about Gollum... I CANNOT WAIT FOR HIM TO DIE! God we're morbid.. Aha x**

**purpleXorchid: Aaaah I am glad you thought it was exciting! Hopefully this chapter will be also! x**

**livyy: Awww thank you so much! Your words are so heart warming! I hope you like this chapter too! x**

**LovingBOBThePacific: Oh thank goodness I am not the only one! I was a bit worried that you guys would be annoyed with another 'kind of filler chapter that moved forward a bit but not really' Ahaha x**

**Chocobo1374: I know I know... technology is the bane of my life! I had a terrible time in the summer when my internet crashed for 3 weeks! 3 WEEKS! I basically died... Ahaha x**

**Prongsie18: Well you won't have to wait much longer to read the next chapter :D x**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: I hope they do too! Although if they do survive, then they'll only live happily together for a short time, before we come the the sequel... *dramatic music* x**

**J2S: Oh thank you so much! I am glad you have come to enjoy the story after the beginning seemed doubtful :) I need to rewrite it and liven it up a bit, because I know it is a bit boring and it could put off some readers... Ahaha x**

**MinNinniach: Thank you so much! And also thank you for pointing out my spelling error! I always spell Thranduil wrong! It has become a habit and I didn't notice it when I spell checked *facepalm* I'll go back and change it x  
**

**xUndomiel-Evenstarx: OMG I know what you mean about 17 again! That bit was so funny! I literally laughed my face off! And the Star Wars speeder-turned-bed was amazing (I am a massive Star Wars fan by the way)! I love how Faramir and Eowyn get together! Faramir is amazing and Eowyn is such a strong character, so they just match perfectly! The website I get all my elvish from is: "www . realelvish phrasebook . php" I has some truly amazing stuff on there! The language option I use is Sindarin and the dialect is Doriathrin Sindarin :) I hope this helps you add some stuff to your awesome book! x**

**Xelbie: (In reply to your chapter 8 review) I really don't mind you questioning my story at all! I am aware that some authors explode in the faces of people who ask questions, but I am not that kind of person... At least I don't think so... Anyway I don't like being mean to people... XD Aha so I don't mind cos any criticism helps improve the story (Oh god now I am rambling on!). Basically, I wrote chapter 8 a very long time ago... But I think that I chose not to get Kalina to move the rocks that blocked the entrance to the mines because it would drastically affect the storyline of the whole fic, including Gandalf not dying and become Gandalf the White, nor the visit to Lorien or Boromir's death etc etc... I hope this explanation is satisfactory! x**

**beatrizlins61: Aha yes I love Faramir and Eowyn! ****Faramir is amazing and Eowyn is such a strong character, so they just match perfectly! And I am alsso delighted that you liked Kalina's speech! I was a bit worried because I am an awful public speaker, and had a hard time coming up with what she had to say :S And yes, I am sure Legolas would love to have a hug from you! :) x**

******Ortholeine: Aha good I am glad you liked the quote! I went through many pages of quotes to find that one, so I am glad SOMEBODY reads it at least :D x**

******Death x Berry: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! First of all, I am glad you like the concept of all elves having necklaces :) they are basically the foundations of my story, so without them I would not be able to justify much. Secondly, it comes as a relief to me that you do not see Kalina's powers as similar to Ang's (is that how it is spelt? I'm not sure cos I am only going on what it sounds like...). I agree with you about the director not doing a very good job. I found the movie rather strange having had people tell me how awesome the series is. Finally, I am aware my battles scenes are quite long... :D I get carried away! I am glad you enjoy them, but don't stay up til 2am to read! You'll be so tired in the morning (although I can't really say anything cos I do the same!). Thank you so much for your lovely review! x**

******Whadeby: Thank you so so so so so so so so much! I loved your review! I am glad that you think the story isn't based completely around the romance, and that Kalina isn't a Mary Sue! You have no idea how happy that makes me! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) x**

******On with the story!**

* * *

As the elves marched down the North Way towards the main courtyard before the Great Gate, all women and children who tirelessly searched through the ruins of Minas Tirith paused to watch them pass. Many jaws dropped in awe at the spectacle, while others stared with great sadness at the elegant host that was undoubtedly about the rapidly diminish in numbers.

Kalina and Legolas did not look to any of the people that watched them as they passed. They simply stared ahead, lost in their own thoughts of the battle to come. Neither spoke a word to the other, but the bond they shared was filled with emotions that flowed between the two of them like water. This form of communication was new to them, but was a simple way to share feelings when words are not required.

When the elves finally arrived in the courtyard where the army was to assemble, they found roughly two hundred Gondorian soldiers, and three hundred Rohirrim standing to attention and waiting for the order to depart.

Kalina searched the courtyard and quickly spied Aragorn mounted atop Brego before the Great Gate, Gandalf atop Shadowfax beside him. Together, she and Legolas rode over to them. Crisp nods passed between the four as they came together and waited silently.

Kalina looked closely at Aragorn. He had rid himself of his ranger clothing, and replaced it with a tunic that was embellished with the white tree of Gondor. The cloak he had been gifted with in Lorien was also replaced by a black one with a red lining. It was also embellished with the white tree. Andúril, the shards of Narsil reforged, was in it's sheath at Aragorn's hip. A small flame began to burn in Kalina's chest when she realised that she was no longer looking upon a ranger of the north, but instead the King of Gondor. Aragorn had finally accepted his fate and now displayed it proudly, acting as a beacon of hope to all who looked upon him.

After a few minutes, Eomer arrived in the courtyard with fifty more Rohirrim, armed and ready for battle. Behind them came Gimli, and walking beside him was Pippin, wearing his Gondorian livery, and Merry, who wore the armour of an Esquire of Rohan. The three paused for a moment as they too searched the courtyard for familiar faces, and then quickly began to make their way to where Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, Legolas and Kalina waited patiently.

"That is the last of them." Gimli said as he arrived, his guttural voice echoing across the silent courtyard.

"Thank you Gimli." Aragorn replied, his voice much softer than the dwarf's.

Kalina looked down from Iskierka at Merry and Pippin who stood nervously together beside the horses. Without a moment of hesitation, Kalina dismounted Iskierka and quickly moved to them. She knelt before the two hobbits and placed a hand on the shoulder of each. She looked into their frightened eyes for a moment, seeing the apprehension and fear that radiated from them, before she spoke softly.

"Have courage my friends." Kalina said gently, the ghost of a sad smile forming on her lips. "You must stay strong for Frodo and Sam."

Merry and Pippin simultaneously nodded, although saying nothing. Kalina felt saddened that the two of them had refused to remain in Minas Tirith, yet were filled with fear when faced with the impending battle. Acting on an impulse, Kalina pulled their small forms to her in a protective embrace, allowing each hobbit to bury their faces in her shoulders.

"Do not let your hearts fill with fear." Kalina whispered softly to them. "Remember that we are all here for you; Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and I shall protect you - the bond we share in fellowship shall never be broken."

Slowly, Pippin pulled back from Kalina's embrace and looked her bravely in the eye.

"For Frodo." He whispered.

Merry then pulled back from Kalina as well, his face set with determination.

"For Sam." He said quietly.

Kalina smiled to them both proudly and squeezed their shoulders gently.

"For Middle Earth."

* * *

Another fifteen minutes passed as final preparations were carried out. Pippin had been seated in front of Gandalf on Shadowfax, while Kalina had lifted Merry onto Iskierka, before vaulting onto the mare behind him.

Finally, the army of Gondorians, Rohirrim and elves alike exited the White City through the Great Gate and onto the Pelennor fields. They marched through the charred remains of the orc funeral pyres, and also the huge stock piles of weaponary.

At the head of the marching soldiers, rode Aragorn atop Brego. His face was set with anticipation as they rode. Behind him came Gandalf and Pippin on Shadowfax, Kalina and Merry on Iskierka, Legolas and Gimli on Arod, and finally Eomer on his grey charger Firefoot. Riding behind them were three final horses. Each rider - one Gondorian, one Rohirrim and Sador - carried the flag of their respective races an object.

The procession of silent warriors continued to march on through the fields until they finally came to Osgiliath. The derelict ruins of the city greeted the approaching army as death would greet a man; silent and cold. Not a single word was uttered from any mouth as they passed through the city. Disemboweled bodies of the Gondorian men who had died defending the city from the orc invasion only days before, scattered the white paved streets.

The stench of rotting flesh filled the air, and yet, the army still marched on, willing to follow their King, their first Marshal of the Mark, and their Lady.

Kalina felt sympathy rip through her as she watched Merry look upon the defiled bodies of they dead that they rode past. The expression of pure horror that found its way to the hobbit's face clearly showed what many members of the army were feeling.

"Do not look at them." Kalina whispered softly into Merry's ear as she wrapped a supportive arm across his chest. "You need not look upon them any longer, for you have seen enough."

Merry simply whimpered in reply, before he buried his face into the crook of Kalina's elbow, shutting out both the images of death, and the dry, rancid smell. Kalina looked behind herself to see the first line of the marching army. She felt sorry for those who had to walk amongst the dead and decaying, for she feared it was not something she would have the stomach to handle.

The army continued on through the ruins of Osgiliath until they came upon the great stone bridge. This bridge itself was passable, but it forced the army to pass through the ruins of the tower that had been built in the centre of the bridge. All who knew Gondorian history to a basic standard were aware that this ruined structure once contained the Dome of Stars, which was the former home of Osgiliath's Palantir. Now, however, it was but an empty tower filled with moss and rodents.

Once the army finally left the sad clutches of Osgiliath, they were greeted by the black tower of Minas Morgul standing tall and dark a few miles before them. Merry raised his head when Kalina alerted him to their departure of Osgiliath, and his eyes widened in shock when he beheld the Tower of Black Sorcery, and the dark lands of Mordor that lay beyond.

"Frodo and Sam are in there?" Merry asked, twisting to look at Kalina behind him.

Kalina nodded sadly as a frown of worry found its way onto her face.

"Yes."

Merry continued to look at her for a moment, before he let out a nervous sigh and returned to facing forwards once again.

Kalina turned from Merry and looked to her left where Legolas was riding Arod with Gimli perched precariously behind him. Legolas' face was expressionless, although his eyes darkened slightly when he looked upon Minas Morgul. Feeling eyes upon him, Legolas turn his head to look at Kalina. They shared a small smile for a moment, before each turned their eyes back to the Black Gate that was now growing much closer.

The last few miles of marching towards the Black Gate passed as the first few miles had been; silent and filled with anticipation. When the army finally halted before the great black structure, Aragorn ordered the men to form a large, well defended circle. The eyes of all the one thousand strong warriors present watched as a group of eight horses rode forth towards the Black Gate - Aragorn, Gandalf and Pippin, Legolas and Gimli, Kalina and Merry, Eomer, and the three flag bearers.

The group came to a halt ten metres from the gate, with Aragorn at the head. Brego moved forwards a few more tentative paces as Aragorn raised his voice.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

Aragorn's strong voice shocked the sensitive ears of nearly all who had heard him, for they had been so accustomed to the silence of the march. Kalina glance around nervously as no reply came from Mordor.

"Do you reckon they heard him?" Merry whispered quietly to Kalina, who could not stop a small smile forming on her lips. She opened her mouth to reply, just as the Black Gate began to slowly swing open.

"Yes, I think they heard him, Merry." Kalina said as she felt the hobbit tense in front of her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently as a rider clad in black rode from Mordor. This creature bore a helm of black that contorted into six uneven spikes, and it also covered his eyes. The only visible area of his pallid skin was him mouth. Deep lacerations extended from his lips - whether they were intentional, or scars from a previous torture, Kalina did not know - and his mouth was filled with a vast number of yellow, rotting fangs. This creature was dark and filled with malice; this was the Mouth of Sauron.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." The creature said once it had reined it's mount to a halt. Flecks of blood and other putrid liquid flew from it's mouth at it spoke.

Aragorn did not reply to the creature, nor Gandalf, or any other of the persons standing before the Mouth of Sauron. In return to the silence it was greeted with, the creature bared it's yellowed fangs and spoke once again.

"Is there any of this group with authority to treat with me?" The creature turned it's covered head as if looking upon every member of the assembled riders. Soon his head turned to Kalina, and his lips widened in a hideous smile. "Surely thee, Fea Vairar, will speak? My master congratulates thee on defeating the Nine, so therefore bade me to extend to thee an invitation to join us. He offers thee a place to stand at his side for all eternity. He has the power to rid thee of thy need to use energy when calling upon the elements, and can therefore make thee invincible. What say thee to this?"

Kalina sat like a stone for a moment as she listened to the Mouth's words. She did not look around herself at her companions who stared at her with wide eyes, and nor did she register the disgust and panic that she felt coming from her bond with Legolas. She simple stared at the Mouth, contemplating her choice.

After a few moments more, Kalina spurred Iskierka forward towards the creature. Merry jumped in shock and clutched at Kalina's knee's in protest. Sounds of shock came from every member of the group of riders. Hurt filtered through the bond Kalina shared with Legolas, but she paid no attention to it.

After a few more tense paces, Iskierka was but a few metres from the Mouth and his dark mount. Kalina stared at the creature for a few moments more, before her face hardened and she spoke, her voice dark and threatening.

"_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul._"

Gimli let out a raucous laugh at Kalina's words, while Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas and the hobbits shared bemused looks. Gandalf simply smiled with satisfaction.

Kalina turned Iskierka away from the Mouth and led her to stand beside Arod. Legolas looked at her suspiciously for a moment, a questioning look in his eye. Kalina smiled softly, before reaching and placing a hand on his own.

"It means: 'I spit upon your grave' in dwarvish. I have memories of Gimli said it to Haldir in Lorien."

Legolas continued to stare at Kalina for a few moments more, before relief washed through their bond and he returned her mischievous smile.

"Thy refusal will cost thee dearly, weaver." The Mouth of Sauron spat, furious at Kalina's refusal. "Thy demise is imminent, yet thee still refuse to treat with me."

Gandalf scowled at the words of the creature.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron - Faithless and Accursed." He said, his voice low, but powerful. "Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband, he is to depart these lands, never to return."

The Mouth of Sauron scoffed as if laughing at a humorous joke Gandalf had just told. It cocked it's head to the side in amusement.

"Oh, old Greybeard." It said, before opening it's mouth wide as if it had remembered something of importance. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee!"

The Mouth reached into a pack that rested on the saddle before him, and pulled Frodo's shirt of mithril from within. It then proceeded to hold it high into the air for the entire company to see.

"Frodo..." Pippin whispered in despair.

Kalina felt her mouth open slightly in shock as the Mouth threw the shirt to Gandalf, who caught it and looked upon it in disbelief. The only reason this creature could have been holding the object, was if Frodo had been captured and searched. This therefore presented a number of possible outcomes that could have come to pass, including Frodo losing the ring and it being returned to Sauron.

"No!" Merry said from in front of Kalina.

"Be silent!" Gandalf commanded, his voice pained. Merry shrank back into Kalina in response to the wizard's words.

While this exchange occurred, the Mouth of Sauron watched on with satisfaction.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see." The creature said, it's voice taunting and malicious. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small, could endure so much pain. And he did, Gandalf, he did."

Kalina lowered her head in grief and wrapped her arm comfortingly around Merry's small torso. She could feel his sharp breaths as silent cries wracked his body. Gandalf slowly lowered the shirt of mithril into Pippin's lap, before he squeezed the hobbit on his small shoulder and lowered his head in sadness.

Aragorn softly urged Brego forward towards the black mount and it's twisted rider. Kalina raised her head slowly at the sound of the horse's movement.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir?" The Mouth question sarcastically. "It takes more to make King than a broken elvish blade."

With a cry, Aragorn drew Andúril and sliced it across the neck of the Mouth of Sauron, decapitating the vile creature. Black blood stained the blade of Kings as the lifeless head fell to the ground.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli muttered quietly from behind Legolas. Kalina ignored the dwarf's words as she stared at Aragorn, her mouth agape.

"I do not believe it." Aragorn said, his voice full of authority and conviction. "I will not."

Suddenly, the Black Gate began to open further. Kalina tightened her grip on Merry as Aragorn turned Brego to see a mass of orcs beginning to march towards them all.

"Pull back." Aragorn said quietly, before raising his voice to speak again. "Pull back!"

Brego, Shadowfax, Arod, Iskierka and the three horses of the flag bearers turn quickly on their hocks and began to canter back to the awaiting army. As they approached, Kalina could clearly see the fear and unease that emanated from every face of the assembled force. Each man moved restlessly in fear as the orcs drew every close. Aragorn lift Andúril high and raised his voice for all to hear.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!"

He then proceeded to canter Brego along the front line of the small force. Kalina, along with Gandalf, Legolas and the flag bearers rode their horses over to where a small group of stable hands waited nervously. They all dismounted quickly and handed the horses over to the hands, who mounted them and turned to gallop back to Osgiliath, where they would observe the battle and carry news to Minas Tirith of the outcome.

"Sons of Gondor! of Rohan! My brothers!" Aragorn shouted passionately, his voice carrying across the army as water does over a riverbed. "I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day! An hour of wolves and of shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight!"

Aragorn drew Brego to a halt and stood before the army, looking into the eye of every man who stood before him.

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, men of the West!"

Aragorn raised Andúril high into the air above his head in conviction, and in reply, every Gondorian, Rohirrim and elf in the massed army drew their swords and arrows.

A stable hand rushed forward as Aragorn dismounted and handed over the reins of Brego. He placed a soft hand on the horse's neck in farewell, before he turned to where the other members of the Fellowship stood awaiting him.

Slowly, the orcs of Mordor began to circle the army of men and elves, until the were surrounded on three side. Kalina looked around at the evil creatures that passed them, and she began to clutch nervously at her bow that rested in her right hand. Legolas stood to her left, and he quickly felt her fear through their bond. He gently took her hand in his, in an attempt to comfort her, although he too felt fearful of what was to come.

Kalina turned to look at Legolas as he took her hand, and she allowed a sad smile to form on her lips.

"I pray this is not the last time we stand side by side." She said softly.

Legolas smiled, before he spoke softly.

"So do I."

Silence enveloped them for the next few minutes as the army of Mordor continued to surround them. Finally, the men of the West were completely surrounded by orcs.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli muttered quietly to Legolas.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked softly, turning to look at the dwarf with a smile.

"Aye." Gimli said with a small nod. "I could do that."

Finally, the orcs grew still and watched the army of men silently. Each side waited for the other to move first. Kalina looked around when she heard the sound of movement to see Aragorn slowly walking away from their group, his gaze fixed on the Great Eye. Slowly, he lowered Andúril, as if he had been lulled into a false sense of security.

After a few tense seconds, Aragorn turned slightly to look back at the remaining members of the Fellowship. He looked each one in the eye, before he finally opened his mouth and whispered:

"For Frodo."

Aragorn raised Andúril with both hands, and with a fearless cry began to charge towards the orcs that stood before them. Pippin and Merry followed in his example, and raised their small, dagger-sized swords above their heads and charged also. Finally, Legolas, Gimli, Kalina, Gandalf, Eomer and the entire army of men and elves charge, ferocious battle cries coming from every mouth.

Kalina ran forward, her bow held at the ready as she released arrow after arrow into the oncoming army of orcs. Legolas ran beside her doing the same. The familiar sound of loosed arrows ricocheted across the battlefield as the five hundred elves that remained used their bows also.

When Kalina was ten metres from the orcs, she quickly placed her bow over her shoulder and drew Elen and Ithil, while Legolas elected to remain with his bow. With great force, the two armies collided, and Kalina found herself using her blades to parry the strike of multiple orcs that faced her on the front line. She raised Elen into the air to block a strike aimed for her head, before twisting the white blade around that of the orc and disarming it. With a reverse sweep of her left arm, she decapitated the creature and moved onto the next.

Kalina surged forward through the crowd of warriors to gladly find herself standing beside Legolas. Together they fought against any orc that came near them. Kalina raised Elen and Ithil above her head in a cross shape to block a deathblow aimed for her by an orc. The vile creature pushed down on her, causing her blades to lose height. Legolas, noticing Kalina's struggle, quickly used the end of his bow to stab at the orc in it's gut. The creature howled in pain, releasing Kalina from the weight it was forcing on her, and therefore granting her the opportunity to plunge Elen into it's neck, gracing it with a quick death.

Kalina turned quickly to see that Legolas was now engaged with an orc. It held two short knives in it's hands and attacked him violently with tremendous speed. Legolas tirelessly continued to block the attacks coming from the orc, but the speed of the blows granted him no time to launch an attack of his own. Kalina ran forward to aid her One in Particular, and quickly chose to throw Elen at the creature. The white blade buried itself deep in the bicep of the orc, causing it to emit a howl of agony. This distraction allowed Legolas to quickly pull an arrow from his quiver and force it through the orc's eye, killing it instantly as the arrowhead pierced it's brain.

Legolas turned to see Kalina running forward to pull Elen from the arm of the corpse. He nodded to her as she stood, as she returned the gesture with a grim smile. Suddenly, and orc charged at them both, and Legolas raised his bow to meet the oncoming blade, while Kalina raised Ithil to do the same. The three weapons met with great force, and the two elves shared a fleeting look, before Legolas threw all his weight into his bow, sending the orc stumbling backwards, before Kalina lunged forward and slit it's black throat with Elen.

"The Eagles!" A small voice cried. Kalina recognised it to be Pippin's. "The Eagles are coming!"

As one, Kalina and Legolas raised their heads to see eight magnificent giant eagles flying low over the armies. The lowered themselves closer to the massed orcs and brandished their taloned feet. Multiple cries of pain told all who cared to listen that the eagles had just killed a large number of the orcs.

Kalina and Legolas were pulled from their brief reprieve when three orcs charged towards them. Legolas quickly placed his bow on his shoulder and drew his own twin blades, brandishing them alongside Kalina's. They ran forward together to meet the three oncoming enemies. Legolas met the first, and used the blade in his left hand to parry the blade of the orc as he twisted clockwise to face away from the orc and plunge the blade in his right hand in the creature's side. He then pulled the blade from the injured orc and thrusted it into it's chest, killing it.

Kalina faced the second and the third while Legolas did this. Each orc raised their blades high as if to decapitate the elleth, but Kalina raised Elen to meet the left blade, and Ithil to meet the right. The blades met with a clash of sparks, and Kalina threw her entire bodyweight into the collision to try and gain as much ground against each orc as possible. The orc to the left succumbed to this unexpected for instantly, so it stumbled back. Kalina took advantage of this and pressed the orc back further, all while keeping Ithil in contact with the blade of the orc to her right. Kalina then withdrew Elen from where she forced it against the blade of the left orc, and struck forward, plunging the crystal white blade into the stomach of the creature. Kalina then drew Elen upwards, creating a deep laceration across the orc's abdomen. She pulled the blade from the orc just and dark organs began to fall from the wound.

Kalina turned away from the creature, confident that it would only survive for a few more fleeting seconds, before she concentrated on the last remaining orc. Ithil was still in contact with the blade of the orc, but the creature pushed harshly down on Kalina, trying to defeat her strength. Kalina raised Elen to also push against the blade in an attempt to alleviate the force that she was being put under, as there was nothing she could do while the orc had the advantage. The struggle went on for a few more painful seconds, before a elven blade whipped into Kalina's line of sight. The bright steel sliced through the wrists of the orc, removing both it's hands and releasing Kalina's from it's strength. Kalina stumbled backwards at the unexpected release from her engagement, only to watch Legolas whip the blade in his right hand across the neck of the orc, decapitating it.

"Thank you..." Kalina said to him between her gasps of breath as she tried to lower her oxygen debt that had quickly built up.

Legolas nodded and moved to Kalina's side quickly. They both looked up in shock when they heard the sound of a creature that was very familiar to them.

Their eyes searched the battlefield and quickly found the unmistakable size of a cave troll. Unlike the one the Fellowship faced in Moria, this troll was clad in heavy armour, and a large broadsword was held in it's hands. Aragorn was battling the creature, trying the best he could to parry the blows that came at him, but the troll simply had such overpowering strength, that Aragorn was sent sprawling across the ground six metres from where he originally stood.

Kalina and Legolas shared a quick, panic-filled glance for a moment, before a word fell from both of their mouths:

"Moria."

Understanding the meaning of the other's words instantly, Legolas and Kalina raced forwards. Kalina moved Ithil from her right hand to her left, so held both blades together, before she called upon Water. The familiar cool droplets of the element began to twist between her fingers as she forced her way through the crowd of soldiers and orcs. Kalina glanced to her left to see Legolas doing the same thing. fear for Aragorn's life clearly visible on his face.

Kalina watched as Aragorn turned onto his back, just as the cave troll placed a foot on his chest, attempting to crush him. Aragorn drew the dagger Celeborn had gifted to him and plunged it into the troll's foot. They creature cried out in pain, just as Kalina found herself free from the crowd and able to put her plan into motion.

Kalina raised her right hand in the air and quickly release the water that and been twisting through her fingers. The element cascaded through the air in a powerful torrent of clear water and began to engulf the troll's head. Legolas had also managed to force his way through the crowded battle and had an arrow nock in his bow in preparation.

The cave troll began to claw at it's face in an attempt to rid itself of Kalina's water. It stepped back and away from Aragorn, trying to escape the element. Kalina walked forward, her right hand still raised in the air, and stood protectively by Aragorn as he slowly raised himself to his feet.

A few moments passed as the troll continued to claw at it's face, before it finally repeated what it's kin had done in Moria, and opened it's mouth wide in an attempt to draw a breath. Legolas recognised the opportunity and quickly released his arrow. As always, his aim was true and the arrow struck the troll in the back of it's throat. The creature moaned in agony as Kalina released the water that surrounded it's head, causing it to fall to the ground, soaking the soil. The troll's eyes began to droop as it's now barely respondent hands tried to remove Legolas' arrow from where it was buried in it's throat. Finally, with a conclusive cry, the troll fell to the ground, dead.

Kalina's eyes remained on the still form of the troll for a moment longer, before she turned to Aragorn beside her and placed a hand on his arm.

"You are not hurt?" She asked, her brows furrowing in worry. Legolas quickly made his way over to Aragorn and repeated the question.

"No." Aragorn said with a dismissive shake of his head. "Tha-"

Aragorn's words were cut short by an ear-spitting wail filling the air around the battlefield. The three companions turned their heads quickly in search of the source of the sound. Their eyes quickly fell onto the dark tower ofBarad-dûr, where they Eye of Sauron slowly began to pulsate in flame.

The orcs that still lived amongst the Gondorians, Rohirrim and elves all began to flee as they quickly realised what was about to occur.

A sudden crack came from the tower and pieces of black stone began to crumble from it. The pieces where few and fell slowly at first, but after a few moments they entire tower of Barad-dûr began to crumble, the Eye of Sauron falling with it. The Eye began to collapse in on itself as it fell, growing smaller and smaller, until it finally exploded, releasing a powerful shock wave that washed over the armies by the Black Gates.

Cheers of victory began to be heard from those who still remained it the army of men and elves. Aragorn raised Andúril high into the air as Kalina raised Ithil and Legolas raised his bow. The three allowed exhausted smiles to form on their lips as one name came to their lips:

"Frodo!"

Gandalf stood a few metres from them, also watching as the Dark Tower continued to collapse. The wizard leaned heavily on his staff and he smiled in relief and happiness. Merry and Pippin stood side be side, their sword high above their heads as they chanted Frodo's name. Gimli leaned against his axe victoriously and watched as victory slowly came to them.

The orcs of Mordor soon began to flee, separating themselves from the army of men and elves and escaping towards Gondor. Aragorn turn to Kalina quickly and grasped her arm.

"Do not let the orcs escape! They shall attack any settlement the come across!"

Kalina nodded to Aragorn's request. She sheathed her blades quickly before lowering herself to one knee on the ground. Kalina closed her eyes and placed both hands on the soil as she called for Earth. She felt the element respond to her instantly as the ground below her feet began to tremble. Kalina allowed the element to grow in strength for a moment, before she release it, her intent clear.

As the orcs fled, startled cries could soon be heard from them as the ground began to collapse beneath their feet. The dark creatures began to fall through the crumbling earth, falling through the large crevices that had formed according to Kalina's request. Not only were the orcs sent tumbling into the abyss below the surface, but the Black Gates were also affected by Kalina's power. The actions she had asked of Earth cause the foundations of the gates to weaken, therefore causing the structure to crumble as Barad-dûr had done.

When the dust finally settled around the ruins of the Black Gates and the final orc had fallen through the earth, Kalina opened her eyes. The expected wave of fatigue came quickly, and Kalina forced herself to her feet quickly. She felt herself begin to sway slightly where she stood as she endured the first few moments of the effect of her gift, which were always the worst. Suddenly a strong pair of hands took hold of Kalina's arm to support her. She felt the effects of her gift begin to lessen as she looked up to see Legolas smiling down at her. Kalina returned the smile, but could not help the slight confusion that filled her. It seemed that have Legolas close to her did not remove the effects of her gift, but instead dull them, so she had a clear head and was able to think.

"Thank you." Kalina said softly as she realised this, glad that Legolas' presence had subdued some of her nausea.

"For what?" Legolas asked with curiosity, not fully understanding what Kalina's gratitude was for.

"For being beside me." Kalina said with a smile as she gently rested her hand on Legolas'.

Legolas found himself even more confused by Kalina's words, but simply smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling her tired form towards him into an embrace.

Together they stood and watched as the darkness of Sauron crumbled to ruins in the borders of Mordor. Each member of the Fellowship came to stand together - Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Kalina, Merry and Pippin - and they watched silently, knowing that somewhere in Mount Doom were Frodo and Sam, their friends who had journeyed tirelessly for months through wilderness and danger to destroy the One Ring.

And now their deed was done, and their journey home was about to begin.

Until Mount Doom erupted.

* * *

**WOW. Okay I may have started this chapter the day after I posted the last one, but it has taken almost a week to complete! Bloody hell! (for any younger readers, I apologise for my language). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed "The Final Battle for Middle Earth", and I hope you appreciate how long it took me! Plus, did you like the dwarvish I added in there? I put it in for lolz, plus I've always loved that bit when Gimli says it to Haldir! **

**Quote of the Chapter: "Nobody puts Baby in a corner." - Patrick Swayze, Dirty Dancing.**

**Until next week people! **

**-Tory xxx**

**p.s review!**

**p.p.s I got a bit tearful when writing this, cos I know that the end of the story is beginning to draw near... Buuuuut you know what that means...? SEQUEL! **


	39. The Eagles Have Landed

**So! After terrible internet trouble, I have finally managed to get a connection to post this chapter! I understand that it has been two and a half weeks since I update, and yes, I am very depressed about it :'( sorry guys!**

**ANYWAY! In other news...**

**250 FOLLOWERS! WOWOWOWOWOWOW! AND 200 FAVOURITES! OH MY FRIKKIN GOD! *Tory faints***

**Review replies:**

**ZabuzasGirl: I am glad you liked it! Sequel is just around the corner! I am updating as fast as I can, but my GCSEs are in a few months time, so I must priorities school work :( sorry! x**

**wonderpanda10: I always make people cry when they read my story! WHY?! I think someone is just trying to make me feel stupid... XD I love Aragorn's speech also! It always makes me tingle inside when I read it! I am not going to do the coronation in this chapter btw... I am planning on putting as much emphasis as I can on the reunion of the Fellowship, and am also keeping to the time frame of a few months passing before the coronation. It will definitely be the next chapter though :) x**

**lotrjesysfreak: Yay! Sauron hit the deck! BOOM! I am glad you thought this chapter was 'awesomeness' :D x**

**purpleXorchid: Aha I am glad you thought the last line was okay! It was 1am, and I finished the fighting bits, so thought to myself: "f**k this I am finishing now and going to sleep!" lmao :') I am really excited about publishing the sequel :) I am hoping that it will be quite popular with you all :) and you don't have to worry about any of the main characters dying, the sequel is set two years after this story :) And I also agree about how depressing it is that that the elves have to leave :'( it is always so sad! Kind of a rubbish ending for such a magnificent race in a truly spectacular book! x**

**ManlyMonk: Yeah I love Sam, and I always thought it was always a bit sad that he wasn't focused on so much by the Fellowship when Sauron is destroyed! For example, at the Black Gates when Sauron goes boom, they are all cheering Frodo's name, but nobody cheers Sam's :( and yeah the Mouth of Sauron is a deleted scene. I love it, cos it shows how much Aragorn has grown as a person, and I do not think it should have been deleted :( x**

**annaismyname: The last chapter made so many people cry! WHAT IS THIS?! ;) x**

**LovingBOBThePacific: Thank you! You are the first person to mention the dwarvish btw... I was worried about how people were going to take it, but obviously I shouldn't have worried! And I agree, it would have been awesome if Gimli said it in the movie :) x**

**Prongsie18: I know I am actually a bit depressed about this finishing... It has been such a journey since August! I am glad you liked the dwarvish (and yes you did spell it right!) :) x**

**amrawo: Hehe thank you! So glad you loved it! The only reason I am not depressed about this finishing, is knowing that I have a sequel waiting in the wings! x**

**beatrizlins61: Thank you! I agree Aragorn's speech always makes me melt inside! It is so powerful! I am glad you liked the troll also :) I always thought it was a bit weird how it just ran away, and wasn't truly defeated, so I decided to kick it's ass! And I also never understood why the ground collapsed, so I took it as a perfect opportunity for Kalina to be awesome :) Dirty Dancing is amazing! *melts* x**

**Saren-Dipety: ... Where do I begin?! XD lolololololol You always succeed in making me laugh! And then you asked whether the review was too long! To put it shortly, when I was reading your review on my phone email notification thing, I got half way through and it said: "This review has been truncated because of it's length. Please go online to read it fully." LMAO! And have you not realised that I am doing a sequel? I put a taster section back at the end of chapter... 23! I hope this chapter isn't too much of a let down! It is not going to include the coronation - thats next chapter. This one it going to focus primarily on the Fellowship reunion x**

**xUndomiel-Evenstarx: I love the hobbits! They are so adorable, and I want Kalina to keep a really good bond with them for a long time :) I am glad you liked the websites, they have truly saved me from wasting so much time on a bad translator! Thank you so much for your praise! It was very kind of you to say such things! And I hope the English homework was good ;) x**

**Chocobo1374: Aha I am glad you are fine with the sequel! I have officially started the first chapter (all of 500 words! BOOM!) x**

**Aralinn: I am also excited for the sequel :) And I understand about you not liking the "until mount doom erupted" bit... To be honest, it was 1am and I was desperate to post the chapter and sleep, so just wrote a load of babble and clicked the post button lol :) x**

**ccgnme: Thank you so much! I find it really hard to hold the fight scenes back! When I write them, I start with a small idea for two or three sequences, but then it turns into about 2000 words of action! And if last chapter made you proud to be a woman, wait until we get into the sequel! (BIG HINT) x**

**Guest: Thank you so much! Your words made me so happy when I read them! thank you thank you thank you! x**

**Whadeby: I am glad you like the battle scenes! I get really frustrated when I read fics, where the battle scenes are literally: "she stabbed this, jumped, stabbed something else, ducked, end of battle". I get really annoyed with it, so I motivate myself to delve into greater detail! I am also glad you like the dwarvish :) I was desperate to add it, but sceptical about what people would think. Obviously I had no reason to worry! x**

**Elf sister: I am glad you liked the dwarvish! And oh no! I hope you are feeling better by now! I hate being ill! It always takes so much out of you, and you then have to catch up with schoolwork etc! Get well soon! x**

**angelamber77: Oh my goodness thank you thank you thank you! OMG what you wrote was so... so... AMAZING! :') I have decided that if I fail at the job I wanna do, then I'm gonna be an author :) lol thats a disaster waiting to happen :) Thank you so much! x**

**sosoguillemot: I am so so so sorry it took so long to get this frikkin chapter up! Blame my internet! It hates me! x**

**Lavender-wash: SHUT UP NO WAY YOU DID NOT SAY THAT DID YOU...? Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Silence fell across the battlefield as the survivors of the battle watched the slow-moving lava (**A/N - when molten rock is below the Earth's surface, it is called magma, and when it's above, it is called lava. BOOM! GCSE Geography!**) sedately descend down the rocky sides of Mount Doom. Kalina felt her heart stop for a beat as she realised Frodo and Sam were in there, somewhere.

A single tear rolled down Kalina's grime covered cheek as she passively watched the eruption continue. Legolas walked slowly over to her, and placed a hand on her arm, just as the single tear turned to many.

Kalina turned to look at Legolas for a moment, and saw the same grief she was feeling radiating from his eyes.

"They cannot be..." She whispered quietly, turning back to look at the volcano. "There must be a chance..."

Legolas could feel Kalina's false hope through their bond, and he pitied her greatly, for the chances of surviving such a violent eruption from _within _Mount Doom was nigh on impossible. Legolas slowly wrapped his arm around Kalina softly as they continued to watch, neither saying anything as Kalina gently leaned into his hold.

A high, shrill whistle suddenly filled the air. It startled all who heard it, as three large eagles began to descend from the heavens towards the ground. Kalina and Legolas turned as one to see that the great birds were making for Gandalf, who stood roughly fifteen metres behind them. The White Wizard watched for a moment as the eagles began their descent, before his eyes began to search the battlefield. They soon fell upon Legolas and Kalina, and Gandalf began to walk towards them briskly, his face set with determination

"Come with me." He said, looking at Kalina. "There is a chance Frodo and Sam may yet still be alive. We must not abandon hope so readily."

Kalina quickly wiped a tear from her cheek before she pulled away from Legolas' embrace and followed the wizard towards where the eagles had landed.

"Why am I needed?" Kalina asked Gandalf quietly.

"Because, my dear, lava is very hot." Gandalf said, his words lacking any humour. "If we come across the hobbits, it will be very difficult for the eagles to get low enough to them without shying away from the heat. I will need you to cool the air around them."

Kalina nodded in understanding of the wizard's words as they finally approached a large eagle. Gandalf stopped his advance and turned to Kalina expectantly. The elleth simply returned it with a blank gaze.

"On you get." Gandalf said, motioning towards the feathered back of the great bird.

Kalina looked at it warily for a moment, before she walked forward and placed a soft hand on it's side. The eagle did not shy away from her touch, but instead lowered itself closer to the ground, as if inviting her to climb on. Kalina did not need to be told twice, so she quickly leapt up onto the back of the large bird and gently clasped a few large feathers in each hand. As she did this, Gandalf had walked over to a second eagle and clambered on. He was now making himself comfortable on the creature's back.

Kalina looked down to the feathers she clasped in her hands. They were a pale brown at the base, the colour of well used leather, and they gradually faded to a light grey at the tips. Each feather was large and soft to touch. Small flecks of mud and dust coated them from the battle that had just passed.

"Be careful."

Kalina looked down from the back of the eagle to see Legolas standing beside her. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on her leg. Kalina smiled at him softly and nodded her head.

"I will be."

Legolas smiled in return and stepped away from the eagle as it's wings began to unfurl.

"I shall look for your coming from Minas Tirith!" Legolas shouted as the eagle forced it's wings down in a powerful stroke, propelling it high into the air.

Kalina cried out in shock at the movement and grasped the feathers tightly in her hands. The rapid ascent soon ended as the eagle joined Gandalf and one other of the large creatures.

"We shall fly around Mount Doom!" Gandalf shouted to Kalina, raising his hand as if to outline the shape of the volcano. "Search for any outcrop of rock! Frodo and Sam could have escaped the burning touch of the lava on one of them!"

Kalina nodded at the wizard's words, unsure if he would hear her reply over the powerful wind. Her braid whipped across her face violently as the eagles continued their path over the black lands. The crumbled ruins of Barad-dûr could be seen far below; naught remained of Sauron's presence except the scar of the powerful shock wave that had ripped across the lands. The distance to Mount Doom was not small, and it took the eagles almost a full hour for them to approach the volcano fully.

Mount Doom had finally come close enough for Kalina to begin to decipher the many details on the surface, so she narrowed her eyes and began her search for any dark areas among the lava. She found none initially, but as they drew closer, small outcrops began to appear. Gandalf leaned forward over the back of his eagle as he also searched the area intently. The eagles soon soared towards the left side of the volcano, making as if to circle it in a clockwise motion. Kalina leaned over to the right to gain a more advantageous view of the scenery below, but sighed in frustration when no rock could be seen amongst the burning liquid.

The eagles continued their perimeter, while Gandalf and Kalina continued their search. Fifteen minutes passed as they circled, still to no avail. Desperation began to build up in both the white wizard and the weaver as the chances of them finding the two hobbits grew ever slimmer. Until-

"There!" Kalina cried out in joy as the raised her hand to point at an area roughly a kilometre from them.

Gandalf narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see what the elleth had, but he lacked the keen eyes of an elf, so was forced to wait for a few gruelling minutes, before the forms of two small figures became clear on a rocky outcrop. A frown of worry immediately spread across Gandalf's face as he leaned towards the head of the eagle and began to whisper to it quietly. After a few short moments, the eagles simultaneously changed their flight path, and angled towards the hobbits. Every passing moment brought them ever closer to Frodo and Sam, and Kalina soon found herself filling with trepidation.

"Now, Kalina!" Gandalf shouted when the eagles were thirty metres from the hobbits.

Kalina nodded to the wizard before she turned her attention to her gift. The heat from the lava below was already burning the elleth's pale skin, but she ignored the discomfort as she called upon water. Small droplets began to form around her right hand, but they quickly evaporated in the humid air. Kalina's brow furrowed in concentration as she attempted to keep her connection with the small particles of water vapour. Very soon, a cool mist surrounded the three eagles, soaking Kalina and Gandalf's clothing, as they lowered themselves towards the hobbits, their taloned feet outstretched.

Kalina looked down with satisfaction as the birds drew very close to the burning molten rock. Gandalf's eagle descended first, and gently took Frodo's limp body in it's talons. Kalina's eagle then followed and grasped Sam in it's own. Kalina maintained the hold she had over her gift for a few moments more as the three eagles began to climb away from the scorching heat, before she finally released it. She found herself breathing heavily with exhaustion for a few minutes, but it soon passed, and she leaned over with bleary eyes to see Sam's unconscious form resting securely in the eagle's talons.

The hobbit was motionless, his skin painted with a mixture of burns, grime and blood. Distress filled Kalina as she looked upon Sam, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help him for possibly another few hours before they returned to Minas Tirith. As a result, she sat quietly atop her eagle, her eyes never leaving the body of the hobbit. Every movement or sound that came from Sam caused Kalina to lean forward quickly in fear, watching him intently in case his condition worsened in any way. The hours passed very slowly, but soon, the white beacon that was Minas Tirith came into view on the horizon.

* * *

**Legolas' (3rd Person) POV**

Legolas stood passively at the end of the bastion that bisected Minas Tirith. The half-ruin city was alive with activity below him as the residents celebrated the end of the war and the demise of Sauron. Legolas however, along with Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and Pippin, waited nervously for the return of Gandalf and Kalina.

As they were passing through Osgiliath on their return journey from the now destroyed Black Gates, Legolas had felt Kalina's elation through their bond of the discovery of Frodo and Sam. He had alerted the other members of the Fellowship instantly, and they now waited nervously for their companions to return.

Aragorn had asked Legolas to keep a weathered eye towards the east, as he would see the approaching eagles sooner than any human would. Legolas had complied instantly, as he already had the intention of waiting for Kalina's return, for he had promised her that he would.

An hour past, and still the eagles did not come into sight. Legolas maintained his blank expression throughout the whole period of time he stood their waiting. His mind however, was completely preoccupied. He constantly kept his thoughts on his bond with Kalina, trying to distinguish every emotion she felt, whether it be worry for the health of Frodo and Sam, or annoyance of the powerful wind causing her braid to whip painfully into her face.

Finally, three small shapes appeared on the eastern horizon. Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly, and quickly distinguished the familiar shapes of the giant eagles. A small smile of relief graced his lips, before he turned and began to walk quickly along the bastion. Legolas quickly passed the White Tree of Gondor, smiling slightly when he noticed a small bud of blossom blooming on it's seemingly dead limbs. He pushed the large, black doors that led into the Great Hall, and searched the room for Aragorn.

Legolas spied him leaning over a map on a table to the left of the door after a few brief moments of searching, so quickly made his way over to the future king.

"They are coming." Legolas said softly as he came to stand beside Aragorn.

The man looked up quickly, his eyes questioning. Legolas nodded to him, but said nothing, knowing that the simple gesture would act as conformation of his words. Aragorn sighed in relief and pushed himself up from the table before he spoke quietly.

"Do you know anything of Frodo and Sam's condition? Have you felt anything through your bond with Kalina?"

"Only that they are alive, and in need of medical attention." Legolas said, his voice filled with concern. "I fear Frodo requires more than Sam, but I cannot tell, for I cannot distinguish which of the hobbits Kalina fears for from merely her emotions alone."

Aragorn nodded and turned to a Gondorian soldier who stood to attention on the right hand side of the large, black doors.

"Go to the Houses of Healing." He said, motioning towards a door far to the right that led through the citadel. "Ask for two sets of healers to come here immediately for their skills will be needed greatly very soon."

The soldier bowed quickly before he hurried away through the door that led to the white marble corridor beyond.

Legolas watched the soldier leave, before he heard three sets of footfalls approaching from behind him. He turned to see Gimli, Merry and Pippin, their faces sombre and filled with anxiety.

"Are they coming?" Pippin asked quietly, his voice awash with nerves.

"Yes. They will be here very soon." Legolas said simply, not trusting himself to elaborate too greatly, for he too was filled with the same worry that was etched on the faces of the hobbits, although he did not show it.

Legolas turned to exit the hall through the oak doors with the intention of watching the remainder of Gandalf and Kalina's return. He was followed by the other members of the Fellowship out into the courtyard, where together they waited patiently for the dark marks on the eastern skyline to grow gradually larger. After ten minutes, as requested, two set of healers arrived, each with their own individual stretchers and herbal packs, ready to treat Frodo and Sam as soon as the eagles landed.

After another twenty minutes, the eagles were flying over Osgiliath. Legolas could see Frodo and Sam clutched precariously in the talons of two of the three eagles. He also noticed how Kalina leaned over the back of her eagle, her eyes never leaving Sam's seemingly unmoving form. Legolas smiled at this, his heart warming with the thought of how deeply Kalina cared for the small hobbit.

The eagles continued their path over the ruins of Osgiliath and the corpse-strewn Pelennor fields, until they finally drew close to Minas Tirith, their altitude similar to the height of the fourth level wall. The gathered members of the Fellowship watched as the three eagles angled upwards towards the bastion, beginning a gradual ascension towards the citadel and the waiting healers.

Finally, a powerful gust of wind announced the arrival of the eagles, their great bodies rising above the white walls. Each large creature spread their wings wide and gradually lowered themselves to the ground, still cradling Frodo and Sam securely in their talons. The healers rushed forwards instantly, one group going towards Gandalf's eagle, which bore Frodo, and the other group going towards Kalina's eagle, which bore Sam. Legolas moved forward quickly to Kalina's eagle just as she began to lower herself from its great, feathered back.

Legolas reached her just as her feet collided with the solid ground. The impact combined with her unused legs caused her to stumble backwards into his waiting arms. Kalina turned quickly to see Legolas standing behind her, who smiled as he took in her wind swept hair, tired eyes, and blood stained armour from the Battle of the Black Gates. In that moment, Legolas realised that this was the Kalina whom he had fallen in love with - wild, selfless, and loyal to all whom she held dear.

"_Mae g'ovannen!_(**hello!**)" Legolas said with a soft chuckle as Kalina smiled up at him wearily.

"_Mae g'ovannen._" Kalina replied, before letting out a exhausted sigh. "Never again shall I allow myself to be coerced into riding an eagle!"

Legolas laughed at Kalina's words, glad that she was once again safe in his arms. He reached up slowly and brushed a loose strand of hair from her stained face, and gently placed it behind her ear. Kalina stood quietly as he did so, closing her eyes in appreciation of his touch. Slowly, Legolas drew her into his body and wrapped his arms around her gently. They stood together like that for a few moments, allowing themselves to come to terms with the end of the war, knowing that they had both survived through the battles and bloodshed to stand together in peace.

"Sam!" Kalina cried suddenly, pulling back from Legolas' embrace, as if awakening from a trance.

Legolas released her and watched as she ran over the where the healers had removed the hobbit from the talons of the eagle. He followed her slowly, craning his neck slightly to see what she did as she lowered herself next to him.

Kalina placed a gentle hand on Sam's wrist, instantly feeling the heat radiating from his skin, having been exposed to the closeness of the lava for such a period of time. On a whim, Kalina called upon Water, and allowed small rivulets to form around her fingertips that held the hobbit's small hand. Slowly, they began to extend along his arm, acting as a coolant for his burning skin temperature.

"We must get him inside." A healer said quietly, motioning towards the vacant stretcher on the stone beside them. "He will be easier to treat when he is comfortable in a bed, rather than out in the open where infection is more likely to catch a hold."

Kalina nodded quickly, but did not remove her hand from Sam's wrist. The healers only barely registered her actions, before they gently lifted the hobbit from the stone paving and onto the stretcher. After a few moments of gathering their herbal bags, the healers lift the stretcher and began to walk towards the Citadel, Kalina never removing her hand from Sam's wrist, so to not interrupt the steady flow of water over his burning skin.

Legolas followed quickly, seeing that Frodo had also been placed on a stretcher and was being taken inside as well. Aragorn moved to walk beside Legolas as together they followed the two groups of healers towards the Houses of Healing.

"How is Frodo?" Legolas asked quietly, looking sombrely at the stretcher that carried the hobbit.

"He is missing a finger." Aragorn said sadly, his voice filled with pity. "He is malnourished and has terrible sores on his neck from the chain that carried the ring. What of Sam?"

"He too is malnourished." Legolas answered, thinking of the hobbit's dramatically reduced waistline. "And his skin is a riddle of burns and cuts. Kalina is using her gift in an attempt to cool him, as his skin temperature is still too hot."

Aragorn nodded at Legolas' words, but chose to remain silent as they walked through the halls together. Soon, they arrived at the Houses of Healing, where the two hobbits were taken into adjacent private rooms. Legolas followed Kalina into Sam's room, where he was laid gently onto the bed, before the healers began their work.

Kalina was stood beside the bed, her hand still holding Sam's. Legolas watched her stooping over slightly for a moment, before he searched the room for a chair. He found one quickly and took it over to Kalina, who accepted it gratefully and slowly lowered herself into it.

"Thank you,_ velethron nîn. _(**my love.**)" Kalina said softly as the healers continued to work on the hobbit - they searched him from head to toe for wounds, dressed them accordingly, and applied cooling salves to his burns.

Legolas found a second chair, but did not take it to sit beside Kalina, for he knew that he would then be in the way of the healers. Instead, he sat quietly in the corner, watching the healers go about their work in relative silence.

After two hours, Sam had finally been fully treated - his wounds cleaned and dressed, his tattered and dirty clothes removed and replaced with new ones, and the sheets pulled over him so he could rest. Kalina had ended her use of Water after his skin had returned to a more natural temperature, and Legolas had felt her fatigue through their bond. However, Kalina would not allow herself to be removed from the room to rest until Sam was cared for, and she herself had seen it.

"There is nothing more to be done." A healer said as she pulled the last sheet over Sam's torso. Her eyes quickly turned to Kalina, and glanced over her blood-stained armour and dirty, matted hair. "Although, I would not advise for you to stay here! With the state you're in, you could infect his wounds again!"

Legolas could not help but chuckle softly as Kalina looked down at her attire and smiled sheepishly. He stood quickly and walked over to her, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. Kalina looked up into Legolas' eyes for a moment, before she slowly nodded and began to rise from the chair. Legolas placed a supporting hand under her arm as she began to move away from the bedside, the toll of the battle, and then the use of her gift on Mount Doom and Sam now taking effect.

Her legs were weak as she walked stiffly from the room, and Legolas wrapped his arm around her back to support a majority of her weight.

"I know exactly what you need. " Legolas said to Kalina as he began to lead her towards the quarters he had been assigned in the citadel.

"And what might that be?" Kalina asked, her voice weary, but humorous.

"A bath!"

* * *

**Okay! So the reunion of the fellowship has kind of taken much longer than I originally expected! This is because I see the reunion as a very important event in the plot, and as you all know, I am very capable of making things very long-winded and overly detailed! The next half of the reunion will be in the next chapter, and possible the coronation, I am not entirely sure...**

**Anyway! Once again I am really really really sorry about such a slow update! My internet decided to die once again! We honestly live in the worst part of the countryside imaginable! It is far enough from any kind of town to cause our internet to be slow, and to also stop dominoes from delivering pizzas to our house! Ridiculous!**

**I am really sorry once again!**

**-Tory xxx**

**p.s as long as you don't hate me for having a stupid internet connection, the please review!**


	40. The Healing of Minas Tirith

**Hello everybody! Oh My Goodness we are so close to the end! :'( I am so sad! Buuuuttt... We are getting close to the sequel! I think the plot that I have devised with the wonderful resilience of _RiverLad Domino _promises to be action-packed and gut-wrenchingly nerve wracking! Oh and by the way... Er... 70,000 VIEWS! AND 450 REVIEWS! OMG OMG OMG I love you all so much! Lets try and hit 500 before the story finishes shall we?! :D**

**Review Replies:**

**lotrjesusfreak: I know! The adorable hobbitses are finally back! :) x**

**20JenWinchester12: Lol well I think I can say that Kalina's reaction will be the expected one in the circumstances ;) LEGOMANCE. Ahaha :) x**

**PetalBetweenTheRoseThorns: Lol don't worry your review made me laugh! I kinda realised after posting that that bit could have been taken as an innuendo, but NAH, it's just setting up for some lovely Legomance ;) The sequel is gonna come out once this story is finito. What I'll do is I'll post a note in here with a link to the new story once I've posted it, so people will know that it is up :) x**

**purpleXorchid: I cannot agree with you more ;) x**

**J2S: Aha lol thank you I wouldn't take offence in what you said cos I think it is true and it gets on my nerves when romances move so fast! I mean, I read one fic where Legolas proposed to the OC just after Caradhras! wtf?! x**

**Kida Lydianna: Aw thank you so much! I agree that the elves were "too perfect" as you put it in the movies. They needed some pazaz, although PJ did an amazing job. He kind of hinted to their personalities in Legolas' humour in many of the deleted scenes (i.e the drinking game and the helms deep count with Gimli) :) x**

**annaismyname: I know I really don't want to! I've come up with the finale of the sequel... but I don't know whether to send them to the undying lands, or leave them in Middle Earth for third instalment (if I can ever think of one!). Input please! x**

**LovingBOBThePacific: OMG yes I've seen Les Mis! :D It is sooooo amazing! I absolutely adore Hugh Jackman! And Samantha Barks! I also don't understand why everyone was so rude about Russell Crowe, because I thought that he was really good! x**

**trollalalala: Haha don't worry this fic is only a T, and I am NOT planning on getting Kalina pregnant (*shivers*). ALTHOUGH, I can promise some rather... _Soppy _Legomace in this chapter! :) x**

**xUndomiel-Evenstarx: AWWWWWW! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! And I am glad you understand my Domino's problems :') x**

**thefifthmarauder47: Thank you so much! I am not the greatest at reviewing cos I want to get on with the story, so I fully understand! x**

**wonderpanda10: lol well... the "bath" ahaha more of a really soppy legomance i think ;) x**

**Guest: Errr... Welll... Revelation by Aralinn is an AMAZING lotr Legolas/OC fic. There are none like it, and I personally love it. Also if you like Avengers/Iron Man, then Ramore361 has got four very good interlocking stories that start with "A Change", and work through to "We Will Avenge". Finally, if you like Pirates of the Caribbean Will/OC the check out MisticLight - she has two stories. The first is "A Dangerous Love", and it then leads on into "Mind the Tide". I hope this list is substantial! x**

**lavender-wash: thank you so much! I have to admit, I was petrified about how people would take their bond, because it seems perfect in my head, and then I began to doubt how it sounded written down! You're words are most comforting, so thank you very much! x**

**Seagle87: Wow well done! I realise how substantial my story has become! It is actually quite ridiculous the number of chapters! x**

**AquaDiamond-Girl: Yes I get upset about pizza! Ahaha no I don't really I was using it as an example :) besides, I can't eat pizza because I am wheat intolerant (I had an operation on my intestines a couple of years ago that skrewed up my digestive system and made me intolerant to wheat! No more muffins! Nooo! Lol) x**

**Katara Melody Cullen: Thank you! x**

**amrawo: Oh My Goodness well done! I hope you enjoy it there! And thank you, I am glad someone appreciates my long winded-ness :) x**

**Aralinn: Hehe oh good I am glad you don't mind the over-done detail! There are some seriously over detailed parts of this chapter, but hey ho, who cares? lol :) Thank you so much for all your compliments! It really means the world to me considering how much of a talented writer you are x**

**On with the story!**

* * *

As usual, Legolas was right. When they had reached his quarters together, Legolas had led Kalina to the bed and left her there for a few minutes while he sorted the hot water that was to be brought. The copper bath in the adjoining room had then been filled with clean water and herbal oils, and Kalina had removed her weapons, armour, tunic and breeches to climb into the cleansing liquid.

Legolas had left Kalina to herself while she spent a very lengthy period of time in the bath, allowing the hot water to heat the copper, which in turn heated her even further. She used a small lavender-scented soap to wash the grime of battle from her body, and she soon found that it left her feeling relaxed and contented.

A hour had long passed since Kalina had got into the bath, but the water temperature had dropped to a now slightly uncomfortable level, so she took this as a sign to exit the tub and dry herself. When she finally emerged from the wet room into Legolas' main chamber wearing a soft, white bathing gown, Kalina found that he had been busy.

While she had soaked, Legolas had organised for Kalina's possessions to be brought from the barracks on the fourth level to his quarters. They arrived quicker than he expected, so he had taken it upon himself to sort through them and find her some appropriate attire. This, however, had proven more difficult than her originally expected. A large majority of Kalina's possessions were either tunics or breeches, and only two of her garments were dresses. One was a deep shade of green, and appeared to finish at golden clasps on the shoulders instead of having arms, which seemed to be quite impractical, seeing as it was spring and the weather was cool. However, the second dress was the same pale-blue-with-a-silver-corset gown which Kalina had worn the evening Legolas Gimli had partaken in a drinking contest in Meduseld. The fabric was much heavier than that of the green dress, so would serve as a more appropriate attire for the season. Sadly, the chiffon sleeves in all their grandeur were not as suitable, as the simple nature of the fabric would allow the cold air to reach the skin of Kalina's arms. However, Legolas had taken an educated guess in deciding that it would be better for Kalina to wear the dress that covered her arms (however thin the fabric may be), rather than wearing a dress that lacked arms altogether.

"_Ci fael_ (**thank you**), Legolas." Kalina said quietly as he handed the dress to her, a soft smile gracing her lips.

In return, after Legolas had released the pale fabric and allowed it to drape into Kalina's waiting hands, he placed a soft hand on her cheek and smiled ardently. They both stood still for a moment, lost in the simpleness and meaning of the contact. Kalina found herself instinctively closing her eyes and leaning into Legolas' touch, stark realisation suddenly hitting her.

"It is over..." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Pardon?" Legolas asked, his voice a mixture of confusion and slight amusement.

"It is over!" Kalina said again, although this time her voice was filled with relief and enrapture. "The war is over, Legolas. Have you given a thought to what that entails?"

Legolas remained silent for a moment, his bright, questioning eyes looking down into Kalina's. Kalina sighed in feigned frustration at his unwillingness to understand, causing her to humorously make a fool of herself to an even greater extent.

"The war is over. There shall be no more bloodshed that we all must wait upon with baited breath." Kalina said, lowering her eyes to study the soft fabric that she held in her grasp. "I will not have to live through another battle unsure of whether you are still living. I will not have to suffer the emotional pain of knowing we could part from each other before a battle, and never be reunited afterwards."

Legolas looked down at Kalina for a moment, curiosity filling him as he took in the sincerity of Kalina's tone and body language. He lowered his hand from her face nonchalantly and gently placed it on her waist, his other hand rising to do the same on her other side. Kalina looked up for a moment, unsure of the intent of his movement. Legolas smiled at her soothingly, before he unexpectedly lifted her body from the ground.

Kalina cried out in shock as the world began to spin. Legolas held her securely as he turned, laughing at her slight shock. Kalina looked down at him ludicrously for a brief moment, before peels of laughter escaped from her lips.

After a few more moments, Legolas gently lowered Kalina to the sturdy flooring and held her as she quickly recovered from the light-headedness she succumbed to.

"Please refrain from doing that again without prior warning!" Kalina breathed, a comical smile forming on her lips.

Legolas laughed softly at her facial expression, before he carefully lowered his head and pressed his lips to Kalina's. The removed weight of responsibility from the two of them fuelled the contact as they truly came to terms with the absence of the fear of losing each other in the war. Each of them had played their part in the struggle and survived to witness the birth of a new, victorious fourth age. They both had come out of the experience with something much more than they had ever expected when the set forth many months prior in Rivendell; each other. Within that kiss, they both felt the trepidation and elation of knowing that they could now live the rest of their lives together peacefully, the bond they now shared holding them together and increasing the bounds of their love.

Legolas pulled away, his eyes lingering on Kalina's for a moment, before he slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her body to his. Kalina lowered her head onto his chest and sighed contently at the peace that had finally come.

"May we now live as one in peace." Legolas whispered quietly into Kalina's hair. His fingers ran through her damp waves, removing any knots that had formed since her bath. The silence that enveloped them was replaced with the exchange of emotions between their bond; Kalina allowed her contentment to seep into Legolas, while he return his relief and happiness. However, there was one emotion that overpowered all others that gently flowed like water between their connection, its presence overpowering all else they felt: Love.

* * *

That evening, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Kalina, Merry and Pippin ate together quietly in a deserted parlour of the citadel. Very few words passed among them, as each was now filled with concern for Sam and Frodo's recovery.

After the meal, they sat together, smoking and talking quietly around a warm fire that blazed in the hearth. Each told stories of their own lives and races - ones of happiness, of sadness and of comical value alike were shared among them. This caused the Company to retire to their beds at a very late hour.

The lateness of their prior evening was felt by them all when news of Sam waking came to them in the early hours of the morning. Each member of the fellowship had rushed to his chambers, only to be kept outside as he ate and changed. When they were finally allowed in when the sun began to rise in the east, Sam greeted them on his feet, his eyes bright and a healthy glow in his cheeks (although there was still evidence of the many cuts and burns he had acquired at Mount Doom). Merry and Pippin were especially excited to be reunited with their close friend after so many months apart, and Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Kalina allowed the three hobbits to leave the citadel at their own will to exchange stories of their travels with a seemingly overwhelmed Sam. They took him to a number of the gardens in the citadel, showing him the expansive views of the White City and Pelennor fields as they each told their tales. Pippin then attempted to convince Sam to accompany him to an apparently ample inn on the sixth level. However, Sam refused to leave the seventh level, for he was desperate to hear news of Frodo, and did not think it wise to disappear into the warren-like streets of Minas Tirith where he surely would not be found.

Another day passed, and sadly Sam's waiting came with no news of Frodo's condition. None except the healers and Gandalf were permitted to enter the hobbit's chambers, which left the remainder of the fellowship filling with dread for Frodo's recovery. Sam was affected the greatest, for as the hours passed, his worry increased until his expression became drawn and he would speak to no one at all.

The third day arrived, and still no news came as the morning rolled by lethargically. When the sun slowly began it's descent from the sky, Kalina found herself walking aimlessly through the halls of the citadel, analysing the architecture as her mind became a hive of thoughts. She had been gifted with a new dress of Gondorian make to replace her elven pair that were unsuitable for the weather conditions. It was a pale silver velvet, with small threads of silk woven into the fabric, giving it a soft, shimmering effect. The underskirt was a pale blue, but this time the fabric was cotton, and it was embellished with the white tree of Gondor in silver silk thread. Kalina's shoulders were covered completely by the garment, and the arms were tight fitting until they reached her wrists, where bell cuffs descended to the floor in thick waves of fabric. There was a small, silver belt that rested around Kalina's hips, and slowly dropped to a point at the base of her stomach where a single pearl was inlaid into the bright metal. Overall, it was simple, yet quite beautiful.

The scars of the battle of Pelennor fields were slowly beginning to fade from Kalina's face and neck. The cut from her lip to chin and the four puncture wounds on her neck had healed quickly (after having been tended to), however each left their mark on the weaver's skin, and would do for the next few years as they did with elves, until they finally faded. The old scar on Kalina's shoulder from where she had been pierced by the arrow at Amon Hen was a different matter entirely. The scale of the wound was much greater than of those on her face and neck, and it had also been far deeper. Because of this, it could take decades, and even centuries for the scar to fade. The skin around the wound was puckered slightly from the delayed removal of the arrow, and because of this Kalina believed that there would always be a small mark there, reminding her of the injury she obtain at the time of Boromir's death.

Soft footfalls on the stone floor brought Kalina from her thoughts and she turned quickly to see Legolas approaching behind her. She smiled warmly at him as he drew level with her and returned the gesture.

"Frodo is awake." He said quietly, placing a comforting hand on Kalina's arm.

Kalina's face lit up instantly as Legolas spoke. Her whole body language changed instantly as she turned excitedly from him and began to walk purposefully along the corridor towards one of the citadel's many gardens.

"Where are you going?" Legolas laughed humorously. "The Houses of Healing are the other way,_ veleth nîn_ (**my love**)."

A soft peel of laughter fell from Kalina's lips as she reached the doorway and turned back to look at Legolas where he still stood a perplexed expression on his face.

"I must find Sam." Kalina said, smiling. "He has been terribly worried for Frodo's health since he woke, and I am sure that he would appreciate hearing the news!"

Kalina turned from Legolas as she excited through the door into a large, green garden bursting with blooming white amaryllis flowers and blossoming dogwood trees. Legolas laughed before he began to follow Kalina towards the door. He emerged to see her kneeling beside the small form of Sam, talking to him excitedly.

"... Legolas has just told me!" She said excitedly. "Frodo is awake!"

Sam jumped up from his seat excitedly and turned towards to archway where Legolas stood. His face lit up and he smiled in greeting.

"It is true?" He asked, his voice more animated than it had been for three days. "Is Mr. Frodo really awake?"

Legolas laughed and stepped away from the archway, creating a clear path for Sam to walk through.

"It is, Sam, and I am sure that he will be expecting you."

Sam turned to look at Kalina and smiled at her merrily, before he turned and began to walk towards the archway into the citadel. Kalina chuckled and began to follow him. Legolas had already walked ahead, for Sam had not stayed in the citadel for the time he had (and it was probable that his memory was not as keen) and therefore was not confident with the way to the Houses of Healing. Kalina quickened her pace slightly until she drew level with Sam, before she placed a soft hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. Sam returned the smile, before he turned to search for Legolas, who had disappeared down a bright corridor to the right. Kalina pointed it out to the hobbit, for she also had made the journey through these halls many times, and directed him into the right path.

Five minutes passed as the citadel slowly swallowed them, until a loud commotion from further ahead told the three that they had arrived at Frodo's quarters. Gimli's booming laughed ricocheted through the corridor from a bright room on the right. Legolas turned to smile at Sam quickly before he walked through the doorway and into the room. Sam followed him next, although his pace was considerably slower. Kalina watched with a small smile on her face as Sam slowly edged his way around the door and peered into the room. He stayed motionless for a moment, before he began to back away, nerves and embarrassment consuming him. What the poor hobbit was not expecting, however, was to walk straight into Kalina as he tried to retreat. He jumped at the collision and turned quickly to see Kalina looking down at him amusingly, hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

"Samwise Gamgee." She said, trying to conceal her smile as she scolded him. "Did you really think you could take one look at Frodo and then leave?"

Sam began to splutter slightly as he attempted to form a reply, but Kalina laughed and grasped his shoulders, turning him so he faced the door once again. Sam turned his head and looked up at her questioningly, but Kalina simply smiled and whispered to him softly.

"Frodo is waiting for you, Samwise the Brave."

* * *

Two months passed quickly as Minas Tirith began to rebuild after the destruction of the battle of Pelennor fields and the fall of Sauron. The set date for Aragorn's coronation, where he was to be crowned as King Elessar, drew ever closer, and both Legolas and Kalina were aware of a great host of their kin, headed by Lord Elrond, travelling from the west. As a result, when the second month began to draw to a close and Aragorn's coronation was mere weeks away, they would stand together in silence for upon the bastion for an hour or two, watching the western horizon for the approach of the travelling company.

Two days prior to the coronation, Legolas and Kalina found themselves laughing together as they once again exited the citadel to take the weathered places on the bastion. Their source of amusement had come from Gimli and the hobbits, as was to be expected. Being of a similar height and build, Gimli saw it fit to challenge the hobbits to yet another drinking game. Frodo had politely declined, Sam also excusing himself, but Merry and Pippin had thrown themselves into the challenge with much enthusiasm and vigour. However, Gimli had issued the challenge when the evening was drawing to a close, have consumed far too much alcohol to make logical sense anyway. And so the contest had begun when the feasting hall was empty of all but themselves, and as far as was know, it had continued long into the early hours of the morning.

When the three hand been found once the sun had risen, it was confirmed that none were conscious and the entire barrel of ale had been consumed. The feasting hall had been filled to the brim with spectators as the dwarf and hobbits were roused. Once awake, they were then asked who the victor had been, for there must have been one considering the volume of alcohol consumed. Sadly, neither Gimli, Merry or Pippin had any recollection of the previous night because of their intoxication, and therefore none of them recalled who had come out on top. This then sparked a great debate amongst the three over who had won, much to the amusement of those gathered. It was at this point Legolas saw it fit to remind Gimli of how he defeated him in a similar match in Edoras, to which the dwarf did not take kindly as he became the source of much humiliation.

"That was cruel!" Kalina laughed as she placed her hands on the stone wall of the bastion in an attempt to compose her herself. "Gimli's expression! You know all too well how strongly the dwarves pride their alcohol tolerance!"

Legolas smiled mischievously and looked out across the western plain.

"I do, you are correct," Legolas admitted, feigning regret. "however I wished to remind him for more personal reasons than his humiliation!"

Kalina chuckled and glanced sideways at Legolas. She saw the light in his eyes that acted as the tell-tale sign of the meaning behind his riddles.

"You are still bitter about Helms Deep." She said slyly, turning herself fully to observe her One in Particular's reaction.

"No!" Legolas cried almost defensively, turning also to face Kalina. "How could I be bitter when we had the same count? There were forty three kills for the both of us!"

"I seem to remember you killing but a meagre forty two, while Gimli was the victor with forty three!" Kalina said, smiling as Legolas appeared crushed, although she knew it was a mere act from the humour she felt through their bond. "Your 'forty third' had already been slain by the mighty son of Gloin!"

Legolas sighed, before walking forward slowly, defeat written on his face.

"You win." He said softly as he drew close to Kalina, placing both hands on her arms affectionately.

"I know I do." Kalina laughed softly as she leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on Legolas' lips, before a horn from the west startled them both.

Together, the elves turned as they recognised the sound; it was an elvish horn, Elrond's company had come! On the western edge of the Pelennor fields, a company of two hundred horses baring fair folk and flags of silk drew into view. Smiles blossomed on their faces when Legolas and Kalina saw them, knowing that their hours of waiting had finally drawn to a close. They stood there for another hour as the company of elves drew closer. They were joined by others, Gondorians and Rohirrim alike, as they watch the spectacle of the arriving column of horses.

Once all the riders had passed through the Great Gate, a mutual agreement passed between Legolas and Kalina, and they turned together to begin the long walk from the seventh level along the North Way, planning on intercepting the company as they made their way to the citadel.

They walked through the sixth level in silence. It was only when the gate was behind them and they were halfway down the fifth, did they begin to share their speculations of who travelled with Elrond.

"It is without a doubt that I believe Elrohir and Elladan to be with him." Legolas said with confidence, causing Kalina to laugh softly.

"The last time I was with those two..." Kalina said softly as she adjusted the sleeve of her dress, which had been rubbing her arm uncomfortably. "We... Well... We might have accidentally dyed the feathers of Lindir's best arrows lilac."

Legolas looked incredulously at Kalina for a moment.

"Lindir?" He asked, almost shocked. "The warrior and well renowned minstrel who resides in Rivendell?"

"The very same." Kalina said, nodded. "It was a very long time ago... I was not yet three hundred years of age."

Legolas began to laugh softly at Kalina's brief tale, before the sounds of hooves on the cobbled road ahead drew their attention.

Kalina quickened her pace and rounded the bend in the street, Legolas close behind her, only to come face to face with the entire company of elves. By this time, they had all dismounted and were leading their horses through the streets. The appearance of two of their kin drew the attention of many of the travellers, especially a pair of twins whose ears had been burning only moments before. Together they handed their reins over to others of their company and began to walk forward to greet their friends.

Kalina looked at the company incredulously for a moment, before the approaching twins caught her attention.

"Elrohir! Elladan! _Mae G'ovannen! _(**well met!**)" Kalina cried happily as she greeted them both. The twins embraced her together, laughing at her memory of them.

"You remember us!" Elrohir said merrily, pulling back from Kalina.

"How could I not?" Kalina laughed as Elladan also pulled away. "It has been four hundred years, and yet I still cannot forget the expression on Lindir's face! In fact, I was telling Legolas of our mischief only moments ago!"

The twins laughed together for a moment, before they simultaneously turned to greet Legolas also. Kalina watched them silently with a smile on her face, before a soft hand on her arm caught her attention. Kalina turned to see who stood behind her, only to feel her smile increase in width as she beheld Arwen.

"_Mae G'ovannen nanethêl _(**hello aunt**)." Arwen said softly, a small smile on her face.

"Arwen..." Kalina whispered, her voice almost disbelieving. "It is good to see you again _ielthêl _(**niece**)."

The two remained silent for a moment, before each began to smile softly. Kalina watched as Arwen's eyes brightened with humour and they both began to laugh, embracing as two long-parted friends would.

"I have missed you." Kalina said once she had pulled away from Arwen.

"And I you. It is good to know that you are safe and well once again." Arwen replied, before she slowly raised a hand to Kalina's face and traced the tattoo with a finger. "Although, you have evidently changed in your months of journeying."

Kalina chuckled at Arwen's words and nodded guiltily.

"I have. Quite substantially. I am happy to tell you of what has come to pass, if you are willing to hear it, but I am sure that it will take many hours."

Arwen smiled slightly for a moment, before her face fell and her tone became serious.

"I would love to hear of it, but I believe there to be two people you must speak with before you recount your tale to me."

Kalina raised an eyebrow at Arwen, confusion clear on her face. As if in reply, Arwen stepped slowly aside to clear Kalina's path of vision through the crowd of newly arrived elves. Kalina's eyes instantly fell on the very recognisable figures of two elves: her father and mother. She took a hesitant step forward, not sure how to react to the presence of Celeborn and Galadriel. She had been unaware of them accompanying Lord Elrond to Minas Tirith, and had therefore not expected their arrival.

Galadriel turned her head to see her daughter approach, a disbelieving look on Kalina's face. Celeborn, noticing his wife's movement, looked also. Kalina kept walking slowly towards her parents for a dozen steps, before she was two metres from them. She slowly lowered herself to one knee in front of her parents out of respect, before she waited silently, eyes down, knowing that Celeborn and Galadriel would be looking her over, searching for the changes in their daughter that had come as a consequence of the war. The most obvious being the scars on her chin and neck, as well as the tattoo that had extended from the small circle of leaves down to her finger tip and up to frame her face.

Galadriel watched Kalina silently for a moment, taking in the appearance of her daughter. The physical changes were ones which she had expected, especially having considering what she had gone through, but the Lady found it hard to analyse the mental changes that had come to pass. Galadriel searched her daughter for a moment, feeling the darkness that was woven into her aura.

_So she has formed a bond with another through death. _Galadriel thought to herself, well aware of the facts behind Kalina's ability when it came to Feardh.

Her eyes began to wander as she pondered over whom the One in Particular could be. her eyes quickly fell upon Legolas, who was conversing with the her grandsons, and also glancing at Kalina worriedly every few moments. Galadriel knew that he was another member of the fellowship, and that Kalina and he and been in the early stages of a friendship when they had stayed in Lorien, so therefore their love did not surprise her, nor did it disappoint her.

"Rise Kalina." Celeborn said suddenly, bringing his wife from her thoughts.

Kalina slowly rose from her knee and stood before her parents, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. She felt her body fill with nerves as she waiting for either her father or mother to speak, to voice their thoughts to her after spending so many months apart.

"Kalina look at me." Galadriel said softly as she stepped forward slightly.

Kalina raised her eyes to meet those of her mother. Galadriel locked eyes with her for a moment, before she glided forward and embraced her child. Kalina did not move to begin with as Galadriel placed her arms around her, but she quickly relax and returned the gesture, feeling tears begin to build in her eyes.

"_Gwannas lû and, sel nin _(**It has been too long, my daughter**)." Galadriel whispered softly into Kalina's hair.

"_Ni veren an dhe ngovaned, naneth _(**I have missed you greatly, mother**)." Kalina replied, overwhelmed by the realisation of how true that statement was.

"Kalina..." A voice said from behind.

Kalina and Galadriel pulled apart to see Celeborn waiting behind them patiently.

"_Ada... _(**father...**)" Kalina said happily as she stepped forward to greet her father.

Celeborn smiled as he wrapped his arms around his daughter, relieved to find her alive and well.

"I am very proud of you Kalina." Celeborn said softly to his daughter. "You have proven yourself to be a true and great wilder of your gift over the past months."

Kalina smiled softly, before she finally could not longer hold the tears that had been accumulating in her eyes.

"_Lle garnen, Ada... _(**thank you, father**)" Kalina said, her voice filled with emotion. "_Lle garnen..._"

* * *

**Okay, I know CHEESE ALERT. Yeah sorry about that. I've had serious difficulty over the last few hours deciding how to write this part, because I had no idea of how to do it pre-planned in my mind. Well done me for lack of organisation! Also, for all those who haven't read the books, Celeborn and Galadriel are present for the coronation in them, although they seemingly aren't in the movie. I've included them because I have always seen it as important for them to be there.**

** Anyway, I need to apologize once again for a two week update time! My life is CRAZY at the moment. To give you a clue what I am going through, I have my grade 8 piano exam in ten days, French orals in ten days, my GCSE art exam in two weeks, and all the rest of my GCSEs in two and a half months, so I am also beginning my revision! My art coursework is so ridiculous and takes up a stupid amount of time. Please forgive me!**

**Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but no promises with the one a week thing, as the next two weeks of my life are going to be true hell.**

**Wish me luck!**

**Tory xxx**

**p.s review please!**


	41. The Coronation of King Elessar

**OMFG CHAPTER 40! (Well actually, THIS is chapter 41, but not counting the prologue, this is chapter 40, hehe!)**

**ANYWAY. As I said in my previous message, I got my laptop confiscated for staying up too late "Facebook-ing" according to my mother (when I was actually writing, but my parents don't know I write FanFiction, so... Yeah). So I am very sorry about that! But I only got my laptop back this morning because I searched the house for it until I finally found it under my parents' bed!**

**I am only going to do review replies that I feel I need to truly "reply" to, because I am sure you all want to get on with the reading part :)**

**Ortholeine: Thank you! I am so sorry that it took AGES for an update :'( and I totally agree with you about waiting for the next book in a series... I love the Green Rider series by Kristen Britain, and she has an average of a four to five year gap between the publication of each book... I am waiting for the fifth, but am not expecting it any time soon :( x**

**xUndomiel-Evenstarx: Oh don't worry I get total verbal diarrhea! And thank you for all your good luck wishes for my grade 8! I passed btw! My examiner was lovely, and I got a distinction on two of my three pieces, but then I got half marks on both my sight reading (which I FAIL at) and my oral, and then just above half marks on my scales :S LOL x**

** Saren Dipety: hahaha you can draw the dress if you want to :) I don't know whether you read my profile, but I love fashion, and always revel in the idea on designing new dresses, especially when so many people write dresses into their stories. I always try to make my that little bit 'different' :) x**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Yes there is going to be a sequel (but not a third), and I think this is the last chapter... It depends on how long-winded it becomes! (at the point of me writing this review, I am only half way through writing) x**

**Anonymous: Haha thank you! I am aware that the beginning is boring... I should really liven it up a bit! Anyway, your email address didn't appear on the review... mine is: toria _ lee live . co . uk (without the spaces. FanFiction will only allow links to different areas of the fanfiction website to be posted in stories and reviews... Bit of a bummer!) x**

**One with the story! (And possibly the final chapter, I haven't finished writing it yet so I don't know...)**

* * *

It was the morning of Aragorn's coronation as King Elessar of Gondor. Kalina was standing patiently outside the door of Arwen's chambers as she waited for her friend to emerge, changed and ready for the festivities to come.

The previous two days had passed exceptionally quickly. Kalina had spent a large majority of the time with her parents, telling them of her travels with the Fellowship. It surprised her how much she enjoyed the company of Celeborn and Galadriel having spent so long separated from them. The Lord and Lady had also brought with them elven clothes for Kalina to wear, meaning she no longer required to buy dresses of Gondorian make, which pleased her slightly.

Kalina waited patiently outside Arwen's chambers, her fingers softly tracing the drape of her dress. When she had put the garment on half an hour earlier, Kalina had experienced the strange feeling of nostalgia, for the dress she had chosen was very similar to the one she had worn when speaking to Haldir outside the door of Mandos when she died. I was a white silk dress that fell all the way to the floor in an elegant drape. Starting in the bottom right corner of the dress was a trail of leaves and flowers that were woven into the fabric using a gold silk thread. The trail continued diagonally across the dress all the way to Kalina's left shoulder, where the white silk of the dress ended and the golden lace of the sleeve began. The sleeve of the left arm was not tight, and fell around Kalina's arm in elegant waves. The sleeve end was wide, with small white pearls sewn into the hem of the lace, and ended just beyond Kalina's hand. As for the right sleeve? There was none. The main instigator of Kalina's nostalgia was the lack of the sleeve. The neckline of the dress extended from Kalina's right armpit, across her chest in a straight hem, and then straight up the her left shoulder, bypassing her right shoulder altogether.

Once Kalina had put on the dress and looked at her reflection in a mirror, she had realised the reason behind the slightly queer design of the dress; to leave her tattoo uncovered. Galadriel had obviously known that her daughter would choose to wear this dress on the day of Aragorn's coronation, as if was by far the finest of the garments she had brought, although, in true elven fashion, none of the remaining dresses were plain in any way, shape or form! Kalina had smiled warmly at her mother's foresight.

Atop Kalina's head rested Celebrian's circlet her mother had gifted her with. It had been secured well to her head, and held her hair back out of her face, so no loose strands would cover her shoulder, and consequently, her tattoo. A small braid descended from the back of Kalina's head all the way down her hair, until it ended with a small silver clasp that stopped it from loosening.

A soft creek caused Kalina to raise her eyes from where she had been absent-mindedly adjusting the sleeve of her dress. She raised her head sharply to see Arwen exiting her chambers in a pale green dress with magnificent, sweeping arms and a simple neckline that was adorned with jewels. Upon her head, Arwen wore an intricately beautiful circlet that made Kalina's look like a simple trinket. Diamonds littered the surface of the silver metal as the circlet rounded Arwen's head in an elegant wave. Silver chains swept from just in front of Arwen's ear all the way to the back of her head, and these too were encrusted with jewels, creating a shimmering effect.

"Arwen..." Kalina said as she beheld her friend, shocked by the simplicity and beauty of her clothing.

Arwen smiled softly and turned to close her door quietly behind her. She then turned and place a gentle hand on Kalina's arm, marvelling at the rose on her shoulder, having never seen that area of the tattoo before.

"Your dress is perfect." Arwen said, her tone light and friendly.

"It is strange..." Kalina said softly, clasping the pearls on the sleeves in her fingers.

"Pardon?" Arwen asked, slightly confused.

"I mean that it is strange to be in a dress again." Kalina laughed, smiling amusingly at her friend's facial expression. "Having worn mail skirts and tunics for such an extensive period of time, I have found it difficult adjusting to dresses being a normality once again."

Arwen looked closely at her friend, scrutinizing her for a moment.

"You miss it." Arwen said triumphantly. "You miss the feeling of adventure."

Kalina shrugged slightly, unable to deny Arwen's observation.

"It could be put in that context." She mused, looking down once again at the fabric of the dress, before motioning to the tattoo on her arm. "I suppose you could say that it is in my nature!"

"That it is indeed!" Arwen laughed, before placing a hand on Kalina's arm and beginning the walk out of the citadel.

The two walked through the bright halls of the citadel, before they emerged out of a small archway and into the courtyard of the white tree. The usually peaceful and scarcely occupied space was filled with boisterous men, women and children who were eagerly awaiting the coronation of their new King. Men of the Tower Guard were positioned periodically along the line of spectators, but they had no trouble, for none wished to ruin such an iconic and long-awaited day. On the opposite side of the courtyard, row upon row of Rohirrim filled the crowd, all dressed in their ceremonial armour, with many emerald and gold banners blowing peacefully in the gentle wind.

Kalina and Arwen walked through the crowd slowly, taking their time in finding where their own kin stood to watch the spectacle. The movement of a silver silken banner caught Kalina's eye and she raised her head above the crowd to search in that direction. Arwen too had seen the movement and had raised her head also, and together the two elves finally laid eyes upon their kin.

Kalina lowered herself to the ground and turned to smile at Arwen, who returned it with an amused twinkle beginning to blossom in her eye.

"Shall we?" Arwen asked, making a graceful sweep with her arm in the direction of their kin.

Kalina laughed and nodded, before taking Arwen's arm and beginning to lead her through the crowd. The people of Minas Tirith parted as the two elves passed, allowing them easy passage through the throng. Kalina caught a glimpse of a familiar face as she passed through the crowd, and realised it belonged to the young Evelyn, who was sitting atop her father's shoulders. She sent the small child a wave in greeting, accompanied with a bright smile. In return, Evelyn - who was wearing a white dress that had the tree of Gondor embroidered on the front in silver thread - squealed with joy and waved with both her hands vigorously, causing her father to laugh heartily.

Finally, Kalina and Arwen reached the line where the Tower Guard where holding the passive crowd. They allowed the two elves to pass easily, and they were quickly engulfed by a throng of their kin. Kalina spied her mother and father standing with Lord Elrond in the very heart of those who were gathered, so she made her way over to them, gently allowing herself through the crowd of elves. When she came to them, Galadriel and Celeborn smiled at her welcomingly, and she returned the gesture, dipping her head in respect also. Arwen had moved to greet her father, before she was handed a banner of their House and stood beside him.

Kalina moved from her parents and bowed low to Lord Elrond, for she had not seen him since the departure of the Fellowship from Imladris, and it was only proper for her to greet him with much respect.

"_Ni veren an dhe ngovaned, Kalina, Dagnir ned i __Nazgûl._" (**It is good to see you again, Kalina, Slayer of the Nazgûl**)

Kalina straightened from her bow and smiled slightly at Elrond's words.

"_Ci vilui an i milui peths, brannon Elrond._" (**Thank you for your kind words, Lord Elrond**) Kalina replied, conscious of the fact that she did not successfully banish _all _of the Nazgûl from Feardh; Eowyn had slain the Witch-King of Angmar. Kalina turned her head slightly and spied the Shield-maiden standing amongst many notaries in the gathered crowd. She smiled to the woman, who smiled also, before she turned to continue her conversation with Lord Elrond in the common tongue: "I am not worthy of such a title. Eowyn, daughter of Eomund of Rohan is the one who slew the Witch-King, as I had not the power to do so."

Elrond smiled at Kalina's words and nodded. He turned also to see Eowyn watching them curiously, before he moved closer to Kalina and spoke in a lower, warmer voice.

"It matters not the number of Nazgûl you had the power to destroy. The truth of the matter remains that a number fell at your hand, so the title is yours without question."

Kalina blushed deeply and bowed once again in thanks to Lord Elrond, before she bade him and Arwen farewell and moved to stand alongside her mother and father. Galadriel smiled warmly and placed a soft hand on her daughter's arm, before her eyes moved to the circlet that rested on Kalina's head.

"I am glad that you have chosen to wear it, my daughter."

Kalina lowered her eyes as she once again felt heat rising in her cheeks before she spoke: "It keeps Celebrian close to me."

Galadriel looked questioning at her daughter for a moment, as did Celeborn, before Kalina sighed softly and smiled.

"I wish I could have met Celebrian before she sailed." She explained, raising her hand to trail her fingers along the design of the circlet. "By wearing this, I feel that even though she is far away on the white shores of a distant land, she is still close to me; guiding me."

Galadriel smiled slightly at Kalina's words, before placing a soft hand on her daughter's arm in comfort. She opened her mouth to speak, but a fanfare of trumpets interrupted her to announce the immanent arrival of Aragorn.

Kalina raised her head to look up to the great black doors of the hall, just as she felt a soft hand tap her on the back. She turned, only to see Legolas standing behind her, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. He wore a pale blue elven robe that fell all the way to the floor, and a simple sliver circlet atop his head. His warrior braids had been replace with more intricate ones that twisted to the back of his head in a flowing design.

"Where have you been?" Legolas asked Kalina softly, aware that the crowd has silence when the trumpets had sounded, as they now awaited Aragorn's arrival. "I have been searching for you!"

"Here!" Kalina replied with a laugh, noticing that the elves around them were paying no attention to their conversation at all. "I arrived with Arwen not a few minutes ago."

"You did not spare much time then." Legolas murmured softly, conscious that the great doors were opening.

"I personally believe we time ourselves perfectly!" Kalina whispered pointedly, slipping her hand into Legolas' and ending the conversation for the time being.

Silence fell across the courtyard as Aragorn stepped forth through the great doors of the citadel. Gandalf stood beside him, as if leading him through the doors. Gimli walked behind the two of them, a velvet cushion held tightly in his hands. The winged crown on the King rested in the centre of the cushion, and it gleamed brightly, as if it had been polished for hours upon end.

Gandalf began to speak, his words echoing around the silent city with power and authority, bringing news of the coming of the heir of Elendil. He proceeded to question the residents of Minas Tirith; he asked them if they believed the man who stood before them worthy to be their King, and if they would follow him without question in the coming years. Would they abide by his laws and live peacefully in his lands, and would they be proud to call him their King. These questions were answered with a powerful cry of approval every time Gandalf paused, and the process continued on for another twenty minutes as question after question came from the wizard, and every time the reply grew louder and more boisterous.

Finally, as the crowd quietened down once again, Gandalf looked about himself calmly, before he looked Aragorn in the eye and posed his final question:

"On this day, do all you men, women and children whom are gathered here, wish the see the return of the King?"

An almighty roar erupted from the crowd in answer of Gandalf's question. Children screamed with delight, women clapped their hands, warriors struck their weapons on their shields, creating a cacophony of sound that echoed from the bastion across the Pelennor fields, and could have been heard from as far away as Osgiliath.

Minutes passed as the cheers continued, before Gandalf raised his hands for quiet, calming the crowd instantly.

"Very well." The wizard said, a small smile on his lips. He turned to Gimli who stood beside him, and gently lifted the winged crown from the cushion. He walked forward slowly and raised the crown high above Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King!" He proclaimed as he lowered the crown. "May they be blessed."

Gandalf walked back slowly as Aragorn rose, who paused a moment before he turned. His armour shone bright and Anduril rested at his hip, as King Elessar looked upon his people for the first time. A cheer rose in the crowd as they gazed upon their new King, but Aragorn silenced them by raising his hands.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all." he said, his voice calm and controlled. "Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace."

Kalina smiled as the crowd once again began to cheer, and she raised her hands to applaud her friend. A thought suddenly crossed her mind and she smiled mischievously, before raising one hand slightly, being as discreet as she could. She called upon Earth and soon felt the energy drain from her, but she did not mind as gasps from the crowd notified Kalina to the appearance of her effort.

White rose petals began to fall seemingly from the heavens, covering the steps of the citadel where Aragorn stood, and drifting into the crowd on the wind. Kalina smiled with satisfaction as the crowd took to the petals instantly, taken aback by their sudden appearance. Legolas gently touched Kalina's arm and looked at her suspiciously, although his eyes twinkled with humour. Kalina smiled innocently and shrugged slightly, before their attention was once again capture by Aragorn's voice as began to sing. His words were as follows:

_Et Earello,_

(_**Out of the Great Sea,**_)

_ Endorenna utulien._

(**t****o Middle-earth I am come.**)

_Sinome maruvan ar,_

(**In this place I will abide**_**,**_)

_ Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta._

(**and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.**)

As the song ended, Aragorn slowly descended the stairs and walked to where Eomer stood amongst the Rohirrim, the crowd bowing to their King as he passed. He greeted Eomer as a brother, and wished him well for his coming Kingship in Rohan, for he was to be crowned once Theoden's body had been laid to rest. Aragorn then moved to greet Faramir and Eowyn, who stood together. Faramir was to become the Steward of Gondor, as that position still belonged to him even though the King had returned, and Aragorn was keen for the friendship to grow.

Aragorn then came to the elves. Legolas and Kalina walked forward together, and bowed as Aragorn reached them. Aragorn first looked at Kalina, who smiled warmly at him and placed a hand over her heart, inclining her head.

"_Galo Anor erin râd dhîn, i Ú-firo i laiss e-guil dhîn._" (**May the sun shine upon your reign, and may the leaves of your life never die.**)

Aragorn inclined his head at Kalina's words, before he spoke softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_De vellon nîn n'uir, i maren i mareg._" (**I shall always remember your kindness, and you are welcome here whenever you may come.**)

Kalina smiled and place her hand atop Aragorn's in thanks, before she stepped forward and kissed him lightly on his brow. As she drew back, a tattoo of a flower appeared where her lips had touched Aragorn's skin. The mark glowed brightly for a few moments, much to the astonishment of those who saw it, before it slowly faded. The tattoo remained for a few moments more also, before it seemed to lower into Aragorn's skin, leaving no trace of it ever being there once it fully disappeared. Aragorn looked questioningly at Kalina for a moment, but she herself could not offer an explanation.

Heat rushed to Kalina's cheeks as she bowed once more and stepped back, allowing Legolas to speak with Aragorn. She looked behind to see Galadriel approaching her slowly, her keen eyes never leaving Aragorn.

"What did I do?" Kalina asked Galadriel as her mother reached her. "I do not understand."

"You blessed him." Galadriel said as she finally took her eyes from Aragorn and turned her head to smile down at her daughter. "You have given him the blessing of a weaver - a rare and powerful occurrence."

"But I did not intend for it to happen." Kalina protested, studying Aragorn's brow for any sign of the mark she had left. "I did not even know it to be possible."

"No weaver ever intends for it to happen." Galadriel said, placing a hand comfortingly on her daughter's shoulder, before her voice suddenly became darker. "There are forces at work here that are much more powerful than any on this Earth. Hardships may face King Elessar in the future, where your blessing will be drawn from within him as a shield against an unseen enemy. We do not know, and we will not know until the time comes. All that can be done is enjoy the peace that we have won ourselves at this present time."

Kalina looked questioningly at Galadriel, intrigued by her mother's choice of words.

"I do not understand. What do you mean by: 'at this present time'?"

"The blessing of a weaver is not given by chance, or by will." Galadriel said, looking at Kalina gravely. "Nor is it something that will never be used in the receiver's lifetime. All we know from this is that Aragorn's life will be put into considerable danger in the future, where that blessing will appear from within him to save his life. All we can do is prepare for the day, knowing that this danger will come, and await it as patiently as we can."

Kalina's brow furrowed in frustration. She was angered that the blessing had decided to manifest from within her on this day, as it quickly cast a shadow over the joyful celebrations.

"Should I tell him?" She asked quietly, watching as Legolas and Aragorn spoke together.

"When you feel the time is right." Galadriel replied, looking at Kalina with great seriousness. "He may ask you of it later today, but it is now your responsibility to tell him of its meaning. Either you can, and then leave him anticipating the arrival of the danger, or leave his mind in peace and allow the events to unfold as they should; him being ignorant of the future."

Kalina nodded slightly to acknowledge her mother's words, before Galadriel retreated to stand by Celeborn once again. Kalina stepped forward slightly to see Legolas motion his head towards where they both knew Arwen stood with the banner of Imladris. Because the elves had arrived only two days before the coronation, Aragorn had not been informed that Arwen had been amongst the travelled party - by that time he had been far to involved in the preparations for his coronation to have a chance to greet the elves. He had not been expecting Arwen to be present at the coronation at all, so when she lowered her banner and glanced at him round the side of the fabric, his face became an image of pure shock and joy.

Legolas moved back to stand with Kalina as Aragorn and Arwen walked towards each other slowly. Kalina smiled slightly as the two met and paused for a moment, before they kissed as two long-parted lovers would. Legolas placed his arm around Kalina's waist and pulled her in to him gently, to which she obliged. Kalina rested her head on Legolas' shoulder for a moment, allowing the troubled thoughts of the blessing to slip from her mind. Instead, she relaxed in the knowledge that the War of the Ring was over, and that - for the time being - peace would fall upon Middle Earth.

Aragorn and Arwen began to walk onwards together through the crowd to where they knew the hobbits stood. Kalina and Legolas did not follow, but instead remained with their kin as they watched Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin bow to Aragorn.

"My friends!" Aragorn protested, walked forward suddenly, causing the hobbits to look up from their bows in shock.

Aragorn began to lower himself to the ground, so he was lower than the hobbits. He looked each one in the eye before he spoke.

"You bow to no one."

As Aragorn lowered his head, the gathered crowd, the soldiers of both Gondor and Rohan, the elves, and all the dignitaries who had gathered also lowered themselves to the ground, bowing their heads in respect. The stories of the four hobbits had already spread far and wide throughout Middle Earth, and the hardships they had all faced were known to all. Therefore, the respect that every person felt for them was unmatched, and this was shown when the entire congregation of the coronation lowered themselves to the ground, below the height of the hobbits.

None of the four hobbits knew how to react; Merry glanced at those around him, his face a mixture of confusion and shock, while Pippin had a similar expression on his face, but he was more open with him movements to observe the crowds around him. Sam fiddled nervously with the buttons on his waistcoat, while Frodo simply stood still and peaceful, a small, slightly sad smile forming on his lips.

However grand their reception would be throughout Middle Earth, there was one place where the four friends wished to return to, now that their adventure was over: the Shire.

* * *

Once the coronation was over, the celebrations began. The feasting hall of the Citadel had undergone a thorough redecoration, and it had been made ready to host the first feast of the King. The four hobbits were given places of honour on the King's table, as were Gandalf, Gimli, Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir, Legolas and Kalina, for they had all played key roles in the battles that had passed. Elrond was also seated at the table, alongside Galadriel and Celeborn, and a number of dignitaries unknown to many members of the Fellowship, but their titles had deemed them worthy to dine with the King.

Many other tables had been placed in the feasting hall, and they were richly covered with food, drink and decorations. These tables were filled with Gondorian soldiers and Rohirrim alike, as Aragorn had seen fit for them to feast feast with him also, as they had risked their lives against the armies of Sauron. The streets of Minas Tirith were alive with celebrations, as tables of food lined them, and minstrels filled them with music and dancers.

The celebrations in the citadel carried on long after the tables of food had been cleared. The drinks became readily available and more musicians filled the hall and began to supply lively dance songs and ballads. Kalina could not remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so much, as she danced to every song. She first danced with Legolas, who laughed at her overzealous enthusiasm towards the routine. When the music ended, Legolas and Kalina decided they would stay on and dance to the new tune, but a small person came to tap Legolas on his back. The two elves turned to see Pippin standing behind them, a cocky smile on his face as he asked if he could have the next dance. Legolas chuckled and moved aside as the hobbit walked forward to take his place.

"Is this a wager, Master Hobbit?" Kalina asked mischievously as she spotted the three remaining hobbits laughing heartily together at a nearby table, tankards in their hands and pipes in their mouths.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Pippin asked, seemingly insulted, although the smile on his face suggested otherwise.

The music began and the dance commenced. Sadly, it was a dance that had a well known and well practised routine set to it, and the poor hobbit had no clue how it was supposed to be done. Kalina did her best to direct him into the correct movements, but Pippin either lacked any form of basic dancing skill, or had consumed enough ale to hinder his reactions considerable. In the end, Kalina sighed in defeat and lifted the hobbit into the air, causing many spectators to gasp. Pippin cried out in shock as his feet never returned to the ground, but instead Kalina continued the dance with him still in the air, his head now at the same height as hers. This meant that she would not have to deal with his feet landing on hers any longer, nor would he risk doing the wrong movement and go tumbling into the partners around them.

When the dance finally ended, Kalina set the hobbit on the ground again and bowed to him, as was requested in the routine. Pippin went to return the bow, but the combination of the quantity of food he had consumed and then the spinning of the dance had made him quite green in the face, so he tumbled forward as he bowed, and would have collided with the floor if Kalina had not caught him.

"I think that is enough dancing for one night..." Pippin mumbled as Kalina led him to where the other hobbits were perched, laughing all the way.

Merry, Sam and Frodo had found the spectacle of Pippin's dance so entertaining, they could not control their laughter from where they sat atop the table. Merry went as far as to lean back mid-laugh, and tumble backwards completely off the table. Frodo and Sam erupted into a renewed bout of laughter, and even Pippin cracked a small smile from where Kalina had sat him on a nearby bench.

The evening turned into night, and yet the celebrations continued. After many more dances with various partners, Kalina finally decided that she needed to escape the humidity of the feasting hall and find an empty balcony where she could enjoy the fresh air and clear her mind. She walked through the busy halls of the citadel, until they finally began to empty, and she came upon an archway that led into a courtyard garden. She looked through the door, and saw that the garden appeared empty, so she entered and walked over to a low stone wall that faced the dark Pelennor Fields.

There Kalina remained for some time, losing herself in thought. Although the evening had been very enjoyable and entertaining, a small shadow had remained over Kalina as the thoughts of her blessing continued to crop up in her mind every now and then. The matter had definitely not been helped by Galadriel's words, but they were needed, for Kalina had to know of the extent of her actions.

Kalina jumped in surprise when a hand appeared on her shoulder, and she turned quickly to see Legolas standing behind her, smiling. Kalina returned the smile, before she turned once again to lean on the wall, cupping her chin in her hands as she looked across the dark fields. Legolas moved from where he stood and mimicked her actions as he too looked out across the landscape, although his eyes then turned to the sky.

"The stars are returning." He said softly, causing Kalina to raise her eyes to the heavens. "This is the first time I have seen them over Mordor, for Sauron's darkness always blocked their light."

Kalina said nothing, but simply nodded at Legolas' words. Legolas sighed in frustration and moved closer to Kalina, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him.

"What is troubling you?" He asked softly. Because of their bond, Legolas could feel the unease in Kalina's mind, and it had been there all evening. "Is it do to with the mark you left on Aragorn?"

Kalina froze at Legolas' words, and he noticed it. Legolas pulled back and looked her in the eye, questioning her. Kalina sighed in frustration, conflicting within herself whether to tell Legolas or not. After a few silent moments, she gave in.

"Galadriel said I blessed him." Kalina said softly, turning away from Legolas, who now wore an expression of complete confusion.

"And is that bad?" Legolas asked, ignorant of the details behind such a blessing.

"Yes!" Kalina cried, turning to look at Legolas once again. "Galadriel said that when the time demands it, the blessing will come from within Aragorn and protect him, most likely saving his life. This knowledge, to those who understand it, therefore alludes to dangers that could face us all in the near future!"

Legolas watched silently as Kalina became more distressed. He walked towards her slowly and wrapped his arms around her. Kalina sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling very tired.

"How can you be so sure that the danger is in the 'near future'?" Legolas asked quietly.

"Because my mother said that these blessings will manifest in the receiver's lifetime." Kalina whispered, her voice now drastically quieter that it had been only moments before. "I am now faced with the choice of telling Aragorn all I have told you, or leaving him in the ignorance of having no knowledge of what the future may bring."

Legolas remained quiet for a few moments, thinking over all that Kalina had told him. It was clear that this issue bothered her greatly, and he could understand why, as it bothered him too; the knowledge of future dangers was not something a person wished to have on their mind, thinking that a great evil could rise in a matter of years after the end of the long struggle against Sauron. It was not something that Middle Earth was ready for, especially after the strain the people had been put under during the third age.

"I would not tell him." Legolas said finally, pulling back to look at Kalina. "We can leave him ignorant of what is to come, but take comfort in that fact that he should not be killed, because you said the blessing would protect him."

Kalina sighed and nodded, feeling glad that Legolas had said his part, for she herself had been too wound up in the knowledge of the future danger, so she had not thought of how Aragorn would most likely be protected from it.

Kalina moved forward and buried her head in Legolas' shoulder, taking comfort in his warmth as the night grew old. They stayed in the courtyard together until the pre-dawn light began to appear in the east, and the festivities started to draw to a close. The war had been won, peace had finally come to Middle Earth, and Aragorn had finally been crowned King of Gondor. Was there now a reason for the elves to remain in the east?

* * *

A month after the coronation, the courtyard of the White Tree (which, due to the return of the King, was now in full blossom) was filled with many elegant riders upon steeds who required no tack; the elves were returning to their own lands. Legolas and Kalina were among those who were departing Minas Tirith, and beside them astride a small and hardy pony was Gimli. Aragorn and Arwen stood together on the high steps before the doors of the Citadel, waving their goodbyes to all those who were departing the White City. The four hobbits also stood with them, having decided not to leave at the same time as the elegant host, but preparations for their own departure were already under way.

For the members of the Fellowship, this was a difficult good-bye, for they were all parting to their own lands so they could continue their own lives as they had once been. The adventure was over, and they no longer had reason to stay in foreign lands amongst those of different races. So thus, as the elves rode from the city, and with the departure of the hobbits a few days later, the Fellowship of the Ring, though eternally bound by friendship and love, was ended.

Legolas, Kalina and Gimli found the first week of their journey difficult. They had each other, of course, so the company they shared was unmatched and they were virtually inseparable, but they had left many friends behind. Aragorn, being the most obvious, as all three had grown very close to him. Arwen being another, seeing as she had been such a close friend of Kalina's, and she was upset of not knowing when they would see each other again. Then came the hobbits. When words of these remarkable creatures rose in their conversations, each friend found that they were both filled with joy and sadness simultaneously. They felt joy, because of the memories they had of Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, but also sadness because, as with Aragorn and Arwen, they did not know when they would see them again. Kalina also felt sadness build in her chest when she thought of the young child Evelyn. She had not been through any ordeal with the child that was equivalent to those the Fellowship had experience, but she felt guilty that she had left the child behind, and that if she were to return in the coming years, Evelyn would not be the same, as she was mortal and could not be frozen in the innocence of youth forever.

From Minas Tirith, the company had turned North. After a week had passed, Cair Andros and Ithilien were behind them, and the shadow of Emyn Muil was forming on the horizon ahead. When the third week arrived, the company were skirting the left face of Sarn Gebir, the great mountain that rested beside the Falls of Rauros. The eastern plains of Rohan now faced them, and the Wold lay peacefully in the north. They decided it would be best to follow the course of the Anduin, as its path led directly north to Lothlorien.

I was at about this stage of the journey where Legolas and Kalina began to discuss their plans. After many protests from Kalina, and hours of persuasion from Legolas, they finally agreed that they would continue on with the company and settle in Lorien. The cause behind Kalina's protest, was that she deemed it unfair that Legolas should not return to his homeland and his father, but instead join her in Lorien. Legolas had countered that they could return to Mirkwood if ever they wished, and if that time came, then he could explain to Thranduil that he had remained in Lorien to discuss trade agreements with the Lord and Lady, as well as possibly renew their treaty of allied support during times of war (this was spoken with thoughts of Kalina's blessing resonating in both their minds). Legolas' argument was further pushed when Celeborn added his own voice, and agreed that he would be more than happy to discuss such matters.

It was when - six weeks into the journey - the company reached the Limlight River at the north of the Wold, Kalina finally gave in and agreed with Legolas plan. It was true that she wished to return to the Golden Wood with her family, as she had come to realise after the destruction of Sauron how much she missed the familiar trees and customs. However, even after her acceptance, she still deemed it unfair that Legolas did not return to Mirkwood, although he seemed overly excited about returning to Lorien and staying there far longer than the meagre fortnight the Fellowship had experienced.

Finally, when the company reached the place where the Limlight tributary join with the Anduin river, and there was a choice of fords - one continuing north, and a second going east - Gimli saw it to be a choice time to make for his own homeland. Farewells were shared, and promises of visiting the son of Gloin in Erebor were made, before Kalina and Legolas watched sadly from atop Iskierka and Arod, as their close friend forded the Anduin and began to ride east on his hardy pony (which Gimli had affectionately named Dorothy). It was not until the dwarf was out of sight over a rolling hill on the horizon, when Legolas and Kalina turned their horses and began to gallop across the grassy plain in an attempt to cover the distance between them and their kin before the sun set that evening.

Eventually, after another two weeks of riding across the Field of Celebrant, the south-east tip of Lorien came into the view of the weary travellers, and they were greeted with choruses of songs from many waiting elves. The leaves of the forest gradually turned from green to gold, and Kalina felt herself brightening at the thought of being home once again. Iskierka also recognised the familiar woodland, and her pace increased dramatically. When Caras Galadhon finally came into sight, a tremendous sighed escaped the lips of every traveller, as the end of their journey had finally arrived.

Kalina found herself almost laughing at the sight of her home as she dismounted Iskierka. She raised her eyes to look at the golden canopy above her, and realised that she had never before felt so relieved to be in the familiar forest.

Legolas had dismounted from Arod (whom he had taught to react to his aids without any form of tack, so the grey horse was now lacking in both a bridle and a saddle) and came walking over to Kalina, before standing beside her and looking up at the golden leaves also. After a few moments, he lowered his eyes and looked at the elation on her face. He smiled to himself before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly.

Kalina's eyes fell from the trees above and met with Legolas'. She smiled when she saw the delight in his eyes, before she returned his kiss, although this one lingered a few moments more than the previous.

When they finally broke apart, Legolas sighed with satisfaction and looked at the unfamiliar city around him. He was not fazed by the curious faces and the unknown buildings, for he was with Kalina, and they were both happy.

"Home." He whispered softly, turning his eyes back to Kalina and smiling down at her.

Kalina nodded slightly, before looking around herself and echoing Legolas' words.

"Home..."

* * *

**OKAY. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I know I said in my message that this would be, but I thought that I was almost finished, and ended up writing another 5000 words! So the last chapter will be out very soon, as I have almost finished that, but I thought that one whole chapter of around 12,000 words was WAY too much for people to read in one sitting without getting bored.**

**ANYWAY, a belated Happy Easter to you all, and I look forward to hearing from you! **

**Next chapter is the last! :'(**

**And I warn you now, then next chapter is going to contain poetry of my own creation... So it's going to be crap!**

**-Tory xxx**

**p.s. review! :)**


	42. Is This the End?

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER :'( I am so gonna get emotional! OMFG I forgot to put last chapter that we reached 500 reviews! And 80,000 views! WOW! I love you all so much :')**

**Review Replies:**

**LovingBOBThePacific: JULY?! Wow you must have been one of my first followers :') I really hope you don't mind waiting until 14th/15th June for the sequel to start... It is only two months, and these are exams are life and death for me... I need As and A*s to stay in my school :O Anyway my dear, your writing is the awesome-est ;) x**

**purpleXorchid: ****I really hope you don't mind waiting until 14th/15th June for the sequel to start... It is only two months, and these are exams are life and death for me... I need As and A*s to stay in my school :O I will be returning with the sequel though, because I have given you guys enough tasters of it! And also, I warn you now, there is some of my own poetry that is about to arrive in this chapter that gives away some MASSIVE clues to the sequel! See if you can work them out! x**

******xUndomiel-Evenstarx: Yay! we can be sight-reading-fail-buddies (if that makes any sense at all!). I am thinking about a diploma, but at the moment I need a new piano (because mine has taken quite a severe beating during my many temper tantrums caused by my inability to learn music), so I am enjoying learning the Impromptu No. 4 in A flat by Franz Schubert ( I love that piece so much). And thank you so much for your compliments! The Story Weaver... Mwahahaha ;) x**

******PetalBetweenTheRoseThorns: Haha trust me, my poetry isn't great... I've chosen to add it in because so much of Tolkien's work has poetry woven into the plots, and the words often contain information about the history of Middle Earth. If that makes any sense to you, then well done :) x**

******trollalalala: Hehehe thank you! I am glad you like poetry, and as I said in the review above, I am adding the poetry because it plays such a key role in all of Tolkien's work *facepalm* ahaha x**

******ccgnme: Thank you so much for another lovely review! And don't worry, you shall not be deprived of Kalina for long, because she will be returning on the 14th/15th June once my exams are over. I am really excited about the sequel, and I am quite proud of the plot I have devised! It will definitely keep you all on the edge of your seats! Lol x**

* * *

Time passed in the Golden Wood as autumn became winter, and then winter became spring, and soon it came to be eighteen months since the Fellowship had departed Rivendell. As decided on the journey from Minas Tirith, Legolas had spent many an hour sitting with Celeborn - and sometimes Galadriel - discussing the trade links and treaties that were agreed between the elves of Lorien and the Elves of Mirkwood.

While these meetings had taken place, Kalina had spent the majority of her time simply wandering through the familiar paths of the forest, re-visiting the places she had not been to for many months. She also took Iskierka for long gallops on the old rides she used to go on frequently. It was a wonderful feeling for her not to have her 'shadow' of guards any longer, for orcs and goblins no longer patrolled the borders of the forest. Legolas often joined her on these rides, however when he did, the pace of the horses was drastically slower, so Legolas could admire the unfamiliar road. Kalina would often speak of why she chose the route they had taken on a particular day; either the ground would be too hard or too wet on some rides, or the undergrowth on other rides would be over grown at that time of year. Whatever the case, there always seemed to be one ride where the conditions were perfect, and soon Legolas had been on every ride Kalina had ridden.

Soon, however, the talks Legolas had with Celeborn came to a close, as there was nothing more for them to discuss. Kalina decided that she would then show Legolas the entirety of her home; from the highest accessible place in Caras Galadhon, to the watch posts of the March Wardens. Then came the time when Legolas had seen the whole forest, and his excitement of experiencing Kalina's culture began to fade. Kalina also felt the novelty of returning home begin to diminish, and over time gradually found herself bored. She ached for adventure and to be on the road once again. She and Legolas spoke at length of travelling once again, but never got around to making any true plans of departure, and neither did they make decisions of where they would go.

Finally, on a particularly cool spring morning, Kalina was once again wandering among the trees of Caras Galadhon, when she felt her mother's presence in her mind, summoning her.

Kalina changed her course through the trees, and her pace quickened as she now had a destination to reach: the glade where Galadriel kept her mirror.

As she slowly descended the steps into the hidden area, Kalina saw her mother standing by the small pool that was adjacent to the mysterious mirror. Galadriel had her back to her daughter as she lowered her silver jug into the water and allowed it to fill slowly. Kalina descended the last of the steps and stood patiently at the edge of the glade, watching as her mother slowly turn to face her.

"You are no longer happy here, my child." Galadriel said as she glided forward towards the mirror.

"That is not true." Kalina said quietly, lowering her head. "I am happy; happy to be amongst the familiar trees once again. Happy to know that after so many months of not being here, the darkness did not harm my home."

Galadriel studied her daughter carefully, before she slowly began to pour the water into the mirror and spoke once again.

"Then why is it you wish to leave?"

Kalina sighed softly raising her eyes to meet Galadriel's. The Lady was very capable of not missing any form of discord in the emotions of her daughter, and because of this Kalina was both annoyed and grateful.

"I want to have an open road before me once again." Kalina said after another few moments of silence. "I thought that returning here was what I wanted most, but in hindsight, I now know that I wished to make sure these trees had not been tainted with evil, and that the forest had evaded the shadow of Sauron. I have seen and experience the forest now, and know that it is well. My mind is at rest in that respect, but my heart now wishes for other things."

"And what are these things?" Galadriel asked pointedly, although her voice was filled with mild comfort.

"I wish to travel north." Kalina said after a pause, allowing her imagination to control the words she spoke. "I have never been able to forget that I have seen both you and Ada after the destruction of Sauron, however Legolas has not returned to his father, and he has not seen his home in almost two years. I wish to travel north to Mirkwood so this wrong can be righted. From there, I can travel to Erebor if I wish, as I know Gimli has returned there, and I believe that I would find his culture fascinating. There is also Ered Mithrin, the Iron Hills, and the far north beyond the Forodwaith - places and civilisations I have yet to experience. My heart longs for adventure, now that I have tasted it, although I hope that the ones I am to experience in the future will be for pleasure and learning, rather than the fate of Middle Earth."

Galadriel nodded slightly as Kalina fell quiet. She stepped back slowly from the mirror, the jug held softly in her hands.

"Am I to look in the mirror?" Kalina asked hesitantly. Galadriel had never offered her the chance before, and now seemed like a peculiar time for her to do so.

"I am offering it to you, but it is your choice." Galadriel replied steadily. "It may give you answers to your questions about Aragorn's blessing. You cannot deny that you have not been thinking of it."

Kalina did not speak, for Galadriel had spoken the truth; thoughts of the blessing had always been somewhere in the subconsciousness of her mind, never allowing her to fully forget it.

"I am not able to tell you whether the mirror will show you scenes that are related to the blessing," Galadriel continued after Kalina said nothing. "however if you are to depart, then I wish to offer you this chance anyway."

Kalina stood still for a moment, thinking over her mother's words, before she finally walked forwards towards the mirror, apprehensive of what she was about to witness. She climbed the step and hesitated, fearful of what the mirror would show her.

"Do not be fearful." Galadriel said, seemingly from a great distance away. "The mirror cannot hurt you, but only show you things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."

Kalina breathed deeply as she leaned forward slowly to look into the mirror. The surface of the water was deathly still for a moment, before it seemed to ripple and come to life. An image began to form in the mirror, and Kalina found herself moving closer, trying to see the image as it gradually came to light. What she saw was a battlefield. Many bodies were strewn on the blood-stained ground, and the white city of Minas Tirith shone brightly in the distance. Kalina quickly realised that she was witnessing her death on the Pelennor fields once again. She saw Eowyn rise from the bodies on the ground, and walk to her own. The Shield Maiden lowered herself to the ground and placed a hand on Kalina's shoulder, just how she remembered. Eowyn then rose from the ground and slowly began to walk towards the form of the Witch-King of Angmar. Kalina, who expected to witness Eowyn killing the Nazgûl, felt slightly shocked as the scene began to change. Before her now was an image of herself, covered in blood, with no weapons except Elen. As she watched, Kalina wondered what her clearly future-self had done with the other blade, and she almost despaired at the thought of losing it. The future-Kalina appeared to be moving down a long, dark hall of stone. The ceiling was low, and she was pushing herself into the shadow of the wall, as if hiding from an unseen enemy. Suddenly, the future-Kalina jumped, as if someone - or something - had seen her. She began to run for her life along the hall, fear and desperation written on her face. The vision began to fade, the last thing the observing Kalina saw, was a small, jet black flower clutched desperately in her fleeing-self's hand.

A final scene began to form on the surface of the mirror. Kalina watched as a great library appeared in the image before her. A male elf with chestnut hair was sitting at a small desk amongst the mass of books. The image moved closer, and Kalina saw that he was leaning over a book. On closer inspection, the page he was examining closely was blank, and a feather quill was held tightly in the elf's right had. The angle of the image changed once again, so Kalina was now looking at the elf from the front. With a gasp of surprise, Kalina realised that the elf she was seeing was a previous Fea Vairar. A blue tattoo stretched from the first finger on his right hand, before it disappeared in the sleeve of his tunic. It then reappear on his neck and extended onto his face, revealing that he had a One in Particular. His tattoo varied slightly from Kalina's because instead of leaves and flowers making the intricate design, birds and animals did; they appeared to hunt each other across his face as the tattoo followed the same path as Kalina's, and finished in a teardrop in the correct place. Before Kalina could admire the tattoo any longer, the scene change once again and she was now looking over the weaver's shoulder. He paused for a few moments more, before his quill began to scrawl quickly across the page, as if he was trying to write down everything in his mind before he forgot it all. As Kalina watched, she saw the words of a poem begin to form on the page, until the weaver finally raised his quill and re-read his handiwork. The words he wrote were as follows:

Corruption of past lives shall haunt our steps,  
And the demon of the damned will rise.  
The First and the Last shall witness our fate,  
As they face their final demise.

The Light and the Dark shall come to an end,  
When dawn o'er the Dale is past.  
Before the city of gold the armies shall clash,  
And into the Shadows be cast.

Kalina had enough time to read the poem through once, before the image faded and she felt as if she was being pulled backwards. She fell away from the mirror and onto the soft ground of the glade. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind of the presence of the mirror, before she slowly raised her head and looked into the expectant eyes of Galadriel.

"What was that?" Kalina asked breathlessly, her voice fearful.

"It was what the mirror deemed worthy of showing you." Galadriel replied smoothly. "Do not take what you have been shown lightly, however do not take it to heart. Approach this knowledge with thought and reason, and perhaps its message will be made clear to you."

"The only message I can see from this is death, destruction and darkness..." Kalina mumbled dejectedly and she slowly rose from the ground.

Galadriel laughed softly as she moved forward to help Kalina to her feet.

"Remember what I have just said, my daughter." Galadriel said as Kalina began to brush herself down. "Do not take this to heart. It appears that many trials still lie ahead, but I am confident that you are strong enough to tackle whatever faces you."

Kalina nodded and smiled to her mother in an attempt to try and hide her worry as they began exited the glade together, before they said their good-byes and went separate ways in the forest. As Kalina walked away, her mind quickly became plague with thoughts of the vision, especially the poem. She had not walked very far, before she saw Legolas approaching her. She realised after a few moments that he had felt her discomforting through their bond and come in search of her. From the expression on his face, he was clearly concerned by what he had felt.

"What has happened?" Legolas asked quickly when he reached Kalina, placing a hand on her arm out of worry.

"I looked into the mirror." Kalina replied, her voice muted. Legolas' expression darkened as he realised the nature of some of the things Kalina had witnessed.

"What did you see?"

Kalina spent a long time speaking of her vision with Legolas as they both walked back to the level they shared. She answered his questions in as much detail as she could, but Legolas was unable to make any more sense of the visions than Kalina. Neither knew the reason behind her seeing Eowyn and herself on Pelennor fields once again, so that was quickly brushed aside. Then came the discussion about the future-Kalina in the dark hall. This worried them greatly, especially as Kalina retold what she had seen, missing no details of the vision. Because what she had seen was so vague, neither Legolas nor Kalina could place an accurate guess on the meaning of the second vision, so their discussion of it came to a concern-filled end. Finally, Kalina recited the poem she had seen to him as best she could, although she was sure that it differed from the original. The words confused them both once again, but they guess that the opening line of: "Corruption of past lives shall haunt our steps" suggested that mistakes of past generations would have some affect on their future. Then came the debate on the meaning behind who "the First and the Last" were. The First and the Last of what, exactly? Frustration began to grow as the meaning behind the words of the poem continued to elude the pair, until they finally gave in all together.

"So what are we to do?" Legolas asked when they reached the tree that housed their level.

"We do nothing." Kalina said quietly, looking at the ground. "There is nothing we can do. Neither of us can think of a viable explanation to either of the visions or the poem. Galadriel did not offer an explanation either, although I am not condemning her actions. All we can do is continue on with our lives and wait for whatever I saw to come to pass."

Kalina then raised her eyes to look at Legolas, and she smiled softly when she saw his expression of care and worry as he nodded at her words. She moved forward and took his hands in her own, before she raised her eyes and looked into his.

"I think it is time."

"Time for what?" Legolas asked, his voice filled with slight confusion at her sudden change of topic.

"To go north to Mirkwood." Kalina said softly. "I have never forgotten the sacrifice you made coming here, and now I believe that it is time for me to experience your culture and your people."

Legolas did not reply, but instead looked into the distance as if in thought. Kalina used this silence to allow herself to put her point across.

"I know that you wish to return home Legolas, and there is no point denying it, because I can feel it through our bond, and I could hear it in your voice when we discussed it previously. I have stayed here long enough now, and am content in the knowledge that this forest was not desecrated by Sauron's evil. I want to see your homeland, as much as you wish to return to it."

Legolas was quiet for a few moments, before he lowered his eyes to look into Kalina's.

"You are happy to leave?" He asked hesitantly. "My home is not like this one. The forest is dark and filled with evil. If you strayed from the paths or the elf-fires, the shadows would consume you. The evil of Dol Guldur has spread far through the trees and caused much of what was once beautiful to turn sour and corrupt."

"I am not worried by that." Kalina returned quickly. "And I am sure there is a way in which my gift can help cleanse the trees of this evil."

"That is a possibility." Legolas said quietly, before he chuckled quietly to himself: "You would have to meet my father."

Kalina felt herself fill with nerves of meeting the Elven King, but quickly pushed them within herself as she refused to let her expression change. Legolas watched her with amusement, knowing full well that she was fearful of his father, because he felt her emotional change through their bond.

"I am not worried about that." Kalina said, scowling slightly at Legolas' humorous expression, before her face softened considerably. "Anyway, I am sure that it will not be difficult for us to visit Gimli in Erebor."

After that point, Legolas required no more convincing. The thought of seeing Gimli once again confirmed their decision, and prompted the organisation of their departure.

The golden trees gradually turned to green as the company of eight rode from Lothlorien and out onto the Drimrill Dales. Galadriel and Celeborn had insisted that warriors of Lorien should accompany Legolas and Kalina on their journey, although only those who had volunteered were allowed to go. The most prominent figure amongst the six who had volunteered, was Sador. The reasoning behind his choice, was that his sister lived in Mirkwood, and he saw this as a good opportunity to visit her. Kalina had been pleased and humbled by his decision to travel with them once again. The other elves that had chosen to accompany them were Cirthil and Cithiel, who were brother and sister. They had decided that they too wished to explore the northern territories, and so had left their posts as Marchwardens for the journey to Mirkwood. Then there was Brinduil, who chose to go simply on the basis that he thought it would be an adventure. The final pair were Amara and Tinol, who were both Guards of Caras Galadhon, and were also married. They had volunteered because they wished to settle in Mirkwood, where Tinol's family were originally from.

All together, the journey took them just over four weeks. The had continued north of Lorien across the Drimrill Dale, until the Gladden River blocked their path. They then turned east and followed the course of the small river, until they came to where it joined with the Anduin. Here, there was a ford the company crossed so they were now on the Gladden fields. They once again turned north, so the borders of Mirkwood were to the east. The first stage of their journey had taken just over a week, but the next took them a full two. They travelled directly north along the borders of the forest over bright, rolling fields, waiting for the Carrock and the Old Forest Road to appear before them.

On the first day of the fourth week, the Carrock came into view and the Old Forest Road cut across the path of the travellers. Legolas led them onto the road and towards what appeared to be a large, wooden gate that was covered in branches of ivy and other unknown climbers. This was the gate into Mirkwood. The horses were slowed to a walk as the eight elves entered the forest, and Kalina found herself filling with apprehension at the unfamiliar surroundings.

They had continued on for five days on that Easterly road, before a particular, barely visible path that left the road and travelled north caught Legolas' attention. He turned Arod quickly and motioned for the others to follow. A following two days on this tiny path became the end of the journey for the company of eight. Galadriel had gifted Sador with an elegant horn as a reward for his service under Kalina in Gondor. It was carved out of one of the tallest trees in Caras Galadhon, and had many scenes of hunting and merry-making carved onto the surface.

As Legolas' city began to draw near, and the Mountains of Mirkwood began to tower impressively above them, Legolas taught Sador the simple horn-call that indicated the arrival of a peaceful, allied party. The call then ended with the crisp cluster of notes that signified the return of the Prince. After another thirty minutes of walking, the company turned a bend in the path, and were shocked to see an impressive bridge before them, which led across to the large white gates of the Elven City. A high wall made of the same stone followed a neat curve around the border of the city, its purpose self-explanatory. At Legolas' prompting, Sador released the call on his horn, and allowed the notes to echo around the valley for a moment. Silence followed the end of the call, before a great mechanism on the inside of the gate was forced into action, and the heavy doors were pulled wide. After a few moments of silence, a host of armed elves rushed from the gates to greet their returned Prince and his company.

Legolas turned to Kalina and smiled as they were led through the gates.

"Welcome to my home." He said, motioning with a sweep of his arm to the city that lay within the wall.

Kalina found herself astounded in awe at the magnificence of the Elven City. They were first met with many fields of agriculture and livestock, including a number of stables that housed elegant and powerful horses. Then came the houses of many of the elves who worked in the farm fields, or in the stores and forges of further in the city. After these houses, came the market district of the city, and the streets were lined with bright stalls and elaborate decorations that belonged to vendors who wished to sell their wares. Then came the forges, the armouries, the smithies, and combat grounds and the archery ranges. Kalina marvelled at the sheer scale of the city as the horses walked through the streets slowly. Every building was made of the same white stone as the wall and gate.

"Where did all the stone come from?" Kalina asked Legolas suddenly, forcing herself to draw her eyes away from the fascinating sights around her.

"From that." Legolas said with a smile, as he raised a hand and pointed to the mountain that lay before them.

Kalina's eyes widened in shock as she realised the city continued on into the mountain. The entire surface of the giant natural structure was littered with balconies and windows and courtyards. It was clear that the wealthier residents of the Elven City resided in the mountain, and the higher in the stone city you were, the greater your importance. As Legolas explain, the lower areas of the mountain were mainly feasting halls, cellars, houses for a number of people close to the king, and the great barracks of the city. The higher levels became the court of King Thranduil, and they were dominated by everything required in a royal court; from the throne room, to the war room, to the treasury, and finally to the living quarters.

As they company drew closer to the mountain, word spread among the people of the city that their prince had returned, and quite a crowd watched the passing horses as they continued on their way. Kalina felt particularly uncomfortable as many eyes landed on her. It was easy for any spectators to tell that she differed from Cithiel and Amara, the other two women of the company, because she was clothed in an elegant riding habit, while they wore light leather armour. Kalina's habit was made of a teal velvet, and had graceful, bell-cuffed sleeves that were trimmed with a golden strip of embroidered silk. Two parallel lines of the same gold silk then descended from Kalina's shoulders, along her neckline and down her body, accentuating her curves. The front of the habit was laced up with a gold ribbon, and ended just below her waist. Kalina's tattoo also caused many eyes to stare at her curiously, but she did her best to ignore them as they whispered excitedly to one another.

Finally, the company rode into the shadow of the mountain and were engulfed by the stone corridors of the citadel within. They dismounted their horses, and Legolas and Kalina thanked Sador, Cirthil, Cithiel, Brinduil, Amara and Tinol for their company and protection. The six elves bowed simultaneously, before they were dismissed and departed the mountain on their own errands. Legolas turned to look at Kalina, who returned his smile with a grimace of trepidation.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked, holding his hand out to Kalina. She looked at it for a moment, before hesitantly slipping her own into his.

Legolas led Kalina through the large, well-lit stone halls of the citadel. The ceilings were remarkably high, and the masonry work had been very detailed, so the walls appeared smooth and flawless.

When they were a few minutes from the Throne Room, where Legolas was confident his father would be, a female elf came striding along the corridor in the opposite direction, and her face seemed to light up in recognition of Legolas. He bright copper hair flowed behind her as she moved towards Legolas and Kalina with a large smile on her face.

"Legolas! The rumours were true! You have returned!" She said stopping in front of the him and bowing slightly, before wrapping her arms around him in a gentle greeting. Legolas returned the gesture quickly, before he pulled away and smiled at the woman.

"It is good to see you again Tauriel." Legolas said with a smile as he pulled himself from her grip. "It has been a long time."

"Two years." Tauriel agreed with a nod. Her eyes then turned to Kalina, who had stepped back slightly to allow the two friends to greet. "I am sorry, but I d not believe we have met."

"No we have not." Kalina replied warily, before placing her hand over her heart in respect and bowing in greeting. "I am Kalina, daughter of Galadriel, Fea Vairar and Slayer of the Nazgûl."

Tauriel seemed taken aback by Kalina's words for a moment, before she returned the gesture of greeting and gave her own introduction.

"I am Tauriel, Captain of the Woodland Guard. I have been a close friend of Legolas' for many years."

Kalina raised an eyebrow slightly and allowed a kind smile to form on her face as she turned to look questioningly at Legolas.

"Tauriel was the closest thing I had to a sibling when growing up." He said with a simple shrug. "I have no siblings of my own, so we spent many hours together; playing, studying and training. The relationship that blossomed between us was as similar to any other brother-sister relationship in the city."

Tauriel smiled as memories flooded her mind as Legolas spoke. She watched as the stranger before her listened intently to the Prince. The woman's eyes brightened with mirth as she listened to Legolas' tale, and she turned to smile warmly at Tauriel.

"Is my father expecting us Tauriel?" Legolas asked suddenly, his tone of voice changing from rememberance to apprehensive.

"He is." Tauriel replied slowly, he eyes switching from Legolas to Kalina, the latter of which seemed to grimace with nerves at the mention of the Elven King. "I shall take you to him if you so wish."

"I would be grateful if you did." Legolas replied.

Tauriel nodded, before she turned and began to walk briskly down the hall. Legolas smiled warmly to Kalina before he began to follow. Kalina sighed as she tried to suppress her nerves, before she picked up the skirts of her habit and followed also. They continued along that particular hall for many minutes, until it suddenly opened out into a magnificent cavern where many other halls and corridors also terminated. The cavern was round, and went up and up into the heart of the mountain, until Kalina could barely see the ceiling. It acted as the 'centrepiece' of the citadel, connecting every floor to the next. Curved staircases littered the side of the cavern as they went up floor by floor. Elegant balconies with intricately cavern stone dowels indicated each floor as they continued up into the mountain.

"What floor is your father's throne room?" Kalina asked Legolas quietly as Tauriel seemingly began to lead them towards a set of stairs.

"Fifteen." Legolas replied with a chuckle. He smiled as he watched Kalina's visible grimace. "Do not worry yourself. We have created a pulley system that can carry us to higher floors without using stairs."

"It is not that I am lazy..." Kalina said sheepishly as she watched Legolas chuckle once again. "It is just that I am wearing a dress! This habit is perfectly acceptable to ride in, but I believe that as soon as I attempt t to tackle a flight of stairs, I will fall onto my face!"

"You are nervous." Legolas said amusedly, as if summarizing Kalina's 'problem' with walking up the stairs in a dress, to be connected to her nerves.

"I am not!" Kalina replied quickly, placing her hands on her hips as they continued to walk behind Tauriel (who was trying her best not to laugh as she listened to their argument.) "Allow me to wear my armour instead of this ridiculous gift from my mother and I shall climb those stairs quicker than any other!"

Legolas raised an eyebrow at Kalina's statement, before he laughed slightly and motioned to Tauriel ahead of them.

"When we were younger, we spent many hours racing up and down the flights." He said, smiling as he thought back. Tauriel also had a reminiscent smile on her face. "It was something that kept us entertained for hours, but also allowed us to keep fit for our training."

Now it was Kalina's turn to raise an eyebrow, and she was about to speak once again, but Tauriel spoke first.

"Here we are. Shaft fifteen should be on the right."

Kalina forgot her conversation with Legolas as Tauriel led them into a corridor branching off from the cavern. It was one long hall, with thirty individual doors. Each door had the sindarin numerals numbered one to thirty above them, signifying which floor that pulley went to. Tauriel led Legolas and Kalina to the door that had the numeral of fifteen above the door, and she pulled on the handle. The outer door pulled aside to reveal a second, much lighter door that had a head-height window. Tauriel pulled this door open also, and motioned for Legolas and Kalina to walk inside. They both entered, and Kalina saw that it appeared to be a light oak box, however in the Elven City it was called a _halereb _(**lonely pulley**). Tauriel closed both the doors, locking the inner one, before she pulled hard on a lever on the wall. There was a pause, and Kalina looked around expectantly, before the oak _halereb_ jolted sharply and began to ascend.

"We call these _halerebs._" Legolas said as Kalina looked around the small interior with amazement. "They are lonely, because each pulley only goes to one floor, and then back to the ground floor once again. Say you are on level fifteen and want to reach level seven, you must first use the level fifteen _halereb _and go to the ground floor, and from there use the level seven _halereb _to take you back up once again."

"Amazing..." Kalina whispered, half listening to Legolas as she watched the passing rock through the window of the door. "How do they work?"

"On the other end of the rope that holds the _halereb_ is a weight." Tauriel answered. "The weight is dropped from the top of this shaft when we want to go upwards. The downward force is what lifts the _halereb._"

"And what if we want to go down?" Kalina asked curiously, turning to look at Tauriel. "The weight is clearly heavier than the _halereb_, so how do we go down."

"There is a second rope that is attached to the weight." Tauriel answered, smiling at Kalina's curiosity. "The rope is connected to a mechanism that winds slowly and causes the weight to rise, and therefore lowering the _halereb_. It is the same mechanism that holds the weight in place when the _halereb_ is on the ground floor. The one disadvantage to this system is that the process of going down is much slower than going up."

As Tauriel said this, the _halereb_ came to a juddering halt, and a door could be seen through the small window.

"Here we are."

Tauriel unlocked the inside door quickly, and then opened the outside one also, allowing Legolas and Kalina out into a magnificent hallway. It was lined with many stone carvings and statues of animals. These ranged from bears, to stags, to eagles and even to dragons (although these were scaled down somewhat).

Kalina stood in awe for a moment as she took in her new surroundings. Great carvings on the walls depicted hunting and battle scenes alongside valleys and forests. Tapestries accompanied these murals and seemed to accentuate them, giving them life.

"Incredible..." Kalina whispered.

Legolas laughed slightly as he took in her awed expression, before he slipped his hand into hers and began to lead her after Tauriel, who had already strode away down the hall.

"I would save words such as that for the throne room." Legolas said quietly as Kalina began to walk along beside him, examining everything they passed. "It took nearly twenty years to excavate and carve. Even today there are still additions and edits being made."

Kalina turned from the walls to look at Legolas incredulously. This whole city was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life before, and Legolas had always been quite muted and withholding of descriptions of his city.

"We are here." Tauriel said from in front of Legolas and Kalina as she stopped before a large oak door. "I shall alert the King to your arrival."

Legolas nodded in approval as Tauriel disappeared through the doors, which shut behind her with a resounding 'boom'. Kalina watched the door nervously as she heard snippets Tauriel's speech from within. Legolas saw Kalina's fear written on her face, so moved over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do not fear my father." He said softly into her hair. "He can often appear quite cold, but underneath he is a very caring and gentle soul. He is often mistaken by many to be strong-willed and demanding."

Kalina laughed softly at Legolas' words, although they still could not quench her nerves. As they pulled apart, the Throne Room doors opened steadily, and they turned their heads to see Tauriel exited with a frown on her face.

"Your father wishes to see you alone, Legolas." She said as she held the door open for him. "Kalina is to wait here with me."

Legolas nodded slightly at Tauriel's words, before he turned to smile at Kalina, squeezing her arms softly. He then turned away and walked through the doors, his head held high and his pace confident. The doors then shut and Kalina lost sight of him.

"The King wishes to speak with his son alone first, that is all." Tauriel said as Kalina continued to watch the door. "I am sure he will call you in when he is ready."

Kalina did not reply to the Captain's words, but instead sighed and turned away from the door. She did not dare move from where she stood, as she could be called into the Throne Room at any moment, but instead she examined the walls around her once again, deciphering each scene and what it showed.

"My Lady?"

Kalina turned her head to see Tauriel watching her worriedly.

"Are you well?"

Kalina smiled slightly and turned away from the wall, and instead facing Tauriel directly.

"I am perfectly well, thank you." She said with a slight inclination of her head. "And please, I am Kalina to you, not 'my Lady', or any other title that may place me above others. I do not like it."

Tauriel smiled slightly at Kalina's words, before she echoed the slight inclination of the head and replied:

"As you wish, Kalina."

Silence enveloped the two for quite some minutes as each could think of nothing to say. Kalina listened carefully to the room beyond the door, but she struggled to pick up any sounds of conversation from within. When it had almost been an hour since Legolas had entered, Tauriel decided to begin the conversation anew.

"What is your purpose in Mirkwood, Kalina?" She asked, breaking the long silence. "Are you acting as an envoy for the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"No. No, I am not." Kalina replied quietly, looking to the floor. She remained quiet for a moment, Tauriel waiting expectantly, before she raised her head and spoke. "Tell me Tauriel; are you aware of the nature of the gifts a Fea Vairar possess?"

"Of course I am." Tauriel replied, nodding quickly. "You are able to control the four elements, are you not? Those are the basics of your abilities anyway, but there is much more to the matter than that alone."

"Yes, yes, you are quite correct." Kalina replied quietly, agreeing with Tauriel's choice of words. She hesitated once again, afraid of her next sentence, but after a glance at Tauriel's expectant expression, she continued. "I have come to Mirkwood because of my gift. I have come because Legolas is my One in Particular."

Tauriel felt shock go through her at Kalina's words as she understood their meaning, but she strove to hide it from the weaver. She looked upon her in a whole new light; of course, now it was obvious from Kalina and Legolas' prior bickering that they were very close, and she had been rather blind to miss the signs. It amused her really, that she had not realised the Prince, who had become like a brother to her, had finally found his match.

"Well it has taken him long enough!" Tauriel replied with a laugh, causing Kalina to look up questioningly. "He had earned himself the title of 'The Bachelor Prince' in Mirkwood for his lack of a wife. Many women of the court will be infuriated at your arrival, I warn you now my friend."

Kalina laughed genuinely at Tauriel's words. She was glad that the Captain had not rejected the idea of Legolas being with her, especially because of their close relationship.

"We are not to be married." Kalina said after she had collected herself. Now it was Tauriel's turn to appear confused.

"Why ever not?" She asked questioningly. "Surely that is what you plan to do."

"We have discussed it, and agreed that it is not necessary." Kalina said after a pause. She then raised her finger and pointed to the tattoo on her face. "The bond we now share, both mentally and physically, is far stronger than any words or rings can create. It is pointless to engage in the act of marriage, when we are already bound to each other by a much more powerful force."

Tauriel remained quiet for a moment, nodding as she thought over what Kalina said. She opened her mouth to agree, when sudden a voice from with the throne room interrupted their conversation.

"Tauriel!"

Both Tauriel and Kalina jumped in fright at the voice of the King, and each smiled sheepishly at the other. Tauriel walked forward and placed her hand on the door, ready to push it open, but she turned back to smile at Kalina.

"Are you ready?"

Kalina swallowed nervously as the door began to creep open.

"No!" She whispered to Tauriel as they entered side-by-side. Tauriel then moved one pace ahead of Kalina, as if leading her through the grand hall. Kalina took her eyes off Tauriel's back for a moment to gaze around the hall. She realised with astonishment that Legolas had not been lying when he said that the hall was magnificent. Eight large pillars lined the hall, supporting the ceiling. Each pillar was carved in the likeness of a tree, all that way down to the knots and cracks in the bark. As the pillars continued upwards, branches spread from them as they would in real trees, until their reach the canopy-like ceiling. Although the stone was very monotonous, the likeness of the pillars to trees was so exact, it gave the illusion that the Throne Room lay within the heart of a forest, not the heart of a mountain.

Kalina pulled her eyes from the magnificent masonry, to look at the King for the first time. Thranduil sat proudly in a throne made from the horns of a great stag, and on his head rested a crown of leaves and autumn berries, which looked as if they had been picked from the forest that morning, although the season was late spring. Kalina then turned her eyes to his face, which was timeless and regal. His cheekbones were high and well defined, and he had a strong jawline. His nose was straight and strong, and his eyes were alert and interested. His overall facial features were very similar to Legolas' and Kalina had no trouble recognising their family resemblance.

Tauriel finally came to a stop as she and Kalina reached the end of the hall and stood before the dais that held Thranduil's throne. She looked up at the King with respect, before she introduced Kalina.

"My Lord Thranduil. Standing before you now is Kalina, daughter of Galadriel, Fea Vairar and Slayer of the Nazgûl."

Kalina recognised the words Tauriel used as the ones she herself had used when they had met on the ground floor. When Tauriel had finished speaking, Kalina lowered herself to one knee on the ground and bowed her head in respect to Thranduil. It probably would have been more proper in a situation such as this for Kalina to curtsy, but that action had never come naturally to her, and she always found it more appropriate to lower herself to one knee - she found it more respectful.

"I welcome you to my court, Kalina, Daughter of Galadriel." Thranduil said, rising from his throne and examining the young elleth kneeling before him. Her head did not rise as he spoke, but instead stayed in the position of respect.

"Legolas has told me of the reasons behind your coming here." Thranduil continued, walking slowly down the steps of the dais. He continued forward until he stood before Kalina, who still remained on the ground.

"Rise, child." Thranduil said, watching as Kalina slowly raised herself to her feet. She raised her eyes to meet the King's not daring to break the contact between them incase it showed signs of weakness.

"How is it that my son became bound to you?" Thranduil asked, his voice toneless.

"He saved my life." Kalina replied simply. "I died after facing the Nine in the battle of Pelennor fields, but Legolas helped me return from the doors of Mandos."

Thranduil raised a single eyebrow at Kalina's words, before he turned from her and walked a few paces away.

"Tell me your tale of the Fellowship, Kalina." Thranduil said after a few moments of silence. "I wish to know of everything you did during the quest to destroy Sauron. Do not miss any details, for Legolas has already given me his account, however I wish to hear it from you also."

Kalina sighed slightly as she collected her thoughts. She turned to look at Legolas, who was watching his father curiously. When he felt eyes on him, Legolas turned to look at Kalina and smiled softly, encouraging her.

And so Kalina spoke at great length of her time with the Fellowship. She told Thranduil of the council, and Gimli's futile and down-right foolish attempt at destroying the ring. She then spoke of her decision to join the Fellowship, and the reasoning behind it. Then came events such as the Dunland Crebain, the pass of Caradhras and the Mines of Moria. Some memories were hard to recount, such as when Kalina attempted to face the Balrog, as her gift was considerably less developed at that point than it was at the present time, because her understanding of it had been so minimal. As a result, her memories of the Balrog were dim because of the energy she lost during the confrontation.

Then came the time the Fellowship spent in Lorien. Kalina spoke of her argument with Haldir, her oldest friend and mentor, and of how Legolas had comforted her afterwards. She did not dare miss details such as this because she feared Legolas would have told his father previously. Kalina then continued to speak of Boromir's death, and of how she had fought alongside him when he was killed. She recounted the words the Uruk-hai Captain - Lurtz - had said to her when she had been pierced by the arrow in her shoulder and taken captive. Then came the journey to Fangorn with Merry and Pippin, and consequently the ambush of Rohirrim where she met Eomer. Kalina spoke of how she had followed Merry and Pippin into Fangorn, and of how she became one with the Ash tree to consequently stumble upon Gandalf and cause her tattoo to extend all at the same time.

After that came Kalina's reunion with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Iskierka, as they had ridden to Edoras with Gandalf. Kalina spoke of how Theoden's mind had been overthrown by Saruman, and then the emptying of Edoras for Helms Deep. The attack of the warg riders was another difficult memory for Kalina to recount, for when she had fallen into the ravine, she had succomed to the effects of her gift once again, so her memory was poor.

Helms Deep was the next subject she moved onto. The coming of the Elves from Lorien interested Thranduil greatly as Kalina spoke of how she, Gimli and a few others had survived a number of hours trapped in a cave with Uruk-hai trying to tunnel them out. The painful memories of Haldir's death were spoken of with as little detail as possible, so Kalina could move on to Isengard, and of how Saruman had fallen at Orthanc. The events of the celebration at Edoras were touched upon, although with an encouraging smile from Legolas, Kalina spoke of his drinking contest with Gimli. Then she spoke of how Pippin touching the Palantir had caused her to be unwillingly pulled into Feardh, even with the absence of a One in Particular.

Then came Kalina's ride with Gandalf and Pippin to Minas Tirith. She spoke of the siege of Osgiliath, and of how she had ridden to the garrison as fast as she could to help the people, but the sheer numbers of the orcs had been too great. Then three of the Nazgul and their Myrnrovals had attacked the fleers of the garrison, and Kalina had used Water and Wind combined to defeat them. The arrival of Sador's company came next in Kalina's tale as she spoke of how each elf who had accompanied him had volunteered. Kalina told the next part of her tale with a slightly embarrassed and quieter tone, as she told Thranduil of how she had argued with the Steward, bringing him harshly back to reality. With even greater embarrassment, Kalina spoke of how she had thrown herself from the bastion and used her gift to soar over Minas Tirith to Pelennor fields, where she convinced a number of the horsemen to turn back before they were killed. She had found Faramir and taken him back to Minas Tirith, but then the siege of the White City had begun.

Kalina paused for a moment in the recount of her tale to catch her breath and relieve her dry throat. Thranduil waited patiently and silently as she did so, seemingly deep in thought.

Kalina then continued, launching into the battle of Minas Tirith with great detail. She spoke of the siege engines on each of the levels, and of her discovery of Evelyn. Then came the trolls who had forced their way into the courtyard, and the eventual retreat of the defending forces all the way back to the sixth level gate. Kalina then spoke in a rather subdued tone of how she had spoken to one of the Nazgul and arranged a fight with the Witch-King. She had followed the Myrnroval down to the Pelennor fields, where she quickly discovered that she was to face the nine. Kalina then spoke in great depth of how she had destroyed eight of the nine Nazgul, and the eight surviving Myrnrovals. Thranduil had stood in stiff silence as she spoke of how the overuse had drained all the energy from her body, so had therefore also drained her life force to accommodate for the vast volume of power used by the elements.

At this point, Kalina struggled to continue with her story, as her memories of meeting Haldir by the doors of Mados always seemed to escape her reach when she tried to remember them. Instead, she spoke of the choice she had made to return to Middle Earth (for she had been unable to forget this) and of how Legolas had been the one to bring her from the dead.

Finally, Kalina spoke of the battle of the Black gates, and of how the Mouth of Sauron had offered her a place at Sauron's side. The battle was short as standards of battles went, so instead Kalina spoke of how she had accompanied Gandalf on the eagles to find Frodo and Sam on the rocky sides of the erupting Mount Doom. She then spoke of Aragorn's coronation, and the departure of the elves from Minas Tirith. Kalina finished her account with their decision to remain in Lorien for a while, before their eventual decision to travel to Mirkwood.

Kalina fell silent and lowered her head. Thranduil remained silent for many minutes, and simple paced backwards and forwards across the base of the dais. Legolas remained silent, and watched his father closely. Tauriel smiled warmly at Kalina when their eyes met, but the latter was so filled with nerves at Thranduil's opinion of her tale, her returning smile came out as a pained grimace.

"When my son told me of his relationship with you, Daughter of Galadriel, I was angry." Said Thranduil finally. He halted in his pacing and turned to look Kalina in the eye. "I had heard many stories of you. Many were of how you were reckless and uncontrollable, and of how you would ignore your parents' words and often argue with them. You would disappear for days in the forest of your home, and return dirty and tired, with leaves and mud caked into you hair. This was not the elleth I wanted my only son to fall in love with."

Every word Thranduil spoke acted as a dagger in Kalina. She did not regret her days of truancy in Lorien, but she did regret her arguments with Celeborn and Galadriel, because in hindsight her parents had been right, and now Kalina's stubborn nature was coming back to haunt her.

"I could not understand what my son had seen in you when he told me of your bond." Thranduil continued, moving closer to Kalina once again. "But then he told me of the quest with the Fellowship, and of your involvement also. And now you have told me in your owns words the roles you played in the destruction of Sauron. And now I see it; you are brave, and loyal to your friends. You are willing to risk you life for others, and show great courage when faced with the enemy. You are spirited, a trait that many of our race lack, but I believe it becomes you."

Kalina kept her mouth firmly shut as Thranduil walked towards her slowly, until he was less than a metre from her. She dared not break eye contact with him, for she was still fearful of what he had to say.

Thranduil on the other hand, was watching Kalina curiously, examining her reaction to his words. The shock was visible, which the King found quite amusing, but there was also determination in her eyes as she refused to break eye contact with him and appear weak. After another few moments of silence, Thranduil broke the eye contact and turned to look at Legolas. He nodded to his son in satisfaction, before he turned to looked at Kalina once again, nodding also.

"It is a good match." Thranduil said as he stepped back, a smile forming on his face. "It is a good match, and I am satisfied. Welcome to our family and our home Kalina. I am pleased that we are to have you here. May you be happy in the coming years."

Kalina exhaled a great sigh of relief, causing Thranduil to smile with amusement. Legolas moved forward from his place and took Kalina had, smiling at her with relief. Kalina laughed at his expression and paused for a moment, before she threw his arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. Legolas laughed also and wrapped his arms around Kalina's waist, lifting her slightly.

"I expect you to dine with me tonight." Thranduil said. He had been walking from the throne room leaving Kalina and Legolas to themselves, but he had turned back to speak one last time. "It is so we may talk and introduce ourselves properly."

Legolas and Kalina pulled apart and agreed to Thranduil's request, before the King exited the Throne Room. Tauriel had also left with her King, as he had beckoned her along with him.

"What are we to do now?" Kalina asked Legolas as she watched Thranduil leave. "There is much here I wish to see. Where is the best place, do you think?"

Legolas was quiet for a moment as he thought, but then a small smile blossomed on his face as an idea formed in his mind.

"I know just the place." He said, taking Kalina by the hand and leading her from the Throne Room. "I shall show you."

Legolas led Kalina from the Throne Room and back in the direction the had come towards the _halereb. _However, instead of taking the lonely pulley back to the ground level, Legolas made of the staircase in the cavern-like central hall that led to the next floor. He continued on up five flights of stairs until he and Kalina were on the twentieth and highest level. Once there, Legolas walked through the corridors briskly, not giving Kalina any chance to admire the unfamiliar city. All of a sudden, he came to a stop before a heavy wooden, and he twisted the old handle, causing the wood to protest as it moved open. The room at first glance was derelict. It appeared to have not been used for many years, as the furniture within was covered with white linen covers and no signs of inhabitants could be seen.

Legolas continued to lead Kalina into the room until he came to a second door. He pulled this one open also, and it revealed a much smaller room with naught but a ladder in the centre of it. Kalina looked at the ladder curiously as it led up to a trapdoor in the ceiling.

"What is this place?" She asked quietly, watching as Legolas climbed the ladder and began to push open the trapdoor, allowing light to flood the room.

"Something I discovered when I was very small." Legolas replied, smiling down at Kalina before he opened the trapdoor fully and disappeared through it all together.

Kalina walked briskly forward to the ladder and took hold of the rungs, pulling herself up. They were surprisingly sturdy, considering they appeared rather old and unused. When she reached the top, her eyes were blinded by the light of the midday sun as Legolas helped her through the door and onto what felt like a soft surface. As her eyes slowly adjusted, Kalina realised that she was standing in the centre of an overgrown garden. The grass was long, and tickled at her ankles as she began to walk through the garden, completely fascinated. Roses of all types littered the overgrown flower beds on all sides, and among them were smaller plants such as delicate forget-me-nots and wild violets. Although the garden had clearly lacked any proper care or attention for many years, Kalina found it oddly mesmerizing and indescribably beautiful.

"It is perfect..." She whispered softly as Legolas walked up behind her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

"This is not the best part." He whispered in reply as he placed a soft kiss on Kalina's neck, before leading her towards a small stone wall at the far end of the garden.

When they reached the wall, Kalina realised that they were looking out across the entire Elven City below them. The hundreds of balconies and windows of the mountain citadel could be seen below, and the bustling city beyond the stone walls was alive with life as they watched together. The stone buildings gradually turned to farmland as Kalina allowed her eyes to drift across the city, until they fell upon the most breathtaking sight that lay directly before them. A lake - roughly two thirds of the size of the city - ran adjacent to the farm fields, and its surface was a clear as a mirror and sparkled like diamonds in the bright sunlight. Miniature boats could be seen drifting happily on the gentle waves as elves fished for the sea creatures that lived in the clear water.

"Dol Guldur has infected a huge proportion of the forest," Legolas murmured from behind Kalina. "but its darkness could not quite reach the shores of the _Silmaril Lake _(**Jewel Lake**). The fish in there are pure and clean. They are eaten regularly in the city, and they have not been affected by the dark fortress."

Kalina turned from the incredible sight before he to look at Legolas. Her face was a picture of wonder and disbelief at the unbelievable view their vantage point had given them over the city.

"It is stunning..." Kalina whispered as she looked up into Legolas eyes. He smiled down at her, content that they had finally found a place where they were both completely happy to be.

Legolas pulled Kalina to him gently and pressed his lips to her own, allowing the awe they both felt over the incredible surroundings to fuel their contact. When they finally broke apart after a minute or so, Kalina leaned forward and rested her head on Legolas' chest, closing her eyes in content.

"Welcome to my home." Legola whispered softly, before he placed a soft kiss on the top of Kalina's head.

Kalina shook her head slightly at Legolas' words, pulling back to look him in the eye with a mischievous, excited twinkle in her own. She gazed out across the Elven City and allowed excitement to fill her as she thought of the new world around her that was ready to be explored. She sighed, longing for the days that were to come. With a small smile, she turned back to Legolas and looked excitedly at him, before she rested her head on his chest once again and whispered two final words:

"Our home."

* * *

**So, my dear readers, this is the end of the Fea Vairar! FOREVER! :'( In other stories I have read that have come to an end, authors have written little 'thank you' things, so here is mine:**

**1) Thank you J. R. R. Tolkien, for allowing Middle Earth to be born in your magnificent mind, and bringing the tales of the Lord of the Rings to life**

**2) Thank you to my laptop, for dying on me too many times than you should have done. You willing willingness to cooperate is just completely overwhelming**

**3) Thank you to _superkiran, _who was my first EVER follower on this story. You put your faith in it right from chapter 1, so thank you.  
**

**4) Thank you to _LegacyofBlood_, who was my first EVER reviewer, who helped me overcome the barrier of 'Mary-Sue', and help Kalina become the not-perfect character she is (well... I think she is anyway!)**

**5) Thank you to _Riverlad Domino_, my wonderful friend who has had to put up with me over the last god-knows-how-many months coming to her in a frenzy with a bombardment of questions, and the main one being: "WHAT WOULD YOU AS A READER WANT TO SEE?!" ... I am tragic, I know**

**6) Thank you to all those who have reviewed nearly every single chapter, giving me confidence boost and the will to carry on with the story. I can't name all of you, but I know some are: _LovingBOBThePacific, trollalalala, xUndomiel-Evenstarx, Harry Potter and Narnia 4 EVER, purpleXorchid, Saren-Dipety _(god I love your reviews so much), _Prongsie18, Ortholeine, lotrjesusfreak, wonderpanda10, Chocobo1374, ZabuzasGirl... _I am sure there are more of you whom I have missed, so I appologise!**

**7) Finally, I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. Whether you were someone who read the prologue and went: "Eugh! What a bunch of crap!" so you are obviously not here, or whether you have been here for maybe a few weeks, a few months, or from the very beginning, I thank you with all my heart.**

* * *

**So now I leave you with one last note: The sequel, which will be called "The Last Weaver", will be returning to FanFiction on either the 15th or the 16th of June once my GCSEs have finished. I am incredibly excited about the plot (as you should be!), and I cannot wait to start writing! Once the first chapter is posted, I shall come and post a chapter here with a link so you all can come and find it if you so wish!**

**I am going to warn you now, that I may come and post random little drabbles here from time to time about how my exams are going... Just so you know I haven't abandoned you!**

**There was also a problem with review the last chapter with I know about thanks to _ccgnme_ :) If you're unable to review on this chapter either because it says that you've "already reviewed", you could always pop me a PM if you have the time. It is the last chapter after all ;)**

**And so for the final time for this story, I bid you all farewell!**

**- ToryIsConfusedDotCom xxxxx**

**p.s. There are almost 300 followers on this story, and just under 250 favourites. SO. If you are someone who has never EVER reviewed, then please could you?! I want to know what you guys think? Did I end it well? Were you happy with how things turned out? Was there something you would have changed? I want to hear from you! The story is finished! I am expecting AT LEAST 50 notification emails in the morning, otherwise I'll be upset (lol). So please. It is a tiny button, and a few words would do! Last chapter...! Please...?!**

**Until "The Last Weaver", my lovely friends x**


	43. So How's life?

**Hello everyone!**

**So. How are we all? :)**

**As I said at the end of the last chapter, I would post in here now and then to let you guys know how my exams are going!**

**Well... I have 5 days until my first exam (gulp). I am panicking to be perfectly honest, because this year the specification has been changed AND the grade boundaries have been put up, so two problems are facing my year: 1) No example papers to practice on, because we have a new specification, and 2) it has become MUCH harder for me to get the grades I need. For example, last year, the grade needed to get an A* on my biology course was 42 out of 60. Fair dos. HOWEVER. This year, to get an A*, I need to get 51 out of 60! How unfair is that!? I am both furious and petrified now. Thank you very much AQA!**

**Anyway, I am rambling! **

**The main reason I am posting this, is because during my revisions breaks, I am thinking about the plot ending etc of the sequel... Aaaand I realised that I never asked if any of you wanted to draw what you think Kalina looks like! I've seen people do it on other stories, and the responses to them seem to have been good! Therefore, I now issue this statement:**

**"For those who are interested, I have created a competition, where any of you lovely readers can draw/paint etc what you think Kalina looks like, post it on deviantart or something similar, and the one I like the most shall become the cover art for 'The Last Weaver'."**

**Sound any good to you?**

**Obviously this is not an obligation, but I thought it would be nice, and I have had people ask for pictures of Kalina/her tattoos previously, but it never crossed my mind to ask you guys to draw (cos I suck at drawing XD)!**

**SO! If you are interested, sent me a PM and I'll give you as many details I can about Kalina's appearance so you can set to if you so wish :)**

**If not, I have one final question: After my exams are over, would any of you like me to attempt a Hobbit fic? Just a thought to brood on... I saw the live preview with Peter Jackson and it was EPIC. I so want the trailer to come out!**

**And for the record, I think Tauriel seems AWESOME. Finally Eowyn has someone to join her in the ranks of kick-ass Middle Earthian women :)**

**I look forward to hearing from you all!**

**-Tory xxx**


	44. IMPORTANT NEWS! IMPORTANT NEWS!

**IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**I have uploaded the first chapter of the last weaver! If you follow this link, then you will find it (or just search 'The Last Weaver'. Your choice)****:**

**www . fanfiction s / 9326804 / 1 / The-Last-Weaver**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**-Tory xxx**


End file.
